A Happy Ending?
by tickledblue
Summary: Daria is a cold, bitter, and antisocial girl. But what happens when she unintentionally attracts a certain charming prince?
1. Prologue

A/N:

Hey to you!  This story is about how Queen Daria and King Jerrold met when they were young.  I hope you enjoy reading this!  =)

Prologue

A young girl at the age of ten climbed up a sycamore tree effortlessly, as if she had been doing it her entire life.  When she reached a certain height that was about twelve feet off the ground, she sat down on a sturdy branch.

The wild wind blew in all directions, and the girl's wavy, black hair gently whipped her face.  Her blue-green eyes travelled to the north, where the magnificent and enormous palace of Kyrria stood.

She heaved a soft sigh, and imagined (like many other girls her age) that she was a princess who lived in a palace like that.  She replaced her plain, soot-and-ash-stained dress into an elegant, lilac-coloured dress made out of fine silk.  She even dared to imagine a golden crown on her head with tiny jewels on it.

"Daria, you lazy girl!  Get down from that tree at once!" a shrill voice commanded.  

The girl sighed.  "I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"No, you dolt!" the voice replied.  "You will come down _now!_"

Daria knew by the way the order sounded that she had no choice but to obey.  She stole a final look at the castle, and started to descend down from the tree.  At the bottom, she was greeted by Babelle, the shrilly female.  She was a very plump woman around the age of forty-seven, with cold eyes, stern lips, and dark brown hair in a tight bun that was quickly turning into grey.  She was wearing a simple, brown-coloured dress with a white apron on top.

"Did I not tell you to stop climbing that stupid tree?!" Babelle shouted.  

"I-I…"

"Shut it, girl!  You are so dim-witted that your tongue is completely useless." 

Daria felt a large hand hold the scruff of her neck a little too tightly.  Despite the pain, she did not complain.  

The bitter, elderly woman pushed Daria towards the back door of the mansion while she scolded at the same time.  "Like I said before, you are a very disobedient and lazy girl!  If you had parents, I suppose you would turn out quite all right…but then you don't!  How much should I expect from an orphan?"  She grunted.  "You know, I would love to tell Sir Michael or Lady Valene about your behaviour, but where would you go if they dismiss you?  The streets are pitiless and cruel, remember that!"  They entered through the back door, and were welcomed by the dimness of the massive kitchen.   

"Now, I want you to scrub the floor in the banquet hall.  I—"

"I just scrubbed it yesterday!" Daria interrupted.  "My hands and knees are still sore because of it!"

"_You will scrub it again_," Babelle said with a dangerous tone.  Then after a pause, she said in a calmer voice, "A feast will be held there in two days, as you already know.  When I come to inspect it in two hours, I want to see it _spotless_.  Now, hurry up and start!  I do not want to see you standing there like a mindless oaf!"

Daria obeyed at once, which was something that she had been doing ever since she was old enough to do work.

*              *              *

Daria bit into her biscuit. It was old and stale like usual, but she didn't care.  It was food that had the ability to satisfy her hunger.  Then she climbed on a tall stool, winced when she felt pain.  She had just finished scrubbing the wide and lengthy floor of the banquet hall, and not only were her hands and knees more raw than ever, but her whole body ached terribly.  

She sighed softly.  "Afrella, do you think there are people here who have lives like those in fairy tales?" she asked like an innocent child.  

Afrella, the cook, sighed impatiently.  "Oh, Daria," she said wearily.  "I told you not to bother me with such nonsense!  When will you ever bring sense into that ridiculous mind of yours?"

"I-I just…"  Daria's trembling voice trailed off.

Afrella glanced at the little girl, and saw that she was at the verge of tears.  "Oh, Daria," she said softly.  She walked over to her, and gave her a big hug.  "I'm so sorry.  I'm very stressed out about the feast.  I have a lot of cooking to do, and there is only one me."

"I understand…."

Suddenly, one of the servant's bells rattled wildly.  There were eleven bells in all, and they were connected to the eleven main bedrooms of the mansion.  They hanged on the wall in one straight line, each with the power to summon a servant.

"Go, Daria," Afrella said.  "I'm too busy to see what the mistress wants."

"I don't like Lady Valene," Daria said quietly.  (The bell kept on ringing madly.)

"Do not speak ill of the mistress, Daria.  Remember that you are no more than a servant of this household."

Daria sighed, and very reluctantly stood up from her wooden stool.  When she was at the threshold of the door, she asked one last time, "Can I pleasestay, Afrella?" 

"Go, Daria," Afrella said.  Her voice was firmer and angrier now.

Daria left the kitchen without another word.  Afrella was a kind woman, but her wrath was something that should not be stirred.

*              *              *

"Finally, you're here!  I've been waiting for decades, you slow dimwit!"

A thirty-nine-year-old woman was sitting comfortably on her humongous bed.  Her auburn hair was fixed in an exaggerated and fancy way, and her hazel eyes followed Daria's every move.  A very large mole (though she called it a "beauty mark") was planted on her left cheek.  She was an enormous woman who tried to hide her figure with an overly tight corset.  She was clothed in a midnight blue dress that a woman her age (and size) shouldn't wear.  

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Daria mumbled.

"You're forgetting something, you rude lummox!" she growled.  "Say it again, and say it the right way."

It took all of Daria's willpower not to furiously storm out of the massive bedroom.  "I'm sorry that I'm late, _my lady_," she muttered.  She clenched her fists behind her back.

"That the ticket!"  She presented a fake smile, which showed the gap in her yellow, food-stained teeth.  She continued and said, "I would throw you out of this house if I could, but my husband pities you.  A girl as young and as skinny as you is completely worthless."

_Not this speech again, _Daria thought dully.

"Well, I suppose I should show sympathy as well, but you are so filthy and smelly that I don't think you deserve such kindness." 

_Do you want an apple to put in your mouth?_

"Anyway, bring me a glass of water.  I'm thirsty."

"Is that it…_my lady_?" she asked as she tried hard to hide her anger.  For every step she took from the kitchen to the bedroom, a throbbing pain was brought to her muscles and bones. 

But Lady Valene sensed the young girl's rage.  A satisfied smirk appeared on her face.  "Yes, that's it," she said.  "Be back shortly, my dear."

Daria walked off in a calm way, but inside, her blood pressure was at a dangerous level.

*              *              *

Daria gazed admiringly at her one, prized possession.  She was lying down on her uncomfortable bed, with a pile of old straws to play the role of a mattress.  Every time she made a slight movement, the straws would make noises in a very irritating way.  That was one of the two reasons why she wouldn't move.  The other reason was that she felt soreness all over her joints whenever she shifted her worn-out body.

The pale moonlight shined on the treasured item she held in her hand.  It was a bunch of small, gold rings connected to each other to make one chain…a bracelet.  There was only a single charm attached to it.  The charm was like a regular-sized gold coin with a deeply engraved pattern of a phoenix on it.  Since the pattern was very elaborate, Daria like to imagine that it was carved by Agulen.  

She sighed as she thought about her wretched life.  She was brought to this household at the age of two.  The mysterious, heartless woman who brought her here told Sir Michael that she would give Daria for free.  She convinced him that Daria would be a fine servant someday.  Sir Michael, who always boasted to people about how many servants he owned, couldn't resist.  He said yes to the anonymous woman, and from that day on, it was Afrella who became Daria's guardian.

On the day when the two-year-old arrived in the mansion, it was Afrella who found the bracelet in the little girl's pocket.  Afrella was an honest woman, so she planned to keep the expensive item until she felt that Daria was mature enough to keep it for herself.  Only two weeks ago, Afrella presented the bracelet to Daria, who took it joyfully.   

Daria was by herself most of the time.  Afrella was always busy, for both Sir Michael _and Lady Valene enjoyed eating food.  They had such enormous stomachs, that Afrella was found in the kitchen most of the time.  Daria did not like this because Afrella was the only person in the household who was kind to her.  The other servants, especially Babelle, mistreated her all the time.  They always gave her the toughest chores, ignoring the fact that she was only ten years old._

Daria clenched her fists.  Like Afrella, her temper was something that should not be toyed with.  She hated her life…the chores, the pain, the other servants, Lady Valene…pretty much everything.  Though Afrella was kind to her, the kindness did not balance out the cruelty that she received everyday.

From that day on, Daria _loathed_ all those lads and lasses who had an easy life of their own.  

A/N:

Well, that was the prologue!  I'm sorry if it was too short.  Don't forget to submit a review!


	2. Random Entries from Daria's Journal

Chapter One

Random Entries from Daria's Journal

(11 years old)

I don't even know why I bother to write on this journal (more like scraps of paper that I found in the manor and bound together with a piece of old string, actually).  My day is always the same.  My day is never a day without Lady Valene's insults, Babelle's commands, the never-ending chores, the mistreatment from other servants, and of course, the pain and soreness.  

Afrella is my only comfort, and unfortunately, she rarely has time for me (or is it the other way around?).  Today is one of the rarest days because today, we actually had a conversation together.  I told her some stories…stories that I conjured in my mind while I did my chores.  They are usually about dragons, ogres, curses, damsels in distress, heroes (who are princes, naturally), villains, and of course, fairies.  Someone once told me that there are fairies here in Frell, but I have not spotted one.  Well, how is it possible for me to do so if I am not allowed to leave the manor?  

Since I cannot see fairies with my eyes, I see them in my mind.  I asked Afrella if she knows what fairies look like, and she shook her head.  I imagine fairies to be the most beautiful and dazzling creatures with the brightest smiles.  They must also look young and have unwrinkled faces since they are immortal.

Afrella tells me that I have a witty and imaginative mind.  She says that it isn't natural for a girl as young as me to use such big words.  I do not know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult.  I don't want to be thought of as "unnatural."  However, I suppose Afrella means it the right way.  

The silence of the night is making me very sleepy.  My eyelids are beginning to droop.  I shall continue this tomorrow because I fear that I might fall asleep very soon and accidentally knock the candle.  Though I sometimes think of setting this manor on fire whenever I am angry, it would not be funny if it _really happened.  _

(12 years old)

Today is my birthday.  Actually, I do not know when my birthday is.  June 21st is my pretend date of birth that was made up by Afrella many years ago.

Of course, there was no celebration.  Nobody greeted me.  Afrella even forgot and did not remember until after sunset.  I was hurt at this, but I did not show it.  I am angry at her, but I know I shouldn't be.  After all, she is a busy woman.

Most children my age have fun parties every time it's their birthday.  They would have a delicious cake that was made especially for them, they would wear fancy clothes, and they would do whatever they wanted to do.  How fortunate those children are.  They are clueless on how bitter life can be.

I spent today, my birthday, tending Lady Valene, who is sick.  I should be rejoicing, but she is even worse when she is sick.  She gives twice as many commands, and she complains and whines even more.  Sir Michael even left the manor this morning.  To rest his ears and nerves, I suspect.  Of course, he told all the servants and his wife that he had to do some sort of work, but I knew better.  

Oh, no.  I can hear the one of the servant's bells ringing, and I am guessing that it is the second one.  Lady Valene will surely ask for me.  If I pretend to be asleep, perhaps they will leave me be.  I doubt it though.

(13 years old)

Today, Afrella woke me up at around 3 in the morning, the time when everything is still asleep.  Half-asleep, I asked her what's wrong, and she said, "Lady Valene's bell rang just a few minutes ago, and I went to answer the call.  But when I went into the bedroom, Lady Valene said that she wanted you.  I'm so sorry, Daria.  I told her that I could do the job myself whatever the job was, but she became furious and threatened to dismiss me." 

After I assured Afrella that I was not angry at her for waking me up, I headed over to Lady Valene's bedroom.  I found her sitting by the fireplace.  The large, orange-red flames made crackling sounds.

"It's cold in here," she said to me, "bring me firewood."

I knew that it was a lie because the moment I entered the room, I was greeted by a sudden rush of heat.  She just wanted to command me.

"There is no more firewood in the storeroom," I said, and it was the truth. 

She smiled sweetly at me.  "I know that," she said.  "Gather some from the forest." 

I didn't want her to see me angry again (for it would only amuse her more), so I gave her the politest and most graceful curtsy, and went out to get firewood.  Throughout the whole ordeal, Sir Michael remained asleep with his loud snores.

The forest right beside the mansion is not a pleasant place at night.  It is owned by Sir Michael, and is still within the boundaries of his land.  In the bright morning or sunny afternoon, it is different since the birds and squirrels are wide awake.  During the night, it is terrifying.  I stayed at the outskirts and did not dare venture in.  

I returned to the bedroom with a large bundle of firewood.  I saw a look of disappointment in Lady Valene's pudgy face, which pleased me.  After I tossed the firewood into the spitting flames, Lady Valene allowed me to go back to my room.  I was thankful, though I did not show it.

I went back to sleep at around 3:45 in the morning.  At around 5:30 in the morning, I woke up because of Babelle's shrill voice, screaming at me to get up.

I did my chores today, more exhausted and angrier than ever.  Tonight, I hope for a fulfilling slumber.

(14 years old)

I wish I know Lady Valene's weakness.  Oh, she is an evil wench!  Over the years, she has made rude comments about my hygiene, my tardiness, and my weight.  I do not care about these types of comments, but now, she has a new topic, and it is the fact that I have no parents and no future.  

This angers me a lot for some reason, and it is almost impossible for me to hide my anger.  I clench my fists and bite my tongue every time I see that ugly wench.  Her hideous face, her dirty nails, and the way she eats irritate me!  She is scandalous, rude, cold-blooded, wicked, brutal, and heartless!  She looks like a donkey and pig combined, and I wish I could burn all her vulgar clothes, her ugly hair, and everything she owns! 

I sound cruel, I know, but this is how I am feeling right now.  The fact that I am parentless and am headed to no future has depressed since I was little, and now, that woman has added more to my depression.

Sometimes, I dream that this is all unreal and that I would wake up in a comfortable bed with a warm fire near me.  But now, I am trying to stop dreaming.  Dreams do not make you stronger.  Dreams are useless.  Dreams merely blur reality.  

(15 years old)

Today, Afrella asked me why I never talk to her anymore.  I shrugged, and said nothing.  After all, there is nothing to say.  She asked me if I could tell her a fairy tale, and I shook my head.  Fairy tales are for the weak and for silly girls who hope.  Yes, I do have fairy tales in my mind, but they all end with the hero and damsel in distress being killed by the villain.

Sometimes, I think about running away, but then I remember that I have never been in the outside world.  I do not know what it is like out there since I have never left Sir Michael's property before.   

I am fifteen years old, and I have to accept the fact that this is my life.  Why hope?  Why dream?  Why wish for a better life if you know that it can never come true?  Afrella once told me that my name, Daria, means "queen."  I laugh bitterly every time I think about it.  I am the queen of the mothballs that I find in wardrobes.  I am queen of the dirt that I have on my face and dress.  

There will never be a happy ending for me.  Is there even such a thing?     

A/N:

Well, that's the end of the chapter!  Is it too short?  If it is, then I'm sorry.  This chapter is to show that Daria becomes bitterer as she grows older.  I hope you caught on to that.  I'm praying for a snow day tomorrow, but I doubt that it will happen (grrrr….).  Anyway, please submit a review! =)


	3. A Great Loss

A/N:

Err…this chapter is rated PG13 for a tantrum.

Chapter Two

A Great Loss

"I heard it from Lady Valene's own lips," Paulina, one of the servants, whispered very quietly.  "A letter just came to her thirty minutes ago."

Soft murmurs sounded throughout the kitchen.  Every single servant in the household had gathered around to hear what happened to their master, Sir Michael.  For the past few days, Sir Michael had been staying at his older brother's house for medical attention.  His older brother was a physician.

"So…he's really dead?" someone asked softly. 

Paulina nodded gravely.  "Yes." 

Suddenly, a loud wail erupted throughout the silence of the kitchen.  Everyone was taken aback.  Daria, who was now a young lady, felt her heart skip a beat.  

It was from Babelle.  "**_Ohhh_****_, the masteeeeeeeeeeerrr!_****_  I can't believe he's deeeeaaaaaaaaad!_" she moaned.  She covered her face with her large hands, and wept like a three-year-old.  **

"Hush, woman!" the gardener growled.  "The mistress will hear you!"

But Babelle wailed on.  "**_Noooooooooooooo_****_!_****_  The master is gooooonne!!!_"**

"Hush!  Hush!  Hush!" the gardener repeated.

"**_YOU NEVER LIKED THE MASTER!_**" Babelled suddenly screamed at the gardener.  (Everyone winced at how thunderous and shrill her voice was.)  "**_YOU NEVER KNEW THAT HE WAS SO KIND, GENEROUS, AND FAIR!  OH, YOU HAVE A WRETCHED HEART!  IF THE MASTER HEARD YOU NOW, HE'D HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!  BUT......BUT......HE'S ISN'T!!!  HE'S GOOOOOOOOOONNE!!  WHAAAAAAAAA—_**"__

She suddenly stopped because Afrella slapped her right on the face.  Hard.

"Calm yourself!" Afrella ordered.

Babelle shut her mouth, glared at Afrella, but said nothing more.  Everyone thanked Afrella in their minds, but not aloud.

"The mistress won't appreciate us talking about her husband," a manservant whispered.

Afrella nodded.  "That is why we must be silent."  She shot a fierce look at Babelle, who scowled at her.

Then a quiet shout followed, which panicked everyone in the kitchen.  "_The mistress is coming!"_

The reaction was incredible.  Everyone broke off, and ran to different directions.  Some went out into the garden, some went into the banquet hall, someone went up to their rooms, and some stayed in the kitchen.  Daria stayed in the kitchen, pretending to wash some dishes.  Afrella was pretending to make dough.  The others were doing whatever they thought looked convincing enough.

Then Lady Valene entered the room.  She was clothed in a mourning dress, but there was no sign of grief or sorrow on her face.

"Everyone, leave," she said quietly.  "I want to talk to the girl."

Everyone who was in kitchen immediately scrambled out.  They knew that the mistress was talking about Daria.

When she was left alone with Lady Valene, Daria turned to the mistress with neither terror nor alarm.  She was an attractive sixteen-year-old, but her beauty was entirely covered with black ash and soot.  Her blue-green eyes showed noticeable boldness, which angered the mistress even more.

"I despise you," Lady Valene said quietly.

Daria said nothing.

"I have despised ever since you were little.  I hate the expression in your eyes, the movement of your muscles, the words that come out of your mouth.  I hate everything about you."

Daria remained silent.

"I have always wanted to dismiss you, but my husband kept on defending you.  He pitied you.  As you already know, like all the other servants in this house, my husband is dead.  There is no one to defend you now."

Daria stood motionlessly, still as quiet as before. 

"You are dismissed from this house.  You will be gone by tonight, or you will certainly hear from me."

Daria clenched her fists when she heard the crude words.  She was furious rather than terrified.  Still, she said nothing.  She stared at the tiled floor in order to control her boiling anger.

This enraged the mistress.  "**_Did you hear me, you filthy wench?!?!_" she yelled.  "**_Answer me!_**"**

"**_I HEARD YOU!!!_**" Daria screamed.  Her body shook with rage.  She stared at the mistress with nothing but hatred.  "**_I heard every word you said!!!_"**

"**_Do not raise your voice at me!!!_**" Lady Valene screamed back.  "**_YOU ARE A MAID!  YOU'RE NOTHING!  YOU'RE EVEN LOWER THAN ROTTEN VEAL ON THE DIRT ROAD!  YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING, YOU DIM-WITTED LUMMOX!!  YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE NOTHING!!!_"**

"**_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!_**" Daria screamed

"**_WITH PLEASURE!_**" the mistress screamed back.  She turned around in a dramatic way, and stormed off. 

If it were not a serious situation, Daria would have laughed until she her sides ached.  For the first time, Lady Valene had obeyed a command from a furious and tormented maid. 

But the situation _was_ serious, and Daria did not even let out a soft chuckle.  And even without the presence of Lady Valene, she was still angry.  She walked back and forth in the empty kitchen, forcing herself to calm down.

But she couldn't.  Her anger was unwilling to die down.  Her clenched fists were horribly pale from the pressure she was exerting.

"**_Argh_****_!_" Daria yelled.  Her shout echoed in the kitchen.  She marched to the copper sink where she pretended to wash dishes.  She grabbed a wet and soapy dish, and threw it with all her might across the enormous kitchen. **

It landed on the hard floor, and broke into a thousand pieces.  At the exact moment, Afrella re-entered the kitchen.  

"**_Daria!_**" she bellowed furiously.  "**_What is going on here?!?!_**"  

"**_Nothing!_**" Daria screamed.  She reached over to grab another dish, but Afrella stopped her in time.

"**_Calm down, lass!_**" Afrella shouted angrily as she held on to Daria's wrist to prevent her from getting a dish.  Then she tightly held Daria by the shoulders, and shook her to get her into her senses.  "**_Calm down!_**"

"**_Let me go!_**" Daria screamed as she struggled to get free.

But Afrella was a strong woman, and she did not let go.  "**_No!_" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  "****_I will only let you go once you calm down!_"  **

Then there was a long pause between the two.  Gradually, Daria's blood pressure went down.  Afterwards, Afrella spoke, and this time, her voice was soft.

"Daria," she pleaded gently, "please look at me."  

Daria sighed angrily, but she did not scream.  Afrella had always been there for her throughout the years, and she was there for her now.  She looked up at Afrella's tired, brown eyes.  They looked concerned rather than furious.

"That's better," Afrella whispered.  She released Daria from her grasp.

Daria groaned, and then fell on her knees.  "What should I do, Afrella?!" she asked frantically as she looked up at her guardian.  "She dismissed me!"

"I know, Daria.  I know," Afrella replied.  "But you must handle this sensibly.  You must not lose your temper again, do you understand?"

Daria just nodded.  Then she sighed and said, "I feel… I feel…"  She tried to search for the right word.

"Lost?" Afrella said quietly.

"Yes."

"I understand, Daria.  I truly do," Afrella said.  After a short pause, she said, "Why don't you go up to my room, and after I clean up the mess, we'll talk this over?"

Daria shook her head.  "No," she said.  "_I'll clean up the mess since I was the one who broke the dish."_

*              *              *

"What should I do?" Daria asked herself and Afrella for the umpteenth time.  The two were all alone in Afrella's tiny bedroom.  Daria was sitting on an extremely small bed with Afrella's arm wrapped around her.

Afrella sighed.  "I do not have any relatives at all for you to stay with, which makes this even harder.  Believe it or not, Daria, I do not know much about the outside world either."

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Daria exclaimed as she abruptly stood up.  She faced Afrella.  "I have to be away from here by tonight!"

"The best plan I have right now is for you to find another job as a servant in another household," Afrella said.  "However, the problem is, I do not where the other manors are located!  I am poorly educated."

"It doesn't matter," Daria said.  "I'll survive and find my way…somehow."

"Oh, Daria," Afrella said as she shook her head.  "You need to prepare yourself first.  Pack a lot of food, a warm shawl, and other necessities."

*              *              *

Daria was prepared to leave after sunset.  Everything she needed was inside an old carpetbag, which was given by Afrella.  By then, the news of her dismissal had reached everyone's curious ears.  No one gave her the slightest bit of sympathy.  Babelle was even happy about it.

Daria heard a noise by the door of her room.  She turned, and saw Afrella.  

"I tried to look for a map of Frell in Sir Michael's study, but there was nothing there," Afrella said.  "I'm sorry."

Daria shrugged.  "It doesn't matter.  I'll manage somehow."  She gave Afrella a forced and weary smile.  "I'll be going now."

"I guess," Afrella said softly.  

Daria sadly wrapped her arms around her guardian, who was trembling with sadness. "Our paths will cross again someday," she said.  

"I hope so," Afrella replied.  They broke apart, and Afrella gave Daria a wobbly smile.  "My days will be miserable without you."  Then she held up an old, brown pouch.  "This is for you."

Daria realized what it contained.  "Afrella!  I can't accept that.  It's your money, and you've already done enough for me." 

"I insist," Afrella said firmly.  "There are three silver KJs inside.  That is enough for one night in an inn.  I want you to take it, Daria."

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

Afrella waved her hand impatiently.  "Yes, yes.  I'm sure."

Daria reluctantly accepted the pouch.  "Thank you so much."  She embraced Afrella again.  "Farewell."

"Farewell, and be careful."

"I will."

*              *              *

Daria stared at the mysterious world before her.  The air was breezy and cool, and luckily, the moon shined at its brightest.  

In a way, she felt wonderfully free, but there was also a huge terror inside her.  What was she going to face?  

Sir Michael's property seemed to be isolated from the rest of society, for Daria couldn't see a single house or market.  She was facing a long and straight road that stretched before her horizontally, and she had no idea whether to turn left or right.

Finally, she decided to head towards the palace of the sovereigns.  There should be households around that area that required a maid.

But where was the palace?  Daria couldn't see it at all from level ground, so she walked towards a nearby tree, and climbed it easily.  When she was about fifteen feet off the ground, she looked around her.  (She praised the bright moonlight at the same time.)

Finally, she spotted the shadowy figure of the palace.  Her heart fell.  It looked so far away.  She had stopped climbing the sycamore tree at Sir Michael's manor when she was twelve years old, and now, four years after, the palace looked farther away, as if it had moved by itself over the long and hard years.

After Daria figured out which direction to take, she descended from the tree with a discouraged spirit.   But after she realized that she had no other choice but to head on towards the castle, she forced herself to stay focused.  

"I can do this," she whispered to herself.

She turned right, and began to bravely walk on the empty road.

*              *              *

_How many hours have I been walking? _Daria thought to herself.  It was late at night, but she had no intention to rest.  She still had the strength to go on.

Suddenly, Daria heard a noise behind her.  Before she could turn around, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her arms, by the waist. 

"**_HELP!!!_**" Daria screamed at the top of her lungs.  

"Save your breath," a young man said breezily.  "No one is around but my comrades."  He stood in front of Daria, and even if she was in a dangerous situation, she couldn't help but think that the man was rather handsome with his blond hair and grey eyes.  He looked about two years older than her.  Four men with cold eyes and a muscular build stood beside him.  They looked like his followers, which was odd since they also looked way older and stronger than him.

Daria struggled violently to set herself free, but was unsuccessful.  She stomped at her capturer's foot, but he did not react.

"Save your energy as well," the handsome lad said.  "Arnaud is a very strong man."

Daria still struggled.  The young man couldn't help but notice her feistiness.  He was suddenly impressed with this courageous girl. 

"I'm telling you," he said, "you won't be able to get away."

A moment later, Daria's energy was gone.  She was now weak, which even made her more vulnerable.  She stopped resisting.

"That's better," the young man said.  He smiled at Daria.

"Don't you dare do anything to me," Daria said with a fierce voice. 

The man chuckled.  "I'm only here for the goods," he said.  "Besides, I'm not that kind of guy."

"What a gentleman," Daria said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, my lady," he answered with an amused grin.  He reached over and grabbed Daria's carpetbag.  

Daria's heart fell instantly.  Everything was inside that carpetbag…her shawl, her food, her money, her journal…everything.  

Then she remembered that she still had one item.  Her bracelet was on her right wrist, and her wrist was well-hidden by her long sleeve.  Daria prayed hard that they wouldn't find her armlet, the one thing she treasured greatly.

"I guess that's it, my lady," the young man said very politely.  "We'll be on our way."

"You can't leave with my carpetbag!" Daria said furiously.  "Everything I own is inside it."

The lad shrugged.  "We're thieves," he said simply.  He bowed deeply, and reached for Daria's right hand.  Her heart froze.  The man brought his lips to her hand, and kissed it like a gentleman.

_Please don't find it.  Please don't find it.  Please don't find it, _Daria chanted in her brain.

But luck was not with her at that moment.  The charm collided with the chain, and when it did, there was a soft noise.  

But it was loud enough for the young man to hear.  A bewildered look appeared on his face, and he pulled Daria's sleeve up.

He laughed.  "My lady, why didn't you mention to me about this fine piece of jewellery?" 

"Please don't take it!" Daria pleaded.  "I beg you not to take it!  Please!"

The man shook his head.  "I'm sorry," he said as he took the gold bracelet and placed it in his pocket.  "Good night, my lady."

Then they all disappeared into the night, leaving the young and hopeless girl behind.   

The girl swallowed as she stared at the direction where the men disappeared.  There was an enormous lump in her throat, and silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

She fell on her knees, in the middle of the road.  

A/N:

This chapter is longer than usual because I want to you guys to be happy!!!  (Awwww…)  I enjoyed writing this one, especially the last scene.  Don't you feel sorry for Daria?  Till next time… (Oh yeah, please review.)     


	4. An Opportunity

A/N:

I wasn't going to update this one so soon, but I'm going to be busy this weekend and next week.  

Chapter Three

An Opportunity

Daria's stomach grumbled loudly.  She hadn't eaten anything since the night of the robbery.  She longed to eat, even just a few berries, but there was absolutely _nothing _that was edible.  It was early in the morning, and the third day of her journey had just begun.   

The road was empty as usual, and until now, Daria hadn't seen a single house, inn, or marketplace.  In fact, she hadn't seen one human being, except for those bandits.  Daria clenched her fists and bit her lip angrily at the thought of them.  She felt hopeless and distressed right after she was robbed, but now, she felt nothing but fury and rage inside her.    

Daria sighed angrily, and kept on walking.  It was quite a sorry sight—a filthy girl in a sooty dress, carrying nothing.  But then, there was no one to see the sight.  Daria never realized before that Sir Michael's manor was quite a secluded place.   

Suddenly, Daria heard the sound of hooves behind her.  Her spirit soared, and she immediately turned around.  A rider was on his black stallion, and they were travelling at a gruelling pace.

"Stop!" Daria shouted when the rider was near.  She daringly stayed on the middle of the road, and frantically waved her arms.  "Stop!"

"Whoa!" the rider cried as he pulled on the reigns.  His horse neighed loudly, lifted its front legs up high, and stopped right beside Daria.

"Thank you," Daria said breathlessly.

"Trying to kill yourself, lass?" the man joked.  He was middle-aged, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  He had a tidy beard (not like the one Sir Michael had), and an honest smile.

"I need help," Daria said.

"You look like you do," he replied teasingly.  "What can I do for you?"

"I was robbed," Daria said, "and I have no food and no money.  I am heading towards the palace."

"The palace, eh?"  The man scratched his beard.  "Well, you're in luck!  I'm heading there myself."

"Can I _please_ ride with you?" Daria begged.  "Please?"

"Well…all right," the kind man answered.  "Hop on."

Daria boiled with embarrassment.  She had never ridden a horse before, and didn't know how to climb on.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.  Then he came to realization.  "Oh, what a dolt I am!"  He smacked his forehead.  "I'm so sorry."  He got off his horse, and helped Daria up, who now had a very red face.

"Thank you," Daria muttered embarrassedly.

"T'was no trouble, ma'am," the man said politely.  He climbed on his horse, and sat in front of Daria.  "Since this your first time to ride a horse, I must warn you that it will feel very uncomfortable at first.  Oh, and you might want to hold on to my waist."

Daria, who was afraid of the beast that she was sitting on, squeezed his waist a little too tightly.

The man winced (though Daria didn't see it).  "My lady," he said, "I very much like to breathe."

Daria began to blush again.  "I apologize, sir," she mumbled.

"You may call me Phil," he said.  "And you are…?"

"Daria," was all she said.

Phil nodded, and with a light kick at the sides of his horse, they galloped off towards the Frellan palace.  

*              *              *     

Phil pulled on the reigns, and the horse slowed to a trot.  "It's tired of running," Phil explained to Daria.  After a pause, he said, "What were you doing in the middle of the road anyway, miss?"

Daria hesitated.  She had been riding with Phil for about thirty minutes now, but she was still very cautious.

Phil sensed her reluctance.  "You don't have to answer the question," he said kindly.  "I don't like interrogators, and I sure don't want to be one." 

"Thank you," Daria said gratefully.

"No problem," he replied.  "Anyway, since you wish to remain mysterious, may I tell you things about myself?"

"Certainly," Daria said.

"I had just finished visiting my sick brother when I ran into you.  Now, I'm on my way to a manor very near the palace, where I have a lovely wife and a seven-year-old daughter waiting for me."

"Is the manor yours?"

Phil chuckled.  "I wish, ma'am, but I am a mere gardener.  My master and mistress are Sir Davy and Lady Linelle.  They have a daughter named Antoniette, who I think is as old as you.  They are _very_ close friends of the royal family."

"Do you like living in the manor?"

Phil shrugged.  "I get good days and bad days," he answered.  

Then there was silence.  During that time, Daria gathered up the courage to ask Phil a question.   

She took a deep breath.  "Phil?"

"Yes, miss?"

"D-do you think your masters need a new maid?"

"Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, I was dismissed by my mistress," Daria replied.  "Now, I need a new place to work in."  It wasn't so bad telling Phil after all.

"May I ask why you were dismissed?"

Daria shrugged.  "I don't know," she answered, "but I'm glad that I was dismissed.  My life in that household is not what I would call gratifying." 

"Why?"  Phil asked.  "Your wages weren't enough?"  It was meant to be a joke.

Daria laughed bitterly.  "I didn't get wages at all."

Phil instantly stopped his horse when he heard these words.  Then he turned to Daria with angry eyes, which frightened Daria a bit.  But he wasn't angry at Daria.  

"That's outrageous!" he cried furiously.  "Why did you not get wages?  That's illegal!"

Daria shrugged.  "It doesn't matter," she said.  "It's all in the past, and I wish to erase that wretched household from my memory."

"How can you forget about it just like that?" Phil asked, hardly believing his ears.  "Either you are too foolish or too kind-hearted.  Right now, are there other servants in that household who aren't paid?"

Daria shook her head.  "No," she said, "all of them get wages."  _Poor wages that aren't worth working for, _she thought to herself. 

"Well, I don't understand why _you_ weren't salaried," Phil said.  He turned back to the road, and the horse started to trot again.

"I don't either," Daria said.

"If you ask me, you were more like a slave than a maid."  

After a thought-filled pause, he said, "I think there is a place for you at _my_ household.  Do you wish to work there?"

"Oh, yes!" Daria said joyfully.  

"It's settled then," Phil said.  "You will be working there.  This time though, you will get paid."

*              *              *

After a few more minutes of riding, Daria was delighted when she saw the very first roofed structure since Sir Michael's manor.  It was an extremely small and dirty inn, but Daria was still pleased to see it.

After a few more minutes, she found herself looking at small cottages with children playing at the front, and smoke rising up from chimneys.

A couple of more minutes, and she found herself looking at a busy marketplace with houses around it.  Carriages with noble folks inside them passed by, and young children played on the streets.  The noise level was impressive, and everywhere, there was merry conversation and laughter.  

"We're almost there," Phil said to Daria.

Daria nodded, and absent-mindedly clutched Phil's waist.  For some reason, she was nervous.  Perhaps it was because of the fact that she had never seen such a sight.  She used to be locked inside Sir Michael's manor, away from society such as this, and now, she was free to associate with anyone.  It was delicious freedom.

 Finally, Phil and Daria came upon a manor.  It was large, but not as large as Lady Valene's manor.  

"This is one of the biggest manors around here," Phil said.

Daria suddenly realized that Sir Michael and Lady Valene were filthy rich.  Actually, _Lady Valene_ was filthy rich since Sir Michael was now dead.

Phil rode through a small dirt path, and soon, Daria found herself in an enormous stable filled with horses.  Phil got off the horse, and Daria did the same.

"After I put this fellow in one of the stalls, we will talk to Sir Davy," Phil said casually.

Daria just nodded nervously.

*              *              *

Phil knocked on a huge door three times, and then he and Daria waited quietly.

"Come in," a gruff voice said.

Phil opened the door, and held it open for Daria.  Daria gave him a grateful smile, and walked in first.  Phil followed after.

Daria found herself in the dim master bedroom.  It was very large, Daria noticed.  It had a king-size bed, a gigantic fireplace with two armchairs before it, a wooden desk and chair, two large wardrobes, two bureau drawers, a vanity table, paintings on the wall, and many more.  These were all arranged in a very organized way.

A woman was brushing her golden hair by the vanity table, while a man was reading some papers by the desk.  When Phil and Daria entered, the man and woman looked at them questioningly.

"Ah," the man said.  "You're back, Phil."

"Yes, I am, sir," Phil said politely, "and this young lady beside me is Daria."

Daria did her best curtsy.  She saw the woman raise a perfect, wing-shaped eyebrow. 

"A niece of yours?" the man asked.

Phil shook his head.  "No, Sir Davy.  Daria wishes to work here.  Before I left for my brother's house, didn't Antoniette say something about wanting a handmaiden?"

The woman was suddenly interested.  "Yes, she did," she said.  "And she still hasn't stopped nagging my husband and me."  She stood up, and walked (actually, she more like glided) towards Daria. 

Daria gulped as the woman gazed at her.  She saw the woman wrinkle her classical nose, but she said nothing.  After all, she knew that she looked horrible.

"Hmmm…"  The beautiful woman seemed to be thinking.  Daria held her breath as she waited for the woman to make a judgment.  The woman turned to her husband.  "What do you think, dear?" she asked with a sweet voice.

The husband shrugged.  "Do whatever to make Antoniette pipe down," he said.  "My ears wish to rest."

"That settles it, then!" Lady Linelle said.  She turned to Daria with a sweet smile.  "You are hired."

"Uh…thank you, madam," Daria said uncertainly.  She forced herself to smile.  Somehow, this beautiful woman brought severe chills down her spine.  What was it about this woman's eyes that made her body turn cold?  What secret was this woman hiding?  What was her mystery?

The answer didn't come to Daria at that moment, and until it did, the question clung to her like an impish shadow.

"Now, how does twenty silver KJs a month sound?"

"That's fine," Daria said immediately.  She didn't care whether that was low or not.  She had never been paid before, and hearing that suggestion was a delight.  Besides, twenty silver KJs was enough for her to buy about one whole week in an inn.

"Good.  You may leave, and take a bath before seeing my daughter.  She will jump with fright at the sight of you," Lady Linelle said.  "Also, tell Clarisse to burn that dress and give you another one."  She went back to brushing her gorgeous locks. 

Daria was more than willing to obey those commands.

*              *              *

"Clarisse is my wife," Phil said as he and Daria walked side by side.  "She is the laundress.  Believe it or not, it is hard work.  You don't know how much outfits Lady Linelle _and _Lady Antoniette have."

"I can imagine," Daria replied.

Phil laughed, and opened the back door of the kitchen.  "Ahh…there she is."

Daria looked outside, and saw a middle-aged woman with light brown hair fixed into a long braid.  She was in a grey dress with a white apron in front.  She was currently washing a petticoat in a massive tub, filled with water and large soap suds.

"Let's go over to her, shall we?" Phil said.

Daria nodded, and headed out.  Phil was close behind her.  The woman looked up at the sound of muffled footsteps on the green grass.  She smiled brightly, and dropped the petticoat in the tub.  Then she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hello, my dear!" Phil said enthusiastically.  He gave Clarisse a big hug.

"You're finally back," Clarisse said.  "How is Robert?"

"He's better," Phil replied.

Clarisse's brown eyes travelled towards a shy Daria.  "Who is this lovely girl?" she asked.

"This is Daria," Phil said.  "She is Lady Antoniette's new handmaiden."

"Oh, I wish you luck," Clarisse said.

Daria didn't know what she meant by that, but answered, "Thank you.  By the way, Lady Linelle told me to ask for a new dress from you."

Clarisse nodded as she looked at Daria's old and dirty dress.  "Yes, yes, of course," she said.  "But first, you must take a bath."  She turned to her husband.  "Fauna is by the rose bushes.  Go to her."

Phil chuckled.  "Sniffing their sweet scent, I assume?"

"No," Clarisse replied.  "The bees amuse her."  She turned to Daria.  "Let's get you cleaned."

She and Daria returned to the house, while Phil looked for his daughter.

*              *              *

Daria stepped out of the tub, and was now wonderfully clean from head to toe.  She covered herself with a robe, and went out of the bathroom.

Clarisse was waiting patiently by the door with a dress and a pair of slippers in her hand.  When she saw Daria, she held up the dress, and then said, "Here is a dress for you, dear.  I'm sorry I only have one.  Don't worry, I will make you more."

"One is enough," Daria said.  

"Nonsense!" Clarisse said.  "You shall have four dresses in all.  Here, take these."  She handed the dress and slippers to Daria, who accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you," Daria said.

"You're welcome.  Now, follow me, and I'll show you your room."

They walked through a dim passageway, and afterwards, they stopped in front of a wooden door.  Clarisse opened the door.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Daria stepped in, and gasped.

Clarisse chuckled.  "This is specifically the room for Lady Antoniette's handmaiden.  It's isn't much"

"Are you kidding?!" Daria said to Clarisse.  She was grinning from ear to ear, the very first grin in fourteen years.  Her blue-green eyes shone with excitement.  "This is wonderful!"

The room was small and plain, but Daria was still thrilled.  At the corner, by the window, was a _real _bed.  It was small, but it was a bed with a comfortable mattress, a thick blanket, and a soft pillow.  The only other furniture was an extremely small wooden wardrobe, but Daria didn't care since there was nothing to put in it.  

Besides its blandness and size, there was one more flaw about the room.  One servant's bell hanged on the wall, beside the door.

"Let me guess," Daria said as she eyed the wretched device.  "That bell is connected to Lady Antoniette's room."  

Clarisse nodded.  "Unfortunately."

Daria shrugged.  "Oh, well," she said.  "This room is perfect other than that bell."

"I'm glad you like your room," Clarisse said.  "After you change into your dress, I will take you to Lady Antoniette's room.  You can find me in the kitchen. Do you know where it is?"  

Daria nodded.

"I'll see you later then," Clarisse said.  She gave Daria a bright smile, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.   

Daria took off her robe, and wore her dress.  She was thrilled at its softness.  It wasn't an elegant dress, of course.  It was very simple, with no patterns on it.  It was pale green, with the top and the skirt sewn together by the waist.  The tight top had a round neckline and long sleeves.  The skirt flowed down naturally, and the hem reached her ankles.

Then Daria slipped on the beige slippers.  She thanked their comfort.  The slippers from the past years had given her enough blisters to last her a lifetime.

Finally, she was ready.  Daria went down to the kitchen, where saw Clarisse by the sink.  When Clarisse saw her, she grinned.

"That dress looks great on you," she said.    

Daria beamed.  "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go to Lady Antoniette's room?"

"Yes."

"All right, just follow me."

Clarisse led the way, and Daria followed.  She was in high spirits.  She had a bath, she had a new dress, and she had a new household.  Things were finally getting better.

They passed the banquet hall (memories flooded Daria).  Then they went up the stairs (Daria couldn't help but notice how fun the banisters looked).  Soon, they walked through a hallway.  It was the very same hallway that led to the master bedroom.  

Then Clarisse stopped in front of a huge door that was five doors away from the master bedroom.  "This is Lady Antoniette's room," she said.  After a pause, she said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I have to get going.  I still have many things to do."

Daria nodded.  "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Clarisse replied.  "I'll see you later."  She gave Daria an encouraging smile, and then walked away.

Daria took a deep breath.  She knocked on the door three times.

An annoyed shout answered.  "Argh!!!  Who is that?!"  

Daria sighed.  She had this strong feeling that Lady Antoniette was really going to get in her nerves.  She prayed for patience, which was something that she never had.

"It's Daria…your new handmaiden."

"Oh…" the voice said.  "Come in."

Daria sighed again.  Ignoring the fact that she didn't want to, she opened the door, and boldly stepped in.

A/N:

I know that this chapter was pretty boring, but don't worry because I'll make the future ones more interesting.  By the way, I have a new story, and it's called "Impossible Love, Eternal War."  It's also based on Ella Enchanted.  (I think that that one is going to be better than this one.  Check it out, k?)  Don't forget to submit a review! =)


	5. Antoniette

Chapter Five

Antoniette

Daria stared at a girl her age, who sat on her humongous canopy bed that was filled with frilly, satin pillows.

The girl was beautiful, that was for sure. She very much looked like her mother with her lovely, golden hair. She also had the same classical nose, the same smooth and fair skin, and the same slender body. The only difference was the eyes. She had her father's eyes. They were of a smoky grey colour, with long lashes that she always batted whenever her eyes fell upon a handsome, rich man.

She was dressed in an everyday gown. It looked like Daria's, but was way more elegant, of course. Daria's dress was made out of plain cotton, while hers was made out of fine silk. The top and skirt were also sewn together by the waist, and had a lilac shade. The top was very tight, and it had a low, square neckline that was edged with white lace. The long sleeves gradually flared, and their hems ended with white lace as well.

Last of all, was her jewellery. The girl wore a gold necklace with small, pale pink stones on it. On her left wrist was a gold bracelet with three, small charms on it. One charm was shaped into a heart, one was shaped into a butterfly, and the other one was shaped into a letter A. Daria remembered her own bracelet, and felt anger. She clenched her fists (like always), and tried to control herself.

"So, you're my handmaiden," the girl said as she examined Daria with her dazzling eyes.

Daria met the girl's steady gaze. "Yes, I am."

"You may call me Lady Antoniette," the girl said arrogantly, "and I expect courtesy and respect from you. Do you understand, wench?"

"My name is Daria," Daria muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, I heard you say something."

"Then you heard wrong."

"Don't shout back, you goon!"

"I wasn't shouting."

"Yes, you were! Shut up!" Antoniette reached for a pillow, and threw it towards Daria with all her might. The pillow missed Daria completely, and she didn't even move a muscle. Daria struggled not to laugh. Perhaps this girl would amuse her life.

"I am here to serve you," Daria remarked. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"Is that so?" Antoniette said angrily. "Well, you can start by brushing my hair."

"As you wish," Daria said. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _"Where is your brush?"

Antoniette gestured towards her vanity table. "It's somewhere there," she said.

Daria headed towards the vanity table, where she found many bottles of perfume and scented oils. There were hand creams and body lotion as well.

Daria found the brush in one of the drawers. She took it out, and headed towards her mistress.

"You better be gentle," Antoniette said. Her voice was filled with venom. "Many girls envy my hair."

"Don't worry," Daria said.

"And another thing," Antoniette said, "I want you to say 'my lady' at the end of every sentence, whenever you are talking to me. Is that clear, girl?"

Perhaps this girl wasn't so amusing after all.

"Yes," Daria said.

"Pardon me?" Antoniette said with a fake, sweet voice.

"Yes, _my lady_," Daria said. She felt as if she was addressing Lady Valene once again.

"That's better, dear," Antoniette said with the same sweetness.

_Don't say 'dear' to me, you vain wench, _Daria thought. _ We are of the same age._

"Keep brushing my hair until I tell you to stop. All right, dear?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. _"Yes, my lady."

"You learn quickly."

"Thank you."

"Pardon me?"

"Thank you, _my lady_."

"That's better, dear."

_Shut up._

* * *

"She is so…demanding," Daria said. "She made me brush her hair for three hours straight, and I'm _not _exaggerating."

"Only three hours?" Clarisse said. "Then she was in a very happy mood today."

"Do you mean that she can get worse?" Daria said, hardly believing her ears.

Clarisse nodded. "She can be muchworse, and she will be, dear."

"Ugh!" Daria said. "_That_ annoyed me to."

"What annoyed you?"

"She kept on saying 'dear' at the end of her sentences. I don't mind if _you _say it since you're older, but the wench has the same age as me! Clarisse, I'm sorry for sounding so cruel, but that girl gets in my nerves!"

"You are a feisty one," Clarisse said, amused. "But I like you. I agree with you about Lady Antoniette. Her last handmaiden only survived for five days. She's also very fussy with her dresses, you know. Whenever she sees a very tiny spot on her dress, she tells me to wash it all over again. It has happened so many times that it's like a routine now. Also, she changes her everyday gown _three times a day_. She gets it from her mother. The two are alike."

Daria sighed.

"Do you regret being here?" Clarisse asked.

"Definitely not!" Daria said immediately. "Not at all. That wench is hard to handle, but I _won't _let her get to me. I like this household, and I want to stay here."

Clarisse smiled. "That's the spirit."

* * *

It was 11:45 at night. Other than Antoniette's handmaiden, Daria was the serving maid, kitchen maid, and laundress helper as well. The pile of her chores was _almost _as large as the pile she got at Lady Valene's manor.

Daria climbed on her bed, and sighed happily. It was so comfortable and soft. She closed her eyes, and was ready to fall into a blissful sleep……

_Oh, you've got to be kidding, _Daria thought as the bell that hanged on the wall rattled loudly. _Why isn't that wench asleep?_

The bell kept on ringing. Daria groaned, rose from her cozy bed, and put on her robe.

She tiredly headed over to her mistress' room. When she reached the door, she knocked very loudly.

"Come in," came a singsong voice.

Daria _almost _banged the door open with her annoyance. She entered the room, and gave the most absurd curtsy. _Don't snap at her, _she told herself.

"Ah, my handmaiden," Antoniette said.

_That's who I am, unfortunately._

"I can't sleep."

_That's not my problem, _Daria thought. Of course, she didn't say that aloud. Instead, she said flatly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're forgetting something, dear."

Daria cursed in her mind. "Is there anything I can do for you, _my lady_?"

"Yes, there is," Antoniette said. "Give me a foot massage."

_You've got to be kidding. _ "Pardon me…my lady?"

"Give me a foot massage," Antoniette said impatiently. "Are you deaf, wench?"

"No, but it's almost 12:00," Daria said. _Has this girl gone mad?_

Antoniette gave the sweetest and fakest smile. "That's not my problem, dear."

_Oh, shut up, _Daria thought. Then she sighed in defeat, marched over to her mistress, and pulled the girl's slippers off. She suddenly smelled a sweet and stuffy aroma.

"Use one of the scented oils," Antoniette commanded. "They're very soothing to the feet."

Daria nodded, and headed over to the vanity table. There were so many bottles of oils, but she didn't even bother to ask Antoniette which was the preferred one. She just picked the very first one she saw, which was a clear bottle with pale yellow oil inside it.

Daria sat down near her mistress, and put a small amount of scented oil on her hand. Then she took a very deep breath. She had never given a foot massage before. She slowly placed her hands on the musty-smelling foot (she saw that a little bit of dirt had gathered in between the toes), and began to massage gently.

_This is disgusting, _she thought immediately.

* * *

Daria yawned. She was back in her room, and it was almost 1:00 in the morning. She would only get five hours of sleep because her work started at 6:30 in the morning. Since Antoniette would be asleep until about ten in the morning, Daria's job was to help Clarisse, or set the table for breakfast, or help Tabbitha (the cook).

Massaging Antoniette's feet was disgusting. Daria shuddered at the thought of it. She never ever wanted to do that job again.

But she knew that it would be unavoidable.

* * *

There was a light knock of the door.

"Time to wake up, Daria," a voice said. It was Clarisse's.

Daria groaned silently. "All right, Clarisse," she said. Then she heard Clarisse walk away. Soon, her silent footsteps were gone.

Daria rose from her bed in a bad mood. She felt as if she had only gotten fifteen minutes of sleep.

She changed into the same dress since Clarisse still had to make the other dresses. After she untangled her dark hair with a comb that was given by Clarisse, she headed down to the kitchen. Tabbitha was the only one there, and she was bringing out the items and ingredients that she needed to make breakfast. She had to make different kinds of food because Sir Davy said that he wanted to have a lot of choices. This request was said long ago, and Tabbitha was now used to making a lot of food.

"Get seven eggs from the henhouse, Daria," Tabbitha said.

"All right," Daria said. She headed out the back door, and when she stepped into the early morning air, she was greeted by a chilly breeze.

Daria shivered. She ran to the henhouse, carefully placed the seven eggs from Orva, Heiza, Banzy, Thela, Frara, and Izi in the basket she carried, and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Here," Daria said as she placed the basket on the table. Her cheeks were flushed by the cold.

"Thank you," Tabbitha said. She was frying some sausages. "You can set the table."

Daria set the table last night, so she knew what to do. She took out three fancy plates from a cabinet, three spoons, three forks, and three knives from a drawer, and three goblets from another cabinet. Then she headed to the medium-size dining room, and placed the goblets, utensils, and plates on the everyday table.

Daria returned to the kitchen. "Is there anything else, Tabbitha?" she asked politely.

Tabbitha shook her head. "There's nothing else…for now," she said. "Why don't you go to Clarisse? She's in the laundry room."

Daria nodded. "All right."

* * *

"Last night, at around 12:00 at night, Lady Antoniette ordered me to massage her feet," Daria said as she placed dirty clothes in the washtub. "It was disgusting…her feet, I mean."

"Did she really?" Clarisse said. She didn't sound surprised.

"I slept at around 1:00," Daria replied bitterly.

"Don't admit defeat," Clarisse said. "It will only amuse her. I think her hobby is to annoy and drive away as much handmaidens as she can."

"I'm not the type of person who gives up," Daria assured her.

Clarisse smiled. "I know you're not."

* * *

The kitchen had servant's bells that were lined up in a row, just like Afrella's kitchen. However, instead of eleven bells, there were only nine. Antoniette's bell was the sixth one. (Daria had the strong urge to rip it off the wall when she saw it.)

Antoniette's bell rang at around 10:05 in the morning. Lovely. Daria sighed, and knew that the call was for certainly her. She went up the stairs (as slow as she dared), walked through the hallway, and knocked on Antoniette's door.

"Come in," came the same, singsong voice.

Daria entered the door, and gave a small curtsy. "Yes…my lady?"

Antoniette beamed. "Oh, how marvellous! You finally learned!" She was still lying on her bed.

_Lazy wench._"What can I do for you…my lady?" Daria's tongue burned every time she said those two annoying words.

"I wish to eat my breakfast in bed," Antoniette replied with that same sweet smile of hers. She yawned. "I don't feel like getting up."

"All right." Daria turned.

"Halt," Antoniette commanded. She lost the sweetness in her voice.

Daria sighed, but Antoniette did not see or hear her. She turned back to her mistress. "Yes?"

"You forgot to say the magic words. You must remember in that thick skull of yours that _I_ am your superior."

Daria prayed for patience. After a pause, she mumbled, "I apologize…_my lady_."

"Good girl," Antoniette said. The sweetness returned. "I want an omelette, two sausages, and orange juice."

"As you wish…my lady." Daria did not bother to curtsy. She quickly walked away before Antoniette could stop her again.

* * *

"Here you go…my lady," Daria said. She pulled the two stands from underneath the wooden tray, and the tray turned into a small table that was supposed to be placed above the lap if the user was sitting on bed.

Antoniette did not thank her. She stared at her food. "What is this?" she said.

"I _think _it's your breakfast," Daria replied, "but I could be wrong."

Antoniette didn't notice Daria's sarcasm. She also didn't notice that Daria omitted the "my lady" part. "I only want egg whites in my omelette," she said.

"You didn't say so earlier_,_" Daria said. She was irritated.

"Well, I must have forgotten," Antoniette said. She giggled girlishly. "Take it back, dear."

Daria fought the urge to slap the girl on the face. "Of course."

Antoniette raised her perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "Of course…?"

"Of course, my lady," Daria muttered. She took the plate.

* * *

"There are only egg whites this time, my lady," Daria said. She placed the newly-cooked omelette on the table tray. "And Tabbitha says to just keep on sending the plate back until you're satisfied. She doesn't mind one bit." Actually, Tabbitha started to mutter curses under her breath when Daria returned with the plate.

"Ah, this is much better," Antoniette said. She reached for her cup, and took a sip of orange juice. Her face changed to disgust.

"Is there something wrong…my lady?" Daria said with pretend concern. She didn't care one bit if there was a dead fly in that drink.

"This orange juice has pulp!" Antoniette cried. Her faced looked as if she just drank a large barrel of spoiled milk.

_Yes, let's all shed tears because of it, _Daria thought.

"Take this…thing back!" Antoniette ordered.

_What limited vocabulary you have. _"Yes, my lady," Daria said, taking the cup.

* * *

"Here you go," Daria said as she placed the cup on the table tray. "There is absolutely no pulp in it."

"There better not be," Antoniette said. She took a small sip. Then she wrinkled her perfect nose. "Ugh! It's too sour!" She handed the glass to Daria. "Add more water to it."

_Over my dead body._Daria struggled really hard to maintain steady composure.

"Yes…my lady," she said. Her voice was shaking with anger, but Antoniette, being the ignorant girl as she is, did not notice.

* * *

"Here you go, my lady," Daria said stiffly. She placed the cup on Antoniette's table tray.

Antoniette took the cup, raised it to her lips, and sipped very slowly. "Ah," she said right after, "this is much better. Now, I can finally eat my breakfast." At a snail's pace, she cut her sausage. (Daria almost fell asleep.) Then she placed a dainty piece in her mouth. Once she did, she furrowed her wonderfully-shaped eyebrows, and Daria groaned in her mind. She knew what was coming.

"Ugh!" Antoniette cried as she pushed the plate away from her. "This sausage is still raw!"

Daria was already imagining Tabbitha's reaction. "Shall I take it back, my lady?" she asked.

"Is that even a question? Of course, you dimwit!"

Daria whisked the plate away, and furiously marched out of the room. She went down the stairs in a bad temper, calling the wench many names in her mind at the same time.

She saw Clarisse in the kitchen. She gave Daria a smile, not knowing what was going on.

"Clarisse," Daria said in rage, "do you know where I can get ground passiflora?"

Clarisse just laughed.

A/N:

Ground passiflora makes people fall asleep. You can find it on page 170 of "Ella Enchanted." The book has a front cover of a brown-haired girl in a dark green dress. By the way, did you know that there's going to be a movie based on Ella Enchanted? I don't think I'll be seeing it. They changed a lot of things. Anyway, don't forget to submit a review!


	6. New Encounters

A/N:

Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews (especially Miss Piratess!)!!! I really really really appreciate them.

Chapter Six

New Encounters

_One week later…_

"Oh, isn't it exciting?!" Antoniette said happily. She clapped her hands.

_Very, _Daria thought sarcastically. Antoniette just told her that a ball was going to be held in the manor's hall within two weeks. The ball was to honour her birthday. That only meant more work for Daria.

"It is, my lady," she murmured as she tried not to sound uninterested. "How old are you turning?"

"Sixteen, dear," Antoniette said.

_This wench is almost four months younger than me. _"I see…who are invited, my lady?"

"Everyone, of course, you blockhead," Antoniette said as she rolled her eyes. "My parents can afford it. Even Prince Jerrold is invited."

Ah, the prince of Kyrria. Daria wanted nothing to do with _him_.

"Keep brushing, wench!" Antoniette commanded. "I want my hair to _shine_."

Daria restrained from yanking the golden locks off the scalp.

* * *

Like the other servants, Daria was busy for the next two weeks. She was a handmaiden, serving maid, kitchen maid, and laundress helper, but during the two-week period, she was also told to clean the manor.

Daria found herself scrubbing the hall's floor three days before the ball. Memories flooded her once more. Her hands stung fiercely because of the lye that was mixed with the cool water. After the hard, demanding task, her frail hands were rough, raw, and bleeding.

* * *

Antoniette's bell rang loudly in the huge kitchen that was now filled with delicious, mouth-watering food for the ball. The visitors were to arrive in three hours. Daria groaned and rose from her stool.

"Her ladyship wants to look her best," Clarisse remarked, half-amused.

"I'm not surprised. After all, she _is_ vain," Daria replied. "I'll see you later, Clarisse."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Daria left the kitchen, ready as ever to face her mistress. She passed the hall that was now sparkling clean. She boldly walked up the stairs, as slow as she dared.

When she reached Antoniette's door, she knocked. The rhythm and volume of her knocking expressed her annoyance.

But of course, it was unnoticed.

"Come in, dear," Antoniette said.

Daria entered and saw that Antoniette was done with her hot bath. Her ladyship was in an elegant robe, and she was sitting by the vanity table.

"Comb my hair," Antoniette said. "I want all the girls to envy me tonight."

_Oh, how typical of you to say that, _Daria thought. She picked up the ivory comb that rested on the table, and started to untangle Antoniette's wavy, blond hair.

"I hope Prince Jerrold notices me tonight," Antoniette said. She sighed dreamily.

_Don't snort. Don't snort. Don't snort. _"He surely will, my lady," Daria said. _What a good actress and charmer I am._

"I am beautiful," Antoniette said, as if she was stating a well-known fact. "Why shouldn't he notice me?"

_How humble of you to say that._

"Anyway, wench, I want you to remain unseen. Do _not_ serve the food. Is that clear?"

"All right..." Daria said slowly. She frowned. She thought that the urgent sound of her mistress's voice was unusual, but she was more than willing to obey her command. She didn't want to be seen by those wealthy lads and lasses. She despised them more than she ever did.

"How many gentlemen do you suppose will ask me to dance?"

"Dozens," Daria replied. _Just keep on charming her._

"I think so too," Antoniette said seriously. "After all, I am beautiful."

_Good heavens. This girl is vainer than I thought. _

An hour later, Antoniette's golden hair was fixed marvellously by a hairdresser, with Daria as the assistant.

First of all, the hairdresser gathered the top-half of Antoniette's hair. (Two thin locks flowed down at the sides of her face.) Next, the hairdresser twisted the heap of hair into a sleek and elaborate bun, and then secured it neatly with gold ornaments. The rest of Antoniette's hair cascaded down her back.

After the hairdresser left, Antoniette changed into her gown, which was (of course) very elegant. It was made out of sky-blue silk with a square neckline. The skirt had a huge bow that followed the graceful flow of the gown's train. Flower patterns of a darker blue were embroidered on the gown.

Last of all, Antoniette wore a gold necklace with sapphire stones, and the same bracelet with the three charms.

Antoniette admired herself by the mirror. "I'd be delighted to dance with you, Prince Jerrold," she said with a syrupy voice. She curtsied and giggled at her beautiful reflection.

Daria tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"I'll be so much surprised if the prince doesn't start courting me after this ball," Antoniette said. "I am simply irresistible."

_And undesirable_, Daria added in her head.

Then the enormous clock by the Frellan palace struck seven. The ball was supposed to begin at 7:30.

As if on cue, the bell chimed.

Antoniette clapped her hands. "There's my first guest!" she cried excitedly. "You can hide in the kitchen," she said to Daria.

Daria shrugged and left.

* * *

Loud chatters and merry laughter came from the hall. Daria could plainly hear from the kitchen, and was annoyed. Why couldn't these young folk talk and be merry in a _lower_ voice?

The loud music produced by the orchestra added more to her splitting headache. She could just imagine what was happening now…gentlemen gathering up the courage to approach dazzling maidens. Antoniette was probably already on the dance floor now, in the arms of a handsome (and rich) one.

There were at least fifty guests, all richly dressed. Young ladies were in their fancy gowns and finest jewellery, and young gentlemen were in their best breeches and doublets.

Daria was busy making fun of the guests in her mind when Bessie, a very short serving maid, entered the kitchen breathlessly.

"Daria, will you please help me bring out the roast hart and quail eggs?" she pleaded.

"Oh, I can't," Daria said apologetically. She truly was sorry. "Lady Antoniette ordered me _not_ to show my face."

Bessie frowned. "That is a strange order," she said, as if she didn't believe Daria. "She never said anything like _that_ before." She shrugged. "Never mind, I'll manage."

She scurried away with the tray of quail eggs.

Daria sat alone in the kitchen that was still full of hard-to-make food. Tabbitha worked hard over the past two weeks to make these dishes, and Daria proudly helped. It reminded her of the pleasant but rare days with Afrella.

"Daria?"

Daria snapped out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Ophelia, another serving maid.

"Yes?"

"Lady Antoniette just commanded me to tell you something…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Daria frowned.

"Well, it's very dreadful…"

"If it's from Lady Antoniette, it no doubt is," Daria said bitterly. "I'm all ears."

Ophelia hesitated.

"You can tell me," Daria assured.

"Well…a guest spilled lime juice near the dance floor, and Lady Antoniette wants you to clean it up."

Daria laughed. "Is that it?" she asked. "I've heard more awful commands."

"Actually…no," Ophelia said. "It's not _just_ that."

"Really?"

"Really…she…uh…sh—she commands you to rub _a lot_ of ash and dirt all over your face and dress before you show yourself. She—"

"**_Over my dead body!_**" Daria shouted. Thankfully, the shout wasn't loud enough to be heard by the sensitive ears of the guests. She saw Ophelia wince, and her face softened. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the timid woman. "I wasn't mad at _you_."

Ophelia's smile was uncertain. "I know," she said. She nervously fumbled her fingers.

Daria sighed. "Anyway, tell her ladyship that I am _not _going to do that."

"Uh, you _have _to," Ophelia said, her voice cracking with nervousness.

Daria lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? I have to?"

Ophelia nodded. "She says that if you don't do this, you will lose your job."

A creative series of curses and swear words followed, which all came from Daria's mouth. Ophelia cringed, but said nothing.

Finally, Daria was able to calm herself. She didn't want to lose her job. Yes, she would be destroying her dignity, but she liked being with everyone in the household (especially thoughtful Clarisse, humorous Phil, and sweet little Fauna).

She sighed angrily. "Fine," she said viciously, "I'll do it."

Ophelia nodded. "It is a very eccentric command, but you are doing the right thing."

Daria just shrugged, too angry to speak. She headed over to the fireplace, where there were grey and black ashes from the previous fire. She grasped a handful in her hand. She wrinkled her nose as she stared at the handful of foul soot.

"This is disgusting," she said. She turned to Ophelia, whose face had a look of pure sympathy.

"At least she didn't ask you to use dung," she joked weakly.

Daria forced herself to laugh. Then she took a deep breath, and smeared the dirt all over her face and neck. She grasped another handful of soot, and smeared it on her very simple, pale blue (almost white) dress.

"What do you think?" Daria asked afterwards.

"I—I think…I think…"

"I look horrifying," Daria said bitterly.

"No, you don't," Ophelia said. She was unconvincing.

Daria sighed angrily. "I'll just get this over with," she said. She grabbed an old rag from the sink, bravely marched out of the protection of the kitchen, and headed for the hall.

_That girl is going to pay, _she thought viciously as she marched to the battlefield. _She better watch out._

_

* * *

_

When Daria showed herself in front of Antoniette's guests, almost every rich being in sight turned to her. There were many girls whose pretty, fair faces showed disgust. Daria just secretly hated them inside.

Daria hid her clenched fists in the folds of her skirt. These people were her age, yet her life compared to theirs was galaxies apart. She tried not to glare at them as she walked towards the dance floor, in search for the spill.

A couple of minutes later, she found nothing, not even a single _drop_, and everyone in the hall was already talking rudely and loudly about her revolting appearance.

Daria glanced at the dance floor and saw that Antoniette was in the arms of a young man with brown, tawny curls. He was handsomely dressed in an impressive doublet and breeches. She patiently waited at the side for her.

Finally, the music ended, and Daria marched over to her mistress, ignoring all those steady orbs that followed her every move. When she reached her mistress, she put on a face of barely controlled anger.

"My lady," Daria said, her voice shaking, "I think you are mistaken. I found no spill." She tried really hard to hide her rage and not explode. She wasn't a dimwit. She knew that there was never a spill, and Antoniette just wanted her guests to see her in this filthy, hideous state.

"Goodness! I am terribly sorry for the mistake," Antoniette said apologetically. She was a good actress—the sorry look on her striking face was believable. Her smoky grey eyes showed fake regret.

"I'll be going," Daria muttered. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Antoniette said.

Daria turned back. "Yes…my lady?" She was tempted not to say "my lady," but she knew that Antoniette would make her pay after her guests leave.

"I wish to introduce you to my dance partner," Antoniette said sweetly. She clung on the young man's arm.

Daria didn't care if she was dancing with a frog. "Please do so," she said with pretend interest.

Antoniette smiled. "Daria,"—that was the first time she said that—"meet Prince Jerrold."

Daria's eyes travelled to the handsome, young man with the curly hair. She saw that he had brown eyes and tiny freckles on his nose. His swarthy face had sharp angles, and Daria knew that he must look dangerous whenever he was angry and incredibly stern if he was at a serious state. However, he was smiling right now, and that made a huge difference.

She gave him her best curtsy, only because he was part of royalty. "I'm pleased to meet you, your Majesty," she said politely. In truth, she wasn't pleased at all. She didn't want to exchange words with this soon-to-be-extremely-powerful man.

The prince gave a deep and respectful bow, to Daria's surprise. "The pleasure is mine, my lady," he said with a round and deep voice. He grinned.

_You're a good actor, I give you that,_ Daria said to the prince in her mind. She knew that inside, the prince was laughing at her ghastliness. She felt moist ash trickle down her cheek.

Daria's eyes travelled to Antoniette, who had a look of pure triumph on her face.

"You may leave," Antoniette said. All she wanted was for Daria to feel disgraced and to see her next to the future ruler of Kyrria.

Daria nodded and walked away.

* * *

Daria returned to the kitchen, fuming. She clenched her fists, unclenched them, and then clenched them again.

Clarisse, who just entered the kitchen, turned to see the sixteen-year-old's face, neck, and dress entirely covered with ash. "Daria!" she cried in horror. "What happened?"

"That…that _wench _told me to dirty myself and to clean up this spill," Daria said, almost shouting. She felt an urge to start smashing plates, like she did back in Lady Valene's manor. "But when I got there, I found out that there was no spill. She just wanted me to be humiliated in front of those…those _people._"

"That devil!" Clarisse cried angrily. "How dare she! Why did you obey, Daria? Why did you go along with it?"

Daria sighed impatiently. "She _threatened _me. She told me that if I didn't do it, I would lose my job."

Clarisse exploded, calling Antoniette more names. Despite the anger she felt, Daria smiled at the woman's outburst. "Clarisse, please calm down."

Clarisse stopped, but not before she muttered "That vixen" under her breath.

"I'm going to clean up," Daria said wearily.

"You do that."

Daria was about to leave the kitchen when she suddenly heard a soft chuckle. It came from Clarisse. She frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her temper threatening to rise again. Was Clarisse laughing at her?

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you, Daria," Clarisse assured. "It's just that…I can only think of one reason on why Antoniette had demanded you to do that."

Daria frowned. "What is it?"

"She's feels threatened," Clarisse said simply.

"Threatened? By _me_? Why?"

Clarisse laughed. "Oh, Daria! Don't act so modest! Haven't you looked in the mirror lately?"

Daria's frown deepened. She seriously did not know what Clarisse was talking about. "Clarisse…I—I still don't understand," she said weakly. She felt stupid.

Clarisse gave her a look. After a pause, she spoke with a small smile. "Daria," she said gently, "your looks surpass hers. Now go tidy up."

Daria left, still as dazed and confused as ever. Antoniette was beautiful; that she would admit. She couldn't be prettier than Antoniette. She herself deemed it impossible.

* * *

After Daria tidied herself and changed into another simple dress, she went out the back door, and greeted the weeping wind. It was unpleasantly cold since it was late October, but she did not care.

She decided to head for Phil's infamous rose bushes, where roses of pink, red, and white colour grew.

When she turned the corner, she was startled to see a girl there, about a year or two younger than her. Daria instantly knew that she was one of Antoniette's guests, based on the girl's magnificent gown.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Daria said. "I did not expect to see anyone here." _Back off wench, this is my territory._

The girl smiled. "That's all right."

"Good night." Daria was about to leave.

"Oh, please don't," the girl pleaded. "Don't leave just because I'm here."

Daria stopped. She turned to the girl. "If you do not mind me asking, what are you doing here, my lady?"

"Please call me Eleanor," the girl said. Her smile looked sincere, but Daria knew that some people were just good pretenders. "I came here to rest my ears. Sometimes, music and chatter can be so loud." She gazed admiringly at the roses.

Daria didn't give her name. She just took this time to observe the girl. They slightly looked the same. They had the same hair colour and bone structure, but the rest was different. The girl's eyes were the greenest green, she was a couple of inches shorter than Daria, she had straight hair while Daria's was wavy, and she had the loveliest complexion, as if her skin was porcelain. Daria was more tanned since she slaved under the sun back when she was at Lady Valene's manor.

"I don't really like Antoniette," Eleanor said suddenly.

_That's one thing we have in common, _Daria thought.

Eleanor turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "I only came here for the food."

Daria said nothing. She had no intention on befriending this girl who had a heavenly and trouble-free life. How she loathed her.

Eleanor went on. "I saw her dance many times with Prince Jerrold," she said. "Her fake smile never left her face that I began to wonder if it was permanently frozen there. I'm pretty sure she asked _him _to dance and not the other way around. Her flirtatious behaviour irritates me. "

"You shouldn't complain," Daria said coldly. "You don't have to put up with her everyday."

Eleanor was startled. "I—I'm sorry," she stammered. "I—I forgot that you live here."

Daria nodded curtly. "I'm her handmaiden."

Eleanor gave her a look of sympathy. After a pause, she startled _and_ infuriated Daria with an unexpected question.

"Do you have a family?" she asked.

"I did not know that it was custom for guests to ask servants such offensive questions," Daria retorted.

Eleanor reddened. "I—I apologize," she said. "It's just that…uh…n—never mind."

Daria resisted the urge to slap the girl. "If you _must _know," she said, "I don't have a family. I have no one." The tone of her voice was murderous.

Eleanor gave her a sympathetic look. "I know what you are going through," she said gently. "I understand. I truly do." She placed her hand on Daria's shoulder, intending to comfort her.

Daria instantly stepped away. "No, you don't," she replied sharply, her voice full of emotion. "You are ignorant. You are oblivious to how cruel the world can be. You _think_ that you understand. You _see _the pain of others…but you do not _feel_ even the slightest prick."

Eleanor was about to interrupt with her sincere apologies, but Daria didn't let her.

"Your heart deceives you," she growled at the stricken girl. "It tells you that you _do_ understand the life of the unfortunate, but you will _never_ understand unless you experience the torment. No…you will _never_ know what I am going through, unless you feel the same pain and the same suffering."

"I—"

"Please excuse me, _my lady_," Daria interrupted with a sneer. "I must take my share in the chores. If you wish to, return to all the dancing and laughing and enjoyment."

She left the dumbfounded girl without another word.

A/N:

So…Daria finally met Ella's mother. I'm done writing the next chapter, and I really had fun writing it! Anyway, here's a peek at it (one of the scenes):

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Daria turned and her heart almost leaped out of her mouth when her blue-green eyes met brown ones. She didn't expect this to happen. She absolutely didn't.

She curtsied only out of respect. "Good morning, your majesty," she mumbled.

Prince Jerrold, future ruler of Kyrria, smiled. "Good morning. Lovely day, isn't it.?"

"I suppose so," Daria muttered. She needed to get away. If she just said "Excuse me", would that be considered rude? Was she allowed to turn her back on the prince? Wait a minute…did he even _recognize _her? Did he know that she was the girl in Antoniette's banquet who was covered with disgusting soot from head to toe?

He raised an eyebrow. "You look troubled. Are you all right?"

Daria shrugged. "Peachy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Prince Jerrold didn't know what to say to this. "Well…er…is this your first time in the menagerie?"

Daria shot him a cold look. She couldn't help it. "I have to leave," she said icily. She didn't care whether she was rude. She was _not _going to associate with this person. She turned and walked away from him.

He controlled his laughter. "Is this the way to behave towards the future ruler of Kyrria?" he said. He was only joking, of course. He wasn't angered at the least by this girl. In fact, he was rather amused at her attitude towards him. He was sick of those ladies who always cooed and flirted whenever they saw him. It was tiresome.

This girl was different. Her voice was strong and full of emotion. It wasn't syrupy and thus, wasn't annoying. And, more importantly, she didn't _giggle _with her dainty hand placed in front of her mouth_. _She also didn't try to show off her…feminine charms.

Unfortunately, Daria didn't sense the fact that he was only kidding. She turned back to him, her eyes flashing dangerously…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please review! They always encourage me to continue my stories! By the way, my other story, "Impossible Love, Eternal War," has been updated as well.


	7. 2 Unforgettable Meetings and Lady Linell...

A/N:

This chapter is longer than usual.  I didn't really edit this _that _well, but I hope you will still like it.  I had fun writing it!  =)

Chapter Seven

Two Unforgettable Meetings and Lady Linelle's True Nature

"Oh, wasn't it magnificent?!" Antoniette said.  It was an hour after the departure of the last guest, and her eyes still shone from all the excitement.

"Yes, it was," Daria murmured as she brushed her mistress' hair.  It was 1:00 in the morning, and all she could do was think about her soft bed.

"I was the belle of the ball."

Daria's mind did not even bother to think of a witty comeback.  "Yes, you were," she agreed absent-mindedly.  She stifled a yawn.

"Prince Jerrold danced with me so many times."

"Yes, because you were the belle of the ball."  Perhaps Antoniette would kindly dismiss her if she was praised enough.

"I was."  Antoniette nodded seriously.  "Anyway, it's late."  

Daria's heart leapt up joyfully.

"But I don't want to sleep yet, so you can give me a foot massage."

Daria's heart sank.

*              *              *

It was fifteen days after the banquet, and autumn's frosty breath warned the people of Kyrria to prepare for another cold winter.

Daria was in the manor's kitchen, washing dishes.  Once in a while, her thoughts would wander away towards that girl.  Eleanor.

Daria sneered.  That _girl _thought that she understood everything.  Ignorant vixen.  Her life was practically perfect!  She went to banquets as a form of entertainment, and she was rich (her gown was practically shouting "My wearer is loaded!  Loaded, I tell you!").  She wasn't cursed with anything…her looks were appealing, her social status was respected, her—

"Daria!" someone snapped.

Daria broke away from her thoughts.  "Yes?" she said to Emily, who was the one who called her.

She didn't really like Emily.  That twenty-year-old woman was…well, emotionless at most times.  Her freckled face was always blank, and if she happened to have an expression on it, it would be either annoyance or boredom.  

"There's a visitor for you," Emily said.

Daria started.  "A visitor?  For me?"  She frowned.  "I'll be there in a moment."  She let go of the dirty plate she was holding and wiped her soapy hands with an old towel. 

She didn't bother to hide her confusion as she followed Emily to the drawing-room.  Who was her visitor?  The only people she knew in Frell were a few vendors from the marketplace and of course, the servants.

Then she saw Eleanor, sitting on the comfy sofa, clothed in a green dress and her shiny black hair secured in a sleek bun.  Beside her sat two other people: a stocky man and an angel-faced woman, both around in their forties.

She narrowed her eyes.  "You," she said coldly at the girl.

Eleanor shifted in her seat.  "Yes, me."

Daria crossed her arms in annoyance.  "Can I help you?" she said with mock politeness.

Eleanor lifted an eyebrow.  "This is Lady Gina and Lord Ormond," she said as she gestured towards her companions.

"Nice to meet both of you," Daria said stiffly.

Lady Gina smiled uncertainly while Lord Ormond gave a deep, polite nod.

Eleanor cleared her throat.  "What's your name?" she asked the servant girl.

Daria scoffed at this.  "Excuse me?"

"We would like to know your name."

At first, Daria just peered suspiciously at the three visitors.  Then she lifted her chin haughtily and said, "Daria."

"That's a lovely name," Lady Gina spoke up.  Her dark blue eyes showed that she was nervous.

Daria forced a smile.  "Thank you."  There was no warmth in her voice.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Lord Ormond said, his voice deep and naturally loud. 

Daria's eyebrows furrowed.  _What madness is this?!?!  What do they want?!? _"Look," she began, "I mean no offense, my lord and lady, but I don't even know you.  What do you want from me?"

Eleanor spoke up.  "Daria," she said softly.  "Lady Gina and Lord Ormond here are two very loving and caring people."

Daria still had no idea why she was connected to that.  "I'm sure they are," she said dully, "but I still have a lot of work to do, so _please _cut to the chase."

Eleanor shifted on her seat again.  "Well, they've been married for almost thirty years now…and they're childless."

It was Lady Gina's turn to speak up now.  "I can't bear a child, Daria, so we've decided to sort of…adopt someone."

Daria felt her blood turn cold as realization came to her.  "Y—you mean…"

"Yes," Lord Ormond said with a smile.  "Would you, Daria, like to be our daughter?  Eleanor tells us that you're…well, parentless."  He looked very nervous, in contrast to how he was before.  

Silence.  The three looked at Daria, each waiting patiently (but uneasily) for an answer.

This was when Daria sent them the most vicious glare, and everyone literally backed off.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed furiously.  "You pity me, is that it?!?!"

Lady Gina jumped up.  "No, Daria!" she cried.   "We—"

"**_No!!_**" Daria screamed.  "I do _not _want your sympathy!  I'm doing just fine!"

Eleanor stood slowly, anxious and worried on where this might lead to.  "Daria…"  

"**_Shut up!_**" Daria yelled.  "Don't bother me again!"  

With this, she wheeled around and fled.  She didn't look back and while her feet trod rhythmically on the marble floor, she gathered up her skirts below her knees in order to run faster.  She passed confused servants, but ignored them.

_I don't need their sympathy, those good-for-nothing nobles, _she thought furiously as she pushed the door open and was greeted by a cold breeze.  

She didn't care though.  She ignored the biting wind as she ran away from the manor and headed to wherever her feet took her.  _They pity me…I don't need their pity._

She ran, her breaths becoming sharper and heavier.  Her leg muscles and sides began to complain.  

Finally, she slowed down, and soon, was walking.  She let go of her skirts and took a long, deep breath.

_Calm down.  Calm down.  _

She looked at her surroundings and was startled to see that her legs carried her near the palace.  It looked magnificent as it shot up towards the sky…the towers looked as if they could pass the white, puffy clouds.  The Kyrrian flag flapped in the breeze at the top of each tower.

An entrance with an opened iron gate caught Daria's attention.  She headed over to it, and when she crossed beneath the threshold, she found herself crossing a bridge, and then in the royal menagerie.

Creatures of all sorts came from every angle.  She saw a caged dragon at her left, an ogre in his shelter farther off at her left , centaurs at her right (they were far from the dangerous creatures), caged birds farther off at her right, a unicorn and its foal near the exotic birds, and many more.

Daria shrugged to herself.  Oh well, visiting these creatures wouldn't hurt.  Wait…maybe it could.  She might lose her job if she stayed here.  She didn't actually ask permission to leave the manor.

_Right now, I don't care.  I'm not going back there.  At least not yet, _Daria thought.

She proceeded to look and admire the caged birds.  She didn't smile or nod at the very few passers-by (most were richly clothed), even though they smiled or nodded at her.  She knew that she must have been branded rude and ill-mannered, but she didn't care.        

She smiled a little when she watched and listened to a parrot with bright green feathers and an orange beak.  It spoke a language that she didn't understand and she was amused at the sounds it made.

"It's Gnomic," said a deep voice beside her.

Daria turned and her heart almost leaped out of her mouth when her blue-green eyes met brown ones.  She didn't expect this to happen.  She absolutely didn't.

She curtsied only out of respect.  "Good morning, your majesty," she mumbled.

Prince Jerrold, future ruler of Kyrria, smiled.  "Good morning.  Lovely day, isn't it.?"

"I suppose so," Daria muttered.  She needed to get away.  If she just said "Excuse me" and leave, would that be considered rude?  Was she allowed to turn her back on the prince?  Wait a minute…did he even _recognize _her?  Did he know that she was the girl in Antoniette's banquet who was covered with disgusting soot from head to toe?

He raised an eyebrow.  "You look troubled.  Are you all right?"

Daria shrugged.  "Peachy."  Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Prince Jerrold didn't know what to say to this.  "Well…err…is this your first time in the menagerie?"

Daria shot him a cold look.  She couldn't help it.  "I have to go," she said icily.  She didn't care whether she was rude.  She was _not _going to associate with this person.  She turned and walked away from him.

He controlled his laughter.  "Is this the way to behave towards the future ruler of Kyrria?" he said with pretend authority.  He was only joking, of course.  He wasn't angered at the least by this girl.  In fact, he was rather amused at her attitude towards him.  He was sick of those ladies who always cooed and flirted whenever they saw him.  It was tiresome.  

This girl was different.  Her voice was strong and full of emotion.  It wasn't syrupy and thus, wasn't annoying.  She didn't _giggle _with her dainty hand placed in front of her mouth_.  _She also didn't try to show off her…feminine charms.  

Unfortunately, Daria didn't sense the fact that he was only kidding.  She turned back to him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Look, buddy," she snarled, "I wouldn't care one bit if you were the king or some sort of powerful fairy, or a pauper, or my long-lost brother.  My day is not starting off very well, so _please_ leave me alone before I lose control of myself."  She peered at him, her mouth fixed into a sneer.  "It won't be pretty, trust me."

Prince Jerrold stared.  "Wow," he said as he gazed down at the infuriated girl (the top of her head only reached half of his neck), "You look odd.  I didn't realize that it was possible for someone to turn _that _red.  "  

Daria's eyes widened.  "I didn't know that it was possible for a scoundrel like _you _to exist," she shot back.

He snorted, which surprised her a bit.  "My lady, calm down," he said.  

She glared.  "How am I supposed to calm down with _you_ here?"  She crossed her arms.  "Leave.  Now."

The prince snickered.  "You are forgetting that this is _my _menagerie," he said.  "_I'm _the prince, _I _live in this palace, so why don't _you _leave?"

It was Daria's turn to snort, and this surprised (and greatly amused) Prince Jerrold as well.  "Do you always use your title and heritage in order to win arguments?"

"I—" He stopped.  He was surprised at himself for not having a comeback.  He had bickered many times with his two younger brothers, yet he couldn't think of a retort to say to this young lady, who had eyes that burned like fire.

Daria sneered.  "One point for me," she said haughtily.

"I wouldn't brag about it," Prince Jerrold snapped.

Daria gave him an impish look.  "One point for me, one point for me, one point for meeeee…" she sang.  She grinned when she saw the prince flinch.  Ha!  She had discovered how to get in his nerves.  She knew perfectly well that she was being _annoying.  _"There's a dance that goes with the song too."

"Please don't dance," Prince Jerrold replied.  "If you dance as bad as you sing, then I don't think I'll live past my eighteen years.  And by the way, _that's_ why I flinched.  You sounded like a braying donkey."

Daria gave him a fierce look.  "Why you little…" She trailed off and huffed angrily.

He grinned and swept a ridiculous bow.  

Daria glared.  "I'm leaving," she announced.

"Fine.  Good day, my lady," Prince Jerrold said without wiping off his grin.  He was about to take her hand and kiss it like a true gentleman, but suspected that she would have pulled away immediately and caused a scene.  Therefore, he made no move.

Daria gave a curt nod.  Then she raised her chin and did a dramatic turn.

Prince Jerrold watched the raven-haired beauty march off.  Then he decided for one last remark…

"By the way, Daria…"

Daria stopped dead in her tracks.  She didn't introduce herself.  Curious, she turned and met his mocking eyes.

"Yes?" she said with a quizzical look.

He smirked.  "I'm glad you managed to take all that soot off." 

The glare that shot towards him was the deadliest and most vicious one he had ever received.  

He just laughed at her impressive daringness.  He couldn't wait to see her again.  In the mean time, he was going to think of comebacks and retorts for the next squabble.

*          *          *

Daria was _almost _afraid to enter the manor.  She had been gone for three hours, which meant nothing but trouble for her.

After her memorable encounter with Prince Jerrold, she marched off to a corner of the menagerie where she could keep a long distance between herself and him.  In other words, she marched off to a corner of the menagerie where she could hide from him.  

After she was tired of avoiding the future ruler of Kyrria, she left the menagerie and wandered about the city of Frell, admiring all the spectacular sights that presented themselves before her.  The green rolling hills, the lush forest near the palace, and River Lucarno's clear blue waters were all breath-taking.    

Daria walked to the back door, praying that it wouldn't creak.

Her prayer wasn't answered.  The moment she turned the knob and cautiously opened the door, a loud creak echoed.  She winced but still entered, praying that no one heard the creak.

Her prayer still wasn't answered.  The moment she stepped in, Daria found her own self looking at Anita, Babelle's twin.  The commander of the servants was glaring, her dark brown eyes menacing.

She wasn't really Babelle's twin.  She just acted like Babelle.  Her commands were almost as plentiful as Babelle's commands, her sneers were similar to Babelle's sneers, and her weight _was_ Babelle's weight.

"Where have you been, wench?" Anita hissed.

Daria replied, her voice dull and lacking emotion.  "Out."

Anita glared.  "I should cut off that insolent tongue of yours, you lummox!"  Then she sneered.  "We'll see what Lady Linelle has to say about this.  Your absence has been informed."  She smirked and turned, and Daria knew that she had to follow the obnoxious woman.    

The next few minutes were pure torture.  Daria didn't know what the mistress of the manor was going to do to her.  

_Maybe I'd just be deprived of certain privileges, _Daria thought.  Then she smirked. _ What privileges? _

She was led to the enormous library.  Daria was surprised since she didn't think that Lady Linelle would know that a library existed in the manor.  She entered by herself (Anita didn't bother to go in and just shut the door right after Daria came in) and blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes.  The library was one dark place.  

"There you are," came a sharp voice (but was still syrupy).

Daria groaned inwardly.  Of course the Lady Antoniette would be looking for her.  After all, she had been gone for three whole hours!  _Three hours that were filled with so much fun and went by too quickly, _Daria couldn't help thinking.

The moment Daria stood in front of Antoniette and her mother, she felt someone roughly grasp her from behind.  Shocked and angry, she turned to see who it was.  

His face was concealed with black cloth.  __

"Is this necessary?" Daria asked Lady Linelle with a glare.

Lady Linelle didn't answer.  Instead, she stepped forward and started to yell.

"**_I DID NOT HIRE YOU SO THAT YOU CAN LAZE AROUND, YOU STUPID BLUNDERING OX!!_**" she roared.

At first, Daria was taken aback.  She didn't think that the lady of the manor had the nerve to act so…unladylike?  

She took a deep breath.  "My lady, I—"

"**_AND ANOTHER THING…HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE GUESTS WITH DISRESPECT!  I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANTED FROM YOU, BUT HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!  REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, WENCH!  YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY SERVANT!_**" 

Then she stopped and everything became dead silent.  Daria secretly breathed a sigh of relief.  She was sure that that was the end of her mistress's outburst.  She was relieved that that was it, and nothing else.

But she was wrong.  Oh, how she was wrong!

Lady Linelle wasn't finished.  "Antoniette," she whispered hoarsely at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama?" Antoniette piped up, her voice still as girlish as ever.

"You remember that whip that we secretly bought?  Fetch it."

Daria's eyes widened.  She wouldn't dare!  It was illegal!  She desperately looked around for some witnesses.  There was no one and the library was tightly closed in.  She knew that not even the slightest noise could escape from the thick walls.  Wait…what about the scars and gashes from the whipping?  _They _could be proof.

"Yes, Mama," Antoniette replied, her voice filled with glee.  She walked out the room.  Actually, she _skipped _out the room.

Daria turned to her mistress.  "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.  She struggled to get free, but the man was too strong.  A memory flashed before her eyes—the one of the time when she was held the same way while that young man robbed her.

Lady Linelle smirked.  "Aren't you honoured that you're the first one to experience the whip?"

"It's _illegal_."  Daria's voice was stronger and louder.

"Like I care about _that_ law.  You deserve the whipping."

"I can have you jailed," Daria hissed.

An amused smile cross the woman's beautiful face.  "Really?  How?"

"You don't think that the whipping won't leave some scars, do you?"

At this moment, Antoniette walked in, a brown sack in her hand.  She joyfully handed it to her mother.

"Ah, thank you, dearie."

"You're welcome, Mama."  Antoniette shot Daria a triumphant look.  Who knew that this girl who was supposed to be just plain _annoying_ was actually _evil_?

Lady Linelle opened the sack and took out the dangerous whip and some ropes.  "Tie her up," she ordered the man.

With his strong hand still grasping Daria, he took the ropes.  Then he yanked her towards a column.  Daria kicked and struggled, but to no avail.  She even screamed, but no one entered the library to see what was going on.  At that point, she couldn't help but wonder if this room was designed for this type of thing.

After a few seconds, the masked man managed to tie Daria up.  She was now bound to the column.

"I will have my wounds as proof!" Daria yelled.

Lady Linelle chuckled.  "Dear," she said sweetly, "I'm not _that _careless.  This whip is fairy-made.  A very good friend of mine made it for me.  Every wound that this whip gives will heal instantly.  Not one scar or wound, dearie, but don't worry—you will still feel pain."

Daria was too shocked to speak.  There was extreme silence as Lady Linelle raised her whip in the air.

Then after one swift motion, the back of Daria's dress tore up and she felt excruciating pain.  She gasped at how it severely stung her back and she even stopped breathing because of the pain.  Tears unexpectedly formed in her eyes.  

Now she knew why Lady Linelle always bothered her.  The question used to cling to her like an impish shadow, but now she knew the answer.  

Beneath that beautiful, girlish, and innocent-looking façade, she was the most vile and ruthless creature.

A/N:

Don't forget your review!  By the way, I changed Daria's reaction when she first meets Lady Linelle in the fourth chapter, "An Opportunity".  At first, I compared Lady Linelle with Lady Valene, but I changed it.  I changed it so that it will go well with this chapter.  This is how it is now:

"That settles it, then!" Lady Linelle said. She turned to Daria with a sweet smile. "You are hired."

"Uh…thank you, madam," Daria said uncertainly. She forced herself to smile. Somehow, this beautiful woman brought severe chills down her spine. What was it about this woman's eyes that made her body turn cold? What secret was this woman hiding? What was her mystery?

The answer didn't come to Daria at that moment, and until it did, the question clung to her like an impish shadow.


	8. Second Encounter

A/N:

I'm really really really sorry for the delay.  I'm soooo sorry!!!  This is the time of year when evil teachers decide to give their students a heavy load of big projects and tests.  One month to go and I'd be updating more frequently!!!  Anyway, thank you so much for your AMAZING reviews!!!  THANK YOU!!! 

Chapter Eight

Second Encounter    

Ten whippings.  Ten hard, violent, merciless whippings.  Ten may have seemed like a low, pointless number to some, but those ignorant fools had yet to experience the whip.  To Daria, it felt like an eternity, never-ending.  Each lashing brought a new, severe sting that seemed more painful than the previous one.  She was at the verge of cowering and losing all her self-strength at the seventh one, but she suddenly remembered that she wasn't the "type."  No…she was _not _going to lose her will to ten blows from the whip.   

After the vanishing echo of the final blow, a heavy silence filled the dark library.  Daria had her head bowed down, but not a sob escaped her mouth.  Antoniette was at the side, with her arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her pretty lips.  Lady Linelle was casually rolling up the blasted whip.  The masked man was just…there.

Then Lady's Linelle's voice cut through the silence.  "Each time you disappoint me, you will be whipped," she snarled.  "**_And you are not allowed to leave this manor for the next three weeks._**"

Daria did not answer.

"Release her."

Daria heard footsteps and felt someone touch her wrists.  She slowly turned her head to the left and realized that the masked man was unbinding her.

The ropes left her, only to leave raw burns behind.  The expression in Daria's eyes dramatically changed from blank to angry as she rubbed them.  Then Antoniette stepped forward, receiving a death glare from Daria. 

"Despicable wench," Daria hissed.

Antoniette giggled, placing a dainty hand over her mouth.  "Oh, Daria," she said sweetly.  "You needed to learn your lesson.  The amazing whip helped you with that."  She held up a bottle with oil in it.  She opened it, poured some on her hands, and spread it on Daria's wrists.  Daria felt a cool sensation seep through her skin.  Was Antoniette doing this to be nice?

"There," the golden-haired girl said, watching with satisfaction as the rope burns began to miraculously vanish.  Then she took something out from the brown sack she had been carrying earlier.  It was a dress very similar to the one Daria was wearing: plain cotton with a dark blue colour.

_Their minds must be really SICK, _Daria thought.  She wondered if the mother and daughter were even _remotely_ sane.

"Change into this," Antoniette ordered, "and then give me that torn up dress."

Daria angrily snatched the new dress and marched behind a bookcase.  She changed quickly and stepped out, hurling her old dress at Antoniette.

Antoniette barely caught it, but despite that, she smiled.  "Good," she said.  "Now all evidence of this incident has been removed."

Daria called her a bunch of the rudest names in her mind.

"Leave, Daria," Lady Linelle said breezily.  "And just to remind you, no one will believe you if you tell this to anyone.  They will think you crazy."

Daria glared.  "I'll find a way."

One of Lady Linelle's eyebrows shot up.  "You can try, hun."

Daria glowered, but said nothing.  Then her eyes travelled towards the masked man, who was standing rigidly a few feet away, with his hands clasped behind his back.  She wasn't sure if he was looking at her or not, for the mask did its wonders.  Who was he?  Why was he doing this?  Maybe she could get _him_ to confess.

Lady Linelle noticed the way Daria was looking at him.  "Don't even think about it," she growled.  "Lionel would _never_ betray me."

Daria glowered at the masked man.  Then she turned to Lady Linelle.  "I'll still find a way."

"Whatever," Antoniette piped up.  "Your words don't scare us.  Leave, wench.  Unless you want another ten whippings."

Terror flashed in Daria's eyes for a split second.  Thankfully, the mother and daughter missed it, being drunk and distracted by their evil bliss. 

Daria narrowed her eyes.  "You just wait," she hissed.  She turned to the masked man one last time.  He did not speak, but he did move.  He nonchalantly scratched his left arm, and when he did, Daria noticed something on his right hand.

A scar.  And one that she would never forget, for it was very long and noticeable, stretching diagonally on the back of his hand.

_Stupid man, _Daria mused.  _Thank you for giving me a hint on who you are._

Despite the fact that Daria had no scars or wounds on her back, she could still feel the pain from the whippings.  She _felt _as if she had raw wounds on her back.  Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she looked, half-expecting to indeed have some. 

Of course, she found none.  She cursed in her mind.  _Stupid illegal fairy whip.___

She went outside through the kitchen's back door.  She found Clarisse washing a bright pink dress, the sleeves of her dress rolled up to her elbows.  Soap suds covered her hands and some of her arms.

"Hi," Daria greeted softly.

Clarisse looked up and relief spread all over her face.  "I was worried about you, Daria.  Where have you been?" she said anxiously.

Daria shrugged.  "All over Frell," she replied nonchalantly.

Clarisse gave her a look.  "That was a dangerous decision.  Was Lady Linelle's voice piercing?  She punishes servants by yelling at them right in their faces.  It is as bad as whippings, trust me."

This gave such a sudden and startling reaction to Daria.  "**_IT IS NOT!_**" she roared, shocking Clarisse.  "**_Have you even experienced a whip?!_**"

"Uh…no," Clarisse replied uneasily.  She gave Daria a look.  "I'm sure Lady Linelle has sense not to do that, even though I'm sure she is tempted to."

"I have to go," Daria said abruptly, her voice cold and stiff.  "I'll see you later, Clarisse."

Clarisse's face was fixed into a deep frown as she watched the sixteen-year-old walk away.  When she compared Lady Linelle's yelling with whippings, she was merely using it as an expression.  Why was Daria so touchy about that?

She shook her head.  That girl had so many conflicts going on, in _and_ out.

She was proud.  That she admitted to herself.  Yesterday, two very nice people had offered her the chance of a lifetime.  To live in comfort and happiness!  To have no suffering!  But of course, her pride was the main reason for yesterday's attitude. 

_What am I doing here?  I'm asking for more punishment, _Daria thought.

She was in the menagerie.  But this time, she wasn't there to look at the birds and other creatures.  She was there to look for someone.  She didn't _want _to see that someone, but she _needed _to. 

_There he is, _she thought a moment later, spotting the person she had been searching for.

Prince Jerrold was feeding a centaur, his back turned to her.  His hand was held out, offering an apple to the creature, who took it after staring stupidly at it for a few seconds. 

Daria took a step forward, but suddenly halted mid-step.  _Do I really want to talk to him again?  _She paused.  _I don't, but I have to.  _She sighed._  Better to get this over with._

She walked briskly towards him, and when she was right behind, she tapped his shoulder.  Prince Jerrold wheeled around, and upon seeing Daria's face, he grinned impishly.

Daria decided to ignore his stupid grin.  "You're a prince, right?" she asked right away, not bothering to curtsy or merely greet him.

"Last time I checked, yes," he replied.

Daria scowled.  "Well," she said stiffly, "since you're a prince, you basically know all the nobles around here?"

"Yep."

"Do you know where Lord Ormond and Lady Gina live?"

A mysterious smile crept up his face.  "Maybe."

Daria glared.  "Look," she said impatiently, "it's either yes or no."

"Yes, I know them."

Silence.

"**_Well?!_**" Daria said later on.

Prince Jerrold gave her a look.  "Well, what?" he asked innocently.

Daria closed her eyes.  _Patience.__  Patience.  He's a damn prince.  Don't yell at him if you want to live.  Be polite.  He's a prince.  He can have your neck chopped off in five seconds.   _Finally… "Please tell me where they live," she said very softly.  She hid her clenched fists behind her back.

Prince Jerrold tapped his chin, pretending to think.  "Let me see…" he said slowly.  He stared off into space, as if he was trying to remember where the couple lived.

_Patience, Daria.__  Do _not _pounce on him and tackle him to death._

"I don't remember," he said finally.

Daria resisted the strong urge to punch him right on the face.  She glowered.  "That was _two _precious minutes of my life gone," she said angrily.  "Good day."  She turned around, ready to stomp away.

"Wait," the prince said.

His voice sounded so commanding and filled with authority (which he didn't mean) that Daria halted and turned around, giving him a look of impatience.  "What?!"

"I will most likely remember if I actually _try _to get there.  It will all come back to me once I find myself on the road…you know, if I do it actively.  Why do you want to see them anyway?"

"It's none of your business," Daria said haughtily.

"Fine," he said, surrendering, "since I'm a gentleman"—he ignored Daria's snort at this point—"I will lead you there myself."

"Oh, I feel soooooo honoured," she said sarcastically.  She rolled her eyes. 

He shrugged.  "Well, if you don't want my help—" He was about to walk away.

"Don't!" Daria cried out.  Then she clamped her mouth out of impulse, surprised at herself for her sudden outburst.  She felt herself blushing.

Prince Jerrold smirked handsomely, which added more to the ruddy shade on Daria's cheeks.  He chuckled.  "Follow me, my lady," he said.

Daria stared at his back as he walked away.  She debated whether to follow him or not.  Should she?  He was so…_annoying.  _She didn't know if she would be able to stand him for the rest of the hour.  But still, he _was _rather charming…

_Stop it!  _Daria scolded herself.  _The prince is _not_ charming._

Prince Jerrold turned around, and seeing her still rooted on the spot, called.  "Are you coming or not?" he said impatiently.

Daria shook her thoughts out.  "I'm coming!" she said angrily.  "Stop being so impatient!"

Even though she was screaming at herself not to follow the Kyrrian prince, her feet did not obey.

"So…who are you?"

Daria stared.  "Huh?" she asked stupidly. 

Prince Jerrold rolled his eyes.  "I mean, where do you come from?  Who are your parents?"

"A little nosy, I must say," Daria said icily.  "It's none of your business."

The two had been walking down the side of a road for the past few minutes, staying clear from horse-drawn carriages.  Every three seconds, Daria would make sure that she was more than two feet away from the prince, and Prince Jerrold respected that by pretending not to notice.

"I'm sorry," he said. 

Daria didn't respond.  At this point, he sneaked a sideway look to observe his companion.

She was pretty.  There was no use on not admitting it.  She had nice, wavy hair that reached half of her back, and she had a nice complexion that wasn't _too _pale.  And her eyes…they were filled with emotion.  Most of the time, when she looked at him, they were full of irritation (which wasn't surprising since they were in a little squabble at those times), but they were also full of…what was it? 

_Loneliness, _Prince Jerrold thought.

Daria sensed his gaze.  She turned to him.  "What?" she asked irritably. 

Prince Jerrold looked away.  "Nothing."

They walked on in silence.  Daria didn't mind.  In fact, she _wanted_ the silence.  Less silence meant less acquaintance with the prince.

But the prince did mind.  He didn't like the silence, so the wheels in his mind worked out ways to start conversation.  But none came.  Damn!  What happened to his confidence and charm?  The one that many idiotic girls swooned at?  He frowned and sighed heavily at his uneasiness. 

Daria mistook this for a sigh of weariness.  "You don't have to come with me, you know," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  "If this is killing you, just leave, your Highness."

"Jerrold."

"Huh?"

"Call me Jerrold."

Daria peered at him.  "Why?"

"Because I _like _being called Jerrold."

"No," Daria said instantly.

"No…?"

"No, I am not going to call you Jerrold, your Majesty."

"Why not?  I give you consent to call me that."

"Because I don't _want _to!" Daria yelled, balling her fists. 

The prince started, and so did Daria.  Why was she so touchy about this?  "Jerrold" was one word less than "Prince Jerrold" or "your Majesty" or "your Highness."  She was supposed to be happy because just "Jerrold" would be more _convenient_.  The other titles were such a _mouthful_.

Daria shook her head.  "I'm not comfortable with it," she mumbled under her breath.

He shrugged.  "Well…err…okay."

The two suddenly realized that they had stopped walking, and were now standing still on the left side of the road.  Funny how they suddenly forgot about the rest of the world during their little name argument.

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of giggles coming from the other side of the road.  Prince Jerrold winced.  He knew what that meant.  He quickly glanced at his female companion.  Daria stood there, staring at that giggling someone with a horrified expression on her face.

_I'm dead, _Daria thought.  _I'm so dead._

The giggles had come from Antoniette, who was now approaching her and the prince.  Antoniette didn't seem to have noticed her; her grey eyes were fixed on the prince, a smile plastered on her face.  She crossed the road when it was clear.

"Oh, Prince Jerrold!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around one of his.  "What a coincidence!"  Her eyes never left him.  She seemed to be drinking in all his handsome features.

Daria hoped that she would be able to get away.  Miraculously, Antoniette had still not noticed her.  She began to inch away, praying that she would not get caught.  She wasn't allowed to leave the manor, and if Antoniette saw her now…

"Lady Antoniette," Prince Jerrold said, forcing a smile.  "How…_nice_.  You know Daria, of course?"  He turned to his previous companion.

_STUPID FOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Daria screamed mentally.  Now she couldn't get away.

Antoniette started at the name "Daria," but she recovered easily.  She turned, and for the first time, noticed her handmaiden.  "Daria," she said sweetly, "how…surprising."

Daria stared back, trying not to look scared.  She was dead.  Antoniette's voice sounded really sweet and friendly, but her eyes…

Her smoky eyes were cold and menacing.  They meant trouble. 

"How…_nice_ to see you here," Antoniette said quietly.  She gazed unblinkingly at Daria. 

_I.  Have.  To.  Get.  Away.  _Daria wiped her sweaty, cold hands with the skirts of her dress.  She could feel coldness rush in her…she was in deep trouble.

Prince Jerrold, on the other hand, was so clueless.  He thought that Daria was on a break from her work in the manor.  "So…" he said slowly and uneasily, "we must be going, Lady Antoniette."

Antoniette's eyes narrowed for a split second at the word "we."  Daria caught that movement, but the prince didn't, for he was busy staring off somewhere, avoiding the clingy girl's (namely Antoniette) eyes.  All he wanted was to get away from her and her little giggles.  He could still clearly remember what happened in her banquet.  He winced inwardly.  She actually danced with him four times!  How she was able to do it, he was not sure.  She was pretty sly.  Oh how torturous those four dances were!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Antoniette call him in a way that made him hate his own name.  "Yes?" he said absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure you and Daria wouldn't mind if I came along to wherever you two are going…would you, Jerrold?"

_Jerrold_?  Since when did she start calling him _Jerrold_?

He cleared his throat and gave Daria a questioning look.  However, she stood there with a blank expression, giving him neither consent nor refusal.  He sighed.  "I…err…suppose," he said finally.

_FOOOOOOOOLLL!!!!!!!!!!! _Daria thought again.  She, however, maintained her aloof manner even though her mind was screaming with rage.

"Wonderful!" Antoniette squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Uh…yeah," the prince said uncomfortably.

Antoniette linked her arms with his, completely ignoring her handmaiden.  She flashed a sweet smile.  "I'm so glad I ran into you," she said.  "I was actually hoping that…"

Daria stopped listening to her mistress as she followed from behind.  Thoughts were pouring in, making her feel stressed and worn out.  _Antoniette is not supposed to know my purpose for this whole thing.  She is not supposed to be here, period._

She was staring at the ground all this time, distracted by her thoughts, and when she looked up to shoot the back of Antoniette's head a pointless glare, she saw that the prince was looking back at her, giving her a pleading look.  Antoniette was just chatting on and on and looking ahead of the road, not noticing that the prince was not listening to her at_ all_.

 Daria laughed mentally at the look on the prince's face.  It was a look of someone being tortured to death.  She felt a _tinge _of sorrow for him, but she most of her feelings was of amusement.

"Where are we going?" Antoniette suddenly asked in the middle of talking about how silk dresses looked better on her with pinned up hair, as opposed to flowing hair.

"To the household of Lady Gina and Lord Ormond," the prince said distractedly, missing Daria's death glare.

Antoniette's eyebrows shot up.  "Oh?" she said.  "What for?"

"That," the prince said, "is something that you should ask Daria."

Antoniette pretended that he didn't say that.  In fact, she pretended that Daria did not exist, and was nottrailing them from behind, looking like a pathetic fool.

"Anyway," she said shrilly after a short pause, "as I was saying, the fabric of silk dresses…"

Prince Jerrold stopped listening.  He just dully walked on with Antoniette's death grip still on his poor arm.  Then he looked back, hoping to meet Daria's expressive, blue-green eyes, but the girl was trying to look anywhere but at him.

He sighed.  This was going to be one long walk.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  It's pretty fast-paced, I think.  The scenes jump a lot.  That's not good.  I have to work on that.  Anyway, I have a question: If the queen of a kingdom marries the king of another kingdom, what happens to the queen's kingdom when she moves in with the king?  Is she still the ruler even if she doesn't live in her land anymore?  If you can tell me the answer for that question, that would be really great!!  Anyway, please review!


	9. One Big Change

A/N:

I'm back!!!  Thank you for your wonderful, wonderful reviews that always make my day.  Thank you for the information with the kingdoms and all that.  This chapter is dedicated to you readers (Wait.  They're always dedicated to you readers.  Oh well…).  Yeah, so, read…

Recap…

"Where are we going?" Antoniette suddenly asked in the middle of talking about how silk dresses looked better on her with pinned up hair, as opposed to flowing hair.

_"To the household of Lady Gina and Lord Ormond," the prince said distractedly, missing Daria's death glare._

_Antoniette's eyebrows shot up.  "Oh?" she said.  "What for?"_

_"That," the prince said, "is something that you should ask Daria."_

_Antoniette pretended that he didn't say that.  In fact, she pretended that Daria did not exist, and was not trailing them from behind, looking like a pathetic fool._

_"Anyway," she said shrilly after a short pause, "as I was saying, the fabric of silk dresses…"_

_Prince Jerrold stopped listening.  He just dully walked on with Antoniette's death grip still on his poor arm.  Then he looked back, hoping to meet Daria's expressive, blue-green eyes, but the girl was trying to look anywhere but at him._

He sighed.  This was going to be one long walk.

Chapter Nine

One Big Change

"We're here," Prince Jerrold announced, trying his best to cover up the thankfulness and relief in his voice.  Perhaps now Antoniette would leave him (and his aching arm) alone.  The past few minutes had been torturous.  It was pure torture.  TORTURE.  The freakishly high-pitched voice of hers and the shallowness of her conversation succeeded well on convincing him that he would never in a million years look at Antoniette _that way.  _She was just not for him. 

He glanced at Daria, who had been avoiding his gaze for the past minutes.  She was currently looking at the very large manor before them, and he couldn't help but notice the awe in her blue-green eyes. 

The manor was, indeed, very large.  It had two stories only, but it stretched across widely, with big windows all over at the front and a tall and broad front door. 

They walked up the smooth, cobblestone path that led to the front door, with Daria following behind the pair.  The prince, once again, looked behind him to sneak a look at her.  Was it just his imagination, or did Daria look incredibly nervous?

They stopped at the front door, and a very awkward silence came.  For once, Antoniette had shut her gabbing mouth and was now giving Daria this blank stare.  Wait…was there coldness in her eyes as well?  Prince Jerrold shook his head.  No…he was seeing things.  

"So…" he began uncomfortably.

Daria's eyes traveled from Antoniette to the prince.  _Now to get rid of both of them… _"Your Highness," she said, ignoring his I-told-you-to-call-me-Jerrold look, "thank you for your assistance.  Perhaps you would take Lady Antoniette out for a nice, _romantic _walk?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Antoniette squealed like an excited child.  She eagerly grabbed the prince's arm, which she had released fifteen seconds ago.  A broad, happy grin crossed her face as she dreamily gazed at his royal highness.

Daria saw the prince wince.  She struggled to refrain from laughing. 

"I—are you sure you don't want me to accompany you in this visit?" he said with a tense voice.

Anger and impatience flashed in Daria eyes.  _JUST LEAVE!!  _"No," she said coldly.  "Lady Antoniette wishes to spend quality time with you.  You can't say no to her."  She raised her eyebrows, daring him to resist.

He sighed wearily.  "Good day," he said, bowing.

"Good day," Daria replied with a curt nod.  She watched the pair walk off, the prince in a rather rigid, strained position. 

They were almost out of sight when Antoniette turned around to look at Daria, shooting the servant girl the iciest, most piercing gaze ever. 

A silent warning.  But before Daria could reply with her cool, you-don't-scare-me-look, Antoniette turned back around and visibly gripped the prince's arm even more.

Daria sighed angrily.  Was she going to receive more whippings?  Most likely. 

That vixen needs to learn a little lesson.  Same with her witch of a mother.  Someday, I'm going to prove that they are MANIACS.  They HAVE to be taken care of, those rotten—

"Can I help you, miss?" came an airy voice.

Daria jumped.  She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open.  She turned and saw a tall and gangly man with greying hair and a few wrinkles on his forehead.  His long nose was stuck up in the air, and he was haughtily looking at Daria through his pale blue eyes, as if he found his social status way above hers.  He was dressed in black and white uniform, which meant that he was most likely a manservant, maybe even the steward.

"May I see Lady Gina and Lord Ormond?" Daria asked with an unwavering voice.  She was not going to let this…butler think that she was scared of him.  He looked at her with so much contempt that made Daria had the urge to trample on his pride in some way.

He scoffed at her.  "My lord and lady would not want to talk to a lowly peasant." 

Daria had a look of shock on her face for a split second, and was quickly then replaced by a glare.  How dare he treat her like that!  Sure, she wasn't exactly clad in the best clothes, but she deserved to be treated like a person.  She balled her fists and prepared to yell at him.  "Why you—"

"Who is at the door, Jeffrey?" came a womanly voice from inside, stopping Daria from her angry outburst.

Jeffrey turned around to meet the eyes of Lady Gina.  "Nobody, madam.  Just a stupid peasant girl who isn't worth your time."

Jeffrey was blocking Daria's view, so the sixteen-year-old could not see the Lady Gina's face.  She liked to imagine that the lady, perhaps, was furious with Jeffrey's remark.

She was right.

"Jeffrey!" Lady Gina cried out.  "How dare you speak in that way!  Everybody deserves to be treated with respect!  Let her in, whoever she is.  And I suggest you apologize."

"Fine, my lady," Daria heard him say with a dry voice.  He turned to her, a look of disdain on his face.  "I am sorry for my behaviour," he said, not sounding like he meant that at all.

Daria gave him a curt nod.  "Apology accepted."  Not, you arrogant jerk.

He opened the door to give her room to enter.  "You may come in," he said airily.

Daria stepped into the large manor, and when Lady Gina saw who it was, her eyes widened in disbelief.  "Daria!" she cried out in surprise.  "I-I wasn't expecting you.  P-please, come in."

Daria flashed her a hesitant smile.  "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said softly.

"Of course.  My husband is out of town at the moment, but we can talk.  Let's go to the drawing-room."

Daria followed the lady in an awestruck state.  The manor looked big from the outside, and it looked big from the inside.  Not to mention, for a lack of a better word, rich-looking.  Seriously.  The floor was of shiny marble, the paintings had golden frames, and even the walls had elaborate designs on them.  The mansion had this ability to make a visitor not want to touch anything, in fear of breaking or damaging something. 

If I broke a vase, Daria thought, it would take ten years of my wages to pay for it.

After a few minutes of meandering through the wide halls, they reached the drawing room.  It was a pretty big room, with green couches (not the ugly green, Daria noted, but the nice green), mahogany tables to place tea trays on, and the like.

Lady Gina motioned for Daria to sit on one of the green couches, and she obliged.  She sat down, her back rigid from her nervous state.  She didn't exactly plan this part well.  The first stage was to get to the manor, and the second stage, she didn't really think about.

Lady Gina cleared her throat.  "So…what is it that you want, Daria?" she asked kindly, but nervously.

Daria shifted in her seat.  "Well…uh…I-I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes," Daria said, more confident this time.  "I'm sorry about my outburst.  I had absolutely no right to be angry with you.  That was very wrong of me.  I feel horrible right now, and I wish for you and Lord Ormond to know that I did not mean to cause you any pain.  Please accept my apology."

Silence.  Daria gulped.  Was she going to be kicked out now?  Oh the silence was so deafening! 

Say something, Daria.  This is soooooo awkward.  Daria cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say more, but before she could let out a word, two slender arms suddenly engulfed her.

Lady Gina was hugging her.  Hugging her. 

It was an awkward situation.  Daria didn't know Lady Gina at all.  She was like a stranger.  A stranger hugging her… How odd…

Should I hug back?  Damn this awkwardness!  What am I supposed to do?  I should hug her back…yeah…

But before Daria could lift her arms to return the embrace, Lady Gina broke free.  She flashed the confused, young girl a bright smile. 

"Apology accepted, my dear," she said.  "I understand completely why you were angry.  Don't worry about it, all right?"

Daria nodded.  "All right.  Anyway, I have to go now…"

"Thank you for you visit.  I appreciate it.  I'll be sure to tell my husband about this."

Daria smiled as she stood up.  "It was nice talking to you.  Farewell."  She turned and headed for the door, relief flooding her.  It was finally over.  She had apologized, and the past guilt in her chest had finally vanished.  Finally!

She was about to leave the room when a soft voice stopped her.  She didn't grasp what that voice said, so she turned to Lady Gina and said, "Pardon?"

Lady Gina took a deep breath and spoke.  "I said, 'Our offer still stands'," She smiled hesitantly.

Daria froze, remembering what the "offer" was.  She went three shades paler, but she was too absorbed with this…this…decision to realize that. 

Should she accept it?  Should she become their daughter?

Daria nervously cleared her throat.  "I…I…"  It seemed as if she couldn't find her voice.  This is so nerve-racking!  Just say no and leave, she thought furiously to herself.  "I…I…"  Oh great.  Now I sound like a complete dimwit.  "I…"

Now, she didn't know what it was.  Maybe it was the beautiful sunlight pouring through the large, glass windows.  Maybe it was Lady Gina's genuine smile.  Maybe it was the thought of having to go back to Antoniette and Lady Linelle.  But whatever it was, it made her say…

"Yes."

It was Lady Gina's turn to freeze.  Maybe because she was pretty sure that Daria would decline.  But that shocked state was short-lived.  A split second later, she jumped off the couch, ran to Daria, and engulfed her in another hug.  Except this time, it was a bone-crushing one.

"Uh…right…"  Daria lifted her arms and hugged back.  Strange.  She thought she was going to feel mortified at herself for saying yes, but instead, the feeling was the opposite.  She was actually happy.  Sure, she was also confused, but it was strange the way she felt…giddy?  Whatever.

Lady Gina released Daria from the hug and looked at her with so much affection.  "You are going to make a wonderful daughter," she said breathlessly. 

And she hugged Daria once again.

Daria opened the front door of a certain hellhole (namely, Lady Linelle and Antoniette's manor.  Sir Davy, as usual, was away on business.).  She braced herself for a fierce confrontation.  She could actually sense the two vixens' anger radiating throughout the household.  All right, she was exaggerating, but still…

Anita's large figure appeared out of nowhere the moment Daria opened the door.  Anita was a mysterious woman.  She had a vicious attitude, but Daria was still not sure if the woman knew about Lady Linelle's illegal ways.  Anita was the aggressive type, but one who believed in rules.

"**WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO?!**" she bellowed the moment her eyes rested upon Daria's expressionless face.

That was wrong for her to do, for the moment she yelled at Daria, the sixteen-year-old stepped aside, revealing the presence of Lady Gina, who currently wore a shocked face.

Anita started.  "Lady!  I-I-I did not see you there.  I-I—"

"I'm here to see Linelle," Lady Gina said very coldly, her dark blue eyes oddly almost black because of the anger raging inside her.  This startled Daria.  One moment, just before the front door had opened, this woman was all bright and cheerful, and the next she was…well, like this.  Daria reminded herself never to get on Lady Gina's bad side.

"Y-yes, m-my lady," Anita stuttered, bowing her head and making way by opening the door more widely.  "I-I—"

"You have no right to yell at people like that," Lady Gina cut in, "no matter what social status."

"I-I understand," Anita said, her face turning redder and redder.  "Please follow me to the drawing-room."

Anita led the way, her face still a beet red, while Lady Gina and Daria followed close behind.  No one spoke, and all that could be heard were their footsteps.  They passed a few servants on the way, and many shot Daria looks.  It was clear what those looks were saying: Why are you in the company of a noblewoman?

On the way back to the manor, Daria had found out that Lady Gina and Lord Ormond were two powerful nobles.  Their position on the social ranking was above Lady Linelle's and Lord Davy's.  They were also famous for the magnificent parties they would have in their estate.  Not only that, but they were very kind people as well.  They were truly respected by the members of the peerage (and even the common people), and to be in their bad side was quite dangerous.

Which was why Lady Linelle pasted on the brightest and fakest smile the moment she entered the drawing-room, pretending that she was happy about the visit.

"Oh, Lady Gina!  How wonderful of you to visit!"  This was when her sapphire eyes settled upon Daria, and for a split second, they flashed with anger.  "Daria," she said softly.  "You've finally returned.  Wherever did you go?"

"To my house," Lady Gina answered for her.  "I am pleased to announce that Daria is my new adoptive daughter.  And also Ormond's, of course."

She was met by stunned silence.  Daria curiously looked at Lady Linelle.  She fought her smile as watched the golden-haired woman go pale.  Then really pale.  Now it was really, really pale.

That's not good for your complexion, Daria chastised mentally to the stunned woman.

Lady Linelle's mouth opened, as if she was about to speak, and then closed, as if she had just forgotten what to say.  This went on and on until Lady Gina, who was perplexed by the reaction, spoke up.

"So…err…Daria will be leaving today.  Right now, to be exact.  I came to tell the news and help her pack."

Not that there's anything to pack, Daria thought, though she didn't say this out loud.

Finally, Lady Linelle had the will to speak, though she spoke in stutters.  "S-so sh-she's g-going t-to be a…a-a…"

Lady Gina, who was now resisting the urge to roll her eyes, cut in.  "Yes," she said, trying to sound as patient as possible.  "Daria is going to be a marchioness."

Not only did that hit Lady Linelle hard, but Daria as well.  Oddly enough, that thought had never occurred to her.  She had completely forgotten that she was going to have a title.  A powerful title, more specifically.  A marchioness was below a duchess and above a countess.  Antoniette was a mere daughter of a baronet (Sir Davy).

Which means, Daria thought, that she would be, I think, five or six ranks below me. 

She was shocked at the idea, and based on the expression on her still-pale face, Lady Linelle was as well.

I would also be way above Lady Linelle, Daria added as an afterthought.  Whoa.  This is too much.

"Well," Lady Gina cut through the silence, "Daria, why don't you go pack?  I will meet you outside in twenty minutes.  Is that enough?"

More than enough since I barely have anything to pack, Daria thought wryly.  She nodded at Lady Gina, who smiled and attempted to make conversation with Lady Linelle.  As she was doing this, Daria slipped out and headed for her room.

She walked slowly, her mind in a trance.  Everything was happening so fast.  It was odd to think that earlier today, she was a mere servant girl.  Now…she was going to be one of the most powerful females in Frell.  Did she find it comforting?  No.  In fact, she found it terrifying.  Everybody would be watching her every move.  She would be expected to be a perfect young lady who could dance gracefully, and who glided instead of walked.  Even worse…a lady who found joy in searching for suitors.

She shuddered at the idea.  She prayed that she wouldn't have to go through that.  Lady Gina was a very caring and nice woman.  Would she really let her daughter go through that nightmare?  She certainly hoped not.  Suitors were at the bottom of her list.  Correction: Suitors were not in her list, period. 

She packed her simple dresses in a sack with her mind still in a daze.  Fifteen seconds later, she was done.  Her packing only took that long.  Now she had about sixteen minutes to spare.  She already knew what that was for.

She went down to the kitchen to find the three people she was looking for conveniently already there.  It was nothing but pure coincidence.  Phil looked like he was on a break.  He was munching on a piece of bread, while reading something that looked like a letter.  Fauna was sitting on a wooden stool, diligently drawing something on a piece of paper, while Clarisse was fixing Fauna's hair into a nice, fat braid.

"Hello," Daria greeted as she quietly entered. 

When all three looked up, big smiles appeared on their faces.  Daria couldn't help grinning.  Phil, Clarisse, and Fauna were the only people in the household who had been nice to her.  The other servants either snapped at her only plainly ignored her, pretending that she didn't exist.

"Hi, Daria!" Fauna said happily.  "Do you want to see my drawing?"

"Sure," Daria replied.

Fauna grinned and held up the piece of paper, and on it was the picture of…something.  Daria couldn't tell what it was, but that was expected from such a very young child. 

"That's really pretty," Daria praised. 

Fauna beamed.  "I know!  It's a cute horse, isn't it?"

It looked nothing like a horse, but why argue with a cute little girl?  Daria grinned and nodded.  "It's a very cute horse."  She then turned to the parents.  "I came to say goodbye."

They froze, and even Fauna stopped drawing. 

It was Phil who broke the silence by clearing his throat.  "Erm…you're leaving?"

Daria nodded.  The situation was more than slightly awkward.  It was really awkward.  Why?  Well…she didn't quite know.  It just was.

"But why?!" Clarisse demanded indignantly as she broke out of her shocked, speechless state.  "You've become such a good addition to this household!  You can't leave!  Where are you going?"

"Yeah!  Why?" Fauna echoed with a shaky voice.

Now the even more awkward part.  Daria cleared her throat, unsure on how to break the news.  She couldn't just say: "Oh, because, you see, these very powerful nobles decided to adopt me, so yeah…now I'm going to move into their humongous mansion, and basically, I'm going to be a marchioness." 

No.  That certainly would not work.  Daria sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm going to be adopted."  Maybe she should just leave it at that…?

Clarisse raised an eyebrow.  "And…?  You can't just leave it at that."

Or maybe not.  Daria sighed.  "Lady Gina and Lord Ormond have decided to adopt me.  D—do you know who they are?" she asked hesitantly.

If the previous situation was really awkward, then this present situation was really, really awkward.  Clarisse and Phil froze for the second time, and even Fauna seemed to have an idea on what was going on.  After all, anyone who had a "Lady" or a "Lord" in front of his or her name was always rich and powerful.  That was basic knowledge.

"Everybody knows who they are," Clarisse said.  Her voice sounded…stunned.  "This…this is…"

She is still in shock, Daria thought.

"Great!" Phil finished.  Daria's eyes turned to him, startled by his outburst.  She became even more startled when she saw how bright his eyes were and how…really happy he looked.  She was positively sure that his smile couldn't go any wider.

"Eh?" Daria said, at the same time mentally slapping herself for sounding so…dumb.

"This is great, Daria!" Phil repeated enthusiastically.  "You deserve this!  We know little about your past, but that little information is enough for us to know for sure that it wasn't a nice past at all.  You deserve this, Daria.  You're not meant to be a servant girl."

"Yes," Clarisse agreed, finally snapping out of her shock.  "It's good that this has happened, although I'm sad that you're going to leave us."

"SHE CAN'T LEAVE!" Fauna wailed loudly, startling the others.  "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"  Fauna turned to Daria, her eyes filled with large tears.  "D-Daria, you c-can't l-leave!" she sobbed. 

"Oh, Fauna," Daria said sadly, wrapping her arms around the young, crying child.  "We can still play and have fun.  You can visit me anytime, and I'll do the same, all right?"

"B-b-but…"

"Daria's right, sweet," Clarisse said softly, stroking her daughter's back.  "Daria won't be far from here.  You two can visit each other anytime."  She raised her eyes to give Daria a smile, which Daria returned.

"Good luck, lass," Phil said as he gave Daria a fatherly hug.  "You deserve to be happy.  Just don't turn into anything like Antoniette, all right?"

Daria chuckled.  "Not in a million years," she said.  She turned to Clarisse and gave her a hug.  Clarisse, trying hard not to release her tears (she was the type who could easily cry), hugged back.  She sniffed loudly, but seemed unperturbed by it.

"I have to go now," Daria said as she and Clarisse broke off.  "You three have been really nice.  If you don't like it here, you could always come over.  I'm sure M-Mother and F-Father wouldn't mind giving you jobs there."  I still have to get used to saying that, Daria thought to herself.

Phil laughed good-naturedly.  "Mother and Father?" 

Daria smiled sheepishly.  "Lady Gina insists that I call her Mother, and Lord Ormond, Father.  Though it feels strange, I kind of like it." 

Phil laughed and playfully ruffled her hair, which she didn't mind.  "You're going to fit in just fine, lass," he said.  "I'm sure of it."

Daria smiled.  "Thanks."

When Daria was about to enter the drawing-room, she saw that the two women were engrossed in a boring, adult stuff conversation.  So, instead of entering, she decided to wait for her…erm…mother outside the manor.  She went out the front door and sat herself on the front steps with her large sack by her left foot.

A few minutes later, she spotted two figures heading towards her.  It did not take long for her to realize that it was Antoniette…and Prince Jerrold.  Daria smiled when saw that Antoniette was still clinging on to the prince's arm.

His poor, poor arm, Daria thought with fake sadness.

The pair reached her in a matter of seconds.  Antoniette eyebrows went way up at the sight of her handmaiden casually sitting on the front steps.  Antoniette gazed at Daria, and the question in her grey eyes was very readable: What are you doing sitting here, you wench?!

Daria responded with a small shrug.  It was in this moment, when a brilliant idea entered her.  Really brilliant. 

Hehehehe… she laughed evilly.  Hehehehe—

 "What?" she suddenly asked when she realized that the two were giving her weird looks.  The prince looked half-amused, half-scared to death, while Antoniette looked half-confused, half-scared to death.  "What?" she repeated yet again.  These two are sooo odd.

Antoniette spoke up.  "Why were you laughing like that?" she demanded.

Oooohh.  That's why.  Daria bit her lip to keep from grinning, having realized that she had been laughing "evilly" out loud.  Really strange?  Of course.  But she was in one of those…moods, and she just couldn't help it.

"Relax," Daria said loudly, after seeing that the pair was still giving her weird looks.  "I'm not a lunatic."

"You sure about that?" Antoniette said haughtily.  "I don't know, Daria.  You're an odd person.  Maybe you should see someone."  She turned to the prince.  "Forgive her, your Highness.  She has always been like this.  Sometimes"—she sniffed—"she even talks to herself, and it's s-so s-scary."

Daria resisted the urge to pounce on the girl and tackle her to death.  Antoniette was trying to humiliate her in front of the prince.  Daria didn't feel humiliated, of course, since it was just the prince (no big deal), but the fact that Antoniette had the nerve to try that was infuriating.  She turned to meet the prince's eyes, and was surprised to see that they, those brown, piercing orbs, were laughing at her.  He was also trying to bite back laughter that was threatening to erupt at any moment now.

She glared at him, but she was angrier with Antoniette, so she decided to deal with that wench.  She smiled sweetly at the loathsome girl, and shot her a watch-out-you're-going-to-get-it look, which the prince didn't catch.  Antoniette did, however.  She narrowed her eyes at Daria, as if challenging her to do whatever she had in mind.

And Daria accepted.  She turned to the prince and smiled genuinely at him.  "Oh, Jerrold"—the prince was shocked at this, but didn't say anything—"how about a little walk somewhere?  I would looove to hear about your life in court, and wouldn't it be nice to spend time alone?"  Daria almost gagged at the way she was acting, but she kept up her act.

Antoniette froze, having realized what Daria was doing.  The nerve of that girl!  She was flirting with Prince Jerrold!  Her Jerrold!  She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.  Had the prince not been there, she would have dragged Daria to the library and ordered Lionel to give her a thousand whippings.

Daria smiled inwardly at her success.  Her goal was too infuriate Antoniette, and she had succeeded.

Unfortunately, Prince Jerrold saw right through her.  He knew that she was just putting up a little act.  And what did he decide to do about this?

He decided to play along.  He flashed her the same charming smile that made other ladies swoon.  Daria, however, was unaffected by it.

"Why, you read my mind," he said smoothly.  "I would love to spend time alone with you." 

Daria's heart leaped.  No, it was not because she was suddenly hypnotized by his charm.  It was because of the way he responded.  She had expected him to stutter and be uncomfortable, but here he was, agreeing to her request.  This was not part of the plan!  She didn't actually want to spend time with him!

"I-I…er…"  Damn!  How do I get myself out of this one?  She desperately and wildly looked around her, as if searching for a distraction.  Unfortunately, there was none.  Finally, she forced herself to look into the prince's eyes…

And she saw it.  The twinkle in his eyes.

He was also putting up an act!  Daria would have glared at him for scaring her for just one moment there, but she stopped herself in time.  She laughed inwardly.  If that's the way he wants it…

"Of course!" Daria squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.  "We must spend time together.  I cannot wait."

"Me too," he replied huskily.  He took a step forward, closing the large gap between them.  Meanwhile, Antoniette was watching by the sidelines, fuming with rage.  But no one paid attention to her.

Don't look at his eyes.  Don't look at his eyes, Daria chanted.  Because if she looked into those steady brown eyes, she knew that she would lose her control.  Not in that way, of course.  She would lose her control, meaning she would burst with anger and scream at the prince for being so…bold.  How dare he invade her personal space!

But she was not going to let him win.  Focusing on his shoulder (not the best place to stare at, but oh well), she softly said, "How about tonight?"  Again, she kept herself from gagging at the remark.  She was surprised that she even said that out loud. 

He chuckled quietly.  "Absolutely…" he whispered in her ear.  His warm breath tickled her, and she refrained from shuddering. 

Don't give in.  Don't give in.  Control your anger.  Don't let this JERK get the better of you.  JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daria gulped and could only manage a nod.  She still concentrated on staring at his broad shoulder.

Suddenly, her hand felt something warm.  Startled, she looked down.

HE'S HOLDING MY FREAKING HAND!!!  Daria started to panic, though she tried her best not to show it.  She tried to pull her hand away, but his grasp was firm.  She was vaguely aware that he had entwined his fingers with hers.  She was mad, but she couldn't help thinking that her hand fit perfectly in his.  A perfect fit…

WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!  A PERFECT FIT?  IT'S NOT A PERFECT FIT!!!!  HE'S A JERK, REMEMBER?  A J-E-R-K!!

She could not help it.  Before she knew what she was doing, she looked up.

Piercing, brown eyes met blue-green ones.  Daria eyes widened slightly at his intense, unwavering gaze.  There was something about those eyes that made her feel…

LOOK AWAY!  LOOK AWAY!  LOOK AWAY!  her brain screamed.

But she could not.  It was as if those brown orbs had locked gazes with her.

Now she felt as if he was reading all the emotions she carried within.  She didn't like it one bit.  She felt so exposed… so weak…

A/N:

Wow.  This chapter took me a while to write.  Did you notice that this is way longer than usual?  Phew…tiring…  By the way, the asterisks in the chapters (the ones that separate scene, you know?) don't show up.  They used to, but not anymore.  Does anyone know the reason why?  I'm confused.  Okay, I'm going to put asterisks right here and see if it shows up:

Can you see it?  Yes?  No?  Anyway, moving on, review because I would love to hear from you!  I already have the next chapter of "Impossible Love, Eternal War" done, but unfortunately, that chapter is stored in my other computer, and that computer is currently doing weird stuff.  Let's hope that it wasn't erased, because if it was, I would just die… Anyway, bye for now! =D

 


	10. It's 'Jerrold'

A/N:

Cool! I didn't know we could quick edit our work. I never knew that. Anyway, thank you for your reviews! Really appreciate them. A lot of them make me really laugh. I was actually considering to set this aside for a while and concentrate on my other stories (I also have some in fictionpress), but I decided that would be really unfair. Anyway, here's the next chap…

Recap…

_He chuckled quietly. "Absolutely…" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her, and she refrained from shuddering. _

_Don't give in. Don't give in. Control your anger. Don't let this JERK get the better of you. JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Daria gulped and could only manage a nod. She still concentrated on staring at his broad shoulder._

_Suddenly, her hand felt something warm. Startled, she looked down._

_HE'S HOLDING MY FREAKING HAND!!! Daria started to panic, though she tried her best not to show it. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grasp was firm. She was vaguely aware that he had entwined his fingers with hers. She was mad, but she couldn't help thinking that her hand fit perfectly in his. A perfect fit…_

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!?! A PERFECT FIT? IT'S NOT A PERFECT FIT!!!! HE'S A JERK, REMEMBER? A J-E-R-K!!_

_She could not help it. Before she knew what she was doing, she looked up._

_Piercing, brown eyes met blue-green ones. Daria eyes widened slightly at his intense, unwavering gaze. There was something about those eyes that made her feel…_

_LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! her brain screamed._

_But she could not. It was as if those brown orbs had locked gazes with her._

_Now she felt as if he was reading all the emotions she carried within. She didn't like it one bit. She felt so exposed… so weak…_

Chapter Ten

It's 'Jerrold'

Daria was lost under the gaze of those piercing brown eyes. And she could not stand it any longer. So, she forced her mind to snap out of her little reverie, and when she did, she blinked, almost as if she had forgotten where she was in the first place.

But it all rushed in after a split second, and the old Daria returned. She immediately shot the prince a hateful glare, which caused him to start a little, and abruptly pulled her hand away. The warmth from his touch immediately vanished. She took one step back, not breaking eye contact with the young man before her. She did not want him to receive satisfaction of knowing that _he_ had gotten through her somehow. She stared at him, almost challenging him.

"Daria, as your mistress, I command you to get inside the manor right now," a girlish voice with hidden iciness spoke up.

Daria blinked. Who was talking to her?

Oh. Antoniette. She had completely forgotten about the wench. Had she really been standing there all this time? Wait…_she_ was the reason for this whole _interaction_ with the prince! Daria suddenly remembered that she did it to spite Antoniette. Oh and it worked! She could feel Antoniette's angry vibes a metre away, and what amused her the most was that Antoniette could no longer do anything to her.

Daria feigned puzzlement. "You're my mistress?" she asked confusedly.

Antoniette's eyebrows shot way up. "Have you lost your mind?" she said softly. She would have shrieked at the Daria, had the prince not been in her presence. "You are my handmaiden. You do as you're told. You're supposed to obey me. Now, leave me and the prince to talk."

Daria saw Prince Jerrold wince at that from the corner of her eye, but she purposely ignored him. She stared at Antoniette for a short while, hoping to infuriate the girl even more. And it worked.

"Well?!" Antoniette said shakily, barely able to contain her anger. Daria could tell that the girl wanted to erupt right then and there. There was cold fury in the girl's smoky grey eyes. She suspected that had the prince not been there, Antoniette would have _tried _to drag her to the library for more whippings. Keyword: tried.__

Daria purposely brightened up. "Oh! You mean _that_!" Antoniette shot her a look that said "Have you gone mad, wench?!" but she ignored it. She flashed a cheerful smile. "I'm not longer your handmaiden."

Antoniette was not the only who was confused and surprised. The prince was as well. He wondered why Daria was at such _ease_. He knew something big must have happened to act so nonchalant in front of a noble. He stole a glance at Antoniette, who was currently in a shocked state. She did look comical, and he mustered all of his willpower to not burst out laughing at her agape face. He glanced at Daria and he noticed that she was trying to do the same thing.

Antoniette stuttered. "W-what…h-how…MOOOTHERR!!!"

Daria was not the only one who winced. Prince Jerrold joined along as well. The noise that escaped the girl's lips was nasty. He was surprised that he had not gone deaf at such a horrendous sound. He had never seen this side of Antoniette before.

Daria knew that Antoniette had forgotten about the prince's presence, which was rather surprising. She knew that Antoniette would have never acted like such a spoiled brat in front of the monarch.

Lady Linelle, followed by Lady Gina, came bursting out of the manor. She had on a panicked look on her pale face as she ran towards the young trio. "What is it, my sweet? What happened?" she asked quickly as she neared her beloved daughter.

Antoniette pointed a shaky finger at Daria. "Sh-she…w-what…"

Lady Linelle's head turned to where Antoniette was pointing at, and upon seeing Daria, her face darkened. She pursed her lips into a thin line and said, "She is the new adoptive daughter of Lady Gina and Lord Ormond, hun." She was barely able to hide the disgust in her voice. Daria was the only one who sensed it. Lady Linelle was good at hiding things.

Antoniette's eyes widened. For a while, she was unable to speak. She would open her mouth, only to close it again. This went on and Daria resisted the urge to sigh wearily at how dumb the girl was acting. She unconsciously turned to look at the prince, and regretted it afterwards.

He was staring at her. Not just a simple stare, but a deep and pensive stare. Daria felt herself flushing, and when she realized this, she became angry at herself. Why should she act like that because of some person she didn't care about? She almost glared at the thought.

His gaze did not waver, and Daria, though she hated to do it, looked away. She hated to do it because it was like admitting to the fact that the prince was capable of making her feel uncomfortable.

She saw him smirk from the corner of her eye, and when she did, she turned to him and shot him a glare. The glare didn't do anything to her benefit, for his smirk remained in place. It was so…unnerving!

"Jerrold!" someone cut in through the thick silence. Daria turned and realized that it was her "mother," who was currently giving the prince a fond smile, as if she had known him well since he was a baby.

Which was true, as Daria later on found out.

Prince Jerrold smiled at Lady Gina. "Lady Gina," he said while bowing. "How nice to see you. How is Lord Ormond?"

Lady Gina waved her hand. "Oh. Away on business, as usual. He will be back soon. How are Alaric and Cynthia?"

Daria could hardly believe her ears. Her mother was on first name basis with the royal family! She looked at Lady Linelle and Antoniette and saw that the two didn't look surprised about it. In fact, they acted as if it was a normal thing. Interesting…

_Seems like I'm going to see more of the royal family, _Daria thought. She didn't know whether that was good or bad. She decided for the latter because it meant she would see more of _him_, which she certainly did _not _want.

"They're doing fine. A lot of problems to take care of, of course, but then again, that's perfectly normal. They hardly have free time in their hands."

"Being King and Queen is never easy," Lady Gina replied understandingly. "That's common knowledge. By the way, have you met my new daughter, Daria?"

Daria cringed. She had only known Lady Gina for a short while, but she knew what the tone meant. Her mother was trying to set her up with the prince! Cruel or caring of her? Daria decided it was the former. She wanted nothing to do with that stupid…

_He's smirking at me! _Daria resisted the urge to glower at him. Why was he so annoying? Why did he find joy in irritating her? She sighed inwardly.

"I have," he replied, his smirk turning into a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Daria."

_Lady Daria? _Daria frowned. _Oh wait…that would be me. _She almost laughed at herself. For a moment there, her name sounded foreign to her since it had a "Lady" before it.

Prince Jerrold bowed at her, and Daria looked confused for a second. What should she do? Should she offer her hand for him to kiss? _Ewww, _she thought to herself. _I think not. _She looked at her mother for guidance, and when she did, Lady Gina bent her knees, as if trying to tell her: "Curtsy."

And that is what Daria did. Or at least, what she tried to do. She bent her knees and did what she supposed was a curtsy. Except it was a really pathetic and clumsy one, and her knees cracked loudly as she was doing it. She glanced sideways and saw that the two vixens (namely Lady Linelle and Antoniette) were trying hard not to snigger at her.

She looked at the prince…his eyes were laughing at her! Yes, it was really obvious that he found her gracelessness amusing. She could tell by the way his eyes danced. Was it really her fault that she didn't know the ways of female nobility? Sheesh! She was new at this, for crying out loud!

Lady Gina cleared her throat. "Well…uh…I think it's time for Daria and me to leave. Daria, do you have your things?"

Daria picked up her light sack and held it up. "Yes." She saw her mother raise her eyebrow at the sack, as if thinking, "That's it?" However, the elderly lady did not say anything of the sort out loud.

Lady Gina nodded. "All right then. Good day, everyone."

Lady Gina left the party and Daria followed close behind. They were almost near their carriage, but they could still hear the conversation that went on between the prince and the two minxes. It went something like this:

"Your Majesty! Would you care to go inside for some tea?" (Lady Linelle's simpering voice)

"No thank you, my lady. I-I have…uh…business to attend to…yeah…" (Prince's voice, practically screaming: "Help me!")

"Oh? Surely it can wait? Our cook just made cakes this morning! You _must _try some!" (Antoniette's usual girly voice)

"Well…uh…"

Daria felt Lady Gina's elbow in her ribs. She almost yelped out loud, but bit her lip in time. "What?" she whispered questioningly at her mother.

"We should help him, don't you think? Goodness knows he'll never be able to escape _their _tight clutches without a bit of help."

Daria sniffed. "Let him be. I don't care what happens to that…that…"

Lady Gina burst out laughing, finding Daria's immaturity towards the prince amusing. Not letting her daughter finish her meek insult, she spun around and called out, "Your Highness!"

Prince Jerrold's head snapped at their direction, a little more than relief evident on his handsome face. "Yes, Lady Gina?" His voice sounded hopeful, maybe even pleading. Daria smiled inwardly, finding his desperation entertaining.

"I have…uh…some papers to give to your parents," Lady Gina said, almost unconvincingly. Daria strained not laugh at her mother's poor acting skills.

"Really?" the prince said, biting back laughter.

Lady Gina nodded. "Yes. I'll have to give them to you now, or I might forget."

"Of course!" Prince Jerrold turned to the two ladies before him. He spoke with a very apologetic-sounding voice that impressed Daria, though she would not admit it out loud. "Oh, forgive me," his said remorsefully, "but I have to go. Perhaps another time?"

Lady Linelle, stunned, could only nod. Antoniette stuttered for the both of them. "A-all right…b-but don't f-forget…"

Prince Jerrold shot them a charming smile. "Don't worry."

He left them and walked towards Lady Gina and Daria, a wide grin playing across his lips. When he reached them, he whispered a "thank you" to Lady Gina, since he definitely knew that the rescuing was not Daria's idea.

Lady Gina just smiled almost deviously and entered the carriage. Then it was Daria's turn. Prince Jerrold offered her his hand, but she ignored him and went in by herself. The prince, amused, shook his head, his wide grin still evident on his swarthy face. He went in and seated himself across the two ladies.

The coachman witnessed the whole thing. He let out his amused and knowing smile as he closed the carriage door.

* * *

The ride back to the manor was…interesting. It was Lady Gina who kept up the conversation. Had she not been present, the silence would have been deafening. Daria was busy staring out the window, while Prince Jerrold was busy listening attentively to Lady Gina (though, once in a while, he would steal a glance at the quiet, unsuspecting girl).

And yes, Lady Gina noticed this. How could she not? While she was talking to him, it was quite impossible to miss the way his eyes flickered towards the companion next to her. She hid her smile, though her eyes could not. Prince Jerrold, noticing this, wondered what amused her so much, but decided not to ask.

"Daria," Lady Gina suddenly called.

Daria jumped at her name being called. She was so intent on watching the people outside. She turned to her mother and gave her a questioning look. "Yes?"

"I've decided to hold a banquet for you in a week's time."

Prince Jerrold saw the way Daria's eyes widened. He bit back his chuckle in time.

"B-banquet?" Daria stammered. _Banquet?! In front of all those nobles? Do they expect me to dance?! I don't know how to dance! I don't even know how to socialize! How could she think about something like this?_

"Yes, banquet," Lady Gina said, smiling good-naturedly. "In honour of your adoption."

"B-but…I-I…" She paused, unable to control the rough pounding of her heart. She was not ready for a banquet! To have those people staring at her! She gulped and forced her voice to steady. "I…I-I don't know how to dance…" She trailed off.

"Oh, _that_." Lady Gina did a dismissive wave with her hand. "You will receive lessons. Not just dancing, of course. The lessons will be on everything a noblewoman must know."

Daria winced, and Prince Jerrold sympathized for her. He hated having lessons. It was pure torture.

"Oh, and we'll have to find an escort for you as well," Lady Gina added thoughtfully, discreetly glancing at the unaware prince.

But Daria saw it. And she felt her heart skip a beat. "I'll do it!" she instantly cut in with a loud voice, startling everyone, including herself. She shook her head. No way was _he_ going to be her escort for the banquet…she'd rather die…all right, she was exaggerating, but still…

Lady Gina frowned. "You'll find your own escort? But…you don't know anyone yet. How can you?" She patted her daughter's hand. "Maybe you should leave that to me, hmm?"

Daria shook her head vigorously. "No, no. I'll find someone. Don't worry. I will."

Lady Gina stared at her for a while. Then she shrugged. "All right. But if you can't find anyone…"

"I will," Daria said firmly.

Lady Gina sighed softly and let the subject drop. She resumed to another lively conversation, and things went back to normal, with Daria quietly staring out the window. Prince Jerrold, on the other hand, was still the listener, nodding once in a while and either agreeing or disagreeing to whatever Lady Gina was saying.

And during the rest of the ride, the elderly woman noticed that his short glances at her daughter had become more frequent.

* * *

"Thank you for the rescue, Lady Gina," Prince Jerrold said as he helped Lady Gina out of the carriage (Daria had refused his help once again).

Lady Gina smiled at him. "It was no trouble at all. I was glad to, and Daria was too."

Prince Jerrold stopped himself in time from snickering. He knew that that was a lie. Daria could have left him there for all she cared. "Well," he said with a chuckle, "thank you, Lady Daria."

Daria plastered on a fake smile. "Anything for you, Your Highness," she said.

"Oh, please. Do call me Jerrold," he said with a grin. He saw Daria flash him a didn't-we-go-through-this-already look, and his grin grew bigger.

"Oh yes," Lady Gina cut in. "You should call him Jerrold, Daria. He doesn't like formalities, you know."

"I'm sure," Daria said, "but it's rather awkward for me. I prefer 'Your Highness'."

"Then let me help you get over the awkwardness," the prince said, grinning roguishly. "Repeat after me: Jerrold."

Daria sent him a scathing glare while Lady Gina wasn't looking. He only responded with his grin.

"It's not so hard, Daria," Lady Gina said lightly. "You'll get used to it. Once you say it the first time, it gets easy."

"Yes," Jerrold agreed. "Say it with me: Jerrold."

Jerrold and Lady Gina looked at Daria expectantly, waiting for her to say it.

_He had me trapped, _Daria thought angrily. _I can't believe he actually trapped me! And my mother…how badly does she want me to end up with him? I mean, really! She is practically shoving me towards him._

"Jerrold," Daria said, through gritted teeth. Lady Gina beamed and patted her affectionately on the arm, while Jerrold smirked.

"Well," Lady Gina said, "I should go inside now. Daria, what do you want to do on your first day in the manor?"

Daria flushed. "Well," she said, almost shyly, "I would like to go horseback riding, if you don't mind."

Lady Gina's frowned in contemplation. "Well…maybe. I don't know, Daria. Have you gone horseback riding before? It's quite dangerous if it's your first time. I don't want you getting hurt."

Daria hesitated. "No," she said ruefully. "I-I have not gone before. At least with just me on the horse."

"In that case, I'm going to have to ask you to go with somebody," Lady Gina said.

"I'll go with her," Prince Jerrold suddenly spoke up.

Daria's head immediately snapped at his direction. _Did I just hear right? Oh, he's doing this just to annoy me! Why can't he just leave me alone? Wait…maybe I can make a truce with him…_

She stared at him with wide eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Lady Gina. Lady Gina, on the other hand, was smiling so widely that it could not have gone any wider. She gave Prince Jerrold an appraising look.

"That's very nice of you," she said jovially. "Thank you. Of course, you already know where the stables are?"

Jerrold nodded. "I do."

"Wait!" Daria suddenly burst out. Lady Gina and Jerrold turned to look at her. Daria forced a smile. "I…uh…I-I'm sure His Majesty has better things to do. I wouldn't want to bother him…and…"

"Actually," Jerrold cut in, "I'm free for the rest of the day, and I don't mind. And, oh yes, it's _Jerrold_."

"Right. _Jerrold, _then," Daria said with clenched teeth.

"That's settled then," Lady Gina said lightly. "I'll see you two later, all right? Farewell!"

She was gone before Daria could utter out another word.

Silence filled the air. The two were completely alone, with the carriage and Lady Gina gone. Daria was busy avoiding his intense gaze. She was looking anywhere but at him. She wondered why this was happening to her. _What did I do to deserve this? I should have convinced Mother to leave him there with Antoniette and Linelle! This is going to be so…_

"Why are you smirking at me?" Daria snapped, turning her head to meet his eyes. Hey, she wasn't looking at him, but she could still see what he was doing from the corner of her eye.

Jerrold shrugged. "No reason," he said lazily. His smirk changed into a roguish grin. And that did not change Daria's mood. It was still just as annoying.

"Shall we go then, Your Highness?" she said aloofly.

He frowned. "It's 'Jerrold'."

It was Daria's turn to smirk. "Only when Mother's around."

A/N:

Yay! Another chapter done! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, for some reason…I don't know. I guess I wanted more interaction with Daria and Jerrold…or something…anyway, please review! (The asterisks don't work. That's sad, but I'll get over it…yeah…)


	11. One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back

A/N:

Thank you for your reviews!!! Almost 100! Wow! The reason I've been updating often is because it's summer. I hope you don't get used to this much updates because once school starts, then you know… Anyway, read on.

Chapter Eleven

One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back

Jerrold intently observed the raven-haired girl before him. She was riding on a tame white mare, yet her whole body was rigid and she was gripping the reins too tightly. Her lips were pursed into thin line; she looked as if she was expecting the horse to bolt if she made one slight movement. It was rather amusing though. She didn't know it, but she looked _funny_.

"You're too tense," he remarked. "You look kind of _ridiculous_, you know. Relax."

She glared at him. "I have a five-thousand-pound beast underneath me, so _don't _tell me to relax. I prefer to stay alive, thank you."

"Not exactly five thousand pounds."

Daria rolled her eyes. "It's called exaggeration."

He grinned. "Right." He paused. "So…where do you want to go?"

She gave him a look. Then she shrugged and said, "Frell has a lot of beautiful places to go to, so that's a pretty hard decision. I remember when I went out on my own one afternoon, and pretty much went wherever my feet took me. The places were really nice, though I must confess that River Lucarno is the most—_why are you smiling at me like that?_" She shot him a glare, though she was more surprised than angry. She had never seen that smile before…it wasn't a mocking one, nor was it a mischievous one. It was…pleasant.

_The type of smile you wear when watching a sunset. _She started. _Why did I just think that?! _She shook her head, wanting to force such traitorous thoughts out.

Jerrold shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that…we were having a _decent _conversation for once….and it's nice."

Daria started. She hadn't realized that. During those times when they were in each other's presence, all they mostly did was squabble and exchange angry words with each other. And now, she was just talking to His Majesty about how beautiful his city was. "Yeah, well, don't expect it to happen again," she mumbled. "I just forgot that I hate you for a second there."

"Do you really?" he asked intently. He manoeuvred his black stallion closer to her mare and looked at her closely, waiting quietly for her answer.

Daria, avoiding his eyes, sighed softly. "All right. Maybe not _hate _you…I-I dislike you."

"And why do you feel that way?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

_Who _do _I feel that way? _Daria repeated to herself. She knitted her brow in thought as she searched her mind for the reason. _Maybe because he smirks at me a lot…or he's just plain annoying…or…_

_Oh my goodness._

_I have no legitimate reason to dislike him._

"I don't know!" she snapped, shifting her mare away from him. "I guess the same reason on why _you_ dislike _me_." She very lightly kicked her horse's sides, and it picked up its pace a bit, moving ahead of the prince's stallion.

"Well _that _doesn't make sense," the prince's voice drawled from behind.

Daria pulled the reins and the horse stopped. She then turned around and gave Jerrold a look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He caught up in no time and halted right next to her. "Because," he said, turning to look at the confused girl, "I don't dislike you. Or hate you. Which means there is no reason available."

That caught Daria off guard. So he didn't dislike her. Or hate her. That was quite some news. If he didn't feel aversion towards her, then why was he always bickering with her? Why did they always have heated arguments every time they met?

_This is just peachy. Now he has made things more complicated. Are we allowed to continue fighting, now that we got _that _cleared up?_

"Well?" his deep and round voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

She gave him a questioning look. "Well, what?"

"Well, what is your reason for disliking me?"

Daria hesitated. "W-well…I-I…um…"

Jerrold waited patiently for her to state the reason. Suddenly, in the middle of Daria's tight situation, his eyes widened and his face broke into a broad grin. "Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Daria paused and stared at him. "Aha, what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Aha, you_ don't_ have a reason, do you?" He smiled smugly. "You just decided to dislike me for no reason."

"I do have a reason!" Daria said hotly, her face flushing. "For one thing, you smirk too much. At _me_, mind you. And you're annoying. And you're arrogant, believing that every unmarried maid in Frell is lovesick with your good looks and charms."

"Ah…so you do agree that I'm handsome and charming?" Jerrold said, grinning impishly.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I'm just saying what _other_ maidens think." She scowled at him. "You're too conceited. You think that every young lady swoons and sighs dreamily at your presence."

"Well, it's true," Jerrold defended himself. "Every young lady does swoon and sigh dreamily at my presence."

Daria snorted and pointed at herself. "Not this one."

Jerrold remained silent. Daria shrugged and rode her horse at a fast trot, and Jerrold soon followed. They didn't know where they were going. Their minds weren't focused on it at the moment. For once, there was a long silence. Too bad it was filled with awkwardness. Daria was staring ahead, willing herself to not even _glance_ at the prince. The prince was doing the same.

Sunset was nearing. There were now scattered hues of red and orange in the vast sky. The wind had turned slightly colder, and Daria shivered slightly. She was wearing nothing but her midnight blue servant's dress (which was incredibly stupid of her). Jerrold didn't notice her shiver. If he had, he would have acted like a gentleman he was and offered her his cloak. Though he wouldn't be sure if she would accept it or not.

Daria was surprised to find that the silence was almost unbearable. She had expected to feel happy that the prince was now leaving her alone, but she couldn't help feeling…lonesome? No…maybe "bored" was the word. She wasn't too sure.

So here they were, riding on trotting horses to who knew where. Daria was almost close to starting up conversation, but she reminded herself that she didn't like the prince, so why should she try to make herself good company to him?

Surprisingly, it was Jerrold who broke the long-term silence. "You still look ridiculous," he mumbled.

Daria's eyes widened. She stopped her horse, wheeled around, and glared at him. "See?! _That's _why I don't like you! You always know when to strike a nerve! You're always angering me, as if you find _joy _in seeing me get mad! Would it really kill you to act like a gentleman? And I don't mean just helping me in and out of carriages! I mean…treating me with respect, _Your Highness_! I know I was just a lowly servant before all this, but that doesn't matter. I-I…_argh_! I can't even voice my thoughts out loud! That's how annoying you can get, all right?" She finished with a loud huff. She turned away from him, not wanting to see the expression in his eyes, and instead focused on the setting sun.

Another silence followed, but it was more tense than awkward this time. Finally, the prince spoke.

"As if your glaring and shouting is considered respectful," he remarked.

Daria spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. "I—"

"I'll make a truce with you," he cut in. "A deal."

Daria arched an eyebrow. _Wasn't I just thinking that a while ago? Making a truce with him? _She shrugged. "All right…" she said slowly. "What do you propose?"

"I'll be nice to you. I'll be a _gentleman_," he said, emphasising the word.

Daria grinned devilishly. "Sounds tempting. What's in it for me?"

"You call me Jerrold. Not 'Your Majesty', not 'Your Highness.' Just Jerrold," he said seriously.

Daria tilted her head and gave him a look. She wondered why that was so important to him. Did he really dislike formalities _that_ much? Why was calling him by his real title such a bother to him? She inwardly shook her head. _I'll never understand…_

"All right," she said, nodding. "You got a deal…Jerrold."

He cracked a grin. "Wonderful." He offered his right hand, and Daria took it. Once again, she couldn't help feeling his warmth as they firmly shook on their little pact. _A perfect fit…_

_STOP THINKING THAT!!! _Daria, without meaning to, abruptly pulled away. Jerrold gave her a puzzled look before shrugging and staring ahead. He suddenly smiled.

"Hey," he said. "We're near River Lucarno. Do you want to go there?"

A ghost of a smile crept up Daria's lips. "Let's. I loved it when I went there. I stayed there for hours, just staring at the water. But of course, when I got back to the manor, my mistresses weren't too happy, so I—" Daria's eyes widened with surprise. _I received the whippings. I can't believe I almost said it out loud! _

Jerrold gave her a look. "So you what?" he asked.

Daria shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered, avoiding his questioning eyes. _If I told him, he wouldn't believe me. I have no proof. _"Nothing at all," she repeated.

As she was looking at her surroundings (she could tell that they were very near the river now), the cool wind from the north suddenly blew on her bare neck and face. The dress didn't help much either. She shivered, and this time, Jerrold noticed. Instinctively, he took off his large black cloak. He then placed it on top of Daria shoulders, and he could tell that she was very surprised by the look on her face.

She hesitated. "I-I…"

"Don't even think about refusing it," he said seriously. "I know you're cold. Besides," he said, a smile playing across his lips, "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Daria chuckled. "If you insist." She paused and frowned. Then, she took a deep breath and mumbled, "Thank you."

Jerrold's small smile turned into an impish grin. "Anything for you, my lady."

Daria snorted. "Of course."

They finally reached the river and dismounted. It was slightly dark now; the sun had already set. They tied their horses to a nearby tree. Daria suddenly couldn't help feeling nervous. She was actually going to spend time with the prince! A monarch of Kyrria! It was…odd.

Don't get her wrong. She would rather _die_ than turn into a lovesick fool. No way was _she_ going to swoon at the prince. She just found the whole thing strange, that's all. She was afraid that she was going to say something wrong and get beheaded for it. After all, he did have the power to do so. And yes, she did value her life.

"So…" Jerrold said as they sat down on the grass. (Daria made sure she was a good distance away. She was glad he didn't do anything to move closer.) "Tell me where you come from."

Daria shrugged. "I used to work for Lady Valene and Lord Michael. Their manor is not in Frell. When Lord Michael died, I…well, I decided to leave them." _No point telling that him that Lady Valene kicked me out. _She gave him a look. "Do you know them?"

Jerrold thoughtfully scratched his smooth chin. "I think so," he said slowly. "But barely. But what I meant by my question is, what's your background? Who are your parents?"

"Do you always go here?" Daria asked, not-so-subtly avoiding the question.

Jerrold gave her a look, meaning he noticed her purposely steering the conversation to another direction. He shrugged, deciding to let it drop. "Not so recently. I've been busy. My father has had me doing so many things for the past months. Today is actually a rare day."

Daria frowned. "Uh…do you like being a prince?" she asked. Truth be told, she didn't care one bit about his life, but she didn't want silence to linger once again. It was too…tense.

He sighed. "I get good days and bad days. It can be really stressful. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm even going to make a _good_ king."

Daria shrugged. "I guess it depends on how much you believe in yourself," she said absent-mindedly as she gazed at the river. The gentle waters swayed around in laziness, giving the air a sense of tranquility.

Jerrold stared at her in thought. Daria, sensing his gaze, turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He paused. "It's just that…have you noticed that we are actually acting _decent_ with each other?"

She shrugged. "I guess our little deal did its wonders, _Jerrold_." She then gave him a look. "Though I am curious on why you decided to spend the day with me." She let out a laugh. "It' ridiculous, you know."

"Why do you think so?" he asked curiously.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Well," she began, "I was not exactly number one on your list of preferred companions, was I? As you said before, a day like this is rare. You could have gone with your buddies…whoever they are. Instead, you decided to teach me how to ride a horse—and we both know that that wasn't easy." She paused. "It just seems ridiculous to me."

He smiled. "Maybe I like spending time with you."

Daria snorted. "Please."

He laughed lightly. "All right. I wasn't expecting to spend the day with you today, but I couldn't let you go on a horse without a good instructor, could I? I didn't want you falling and breaking your back."

"I wouldn't have done that! I'm not clumsy," Daria said hotly.

He snorted. "Have you _seen_ yourself curtsy?"

Daria's eyes widened. Did he just say that?! He did! How dare he embarrass her like that! And he called himself a _gentleman_?! Angry, Daria bolted up from the soft grass and trudged away.

Jerrold stood up and followed her. "I'm just being honest," he said at her retreating back.

Daria whirled around and glared at him. "You are a JERK! And I'm leaving, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

He scowled at her. "Didn't we go through this already?"

"Why should I cover my part of the deal when _you_ are _not_?!"

He frowned. "Am I not being a gentleman?"

She scowled at him. "No," she said coldly. "_Now leave me alone._"

She turned and stomped away from him. She quickly untied her mare and walked away, not bothering to mount. (In truth, Daria still hadn't mastered that, and if she had done it, she would have made herself look _clumsy_, and she didn't want Jerrold seeing any more of _that_.)

Jerrold, rooted on the spot, stared at her retreating back. Then he sighed and shook his head. "One step forward, ten steps back," he mumbled under his breath. He then walked to his stallion, untied the reins, and proceeded to follow Daria. He wasn't going to take her "Leave me alone" seriously. It was dark out, for crying out loud! He didn't want anything happening to her, no matter how much dispute they had between them.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Daria said icily as Jerrold took his place next to her. The two were still walking, their horses silently following them.

Jerrold scoffed. "As much as how this is hard to believe for _you_, I don't want anything happening to you. It's already dark, and who knows what lunatic is lurking about." He paused. "Is that not gentlemanly?"

Daria snorted. "Not really," she replied coolly. "You just want to protect your own skin, that's all. Because if something happens to me, my mother will blame _you_ for it."

Jerrold sighed noisily. "Look!" he cried in frustration. "I'm sorry for offending you. Can we not start over once more? Why are you so _stubborn_?!"

Daria groaned. Why couldn't he admit that there was no chance for them to get along? They were just not the right companions for each other! One day wouldn't even pass without them fighting over _something_! "Your Highness," she said angrily, "no matter how many times we start over, we will still end up where we are right now!" She sighed exasperatedly. "Trust me when I say it just won't work. All right? You and I are…" She trailed off. Why wouldn't it work out? What was it that always caused angry sparks between them?

She didn't know the answer.

"You and I are what?" he asked quietly.

"Just forget it," Daria said coldly. "Our attempt for friendship has failed, Your Highness." She paused. "Why don't we part ways? I'm sure it's the best thing. I don't know about you, but every time we come across each other, I get so _strained_. You always strike this nerve in me, and I hate it!"

"As if _you_ don't strike a nerve in _mine_!" the prince shot out. He scowled. "I try to be nice, I try to be patient with you, but do you have any idea how much your _bitterness _pesters me? Here I am, wanting to help you with whatever bothers you—and don't deny and say that everything is fine and dandy, because it won't work—and you just _brush_ me off!"

Daria glared at him. "Since when did I ask for your help?!" she said furiously. "I'm doing just fine on my own! And what makes you think that something's bothering me?!"

"Because you're always angry!" he retorted furiously.

"FINE!" Daria screamed, balling her fists. "Do you want to know what bothers me?! It's _you_! _You _bother me! Stop and realize that I'm only angry when I'm with _you_! So it's you! It's _always_ about you!"

There was silence after that. Jerrold was taken aback. He did not expect that. She was blaming _him_?! _He _was the cause of all her anger? They barely knew each other, for crying out loud! No…she was just making up stupid excuses. She had to be.

But she still angered him. How _dare _she point the blame at him! He had done nothing but try to befriend her!

"Fine!" Jerrold yelled. "You win! I'll leave you alone forever. That's what you want, right?"

Daria gave him a cold look. "Right."

He frowned. So this was how it was going to be. Fine with him. This was actually better. Now, he didn't have to put up with her. They would go their separate ways and never have to see each other again. This was better, right?! Right.

Jerrold took a deep breath. "All right, my lady," he said quietly.

Daria swallowed and nodded. "Farewell".

Jerrold nodded and mounted his horse. "Fare—" He paused. "Wait," he suddenly said. "Not yet."

She gave him a look as he dismounted his stallion. "What?" she asked.

"I'll say farewell after I see you safe in your manor," he said steadily, not looking at her.

"Oh." Daria admitted to herself that that was very nice of him. They had just exchanged very angry words with each other, and he was still worried about her safety. That made her feel guilty, but she refused to say anything.

They walked on in very tense silence. They even kept a great distance away from each other. It was a sad situation.

Jerrold sighed inwardly. Then he looked straight ahead and saw a figure. He could make out the person's strong build and pale hair. That someone looked familiar...

He face suddenly broke into a grin. Daria saw it and gave him a curious look, but he ignored her.

"Christian!" he called out.

The person turned and upon seeing the prince, stopped. Jerrold quickened his pace, and Daria, curious on who "Christian" was, followed. She smiled slightly when she saw the two hug fiercely, slapping each other on the back.

When the two broke off, Daria looked at Christian, wanting to catch his attention. Christian, sensing her gaze, turned to her.

They gasped.

"You!" the guy cried out in disbelief.

Daria's jaw dropped. Fury immediately coursed through her veins as she stared upon grey eyes. _Familiar _grey eyes.

Then, without thinking whatsoever, she let out an angry cry and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled on the ground and began to fight.

A/N:

In case you haven't figured it out, Christian is the guy who stole Daria's bracelet, the only item that she ever loved and valued. I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you had fun reading it! =)


	12. Who Is Christian?

A/N:

Wow! I went over a hundred! Thank you so much!

FalseEyelashes: Thank you! I'm glad my characters seem "human." That was one of my goals for this!!!

Tamaran Girl: Don't like Christian? =) Read this chapter and maybe you'll change your mind…maybe…I don't know…

Shima And Tempis: Thank you!!! I have fun having Daria and Jerrold bicker...haha...

Tayk: I haven't seen EE movie, but the trailers said way enough. People say that if you don't compare it with the book, then it's a good movie. I'll watch it someday, I hope… And I don't mind people demanding an update. In truth, they're the ones that really encourage me to sit down and write…or type…

Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks!!! =D

awaiting impatient person: I love fights too! I love reading about them, and I love writing about them. My stories will always have fights. (I am not weird.) Anyway, my story in ficpress, "Cruising Through" has a fighting scene, and I had soooo much fun writing that! This fight with Daria and Christian wasn't much.

Tallemera Rane: You do have a point, but I needed Daria to have time in her hands to spend with the prince, so I just decided to make her a marchioness. I'm glad you like my story!

CrimsonEnchantress: Ah, you're right. I should not have said who Christian was. Silly me. =)

Lykairo: Here's the next update. =)

Moyen: Daria will ask him to be her escort if Daria swallows her stupid pride and gathers the courage to ask him.

JellyBelly391: I like the ending too! I have been planning that scene since FOREVER. I finally was able to write/type it down.

cutie20: WOW. It's weird (weird, but happyfying…which is not a word) having a reader who has read my stories from both ficpress and fanfic. I think you're the only one! Thanks, I really, really appreciate it! =)

la: You live off my story? WOW! Thanks! (And to think that I almost decided to take a break from this…)

Princess of the Phone Booth: Yup. But you're going to learn way more of Christian in this chapter!

Tallemera Rane: I know it's way to late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Miss Piratess: Hehe…ya…fights are cool. Really cool.

Tindomiel-PA: I know that Daria is being unreasonable. That's part of my plan. I have a motive for making her so…prideful? Impossible? I don't know the perfect word, but yeah… =D

Lillianna-Rose: You're from Canada too? Neat!! And I agree. Canadians are patriotic. Good that you don't drink alcohol, hehe. Thanks for taking the time to send all those reviews!!! =) And oh yeah… those ######'s are caused by parental control (if my computer doesn't have it, dirty ads keep on popping up). Anyway, I fixed that now, and the words "bleeped" out are "utensils" and "prick." I understand why it would bleep out prick, but utensils? If the word "utensils" have any dirty meaning, then don't say it. I'd rather be clueless and than scarred.

fairypixie3: Thank you so much! Here's the next chap… =)

Crazayladay: I'm sorry for updating too infrequently. Since it's summer, I have decided to make it up to everyone by updating as often as I can. I'm not going anywhere, which sucks. (Well, I'm going to Kingston to help my sister move, but does that count? Kingston is only two hours away, I think.)

dragonfirechick: You're review had me laughing ("No biscuit!"àhehe). No chance that Christian will win? We'll see… He's not that bad, I hope…

I'm currently listening to The Reason. Why am I so crazy over that song? I don't get it. Anyway, read on…

Chapter Twelve

Who Is Christian?

There's no saying who won the fight, because there wasn't a "real" fight to begin with. While Daria was throwing (weak) punches and kicks wherever she could, Christian was doing nothing but blocking them with ease. It did not take him long to capture her flailing wrists, then roll over and pin her to the ground.

"Let – me – go!" Daria hollered while struggling to set herself free.

"Calm down," Christian said sternly.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY THIEF!" she screamed at him.

Jerrold, tired (and maybe even annoyed) of watching the scene play before him, grabbed Christian by his shirt and yanked him off Daria. Daria instantly rose from the ground and proceeded to tackle Christian once again, but Jerrold, being very alert, held her back easily by holding her firmly by the waist.

He let out a noise of frustration. "Calm down, will you?" he said in her ear.

"THAT THIEF STOLE MY BLOODY BRACELET!" Daria screamed, thrashing about.

"But that doesn't make sense," Jerrold interjected.

_What?_ Daria, curious by what he just said, stopped struggling and turned to look at him. "And why not?" she demanded. "Just because he is a _friend _of yours—"

"And a nobleman," Jerrold cut in.

Daria blanched. "What?!" she cried in surprise.

"Christian is the son of a marques and marchioness," Jerrold elaborated. "In fact, his family is close friends with your new family."

"Wait a second!" Christian said, interrupting Jerrold. "What do you mean by that?"

Jerrold shrugged. "Daria is the new daughter of Lady Gina and Lord Ormond," he explained.

Christian's face broke into a grin. He turned to Daria. "Are you really?" he asked interestedly.

She shot him a fierce glare. "I am _not_ going to talk to _you_, you thief!" she spat. "You stole my bracelet, and don't deny it! You recognized me earlier!"

He shook his head. "No. I mistook you for someone else," he said calmly.

"You liar!"

"Daria," Jerrold said gently, "why would Christian steal your bracelet? His family is very well off."

She faced the prince and gave him an angry, impatient look. "Why don't you ask him?" she retorted.

Jerrold did not answer. He just looked into her eyes with that same, intense gaze of his. Daria unconsciously bit her bottom lip and fidgeted. There were a lot of things about his stare that bothered her, but what bothered her the very most was that she could not read the emotion playing in it. His eyes were so…blank. And empty. They did not reveal anything to her at all. Not one trace of what he was going through his mind.

Christian cleared his throat. "So…" he said casually, "what did I miss?"

Jerrold blinked. Then he turned to his friend and shot him a confused look. "What?" he said.

Christian shrugged. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two look…erm…_cosy _with each other."

For the first time, Daria noticed that Jerrold had his arms wrapped around her waist. She yelped and jumped back one whole mile. Jerrold just shot her an indifferent look and shrugged.

"There's nothing going on," Daria said stiffly to Christian.

He grinned roguishly at her. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me," he said.

Daria glared at him, but said nothing. She turned to Jerrold. "Tell your _friend _to give me back my bracelet."

"I did not steal it!" Christian interjected.

Daria, still facing Jerrold, sniffed and said, "Tell your friend to stop being a big fat liar and just admit the truth."

"Jerrold, talk to her!" Christian whined.

Jerrold sighed. "Daria," he said gently, "I don't think Christian stole your bracelet. He is a rich nobleman who has no use for such a small cheap thing."

Daria eyes widened. "It was not a small cheap thing!" she said hotly. "It is a very valuable bracelet!"

The prince sighed wearily. "My point is that Christian is the most unlikely person who would do such a thing."

Daria's eyes darted from a grave Jerrold to a grinning Christian. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she hissed.

He shot her an innocent look. "So you're talking to me again, I presume?" He shook his head. "No, I am not enjoying this. I just find this…interesting."

Daria scowled at him and turned back to Jerrold. "I hate your friend. Enough said. Good night." She turned, and along with her white mare, walked away. She didn't need more taunting from Christian. He was a thief and a liar! Honestly! How could Jerrold be friends with the likes of _him_? That…that…scoundrel!

But what if she was wrong? What if it really wasn't him? Daria shook her head. No…those grey eyes were too familiar. It _was _him. She was sure of it. Well, _almost_ sure of it.

"Daria, don't think you can shake me off that easily," she heard Jerrold say from behind. "You're still very far from home. And with that new criminal leader acting up…"

Daria ignored him. Then, not caring if she looked clumsy or not, she hastily mounted her mare and began to canter off. She heard Jerrold mutter a curse, and she urged her mare to go faster.

A few seconds barely passed when she heard the sound of hooves from behind, and they were getting louder and louder. Daria turned and let out a noise of frustration as she saw Jerrold swiftly advancing towards her. She saw that Christian was also on the horse, sitting behind Jerrold.

_Why did he have to be such a good rider?_ She kicked her mare at the sides, and the mare began to gallop. _This is so uncomfortable, _she thought as she bounced atop the horse. Her rear end was starting to ache.

The sound of hooves from behind did not pipe down. In fact, they got louder. Daria stole a look back and almost screamed when she saw that her pursuers were naught but two metres away. A couple of seconds later and they were riding side by side.

"Go!" Jerrold yelled.

Daria started. _What is he shouting "go" for?_

Her question was soon answered when Christian skilfully jumped off the prince's horse and landed gracefully on her own.

Daria yelped. "Get off! Get off! Get _off_!" she screamed at the person who was currently sitting behind her.

He acted as if he did not hear her. Reaching over, he grabbed the reins from Daria's hands and pulled. The mare neighed and stopped instantly. Daria yelped and felt herself jerk forward, but Christian grabbed her arm and steadied her.

Jerrold halted as well, and he manoeuvred his horse next to Daria's. "Honestly," he said in annoyance, "do you have any idea how dangerous it can be for a defenceless person like you to be wandering about at night?"

Daria huffed. "I can defend myself."

She heard Christian snort from behind. "Oh, sure. You can _definitely _beat someone up with your punches and kicks. In fact, you nearly killed me during our little fight." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Daria whirled around and glared at him. "_Get off my horse!_" She tried to shove him off, but being a strong person, he did not move an inch.

He shot her a lazy grin. "Actually, I kind of like it here," he said breezily. "I think I'll stay."

"Get. Out."

He stared at her, unfazed. "No."

Daria let out a cry of frustration. "Fine!" With this, she jumped off her horse and landed clumsily on Jerrold's.

"Whoa!" Jerrold cried out. He instinctively reached over and steadied her.

"Ouch," Christian said, his eyes sweeping over the two. "So you prefer Jerrold over me?" he asked Daria.

She shot him a cold look. "I prefer an annoying prince over a lying thief."

He shrugged. "If you say so." He paused. "And for the hundredth time, I did not steal your bracelet." With this, he urged Daria's mare forward and rode ahead.

Daria stared at the rider's back, a deep scowl placed on her lips. _Who does he think he is? _she thought angrily. _I hate him! I can't believe this! I can't believe that criminal is friends with the prince! Argh!!!_

She was suddenly aware of the thick and heavy silence that lingered in the air. Daria started, having realized that _she was sitting in front of the prince_. There was barely room between them, and she was very much aware of the warmth radiating from him. Yes, they were _that _close. Her and her stupid impulses!

Daria turned around and met his expressionless eyes. "Um…I-I'm going to walk," she mumbled. She shifted and was about to dismount, but she felt his arm snake around her waist, holding her in place.

"Stay where you are," he said gruffly. "You're going to slow me down if you walk. And I don't know about you, but I don't have all night." He dropped his arm from her waist.

"Fine," Daria said grimly.

They rode on in silence. Daria tried to shift herself forward to create more room between them, but after almost falling, she decided not to give it another go. Hence, she decided to just cope with sitting _that _close to him, though her whole body was tense and rigid. She also noticed that she wasn't the only tense one. She felt that the prince's frame was rather…stiff.

It was one awkward ride. Daria scolded herself for being so impulsive. Of course, she just _had _to jump off her mare like that, didn't she? She sighed inwardly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

A few minutes more and still no words were exchanged between them. Daria was starting to grow uneasy. She hated silences, no matter what. They were just so…uncomfortable.

"Stop fidgeting," she heard him say.

Daria froze.

"Now you're just as stiff as a board."

She turned and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I've been stuck in this position forever." She paused, sighed, and turned back around. "Can't we go faster than this?"

He gave her a look, but since she was looking ahead, she missed it. "We can," he said tonelessly, "but you'll fall off. Unless, of course, you let me support you." He raised an eyebrow at this.

_Let him support me? _Daria started an inner debate. _Hmm…a long time of being stuck in this position, or a short time of having physical contact with the prince?_

"If you don't decide now, I'll decide for you," he spoke up.

"Just let me think," Daria said seriously. _But it's going to leave things so awkward! Well, maybe awkward for _me_. I have no idea what goes through that mind of his._

Before she knew what was happening, Jerrold shifted closer, wrapped one arm around her waist, and kicked his stallion at the sides. The stallion neighed, lifted his front legs a bit, and galloped off at a gruelling pace.

Daria shrieked as she felt herself slide off the horse's back. _I'm going to die, I just know it! I'm going to fall off, and this horse will trample on me!_

She unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Jerrold tighten his hold on her. A few seconds later and they saw Christian at a distance. Having the better horse, they were swiftly nearing him. A few more seconds later and they reached him, receiving the confused look he sent them.

"Race you to Daria's manor!" Jerrold hollered at his good friend.

Christian grinned. "You're on!"

They were both off, with Daria shrieking, "No races! No races! No races, damn it!"

No one listened to her. Both horses galloped off, neck in neck.

Daria unconsciously grabbed on to the arm that was holding her in place. _This is so uncomfortable. Ow, my butt. Ow!_

"I'm slipping!" she yelled as she felt herself slowly slide off the horse. She then felt Jerrold grip her by the waist and shift her back in place.

"Just hang on! We're winning!"

Sure enough, they were winning, though Christian was close behind. Daria suspected that he would have undoubtedly won if he had a different horse. The white mare he was riding on was not fit for races, while Jerrold's steed very much was.

Later on, when Daria looked ahead, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her new manor. Finally! She wanted to get off the horse already. The muscles in her thighs and butt were so sore that she knew it would be painful to walk. And she no longer wanted to worry about slipping off and being trampled on.

Finally, Jerrold reached the stables. He pulled the reins and the stallion immediately halted. Daria was thankful that the prince's arm was still around her waist, for she was so sure that she would have sprung forward.

Christian came a few seconds later.

"Ha! We won!" Jerrold announced in triumph as he got off his horse.

"_You_ won," Daria corrected, her voice shaking a bit. "I didn't do anything but add more weight." She shifted slightly and tried to dismount, but found that her stiff legs wouldn't cooperate. Her calves were throbbing slightly, while her thighs were pretty much _killing _her. "Um…a little help please?" she said, her cheeks burning.

Jerrold gave her a look that she, once again, did not understand. Then he held her waist, lifted her up, and carried her down. Daria hoped that her legs would work once she touched the ground, but apparently, they were stubborn. She would have collapsed to the ground, but Jerrold thankfully kept a firm grip on her.

"My legs hurt," she mumbled.

"Well, that's to be expected," Jerrold said. "Today was your first day, after all."

"Wait a minute," Christian cut in. "Today is her first day riding a horse, and you decide to have a race?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You idiot!"

"What?" Jerrold said innocently.

"She's going to be sore for days!"

Jerrold knitted his brow. "Oh." He reddened. He turned to Daria. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Daria shook her head. "That's all right. I had fun anyway." In truth, she didn't, it was pure torture, but he didn't have to know that, did he?

Christian grinned knowingly. "You did, eh? Let's do it again!"

"No!" Daria said quickly. "I…um…think one race is enough for the day."

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Anyway," Daria said, "I better go."

Christian smirked at her. "Can you even _walk_?"

She glared at him. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "You thief," she added silently. No one heard her. She then sighed and took one step forward. She winced slightly when she felt her strained muscles complain. Thank goodness Jerrold had decided not to let her go just yet. He still kept one arm around her waist.

"Want me to carry you?" Christian said, grinning impishly.

Daria shot him a cold look. "No."

There was silence. Then, "Do you want me to carry you?"

That was from Jerrold. Unlike Christian, he asked in a very quiet, almost hesitant way. Daria stiffened and felt her cheeks burn even more.

"I'm good, thanks," she answered, just as quietly.

He said no more, but continued to support her as she took another step forward. The pain had not lessened. In fact, she could have sworn it hurt even more. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She wasn't sure. Her mind was not in a right state at the moment. All she was thinking about were her aching muscles.

One step.

Another step.

Another step.

Finally, she was walking, although slowly and painfully. Daria half-expected Jerrold to let out a cry of impatience and just leave her, but he didn't. Christian was just following leisurely behind, hands in his pockets.

Finally they reached the front door. Silence engulfed them, and it was in this moment when a conversation from before came to Daria. It was odd timing, but the memory came nonetheless.

_"Fine!" Jerrold yelled. "You win! I'll leave you alone forever. That's what you want, right?"_

_"Right."_

_Jerrold took a deep breath. "All right, my lady," he said quietly._

The memory hit her like a slap on the face. He was being serious, wasn't he? Yes, he was. Why did she feel so guilty?

"Farewell, my lady," Jerrold spoke up quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

Daria started. Farewell? Oh, right. He had promised to leave her alone forever. She swallowed and nodded. "Um…farewell."

The front door opened and Lady Gina's face came into view. "Oh there you are, Daria!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to worry about you, but then I remembered that you were in good hands." She flashed Jerrold an appreciative look. Then her eyes travelled towards Christian. Her eyes widened. "Christian!" she cried out. "What a surprise!" She beamed. "Such nice visitors! Would you two like to come in?"

Jerrold shook his head. "I have to go now, but thank you anyway."

"Yes," Christian said, "I have to go too, but thank you, Lady Gina."

Lady Gina let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, come back some other time, all right?"

Christian's eyes travelled towards Daria. She was unusually quiet, and was successfully avoiding both his and Jerrold's eyes. He smiled. "Sure," he said, replying to Lady Gina's request.

"What about you, Jerrold?"

Jerrold's eyes flickered towards Daria. It was very brief, but the only person who missed it was Daria. He shrugged. "If I do get the time," he said quietly.

"Oh. All right." Lady Gina smiled at them. "Good night."

The two young men nodded. "Good night."

Lady Gina closed the door, leaving Jerrold and Christian into silence. Christian was looking curiously at Jerrold, who was busy staring at…nothing in particular. He was just staring.

"So…" Christian said slowly. "Let's go then."

They both left the property and began to walk down an empty road. Christian's manor was very close to the palace, so they were both heading off to the same direction.

They walked side by side, the heavy silence lingering in the atmosphere. Christian kept on shooting his friend curious looks, wondering why he looked so…grave. Jerrold was just staring and walking ahead, his hands in his pockets. He looked too lost in his own world to start up a conversation. So, Christian decided to do it.

"So…" he said slowly, "Daria is pretty interesting."

Then Jerrold did something surprising. He reached over and smacked the back of his friend's head. "Ow!" Christian cried out as he rubbed his head. "What did you do that for?"

Jerrold shot him a look. "Why did you steal her bracelet?"

Christian groaned. "I had no choice!" he said exasperatedly. "I had to do it in order to gain the bandits' trust! It was an initiation thing. I had no choice but to steal from her."

"Did you get it back?"

"Um…no," Christian said sheepishly. "I suspect that it went with the three bandits that escaped the raid."

"It seemed really valuable to her," Jerrold remarked. "What did it look like?"

Christian frowned in thought. Afterwards, he sighed and said, "Well, I think it was a chain bracelet with one round charm on it. The charm had very detailed engravings on it. It was a…what was it?" He frowned. Then his eyes lit up a moment later. "A phoenix! It was a phoenix! It was a frontal view. Its wings were spread out, it was looking to the right, and its beak was open, I think." He paused. "Come to think of it, there was something familiar about it. But I can't quite place it…"

Jerrold sighed. "I wish we could get it back to her. She was so angry at you, did you notice that?"

"The fact that she leapt on me, tackled me to the ground, and started attacking me said enough," Christian said in amusement.

"I guess it was really special to her," Jerrold said thoughtfully.

Christian gave him a look. "Do you like her?" he asked cautiously.

Jerrold started. Then he sighed, shook his head, and said, "She intrigues me a little bit. That's all."

"I see…" Christian said slowly.

"Anyway," Jerrold interjected, "I won't be seeing her again. I promised her that I'd leave her alone forever."

"Forever's a long time," Christian commented.

"Is it really?" Jerrold said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Christian sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you should try to set things right with her."

"I already _did_ try," Jerrold said bitterly. "We're just too different. It's in our nature to not get along." He let out a sound of frustration. "It's not like I care, anyway. There's nothing special about her."

Christian sighed exasperatedly. "Just keep saying that to yourself. The way you're behaving says otherwise." He paused. "You know," he said with a wry grin, "sometimes I hate my job. I go for a few days, and I miss so many things going on here."

Jerrold shrugged. "You're the one who decided to be a spy."

A/N:

Oooh...Christian's a spy. Please review!


	13. Mysterious Stranger

A/N:

Hi everyone! This chapter is finally up. Sigh…have you ever gone through the phase where you feel so sluggish and don't want to write more chapters? I'm in that phase right now, but last night, I _forced_ myself to sit down on the comp chair and start typing. Don't worry. I'm not going to abandon any of my stories, but I just feel so…sluggish…yeah…

JellyBelly391: They better fall in love or else this story is completely pointless. =) I hope Daria and Jerrold are not a hopeless case.

blue-hello-kitty: Nope, not the same bracelet. =D

Manda: Hehe…I know! Jerrold is hot. =)

Tamaran Girl: Aw…thanks for your reviews!!! Here's the next update. =)

Crazayladay: Yay. Cherry lolly. Don't like Christian? Fine…you're entitled to your opinion. =D (I love Christian.)

Miss Piratess: Yay!! Someone who likes Christian! And lack of love? Yeah…they're moving really slowly…=)

Shima And Tempis: You don't like Christian? Ah, that's okay. Captain Hook's a cod fish. Pointless info. I don't know why I just said that.

dragonfirechick: Symbol or the seal of some royal and/or noble house? Hmm…maybe…

sealednectar: Thank you! And here's the next update! =D

Princess of the Phone Booth: Yup. A spy for the royal family. I hope I made the clear in the last chapter…I don't think I did…oh well…

awaiting impatient person: I'm known as angel-kiss1 in ficpress. 1, not 7. Yeah, I'll make Daria stronger if the opportunity comes.

cutie20: Thank you! There will be more conflict coming. You'll find out after reading this chap… =)

CrimsonEnchantress: Yup. I meant to make Jerrold blank and expressionless, hehehe. I'm not going to say why though. And yes, sooner or later Daria will have to be nicer. She better be. She's hurt Jerrold enough, dontcha think?

FalseEyelashes: Thanks! And yes, he's taken with Daria. Daria's so blind for not seeing it.

Another Reader: Yes, Daria has softened a bit. Just a_ bit_. Don't be surprised if she's still cold and bitter in some moments. It's in her nature. Hopefully she won't be in the end. =)

Anyway, here's the next chap. I'm quite happy with it. It may seem boring in the beginning, but it won't be if you continue reading it (I hope). Read on…

Chapter Thirteen

Mysterious Stranger

Daria had been in her new home for three days now, and she was still trying to get used to the lifestyle. It was difficult to realize that she was not serving, but being served. It was quite strange to have people refer to her as "Lady Daria", "my lady", or "mistress". She had a handmaiden (her new mother insisted for her to have one), one that went by the name Charlene, and she made sure that she was nice to her. Daria didn't want to be an Antoniette.

The manor was very large and fancy. Until now, Daria was still terrified of breaking something. She had gotten lost a couple of times, but she was slowly improving. The trick was to use the paintings in the halls as guides. The picture of her mother's grandfather meant the drawing room was near, the picture of a beautiful landscape meant the dining room was near, and so on and so forth.

Lord Ormond came back the day after Daria's horseback riding lessons with Jerrold. He welcomed her joyously into the family. Daria was scared of him at first, but after spending time together, they formed a special relationship with each other. Lord Ormond, or more like her father, had such a friendly, easy-going attitude that made it easy for Daria to like him.

Fauna came by to visit yesterday, and she was awestruck at the elegance of the place. She spent a fun day with Daria. They went to River Lucarno, visited the menagerie (Jerrold wasn't there, thankfully), and pretty much toured Frell.

After waking up in the morning of her fourth day, Daria changed into a nice dress, went out of her (very large and fancy) room, and bounded down the stairs. She passed by the drawing room, and when she did, she heard her name being called. She backtracked and when she peered in the room, she saw her mother and a lady she didn't recognize. She had greying hair pulled into a sleek bun, a small classical nose, thin lips, and brown eyes that held a scrutinizing gaze, which was currently directed towards Daria.

"A fine-looking lass," she said.

Lady Gina nodded. "Yes, she is. Come closer, Daria."

Daria obeyed. She would have curtsied, but she realized in time that she didn't know how to.

"This is your new governess," Lady Gina said with a small smile.

The lady smiled and stood up. "Good morning. You may call me Madame Edith." She did a very smooth and impressive curtsy.

Daria winced inwardly. Slowly, she pulled up her skirt up a bit and did an awkward curtsy. She blushed into a crimson shade when she saw Madame Edith raise an eyebrow at this.

"Your lessons shall start in an hour," she said.

Daria slowly nodded. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

The moment Daria stepped out of her manor, she breathed a sigh of intense relief. It was five in the afternoon, and she had just been released from a whole day of tiring lessons. Now she was free to do whatever she wanted.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Madame Edith wasn't mean or bitter, but she was a scrutinizer. She was picky and very observant. The lessons also added to the exhaustion. Sewing lessons, writing lessons, music lessons, behaviour lessons, and worst of all…dancing lessons. Daria didn't mind sewing lessons and writing lessons since Afrella taught her in these two areas, but the rest were really bothersome, especially dancing lessons…

_"Dance like a feather, Daria. Like a feather!"_

_What?! Daria frowned and tried to do whatever "dancing like a feather was." _

_"No, no. Now you're like a cow on its hind legs. And the man is supposed to lead! I'm the man here, Daria."_

_Oookay…_

_"And it would be nice if you don't step on my feet."_

_"Don't grip my hand. You don't want to hurt your partner, do you?"_

_"Stop staring at the floor!"_

_"Once again, stop stepping on my feet."_

_"Like a feather!"_

_"Light feet. Light steps. I said light steps!"_

_"Stop stepping on my feet!"_

That was pretty much how dancing lessons went. In the end, Madame Edith let out a very weary sigh and tonelessly said, "I think we're done for the day."

Daria was gone before anyone could say "freedom." Now, here she was, standing next to her horse, Ashwin. The horse was black, with a white mark on its forehead. It was big, but not as big as the steed that Jerrold had ridden on. The stallion was just right for her.

"Is it your routine now to ride your horse everyday?" said a deep, elderly voice.

Daria turned and saw Walter, the stable master. He was a tall and bearded man in his forties. He had a nice and honest smile that reminded Daria of Phil. She grinned at him.

"Yes. I think I'm improving," she said. "And the more I improve, the more fun it gets." Her leg muscles still ached slightly from three days ago, but she learned to bear with it. She didn't want to seem like a pathetic weakling.

His eyes twinkled. "You do realize that you're riding is wrong?"

Daria frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, young ladies like you are supposed to ride side-saddle," he said with a grinning voice.

Her eyes widened. "But I'll fall off!" She shook her head. "That's ridiculous! Why do 'ladies' have to do that?"

He shrugged. "Ask the workings of society."

"Well I'm not going to do that. I'm already used to the way I'm riding."

"Suit yourself."

Daria shrugged, mounted Ashwin, and took off. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, but that was the beauty of it.

As she was riding across a small open field near River Lucarno, a tall figure caught her eye. She couldn't see his face, but she could see that he had dark curls…

Daria felt her heart skip a wild beat. _Jerrold?_

The person turned around, revealing his face. No. Not Jerrold. Just some random nobleman. Daria unconsciously bit her bottom lip. What was this she was feeling? Disappointment? Her eyes widened. No! It couldn't be. That was not possible, was it?

No. It was not. She shook her head. _And why am I always thinking about him anyway?_

Daria sighed and kicked Ashwin's sides. The stallion neighed and quickened its pace. Daria tightened her grip on the reins as they headed off towards a tame forest…Adarlin Forest was the name. It had plenty of young trees and harmless critters. Little children often came there to play.

Ashwin slowed down as they trotted on a dirt path inside the forest. The ground was rather damp and cool, caused by the thick green canopies that blocked the sunlight.

They stopped when they came upon a fork. The path on the left was very visible. It was clear that it was used a lot by many travelers. The path on the right was concealed well with dead leaves. One would have not noticed it they didn't have keen eyesight. Daria, being in leisure pace, saw it after a second glance.

Feeling adventurous for the day, she steered her horse to the right. The path was very rough and wild, so they went at a very slow pace. Daria was half-tempted to go back, but the other half got the better of her.

Finally, they reached a clearing. Daria realized that they had reached the end of the forest. The glade before her had patches of wild grass that reached a six or seven inches below her knees. She was glad that she was riding a horse.

She kept going straight. She slowed her horse down even more when she noticed that the air felt colder and the grasses were thinning. That only meant one thing: she was nearing a cliff.

She was right. After a few seconds, she reached a cliff. Near the edge of the cliff was a boulder: a perfect place to sit and think. She looked at what was beyond the cliff and grinned when she saw that the large view was of Frell. She could plainly see the palace, the tower flags flapping with the breeze. She saw rooftops and small moving specks, which were undoubtedly people or horses.

She finally found a sanctuary.

She stayed there for a long while, sitting on the boulder and enjoying the cool breeze and the peaceful silence. This time, she had a warm cloak on, finally getting it through that thick (maybe forgettable) head of hers that it was the middle of autumn.

When she finally decided that she should be getting home (it was swiftly getting dark, after all) she jumped off the boulder and mounted Ashwin. They cantered off and took the same route they had followed earlier.

When they passed the open field, the field where Daria saw the Jerrold look-alike, Daria saw a shadowy figure from afar. The person was undoubtedly male, since he had a muscular frame. He was sitting gracefully atop a white horse. She felt her heart skip a beat. _Jerrold?_

She narrowed her eyes to see more clearly. She saw that he had straight hair. It was not Jerrold. She angrily chastised herself: _Are you going to think that every tall and muscular-framed person is Jerrold now?_

She let out a soft noise of frustration. She urged her horse to trot faster, wanting to get home sooner.

What happened next happened so fast. A large bee flew in front of her face, seeming to have this annoying desire to get in her nerves. Daria, irritated at the buzzing sound, swatted at it with her hand. She missed it and only succeeded in making it angry. It buzzed loudly, flew away from her, and landed on her horse's neck.

It must have hurt really badly, because Ashwin let out the loudest neigh. It went up on its hind legs, stomped on the ground, and galloped off.

Daria let out a loud shriek and tightened her hold on the reins. She had never ridden this fast before. Never. Ashwin was going really crazy. And she was an amateur rider, for goodness's sake!

"STOP, ASHWIN! STOP! I SAID **_STOP_**!" She pulled on the reins, but Ashwin paid no heed to it. In fact, the action made him gallop faster, if that was even possible.

Daria let out another shriek as she felt herself slowly slip off. She squeezed her legs against Ashwin's body, hoping that she could maintain her position and not fall off. However, she hadn't mastered balance yet, and it seemed inevitable.

_I'm going to break my bones, I just know it. I'm going to fall on my back. It's going to hurt. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on!_

Because she was in this concentrated state, she did not hear hoofbeats from behind. She only snapped out of her panicked trance when she heard a voice yell, "Jump off!"

Daria looked to her left and saw a young man with straight black hair and blue eyes. He was riding a white horse, galloping alongside her. It did not take Daria long to realize that he was the one she had been staring at earlier, believing that it was Jerrold.

"I can't!" she yelled back as she bounced roughly atop her crazy horse. "_I'll fall!_"

"I'll catch you, don't worry!" he shouted back. "Just jump!"

Daria hesitated. To jump or not to jump; that is the ques—

"**_JUMP!_**" he screamed.

Daria jumped. She landed clumsily on the white horse. She would have fallen off, but the young man grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her firmly on the horse. She couldn't help blushing at their closeness. She could almost feel his heartbeat. Yes, they were _that _close.

"Whoa!" the man cried at his horse as he pulled on the reins. The horse neighed and slowed down. Soon, they had stopped, in the middle of the field. Ashwin was still galloping off somewhere, his pace still as fast as before. Maybe the sting gave him extra strength or something. Stupid horse.

It was an awkward moment. Daria nervously swallowed. Here she was, sitting side-saddle and _intimately_ with a man she didn't know. She forced herself to look up and meet her "rescuer's"—what was it? Were his eyes blue or green? She couldn't remember.

She looked up. They were blue. Deep pools of ocean.

She cleared her throat and began to dismount his horse.

He did not stop her. He held her by the arm as he gently helped her down. When Daria had her two feet firmly planted on the ground, she looked back at him. His gaze was so intense. And he was gazing at _her_.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "You're very much welcome, my lady." He then released a light chuckle. "I'm afraid your horse has run off."

Daria looked about her and groaned. Ashwin was nowhere in sight, and she was still far from home. "I'm afraid so," she mumbled. She let out a weary sigh. "I must be going," she told him. "Good night and thank you once again."

She began to walk away. Silence engulfed them as she walked on the soft grass. She fully believed that he was now going to ride off and leave her alone, so she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"It is not safe, my lady," she heard him say from behind. "It is already dark."

She stopped and turned to face him. Déjà vu indeed. Were all men in Frell gentlemanly? "I have no choice," she said to him.

"Of course you do," he said simply. "You could ride with me."

Daria frowned. Ride with him? He was a stranger! Sure, he may have rescued her from a mad horse, but he could still be dangerous. And she was in a vulnerable position.

As if reading her very mind, he let out a laugh. "Don't worry," he said with a grinning voice. "I'm a perfect gentleman."

She raised an eyebrow. "And now I'm supposed to feel safe just because you said that?"

He chuckled. "True," he said. He paused for a short moment. Then, he smiled and said, "I have a solution for this."

She shrugged. "I'm all ears."

"You can ride my horse, while I walk beside you. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you can take off and leave me."

Daria laughed. "That sounds cruel."

"Cruel, but safe, right?" he said, grinning impishly. "I don't mind walking. It's a nice night for walking."

Daria frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." He then smiled mysteriously. "But I do have a price."

She did _not_ like the sound of that. Price? That sounded wrong and scandalous. That sounded like something a vulgar man from the street would say. Except he didn't look like a man from the street. She couldn't see what he wore underneath, but his black cloak was made of very fine material. No doubt that he was a nobleman.

As if reading her thoughts once more, he laughed and said, "I already told you that I am a gentleman. I would never ask for such a thing."

She gave him a wary glance. "All right," she said slowly. "State your so-called price."

He smiled. "Your name, my lady. I would like to know your name."

To lie or not to lie; that is the question. Daria paused and observed the young man before her, to see if he looked trustable. A stupid move, looks are deceiving after all, but she still did it.

He was handsome, no doubt about that. He had straight ebony hair, bangs somewhat falling before his eyes. He had a clear complexion; he wasn't too tanned or too pale. He held himself regally and in a proud way. And it wasn't in an arrogant way, but a confident way. His eyes were his most distinguished features. They were the stunning, rare blue. They were piercing, as if they could gaze right through you, reading your very soul. It wasn't very comforting. No, not all.

He dismounted his horse and approached Daria. Daria noticed that she almost reached his chin.

"Your name, my lady?" he said, breaking through the silence.

Daria snapped out of her daze. She blushed a bit when she realized she had been staring at him earlier. There was no doubt that he noticed that. She could see him suppressing a smirk, after all.

After a few more seconds of silence, she answered him. "Daria."

His face broke into a large grin. "I see. Lady Daria, daughter of Lady Gina and Lord Ormond."

Daria smiled and shook her head. "No, just 'Daria'. I don't like having the 'Lady' before it."

He grinned. "As you wish." He gestured towards his horse. "He's all yours."

"Thank you." Daria mounted the white horse and held on the reins. She rode at a slow walking pace, so that her companion could keep up easily.

"You haven't told me your name, my lord," Daria spoke up as they crossed the field.

He flashed her a charming smile. "Perhaps I won't tell you."

"Well that's not fair."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I told you mine."

He chuckled. "It is fair, because I lent you my horse in exchange for your name."

Daria smirked. "Maybe you're just threatened by me. Are you afraid that I will hunt you down and kill you once I know who you are?" She was just trying to trick him into revealing who he was. Maybe if he got angry enough, he would unintentionally blurt his name out. However, he saw right through her act.

He returned the smirk. "That won't work, Daria."

She glared at him and shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"You know that you shouldn't probe," he said lazily. "I have my reasons for not revealing who I am."

She sighed. "I suppose so. Forgive me."

He flashed her another charming smile. "There is nothing to forgive. I would be curious as well if I came across an attractive person."

She rolled her eyes. Scratch the "carrying himself confidently and not arrogantly" part. This man had an inflated ego. "Arrogance does not become you."

He smiled amusedly. "I was jesting."

"Sure you were." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I was!" he insisted.

Daria shook her head. "If you say so," she said, not wanting to argue any longer.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that they had barely covered any distance. It was going to take her a long time to get home at a pace like this. They were practically crawling. She sighed inwardly. She wanted to get home sooner, but in order to do that, she had to…

He wasn't dangerous, was he? He seemed like a gentleman, but then again, looks could be deceiving. But his behaviour towards her _did_ seem honest and kind…

She made up her mind. She was going to do it. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat... "You may ride with me."

He stopped abruptly and gave her a look. "Are you certain?"

She silently nodded. "I need to return home soon."

He paused. Then he shrugged and nodded. "All right. But if you really are certain."

"I am."

His lips curved into a small smile. Then he approached his horse and mounted behind Daria. Daria tried not to tense. He was so close to her. She could practically feel the warmth radiating from him. It felt…strange. She wasn't sure if that was the right word, but it was the only word that she could come up with at the moment.

He reached over and grasped the reins, both his arms lightly grazing Daria's sides. Daria tensed even more; she couldn't help it. It was out of impulse.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered close to her ear.

She shuddered slightly, and then winced. She hoped that he didn't feel that. If he did, she could make an excuse, saying that she was cold.

He lightly kicked his horse's sides, and they trotted off.

* * *

They reached Daria's manor a couple of minutes later. The ride there was very silent. Neither started a conversation. Daria was too busy feeling uncomfortable in his arms, while the young man…well, she didn't know what was going on in that mind of his. He was just remarkably silent throughout.

Daria narrowed her eyes and saw that Ashwin was in his stall. Impressive. It seemed as if her dear horse had a nice sense of direction. She smiled.

"We're here," he announced.

Daria gave a short nod and dismounted. She then looked up and met his eyes. She smirked. "Thank you, Sir I-have-my-reasons-for-not-revealing-who-I-am."

He smirked back. "You're welcome, _Lady _Daria."

"Oh that's funny," she said wryly.

"Very." He laughed at her annoyed face. "I'll be seeing you soon."

She frowned at him. "And why do you think so?"

He burst out laughing. "Oh," he said lightly, "forgive me for not saying this earlier: I am invited to your ball. I'll make sure to come and see you dance." He smirked at his last comment.

Daria's eyes widened. _How does he know I am horrible at dancing?! _

She voiced the thought out loud. When she did, he burst out laughing once more.

"Well, I have a confession to make," he said.

"And that would be…?"

"I visited your manor earlier today. I wanted to call on you. When I was near the drawing room, I overheard your governess talking to your mother about how, and I quote, 'challenged in the art of graceful dancing' you are." He chuckled. "Anyway, your mother then came to me and said that you were out riding, so I left."

By the time he was done with his "confession," Daria's face was beet red. Challenged in the art of graceful dancing?! How…rude! And unfeeling! So she was a little slow at learning the steps. People have their own different levels!

She gave her companion a look. "Who _are _you?" she demanded.

He suddenly became grim. "If I tell you," he said seriously, "will you promise me to not act differently?"

She knitted her brow. Why would she? She shrugged. "All right…"

He gave her a small smile. "I am Lord Gavin, son of the Duke of Frell."

He didn't give Daria a chance to speak. He took off on his white horse in a second or two. Daria was too surprised to even notice that that was rude of him, taking off just like that.

Lord Gavin?! One of the most eligible men in all of Kyrria? Son of a very powerful and rich duke? Heir to a very large estate and powerful title?

Daria had heard so much about him. Many maidens found him very charming and irresistible. Many compared him with the prince himself. The famous two were the most sought after, with maidens bowing shamelessly at their feet. It was disgusting.

She was very startled at his identity (she was expecting him to say that he was just some ordinary nobleman), but why would she treat him differently? Did he really think that once she found out who he was, she would start flirting outrageously with him or perhaps beg him to be his wife? The nerve! Someday she was going to have to tell him that not _everyone_ was in love with him.

And wait… Did he say that he was going to her banquet?

Yes, yes he did.

That was just fine and dandy.

Not.

A/N:

Poll time!!! Who do you want to like Daria (in a romantic way)? Gavin or Christian? Please review!


	14. Too Many Encounters

A/N:

Christian won, in case you're curious. But it was a really, really close call. I think it was one vote difference or something… And I have a great story in mind for Areida!!! As in, I already know what conflicts there would be and stuff! I can't wait to get started on that one, but I will have to finish this one first. Anyway, yes, I know that Daria could be cruel sometimes, but please be patient with her. I know what I'm doing (I think, hehe). Thank you so much for your reviews! I would put in separate responses, but I want to post this…erm…now.

Chapter Fourteen

Too Many Encounters

Three days had passed since Daria last saw Lord Gavin. She still couldn't believe that it was actually _him_. She had heard so much about him. A few times from Antoniette (though the girl mostly talked about the prince), a few times from people at the marketplace. He was pretty much a celebrity.

Daria spent those three days with Madame Edith. The woman had softened a little bit, but she was still very strict at times. Especially with the dancing…

_"Daria," said Madame Edith with an exasperated sigh, "your banquet is coming up soon! What would everyone think if they find you so…ungraceful?"_

_"I'm sorry!" Daria said in frustration. "I'm just not the dancing type!"_

_"I think I know what the problem is," Lady Gina spoke up. She had just entered the banquet hall to see Daria's (disappointing) progress. She had previously been in a meeting with someone._

_Teacher and student gave her a questioning look. Lady Gina interpreted this as a sign to continue._

_"You should have a male partner," she said simply. "You would dance better if you had a _real_ dancing partner."_

_Madame Edith, a frown marred on her face, said, "That's a lovely idea, my lady. But I don't think there's a young man here who can—"_

_"I'll call him," Lady Gina cut in. "He's in the drawing room. He came to discuss something with me, but we're all done now." She turned to her daughter and smiled pleasantly. "You've met him before."_

_She was gone before Daria could ask exactly who he was._

_Her jaw dropped when he entered, a grin planted on his face…_

"Move closer to him, Daria!" Madame Edith instructed. "A carriage can pass between you with the way you're standing right now."

Daria, resisting the urge to scowl (she would have released it, but Madame Edith would have reprimanded her even more), stepped a _bit _closer. She shot her male companion a discreet glare, and he only replied with his lazy grin.

"Closer, Daria!" Madame Edith said impatiently. "You barely even _moved_."

"This is fine!" Daria argued. She did _not _want to be any closer to _him_.

"No, it is not!"

"It is to!"

"Is not!"

Daria's partner interrupted the squabble by taking one step forward, closing the gap between them. And by doing so, he received an appreciative smile from Madame Edith, and another angry glare from Daria, who tensed the moment he drew closer. He just smiled slightly at her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's better," Madame Edith said pleasantly.

Daria didn't say anything.

"Place your hand on her waist, dear," Madame Edith said, addressing Daria's partner.

He did exactly as he was told.

"And Daria, place your hand on his shoulder."

"Do I _have _to?!"

Madame Edith shot her a stern look. "What do you think?" She scowled slightly. "Just do it!"

Daria sighed and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. She reddened (with anger, mind you) when she felt his laughing eyes on her. He seemed to be enjoying this. He was enjoying her _torture._

"Now hold hands."

They held hands.

_Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Do _not _hit this man. Think happy thoughts. Do _not _scream at this man, even though he deserves it, that jerk. _

_THINK. HAPPY. THOUGHTS._

"Daria!"

Daria snapped out of her happy thoughts. "Um…yes?" she said, somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Did you hear what I said?" Madame Edith said, at the verge of losing her patience.

"Um…no," Daria mumbled. _Ignore his smirk. Ignore his smirk. Ignore his smirk._

"You should learn to pay attention, my lady," he said breezily.

"Thank you. I shall remember that," Daria replied with mock politeness. "You lying thief," she added under her breath.

He heard the last part. He tightened his grip on her, though it wasn't tight enough to hurt her, and brought himself closer. "What makes you think I stole your bracelet?" he whispered.

Their noses were nearly touching. Daria could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "Because," she said quietly through gritted teeth, "I recognized you the moment I laid eyes on you." She pulled away from him, but held her gaze with his. "I need a break," she said to Madame Edith, who was curiously watching the two.

Madame Edith snapped out of her small trance. She frowned. "What?!" she snapped at Daria. "We just started!"

Daria broke her gaze and turned to her governess. "I know," she said apologetically, "but I...I-I have a headache."

Madame Edith raised an eyebrow. She then searched Daria's face, as if trying to discern if the girl was lying or not. Finally she heaved a soft sigh and said, "All right. Be back in fifteen minutes."

Daria nodded. "Excuse me," she said to the young man before her (who was gazing steadily at her).

She quickly left the banquet hall, not knowing that he was following.

* * *

Daria went out the balcony that overlooked the manor's large garden. She realized that she was not wearing a cloak when she felt the cold autumn wind. Suddenly, she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She looked down and realized that it was a green cloak, one that would blend well with a forest. When she turned around, she found herself staring at smoky grey eyes.

She shot him a suspicious look. "How did you approach so…quietly?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have to know how," he said.

She didn't know what he meant by that, and decided not to ask. Besides, she didn't want to have a conversation with him. In fact, she would be happy if he left her alone.

She voiced that out loud.

He gave her a look. "I want to talk to you."

She shrugged. "Fine, talk. It doesn't mean I have to listen."

"Daria!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I _need _you to listen!"

She did not answer. Instead, she took the cloak off her shoulders, thrust it back to his arms, and headed back inside.

But he didn't let her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you go until we get this straight," he said firmly.

Daria's eyes flickered towards his hand on her arm. She raised an eyebrow. "Let me go," she said coolly.

"Not until you agree to listen to what I have to say."

She glared at him. "Fine!" She crossed her arms. "Talk now. You have ten seconds."

"It's cold out here, let's—"

"Eight seconds."

"Fine!" he cried. "We'll talk here." He was about to drape his cloak back on her shoulders, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said silently.

He gave her a look. Then he sighed. "Fine." He cleared his throat. Then he looked deep in her eyes and very quietly said, "I'm very sorry for stealing your bracelet."

Her eyes widened. She paled. "You…you…"

In a quick flash, her shocked face was replaced by a furious one. Scowling fiercely, she raised her fist…and aimed straight for his jaw.

He blocked her. Just like _that_. He didn't even _flinch_. And his face remained impassive. Who _was _this man?! "Will you please let me finish?" he said silently as he held on to her wrist.

Daria narrowed her eyes. "I would scream at you right now," she said with a quiet and dangerous voice, "but I don't want to disappoint my mother. Get out of my sight, Christian. And I suggest you stay away from me."

His grip remained on her wrist. "I have a good reason for stealing it," he whispered fiercely.

She scoffed. "Let me guess. You just felt like bullying someone." She glared at him. "Prince Jerrold said you're a rich nobleman, Christian. That bracelet would have meant worthless to you, yet you stole it. And you say you have a good reason?" She rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't make me laugh."

He just stared at her. His face remained deadpan, yet she could have sworn his eyes had a look of…desperation? She wasn't too sure. She was blinded by anger at the moment.

She clenched her fists. "Where is it?"

He gave her a look. "Huh?"

"The bracelet, Christian. Where is it?"

He looked at her guiltily. "I…uh…I don't have it anymore."

"Well, do you know where it is?"

He remained silent.

"Christian?"

"No," he mumbled.

Her reaction surprised him. He was expecting her to blow up again or try another punch (he would have still blocked it). She didn't do either. She just gazed steadily at him with shocking composure. She looked aloof, yet her eyes were blazing.

"I see…" she said slowly.

"Daria, I—"

"Save it," she abruptly cut in. "I don't need an excuse. Just…get out."

She gave him a grim look and went back inside the manor. This time, she was not followed.

* * *

Daria was now done with her lessons with Madame Edith. Done for that day, at least. Tomorrow was another day of reprimanding and lecturing. She almost dreaded the coming of it.

"Do you remember where Gavin's home is, Daria?" Lady Gina asked her daughter.

Daria looked up from her book. She knitted her brow in thought. "I think so," she said afterwards. She slightly remembered her mother pointing it out a few days ago.

Her mother smiled. "Good." She held out a letter. "Will you please give this to his father? It's a nice day outside. You shouldn't be cooped in here."

Daria smiled. "Of course," she said, taking the letter. "I'll be back soon."

She went out the manor and saddled the white mare. Ashwin was still healing from the large sting he received. A few minutes later, she was riding towards Lord Gavin's manor. She was somewhat eager to see him. He had been good company when they first met. She frowned as she suddenly remembered feeling uncomfortable riding in front of him. _Well, _she thought, _ALMOST good company. Better than…_

_I am NOT going to think about him._

As she was nearing Gavin's manor, she saw three figures, standing together…

Daria literally froze. She wasn't too sure, but she could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating. Black hair, pale blond hair…

…and tawny curls.

ALL THREE OF THEM TOGETHER?!?!

_I am NOT going there. _She didn't care if she had a letter to give. She was _not_ going to go one metre closer. She gripped the reins tightly and steered her horse to turn back. She desperately hoped that she didn't catch their attention…

Luck wasn't with her. A split second later and she heard one of them call out, "Daria?" It was most likely Gavin.

Daria flinched. She then steered her horse forward. She could not turn back now. She bit her bottom lip when she saw Gavin heading towards her, with Christian and Jerrold following close behind.

It was the prince's gaze that struck her the most. It was still as intense as before, still as piercing. And he was looking right at her. Damn it! What was this guilty feeling doing inside her?

Finally, they reached her. Daria dismounted and smiled reluctantly at Gavin.

"What are you doing here?"

_Stop looking at me. Please stop looking at me. _Daria's eyes flickered towards Christian and Jerrold. Both were staring at her. She sighed inwardly and turned back to Gavin, who was smiling pleasantly. She shrugged.

"I just have a letter for your father," she said, handing the letter to Gavin.

Gavin took it. "Thank you," he said amiably. "Have you met these two?" He gestured towards his two companions.

_You have no idea. _She nodded slightly. "We've met," she replied softly, looking only at Gavin. She was still angry at Christian (she wanted nothing to do with him), while Jerrold…well, Jerrold was a more complicated case.

Gavin frowned. "Are you all right, Daria?" he asked concernedly.

"Y-yes," she replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "You just seem a little…distant, that's all."

"Oh." She forced a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

_You need an escort._

Whoa. That was a pretty random thought. But her…erm…_brain _was right. She needed an escort, didn't she? She couldn't believe she almost forgot about that.

"Can I talk to you in private, Gavin?" Daria asked hesitantly. "Just for five seconds."

Gavin glanced at his companions, silently asking if it was all right with them. They both shrugged casually. He turned back to Daria and nodded.

They, including Daria's horse, walked away from Christian and Jerrold (who were just plain silent), until they were out of earshot.

"So," Gavin said with a small smile, "what is it?"

Daria hesitated. "Well…um…remember the banquet?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"You are going, right?"

"Right…"

She smiled slightly. "Well, my mother wants me to have an escort, and…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Let me guess," he said with a grin, "you want me to be your escort?"

"If it's all right with you," Daria said quickly.

He smiled. "I would love to be your escort."

Daria's face broke into a large grin. "Great!" She then paused awkwardly. "So…um, see you later then?"

He laughed lightly. "All right."

Daria smiled and mounted her horse. She was about to ride off, but Gavin stopped her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Christian and Jerrold?" he asked.

She hid her cringe in time. Say goodbye to them? _Talk _to them? _Look _at them? Be within touching distance? Definitely not. "Um…will you please tell them I said goodbye?"

He shot her an odd look. "All right…"

"Thank you."

She was gone in a flash. She wasn't trying to be rude, but being so near those two…

It was a very confusing thing. Even _she_ couldn't straighten out her thoughts.

* * *

"So," Christian asked casually, "what did she say to you? Or is it a private matter?"

Gavin shook his head. "No, not a private matter. She just wanted to ask me if I could be her escort for her banquet, that's all."

Silence. Complete, utter silence.

Gavin, the only one who had no bad experience with Daria among the three, was the one who broke it. "Er…what's wrong with you two?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing's wrong!" Christian piped up. "Why would there be something wrong?"

He shrugged. "You two are acting strange, that's all. Does this have anything to do with…"

"I have to go," Jerrold cut in abruptly. "I'll see you two later."

"All right…" Gavin said slowly. "Hey, Jerrold, are you going to Daria's banquet?"

Silence once more. Gavin frowned. What was _wrong _with everybody?! This was just…out of place and unusual. They were laughing and talking a short while ago.

"Jerrold?"

"I don't know."

"You were invited, weren't you?"

"I was."

"Oh." Gavin decided not to push it. Jerrold looked more serious than usual. He was _definitely_ not into talking. He turned to Christian. "Were _you_ invited?"

Christian was just as serious. "I was."

"Are you going?"

A grim reply. "I don't know."

Again, what was _wrong_ here?! Gavin shook his head. "Well, I should also be going."

Christian nodded slightly. "Me too. Farewell."

"Farewell."

They parted and went to three separate directions.

A/N:

Hmm…not exactly the best chapter, so sorry about that. Here's a heads up: Gavin and Daria are going to be just friends. Nothing more. Sorry, Gavin fans! And next chapter is on the banquet! Yay!__


	15. The Banquet

A/N:

I think I've misled some of you. Gavin is not interested in Daria. I said so in last chapter's bottom author's note. Three guys to one girl is just too much. _I_ won't be able to handle that. =)

Anyway, wanna hear an embarrassing story? If you're anxious to read this chapter, skip this. If not, well, here goes:

I went to the library, and after going there and checking some books out, I decided to go to Shopper's Drug Mart. I entered through the doors, and as soon as I passed through those alarm gates thingy, the LOUD alarm went off! I was like, "wha…?" Weird since I was _entering_, not exiting.

No one stopped me or anything, so I continued going in the store. After getting my St. Ives Scrub (I've never tried that, is it good?), I went to the cashier and paid for it. So anyway, after that, I was seriously panicking, thinking, _Oh my god, the alarm is going to go off again! I can't pass through that!_

Unfortunately, I _had _to pass through those gates, considering that it's the only way out. I was walking very slowly towards it, praying to God that it WON'T go off.

I wasn't very lucky. The alarm went off (those ones that have bright red lights and loud piercing sounds), and I literally felt EVERYONE'S eyes on me. No doubt they thought I was some rebellious teenager who thought that stealing was okay.

One of the cashiers waved me over, telling me to come back, while the other cashier, the one I went to, told me it was okay. So, since that super nice cashier told me I could go, I shrugged and left.

That was soooooooo embarrassing. I seriously have a phobia now with alarm gates. Every time I pass through one I hold my breath and do this chant in my head: _Don't go off. Don't go off. Don't go off._

And no, I did _not_ steal anything. I don't steal stuff. That's bad. Then why did the alarm go off? Well, keep in mind that I had library books with me, and those books always have those damn alarm stickers on them.

Lesson of the story: If you have a library book with you and you're thinking of going to a store with alarm gates, then think again. Save yourself from the embarrassment of having people stare at you in disgust or curiosity.

If you want to know another eventful part of my life (this one is scary, not embarrassing), go to my profile.

Anyway, moving on. Thank you so much, everyone, for your amazing reviews!!! I LOVE you guys to death!!! Read on…

Chapter Fifteen

The Banquet

It was the day of the banquet. Daria woke up at the crack of dawn to help with the preparation. She changed quickly out of her nightgown and into a nice forest green dress. When she went down the stairs and into the banquet hall, she saw that servants were bustling everywhere, as if they had woken up hours ago. Her mother was among them, standing in the middle of the banquet hall, giving out instructions.

"Good morning," Daria greeted as she approached her.

Lady Gina turned. "Daria!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing up? It's early! Go back to sleep."

Daria frowned. "Sleep while everyone is busy?" she said incredulously. "I want to help."

"Do servant's work?"

Daria shrugged. "It's better than just standing here, don't you think?"

"I suppose…but…are you sure? You're not tired?"

"No."

Lady Gina sighed. "All right. You can help hang up the newly washed curtains with Penelope."

Daria nodded and headed over to the servant who was standing on a ladder, hanging up the curtains (which, you should know, were made out of expensive gold cloth from Gaznia).

* * *

A few hours later, a familiar girl came in the manor to also help with the preparation. Daria was somewhat surprised to see her. Truth be told, she had forgotten about her. It was their third meeting, and the big difference was that Daria was not a servant girl.

"Hi," the girl greeted with a smile.

Daria returned the smile. "Hi."

"It's me, Eleanor. Remember me?"

Daria chuckled. "I do." She paused. "And I'm very sorry."

Eleanor frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"For being rude to you before."

The girl's beautiful green eyes brightened. "Oh, _that_." She waved her hand in dismissal. "That is behind us now. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

Eleanor grinned. "So…how are you?"

Daria shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Looking forward to this banquet?"

Daria snorted. "No. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a terrible host. The thought of having so many people here tonight sickens me. I have no idea what to say and how to act. And I definitely don't want to be the center of attention." She chuckled dryly. "And worst of all, I don't know how to dance."

Eleanor patted her arm. "I don't like parties as well. They make me feel…clumsy." She laughed lightly. "We're in this together, Daria. I don't know how to dance as well." She grinned. "I think it's hereditary. My mother used to be clumsy. Makes me wonder how my children are going to be."

* * *

Eleanor and Daria helped out for hours, much to the servants' delight. And during breaks, they spent their time sliding down the long stair rails (Eleanor's idea). Daria had never done it before, and the first ride was a thrill. She was definitely going to be doing it from now on…

_"My mother and I do this all the time," Eleanor said with a grin. "It's tradition. When I get children, I'm going to introduce this to them."_

_Daria smiled. "Sounds like a fun tradition."_

_"You can start it too!" Eleanor said with a grinning voice. "When you get children, of course."_

_Daria snorted. "And that would be when?" She shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get married. There's no one for me."_

_Eleanor smiled slyly. "That's what _you_ think. Who knows? Maybe your Prince Charming is right there in front of you, and you are just too blind to see it."_

Eleanor said her goodbye and left for her manor. She, too, needed to get ready, like Daria. It was now five o'clock. Guests were supposed to start arriving at 7:30. Daria's "big entrance," which she was really dreading, was at eight.

Daria took a hot bath. The water had a pleasant lavender scent. After scrubbing herself clean and washing her hair, she stepped out, dried herself, and wore her undergarments.

Charlene helped her in her fancy dress. This was Daria's first time to wear something so…elegant. It was an off-shoulder, long-sleeved, crimson dress made out of satin. It had beautiful white roses in the right places. The skirt had a slightly long train and was parted at the front, revealing a white petticoat with three flounces.

Charlene surely had skilful hands. She fixed Daria's hair in no time. Half of her wavy black hair was up in an elegant bun that was adorned with white roses, while the rest spilled down her back.

As expected, guests started to arrive at 7:30. Daria was not allowed to show her face to anyone. She had to wait until eight, the part where she was to be escorted into the banquet hall by Gavin. Lovely, wasn't it? Yes, please note the sarcasm.

Ten minutes before eight, Lady Gina came into Daria's room, beautifully clad in a stunning blue dress.

"Let's go, Daria," Lady Gina said cheerfully. "It's time."

Daria swallowed nervously and nodded. She let her mother lead her out of the room and down the stairs. Her legs felt incredibly stiff, her knees were shaking, and her hands felt cold and sweaty. She did not want to do this. To have so many pairs of eyes, scrutinizing eyes, on her… She shuddered. Oh, she could already imagine it. This was going to be a disaster.

They stopped and stood at the big closed doors of the banquet hall. Her mother looked around. Then she frowned and turned to Daria.

"Where's your escort?" she said. "Where's Gavin?"

Daria was shaking. "I-I don't know," she said. "He told me he'd be here."

It was in this moment when a short, scrawny messenger came scurrying in, a letter in his hands. "My lady!" he said breathlessly. "Message from Lord Gavin!"

It was Daria who took the letter. She hastily opened it and scanned through it. She paled slightly and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well?" her mother said, anxiety filling her voice. "Where is he?"

Daria gulped. "He's ill. He cannot make it."

Her mother let out a cry of frustration. "What?! Then who's going to escort you?! Everybody's already waiting inside!"

Daria gave her a look. "Does it matter? I-I mean, I can just go in alone…"

"No," Lady Gina cut in, her voice firm. "It is tradition that the debutante is escorted into the room by a man. It is the proper way." She sighed wearily. "Wait here. I'll try to find someone. Anyone who is late…maybe…" She trailed off.

Daria just nodded. Lady Gina gave her a tight, frustrated smile and headed for the front door.

Daria waited for what seemed like centuries. She could hear many voices going on from inside the banquet hall, but she couldn't make out any conversation. Her heart was pounding at a rough rhythm, and her hands still felt as cold and as sweaty as ever.

_I don't think I can do this…so many people in there…what if I say the wrong things? What if I humiliate myself? And in front of NOBLES!!!_

"Daria! I found someone!" came her mother's voice from behind.

Daria snapped out of her panicked thoughts. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm, and turned around…

Brown eyes. Intense brown eyes.

She blanched as she stared into them. She certainly had not forgotten that gaze…  
_No one_ could forget a gaze like that, the same way no one could forget their first kiss, or their first gala.

_Why is here? Why is he _late_? He's going to be my escort?! Breathe. Just breathe. _

_I. Can't. Handle. This._

"We're so lucky that Jerrold was late coming here," she heard her mother's seemingly distant voice.

Daria's heart was pounding with steady loud thuds. She was sure that her heart would rip through her chest any moment now. Her breathing, though she did not know it, was rugged as she just…stared. Stared at him. Why was she feeling this way? What was it about him that made her feel so…

"Are you all right, Daria?" her mother asked.

Daria jumped and snapped out of her trance. She turned to her mother and forced a smile on. "I…I'm…fine," she croaked out.

Her mother shot her an odd look. "All right…" Her eyes flickered towards a grim Jerrold. "I should…um…go in now and announce your entrance." She smiled slightly. "Good luck."

She left the two all alone. The silence that overwhelmed the atmosphere the moment she passed through the doors was intense and thick. Daria avoided the prince's gaze as she willed herself to steady her breathing.

He was the one who spoke up first. "You look beautiful."

Daria's blue-green eyes widened slightly at the compliment. She was _not _expecting that. She was not expecting such a…kind remark. But he still looked as serious as ever. Not a trace of a smile graced his lips…

"I-I...um…thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied, just as quietly. He turned to the doors and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Daria gave him a look. Then she gulped and nodded slightly. "All right," she said, placing her hand hesitantly at the crook of his arm. Her touch was light; it was barely there. To be that close to him, to be actually _touching_ him…why was she feeling this way? A mixture of anxiety, light-headedness, tension…

And yet, despite all these negative feelings, there was something else…something that she couldn't put her finger on.

_"…Daria, our new daughter!" _came Lady Gina's voice.

The doors suddenly opened, and for a split second there, Daria was blinded by the bright light that came from the large chandeliers. She blinked once, and when she had adjusted to it, she found herself staring at about a hundred people, maybe even more.

And they were all staring at her.

There was an incredible hush as Jerrold slowly led Daria inside the great hall. There were a few whispers, but the silence was still deafening.

_Stay calm. This is going to be over in a minute. Ignore all those eyes staring at you…just staring…STOP STARING!!! Stay calm! Stay. Calm._

_And don't trip._

It was her father that cut in through the silence. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he called out with his deep, booming voice. "As tradition, Daria will open the banquet with a dance." He looked at Daria and gave her a wink.

Dance?! Of course! Madame Edith had told her that it was her job to start the dancing. But she had imagined it with Gavin… Not with…not with…_him_.

"Daria?" came the prince's deep and quiet voice.

Daria slowly turned to him. "Y-yes?" _DON'T STUTTER, FOOL!!! _her mind practically screamed at her.

"Would you like to dance?"

_No no no no no no no… _"Of course." She forced on a smile and took his hand. She hid her surprise as she discovered that his touch was still as warm and as gentle as ever…

_A perfect fit._

Her eyes widened slightly. _STOP IT!!!!!!!!!_

The orchestra began to play. Daria gulped nervously and looked up at her partner.

Big mistake. His strong gaze did nothing but increase the thumping of her heart. Their hands enclosed together, and when they did, she could have sworn she felt a jolt of electricity. It warmed up the coolness in her hand. Shaking slightly, her other hand found the skirt of her dress…

And Jerrold's hand found her waist. He placed a firm grip on her, and she tensed slightly when he stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

_Nooooooooooo!!! This is too close! Too close!!! Step back! Step back, Daria!!!_

She did not step back. Her legs felt so stiff. They began to dance to a slow sarabande. Daria even forgot that she was horrible at it. All she could think about was _him_. It was all about him…

A few seconds later, couples made their way to the dance floor. Soon, the place was swarming with dancing couples, which relieved Daria. The party had started. Not everyone's eyes were on her now. Yet, despite that, the _one_ pair of eyes that she did _not_ want to be on her was _still_ on her.

_Well, what do you expect? _her brain chided. _He's your dance partner! He's _supposed _to look at you._

_And you're supposed to look at _him_. Stop looking around and pay attention to him!_

Why the hell was her brain fighting to take over?! Sheesh! Nevertheless, _it _won.

Daria looked up. They locked gazes. The world around her seemed to dissolve quietly as she stared at him. She found that she didn't like his grimness. She almost missed the old him, the charming, arrogant, annoying him. The one who always smirked at her.

He was so different now. He never cracked a smile. That fateful night, the night when they had that huge fight was a turning point. She had demanded him to stay away, and he had obeyed. His coldness was a sign of him maintaining his distance with her. So, in a way, it was _her _fault. Confusing? Yes, very. This whole situation was, in every bit.

Daria decided to summon up her courage to start conversation. She didn't like this silence between them. "You weren't busy today?" she asked him quietly. She remembered him telling her that life as a prince was very busy, and he barely had time for himself.

He gave her an impassive look. Then he shrugged. "No."

A one-word answer. How nice. He wasn't making this easy for her.

"I…"

"Lady Gina begged me," he cut in suddenly.

Daria gave him a look. "Pardon?"

"You told me to stay away from you"—Daria barely managed to hide her wince at this—"yet I came to your banquet. Do you not wonder why?"

She nodded slowly. "I do."

"It's because Lady Gina begged me. I was not supposed to come, but yesterday, she pleaded me to go. I did not want to upset her, so I agreed. After all, she is a close friend of my parents." He paused. Then he gave Daria a look—one that she did not understand one bit—and said, "I did it for her, and no one else."

_Translation: I did it for her, not you, _Daria brain scoffed. Why that stung her a bit, she didn't know. "Oh," she said quietly as she looked down on the dance floor. "Of course…"

The dance ended. Jerrold broke away from her. "Have a nice night, my lady," he said softly. Had they been not close to each other, Daria wouldn't have heard it.

And without another word, he left her standing there. She looked up and stared dumbly at his retreating back, oblivious to ongoing merriment around her.

A few seconds later and she snapped out of her small trance. She was about to leave the dance floor when a young, red-haired man stepped forth.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

She cringed inwardly. The dance was a gavotte, the worst one. However, she couldn't refuse. She didn't want to be rude, right?

She stopped herself from sighing in time. "Of course," she said with fake cheerfulness.

They began to dance.

* * *

After Daria managed to free herself from all the gentlemen, she spotted Eleanor a couple of feet away. She had a beautiful green dress on, one that accented her eyes very well. Her straight black hair was pulled up elegantly. She looked stunning.

"Hi," Daria greeted.

Eleanor turned and grinned when she saw who it was. "Hi to you too," she said cheerfully. "Torture done?"

Daria chuckled. "If I can hide myself."

"You weren't bad out there," Eleanor said. "Trust me when I say that I'm much worse." She then grinned. "And a dance with the prince? My, my."

Daria scowled slightly. "Please don't."

Eleanor gave her a confused look. "What's wrong? You don't like the prince?" She chuckled. "That's new…"

"We're just not in good terms right now," Daria responded wearily.

Eleanor decided not to pester any further. She gave Daria a sympathetic glance and turned away, her eyes travelling towards the dance floor. "My, my…" she said later on, "look who's dancing with the prince now."

Daria turned. Antoniette. Antoniette was dancing with him. Antoniette was _touching_ him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. What was this she was feeling?

"Jealous?" Eleanor said.

Daria's head whipped towards her companion. "No!" she said angrily. "What…what makes you think that?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Well, the way you were looking at them…"

"I'm not," Daria said sternly. "Don't…don't suggest that again. Please."

"Fine, fine." Eleanor turned back to the dance floor. "He doesn't seem to be enjoying it," she remarked amusedly.

Daria looked, and sure enough, Jerrold looked…tense. And very, very uncomfortable. It wasn't surprising. Antoniette was practically pressing her body against his.

"Yes, well, it's his fault for saying yes to her," she said dully.

"Or maybe Antoniette is just plain cunning."

A gentleman suddenly approached the two. He turned to Eleanor and flashed her a very charming smile. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled just as charmingly, though Daria knew that she was cringing inside. "Of course." She turned to Daria and mouthed, "I'll talk to you later." Daria responded with a nod.

Eleanor was led to the dance floor, leaving Daria alone. She was about to leave and go somewhere quiet, but a group of elderly ladies approached her. They started conversation, which meant that Daria had no choice but to stay. She did her best to be polite and act all proper. It was a challenging task. She had to think back to all those things that Madame Edith had taught her.

Daria was not sure how it happened, but she was suddenly passed on to another group of people. Soon, she was practically talking to everyone. She didn't know why they wanted to talk to her; she was being a bore, wasn't she? She wasn't too sure. All she wanted to do was go somewhere peaceful.

Another gentleman asked her to dance. Daria resisted the urge to groan. Her feet were tired! Her tongue and lips were tired from talking, smiling, fake laughing! Her _brain _was tired!

Nevertheless, she said yes. The gentleman, one who looked to be in his very early twenties, led her to the dance floor. Thank goodness the dance was a courante, which was slow (though not as slow as the sarabande). Her feet were screaming with pain.

Once in a while, her eyes would stray from her partner. She had already picked out Jerrold from the many dancing couples, and she saw that he was dancing with an extremely pretty brunette. And the worst thing was that he was _smiling. _And it wasn't just a fake smile. No…this smile was nothing but genuine.

Why that hurt her, she wasn't sure. Daria forced herself to look away, and when she did, her eyes fell upon grey ones.

She was startled. Christian was gazing at _her_. There he was, leaning against the white wall, not talking to anyone. Just…gazing. He was so mysterious that it scared Daria. He had so many secrets. Who was he, really?

The dance ended. After a polite "thank you" to her partner, she quickly left the dance floor. She didn't want another man approaching her, asking for another dance. Her feet were _killing _her. She wanted to rest.

A quiet time in the balcony would do the trick. Yes, that was a good idea…

Daria weaved her way through the large crowd, heading for the large balcony nearby. Fresh air would do her good. She was getting dizzy from the musty perfume some of the ladies were wearing.

She was almost to the balcony (to freedom) when someone stopped her. She turned and saw Eleanor.

"Oh, hi," she said.

Eleanor smiled. Then came a blunt statement: "Christian was staring at you."

Daria blanched. "You know Christian?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, though the only thing I know about him is his name, nothing more. He is so mysterious, don't you think? He always keeps to himself."

"Yes, he is," Daria agreed. "So…you don't know anything about him?"

Eleanor chuckled. "No one does. He constantly goes away in long periods of time. He's barely in Frell." She paused and frowned. "Well," she said later on, "there _is_ one more thing I know about him…"

"What?" Daria asked curiously.

"He's very good at fighting," Eleanor said. "He once joined a tournament. I watched him swordfight. He was really good. I think he would have won, or at least be one of the top fighters, but he dropped out and left in the middle of the season. We don't know why, he just did."

Daria frowned as thoughts flooded her. Thoughts concerning about the mysterious blond man. _I met him as a thief, yet he is clearly a nobleman. He is a good friend of the prince, he's always away, and he's very good at fighting…_

Then it dawned on her, right there and then. The answer hit her like an unexpected wave.

_Of course, _she thought. _Why didn't I see it before?_

A/N:

Five more days until school. FIVE!!! 5! F-i-v-e! I think I'm going to die. Slower updates approaching… Please review! And by the way, I also have stories in ficpress, under the name angel-kiss1, so if you wanna check that out, please do so! =)


	16. The Banquet: Continued

A/N:

One week of school has gone. A billion more weeks to go…and I'm so tired…I'm literally about to sleep with my head resting on the keyboard (with drooling, maybe). Noooooooo…must…stay…awake…still…have…to…do…careers assignment…snores.

I really should get my priorities straightened out.

Very (x100) special thanks to:

**daffodil**

**Beatrix**** B.**

**Alice**

**wishing-gurl**

**littlelambug**

**Lil**** Bazza**

**The Mysterious M**

**CrimsonEnchantress**WELCOME BACK!!! :)

**Divya**

**Jennay**

**starrlightlin7**

**Crazayladay**

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand**

**Tallemera**** Rane**

**Miss Piratess**

**Shima**** and Tempis**

**cutie20**

**Pacem**

**singinstrawberri**

**dragonfirechick**

**Revi**

**fairipixie3**

**LilliannaRose**Grade 10. :)

**awaiting**** impatient person**

**mephanie**

**sealed**** nectar**

**b2okworm1**

**BlUeAnGel124**

**Pointy Objects**

**chayne710**

**wonderxwoman**

If I missed you, I give you every right to yell at me.

Recap:

She was almost to the balcony (to freedom) when someone stopped her. She turned and saw Eleanor.

"Oh, hi," she said.

Eleanor smiled. Then came a blunt statement: "Christian was staring at you."

Daria blanched. "You know Christian?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, though the only thing I know about him is his name, nothing more. He is so mysterious, don't you think? He always keeps to himself."

"Yes, he is," Daria agreed. "So…you don't know anything about him?"

Eleanor chuckled. "No one does. He constantly goes away in long periods of time. He's barely in Frell." She paused and frowned. "Well," she said later on, "there _is_ one more thing I know about him…"

"What?" Daria asked curiously.

"He's very good at fighting," Eleanor said. "He once joined a tournament. I watched him swordfight. He was really good. I think he would have won, or at least be one of the top fighters, but he dropped out and left in the middle of the season. We don't know why, he just did."

Daria frowned as thoughts flooded her. Thoughts concerning about the mysterious blond man. _I met him as a thief, yet he is clearly a nobleman. He is a good friend of the prince, he's always away, and he's very good at fighting…_

Then it dawned on her, right there and then. The answer hit her like an unexpected wave.

_Of course, _she thought. _Why didn't I see it before?_

Chapter Sixteen

The Banquet: Continued

_Of course…why didn't I see it before? It all makes sense now…_

"Daria? Are you all right?" Eleanor asked, concerned.

Daria snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled at Eleanor. "I just need some fresh air," she replied, shrugging. "I'll talk to you later?"

Eleanor nodded. "All right."

Daria left and headed for the balcony. As soon as she stepped out, she breathed in the cool, fresh air. It was colder than how she liked it to be, but it didn't matter. She just wanted some peace and quiet. She needed rest. She wasn't used to banquets like this.

She rested her arms on the railing and closed her eyes. The wind blew gently on her face. She smiled, relieved that she was finally able to relax.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar tenor voice. "Hi."

Daria instantly turned around. "Christian?" she said in surprise. She flashed him a curious look. "What are you doing here?"

Christian, frowning, took a step forward. "To talk to you," he said gravely. "I…"

"I forgive you," Daria immediately cut in.

His eyes widened in shock. He was _not _expecting that. Definitely not. He frowned and studied her face, searching hints of mockery. She seemed to look serious…what made her change her mind?

"Really?" he said doubtfully. "You forgive me?"

She nodded. "Like you said: you had no choice, right?"

"Right…," he said slowly.

She smiled and turned back to the railing, looking at the dark horizon. Christian hesitated, then took his place right next to her. A few seconds barely passed when he discreetly stole a sideway look at his companion. She looked so peaceful, just gazing like that…

"So," she said quietly, "what is it like?"

He gave her a confused look, but she was still not looking at him. "What is what like?" he asked, just as quietly.

She chuckled and faced him. "What is it like being a _spy_?"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. His eyes widened. She figured it out?! She knew who he was? Did someone tell her?

No… she probably figured it out. After all, she had caught him when he was in one of his missions. She was bound to solve the mystery sooner or later.

He feigned puzzlement. "A spy?" he echoed. He scratched his smooth chin. "You think I'm a spy?" He snorted and let out amused laughter.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try that on me. The whole thing makes sense now, with you being a spy. It all adds up."

"I'm not a spy," Christian argued. "I have no idea where you got that, but I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nodded, seriousness written all over his face. "Really."

She grinned. "So you won't mind if I go back in there and announce it to everyone?"

He faltered a bit. "I-I…"

"All right." She smiled slyly, turned, and headed back to the banquet hall.

Christian reacted immediately. He jumped and held her by the arm, preventing her from taking another step. "Clever, are you?" he said quietly in her ear.

Daria stepped away and faced him. Giving him a look, she shrugged and replied, "No. Just observant."

He nodded. "Fine," he said grimly. "You win." He sighed deeply. "Yes, I am a spy."

Her face broke into a large grin. "I _knew_ it!"

He stepped forward and held her by the shoulders. He brought his face close to hers and whispered, "Don't. Tell. Anyone." His soft voice was filled with authority.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Your deep, dark secret is safe. Don't worry."

"I mean it, Daria," he said firmly.

She scowled. "I understand! I will not tell anyone, all right?"

"You better not."

She rolled her eyes and turn back to the railing. "You should lighten up," she muttered.

Once again, he took his place beside her. "My job requires me to be serious," he said grimly. "I can't take it lightly."

"Well, lighten up when you're _not_ doing your job. Like right now. Are you supposed to be spying on me or something?"

He cracked a small smile. "Fine. I'll lighten up, on one condition."

She gave him a look. "What?" she asked.

"Give me a kiss," he replied solemnly.

Her eyes widened. "Christian…"

He burst out laughing. "I was jesting, Daria!" He grinned and shook his head. "Honestly, my lady. You tell me to lighten up, I crack a joke, and you get angry."

Daria flushed slightly. "I thought you were being serious," she mumbled.

"I was," he whispered.

Her eyes widened once more. "Wha—"

He burst out laughing. "Just kidding," he said in between breathy chuckles.

"Kid about something else, you jerk!" she said, glaring fiercely at him. "Do you find joy in making me feel awkward?"

He grinned. "Yup."

She rolled her eyes. "You are not a gentleman."

"Whoever said I was?" he asked with a grinning voice. "Many people think I'm a rogue."

Daria laughed and rested her arms on the railings. Her eyes trailed down towards the garden, and when they did, she saw two people taking a nice, evening stroll. It was obviously a young lady and a young man, based on their figures. As she strained her eyes to see better, she was startled to see that it was the _prince_ and the _pretty_ girl he had been dancing with earlier. They were talking and laughing, as if they were good old friends.

Christian followed her gaze and looked down. An impassive look crept up his face as he stared at the two shadowy figures. He then looked back at Daria and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Daria's head snapped to his direction. "Yes!" she snapped, a bit angrily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "You just seem…never mind," he sighed.

"Who is that girl?"

"Who?"

"The girl down there."

He shrugged. "Her name is Ennael…" He elapsed into silence.

Daria looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more. After a few more seconds of suspenseful silence, she spoke. "Well?" she said irritably. "Is that all you can tell me?"

"No…but why do you want to know more?"

She shrugged. "I just want to learn more about my guests, that's all."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Well…doesn't that name sound familiar?"

Daria paused and frowned. "As a matter of fact, yes, it does," she replied thoughtfully. "However, I cannot place where I have heard it from. Just tell me."

Christian shrugged, then said, "She is the Crown Princess of Ayortha."

Daria literally felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened as it all flooded back to her. Of _course_! Princess Ennael! Daria had heard so much about her, bits from here and there. She was pretty much the epitome of beauty and kindness. Everybody loved her…she was thoughtful, beautiful, polite, caring…

Daria felt like a complete monster compared to her. A vile, disgusting, black-hearted monster. She was dung compared to that fortunate wench.

She was so busy thinking about all this that she did not notice Christian's piercing eyes on her, watching every emotion that played on her face.

_No wonder countless men swarmed her on the dance floor like lovesick fools, _Daria thought grimly. _And to make things ever better, she's a P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S. No doubt she's the type who servants adore because she just loooves to help out with chores._

_She probably insists on being called just "Ennael" too._

Christian decided to break the silence. "You shouldn't feel low," he said softly.

Daria frowned and turned to him. "What do you mean?" she asked stiffly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I can see it. It is plainly written on your face. You think you're way beneath her, don't you? You feel worthless."

Daria was about to deny it, but judging by the look on Christian's face, she knew that he wouldn't buy it. He was very observant, while she was never good at hiding her feelings. "Well…it's true," she mumbled. "I _am _worthless. I'm always moody and angry."

"Nobody's perfect."

"_Princess _Ennael is," Daria said heatedly. "She is so perfect that it makes me want to hate her…" She sighed, a long release. "But it's not fair if I do, is it?"

"She isn't perfect," Christian argued.

Daria raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then name one bad thing about her."

He frowned thoughtfully. "She's…" He scratched his chin. "She's…" He trailed off.

"You just proved my point."

"Wait!" Christian interjected. "There _has _to be one bad thing about her…" He paused. "I'll tell you once something comes to mind. Maybe I can get someone to spy on her and discover her faults."

Daria laughed a bit at this. "You really are a rogue."

Christian feigned hurt. He clutched his chest and winced, pretending to be in pain. "Ouch…you wound me deeply, my lady."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Her eyes then travelled towards the banquet hall, where couples were still dancing the night away. "I should be heading back," she said.

He nodded, then his face broke into a devilish grin. "I would ask you to dance," he said cheekily, "but I don't want my toes to suffer."

She pretended to glare at him. "How very nice of you, Lord Christian."

He gave her a mock bow. "I know. Till next time, Lady Daria." Grinning impishly, he took her hand and placed a soft (lingering) kiss on her knuckles. He then smirked and walked away.

Daria stared at his retreating back. Then, smiling slightly, she touched the spot where he had kissed her.

She could still feel the tingle she had received the moment his lips touched her skin.

* * *

After a few more minutes of mingling with nobles, Daria found her second chance to escape for a while. So, she took it, and successfully left the banquet hall. She made her way towards her manor's enormous library, where she had always enjoyed spending quiet and peaceful time. She would have gone back to the balcony, but when she got there, she saw a couple in deep (and heated, mind you) conversation. She did not want to bother them.

The library was slightly dark, despite the ten lanterns that were burning. She didn't mind though. She was used it.

She was looking through the fiction section when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She yelped and whirled around.

"I'm so sorry!" said the girl before her. "I did not mean to frighten you."

Daria calmed down. "It's all right, Your Highness."

Princess Ennael gave her a look. "You know who I am?"

Daria just shrugged.

"Please…just call me Ennael. I don't like formalities."

Surprise, surprise.

"All right…," Daria said reluctantly. She paused and studied the girl before her. She was even prettier up close. No…scratch that. This girl was drop dead _gorgeous_. Her dark brown hair was long and silky. She had a beautiful cinnamon complexion, and shining hazel eyes. And her smile…her smile could make all men melt. Daria felt like a hag compared to her.

"You're Lady Daria, right?"

Daria nodded and pasted on a hopefully pleasant smile. "Please call me Daria. I don't like formalities either."

Ennael nodded and looked at her briefly. Her lips curved into a smile. "You're really pretty."

_Is this girl mocking me?! _Daria thought. She searched the girl's face for any sign of ridicule. She found none. This girl was so…genuine. It made Daria feel even worse. "Um…thank you. But I'm nothing compared to you."

Ennael rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. "That's ridiculous. Don't you think that!"

Why?! Why was this girl so nice?! Again, Daria felt even more horrible. Why couldn't she be like that?

She cleared her throat. "S-so…um…what brings you here?"

Ennael shrugged. "Just wanted some peace and quiet." She gave Daria a worried look. "You don't mind me being here, do you? I can leave…"

"No, no!" Daria said quickly. "It's…um…fine."

They elapsed into silence. The two shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, unsure on what to say.

Finally, Daria broke the silence, after _forcing_ herself to think of something to say. "So…," she said slowly, "what brings you in Kyrria, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ennael smiled. "No, I don't mind at all. I'm here because it's tradition for the future rulers of Ayortha and Kyrria to spend long periods in each other's courts."

"I didn't know that," Daria said. _That means the prince is leaving—WAIT! Why do _I_ care? _She shook her head and ignored Ennael's curious look when she did so. "How do you like Kyrria so far?" she asked politely.

Ennael beamed. "Oh, it's wonderful! I love this place! I wouldn't mind living here forever."

_Was that supposed to be a hint?! Did she mean anything by that?! _Daria thought. She paused and frowned. _What's this? Why am I getting paranoid? _

"What about you? How do you like all this so far?" Ennael said conversationally. She was referring to Daria's change in lifestyle.

Daria smiled. "I like it. It's better than my previous life."

"How…" Ennael stopped. "Never mind," she said sheepishly.

They elapsed into silence once more. Daria, deciding that it was rather silly if they just stood there, started going through the non-fiction books, searching for a good one to read. She was about to pull out a book called _The Culture of Geldrin_ when she heard the library door open. She turned and managed to hide her gasp.

There stood the prince of Kyrria, looking as regal as ever. And handsome, too.

And there was still that penetrating stare.

After what felt like an extremely long period of silence, he spoke, and Daria couldn't help thinking how his voice was so deep and soothing. She smiled a bit, wondering what it would be like if he sang. No doubt he could charm just about anyone.

WAIT. A. SECOND. Why the _hell _did she sound so…infatuated? Daria mentally cursed and smacked herself. A diminutive punishment for such a heinous crime, according to her.

Fool, fool, fool.

"Good evening, Lady Daria," the prince said politely. "I did not think that you would be here…"

"Jerrold!" Ennael said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Daria certainly did not miss the fact that Ennael called him Jerrold. And she said it in such an informal way, too.

"I came here to tell you that I have to return now," the prince replied. "Do you wish to ride back to the palace with me or would you rather stay?" he asked, his brown eyes flickering towards Daria for a split second.

Ennael frowned. Daria noticed that the Ayorthaian princess still looked extremely beautiful when she frowned. "Hmm…well, I think I'm going to stay. After all, Daria and I still have some bonding to do!" she said with a grin.

Daria started at this. _We do? Uh…okay…_

Jerrold nodded. "All right." He turned towards Daria. "Farewell, Lady Daria."

_Farewell, _Daria's brained jeered. _F-A-R-E-W-E-L-L.__ Not "See you later" or "See you soon." FAREWELL…forever…_

Daria swallowed nervously and nodded. "Farewell…" she said quietly.

He nodded and left. And he looked serious while doing it too. It was as if he was making sure of that distance between them. That dratted coldness. Well…it was her fault.

Daria sighed inwardly, forcing herself to ignore that mysterious feeling inside her.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Daria let out a happy, relieved sigh as her head touched the soft, fluffy pillow. The banquet was finally over, and she was ready to fall into a relaxing and blissful sleep…

But it would not come to her. Her mind had way too many things going on.

First, there was Ennael. The way she was so cheerful, caring, and pretty much faultless. She was always good, not looking at the bad side of people. She was even graceful at dancing, for crying out loud!

She was flawless. This Daria confirmed to herself after spending more time with the princess.

Then there was Christian. His roguishness…his smile…the brief kiss he planted on her knuckles…she could still feel the touch of his soft (she did _not _just think that!) lips lingering on her skin. He…intrigued her. She wasn't sure if that was the right word for it, but…

Prince Jerrold. Then there was _him_. The aloofness he maintained. The dance they shared…

His gaze…

_This is so confusing!_ she thought angrily. She unconsciously gripped her sheets in frustration. _I just don't understand this! _

_AND I CAN'T SLEEP! WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?!_

She paused when she suddenly heard the clock by the palace. She waited and counted the _dongs_…there were twelve of them. It was twelve o'clock.

Growling, she threw her covers aside and got out of bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt restless and tired at the same time. How could that be? She didn't even know that that was possible.

She needed to go out. She needed fresh air. Coming to a decision, she headed over to a chest, threw the lid open, and took out clothes. They were a pair of brown breeches, a white button-up shirt, a boyish cap, and black knee-high boots for men. She got these items from Toby, a stable boy. She had paid him to get them for her. She used to wear them for riding, but that was before Madame Edith took one look at her and almost fainted (delicately) to the ground. Her governess had forbidden her to wear them ever since.

Tonight was the perfect night to wear them again. She put them on quickly, plus her warm black cloak. She then opened the window of her bedroom, where there was a leafless tree nearby. She climbed down almost effortlessly.

She snuck into the stables and saddled Ashwin, who was healed. The horse gave a neigh until Daria quietly shushed him. He seemed to get the message for he quieted down afterwards.

When everything was ready, she mounted her stallion, and they quietly rode off into the misty night.

* * *

Daria crossed the forest, taking the hidden path. Soon she was passing through the open grassy glade, heading towards the cliff. She was heading towards the sanctuary she had found before.

She took in her surroundings and noticed that the area certainly looked different at night. It had this…odd ghostliness. Odd, but comforting at the same time.

As she neared the boulder that rested near the edge of the cliff, she saw a grazing horse. She narrowed her eyes and saw that _someone _was sitting on top of the boulder, gazing thoughtfully at the dark horizon.

That someone looked familiar. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized who it was.

The wind carried the sound of Ashwin's hoofbeats towards the sitting person, alerting him. He whipped around, and upon seeing Daria, he quickly jumped off and pulled out his sword. Daria smiled, impressed at his agility.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was filled with danger and threat. Impressive, but not surprising.

Daria suddenly remembered that she was wearing a disguise. She laughed softly and pulled off her cap, letting her long hair cascade down her back. She then urged Ashwin forward, allowing the pale moonlight to reveal her face.

His eyes widened in shock. "Daria?!"

A/N:

Who could it be? Da da da dum… Take a guess! And does anyone understand this new C2 community thing? Seems pretty interesting…


	17. Ghostly Night

A/N:

Hello everyone! Special thanks to:

**Whimsicality **– Good luck with your studying!****

**F.A. Starhawk **

**Littlelambug**– Actually, I haven't seen the movie. I was, um, talking about Buttercup from the book. I liked the whole tomboy thing and not liking baths and all that, but you know the parts where she acts all…dumb? Well, maybe not dumb (that's too mean), but maybe slow. Yeah…that's why. And maybe because she got _Westley_ in the end. :) (Westley's _mine_! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha…)****

**CrimsonEnchantress**– Lol you read Pretty, Pretty, Princess? Written during a hyper and weird moment. Don't know why I did. Actually, I was debating on whether to post that or not. I almost deleted it after doing so.

**Fallen-angelz **– Yup, I try to update as soon as possible.

**Someone**

**Lil-sakura******

**AuthorFairy**– I'll definitely keep that in mind. :)****

**Caronee**– Why don't you want it to be Jerrold? Just wondering. And it's okay that you don't remember Gavin's name. I tend to do that too.

**Pacem******

**Novaselena******

**C. Noelle**

**Lady Ismaela**

**LilliannaRose**– C2 is the new thing at fanfic. I still don't get it. Sigh…I'm so slow.

**BlueAngel124**

**Adnarel******

**Mephanie******

**Jaid**** Ziaen **– I have no money too. Sad, isn't it?

**Shima**** and Tempis**

**Dragonfirechick******

**Lils******

**Awaiting impatient person **– Yah, I know! She's like…um…Arwen? Hmm, maybe, maybe not. But Arwen _is _so perfect.

**Cutie20**

**Cinderella Atkins**

**Tallemera**** Rane **– Lol, Ennael a lesbian? Hmmm…there's an idea. Just kidding. And I would change Ennael to Ennaele, but there's something special about just Ennael, without the _e_. I won't say what it is, though. :) And I'll keep that in mind, with the "…," and "…" thing. But I was reading this book over the summer (can't remember which one it is though), and it had "…,". Oh well…

**Beatrix**** B. **– Nope, not three guys. Just two. Three is too much.

**Sealed nectar**

**Miss Piratess**

**Tayk******

**Lil**** Bazza**

**Pointy Objects **– I've never ridden a horse before. Actually, I have, but someone on the ground is holding on to the reins. I want to ride a horse alone. My next point is completely pointless, but have you seen "First Knight"? It's this movie with Julia Ormond, Richard Gere, and Sean Connery. And there's this scene where Guinevere is galloping towards Leones se (it was night time), and she just looked so cool. Made me want to own a horse. Yeah, so that's my story…

**SnoopyViz******

**Chaye710**

**Wonderxwoman******

If I missed you, yes, you can yell at me.

Recap…

As she neared the boulder that rested near the edge of the cliff, she saw a grazing horse. She narrowed her eyes and saw that _someone _was sitting on top of the boulder, gazing thoughtfully at the dark horizon.

That someone looked familiar. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized who it was.

The wind carried the sound of Ashwin's hoofbeats towards the sitting person, alerting him. He whipped around, and upon seeing Daria, he quickly jumped off and pulled out his sword. Daria smiled, impressed at his agility.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was filled with danger and threat. Impressive, but not surprising.

Daria suddenly remembered that she was wearing a disguise. She laughed softly and pulled off her cap, letting her long hair cascade down her back. She then urged Ashwin forward, allowing the pale moonlight to reveal her face.

His eyes widened in shock. "Daria?!"

Chapter Seventeen

Ghostly Night

"Hi," Daria greeted quietly. She smiled in hesitation. "I see you've found my sanctuary."

The prince of Kyrria, after a brief moment of shocked silence, shook his head. "You are mistaken, my lady," he said. "You see, I have been going here since I was eleven."

Well, she couldn't argue with that, could she? And he looked like he belonged on that spot, anyway. She didn't want to ruin that. It was really strange, though, seeing him right there. It was unexpected, of course, and the fact that they were alone in a quiet place…she cringed at the thought. Why? Well, _you _try being alone with a handsome someone who confuses you to the end. In the middle of the night, too. Away from people.

_Exactly._

Daria took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for disturbing you…" She steered her black stallion around, ready to leave.

"No, it's quite all right," he replied. "You may stay."

Daria turned and looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Quite."

"Um…all right…" She dismounted.

"There is a peg over there," Jerrold said, gesturing towards something on the ground. "Tie the reins so that your horse won't run off."

Daria did exactly as she was told. When she was sure that Ashwin was securely tied, she headed towards the boulder. The prince had already settled himself back on top of it.

"Here," he said courteously. He extended his hand, offering her help.

Daria hesitantly took it. She blanched at the way their hands already knew each other. She still felt the same warmth, the same jolt of electricity…

…the same perfect fit.

He pulled her up easily (the boulder wasn't that high; it only reached Daria's chin), and she took her place beside him. They remained silent for awhile, just gazing at the ethereal scene before them. Time seemed to have stilled as the ghostly moonlight bathed the silent and sleeping Frell.

It was the prince who broke the silence. "It's not wise for a lady to go off at night," he said with a quiet and distant voice. "Haven't I told you that already?"

Daria turned to look at him; his eyes remained fixed on Frell. "Well," she replied, "why do you think I dressed up as a boy?"

He turned and looked at her. "Why are you here anyway?" he said with a frown. "It's already late."

Daria bit her lip as she tried to hold his gaze. __

But she couldn't. Why couldn't she?!

_If you look away, it's a sign of weakness, _her mind chided. _You will let him think that he gets to you._

_But he does!_

_It doesn't matter!!! _Extremely odd the way she was having a silent battle with herself. Was that normal? _You don't care about him! He's nothing to you! Stick to being unfriendly with him!_

She looked away. Weakness or not, she just _couldn't_. Maybe it was because of guilt…or maybe, something else…

His intense brown eyes _still _had the same intimidating effect on her. Damn it!

"I-I…just needed to go out for a while," she said croakily. She gulped and mentally cursed herself for sounding so…weak?

His eyes boring into her, he asked, "What's bothering you?" He spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper, but Daria still heard him. Her head immediately whipped to his direction.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she demanded angrily.

She did not mean to snap like that. Really, she didn't. He had caught her by surprise. How did he know?! How could he read her just like _that_?!

He smiled softly. "Because," he said quietly, "this is where I go whenever I need to think and straighten out my thoughts."

_That means something's bothering him, _Daria thought immediately._ I wonder what about… _

"Oh," she finished lamely. She frowned. "It's…n-nothing." Of course, something _was _bothering her, but she couldn't tell him that it was all because of _him_ now, could she?

No, she couldn't. Definitely not.

They elapsed into silence. Daria bit back a sigh as she gazed at Frell.

She tried to ignore him. She tried to ignore his very presence. He wasn't really _there_…he was a figment of her imagination. Yes, he was. She wasn't really hearing his soft, rhythmic breathing…she was making it all up in her head. She was all alone, with no one within fifty metres near her.

_Oh, who am I fooling?! _she thought angrily. _Definitely not myself._

She couldn't convince herself. Yes, he _was_ there, sitting less than a foot away. She could even feel his very aura.

She turned her head just a _bit_—not noticeable at all—and snuck a look at her companion. He seemed to be in deep thought. He was frowning slightly as he stared at his…well, _kingdom_. She noticed that he had a sharp jaw. His jaw muscles were tense and twitching a bit. It was almost amusing. Her eyes then _unconsciously_ travelled to his lips. His lips were full and just so…

"Am I really that interesting?" he suddenly spoke up. He turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Daria's eyes widened. Her cheeks began to burn furiously. So it was noticeable?! She couldn't believe that he had caught her _staring _at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She looked at him and saw that he was smirking slightly. It was odd…she had not seen that smirk for quite a while. It was as if a part of him had returned. Just a tiny part.

She scowled. "You don't have to be so cocky about it."

His smirk grew. "How would you feel if you caught someone gazing at your face, who then blushes afterwards?"

Daria blushed even more. She looked down at her lap. "Sorry…" she mumbled, her cheeks still flaming.

"Oh, don't be," he said lightly. "After all, I _am _handsome…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please!"

He burst out laughing. "I was jesting, my lady."

It felt good to hear him laugh like that again. None of those dry, mirthless laughs…they were too upsetting.

She wished that he would continue being this way. She _had_ to make him stay that way somehow…

It was up to her to set things right. It was now or never. A part of her was screaming at her not to do it, that it would not do anything, while another part was telling her that she should to do it. That it was the right thing.

Miraculously enough, that part won. Though it _did_ take all of her willpower to speak up.

She took a deep breath, then said, very softly, "I'm sorry." It was so soft that had they not been at such a silent and peaceful place, the prince would not have heard it.

But he did. He heard every word. He turned and gave her a look. "Sorry?" he echoed silently. "What about?"

Daria took another deep breath. Why was her heart beating ridiculously fast? She felt as if she was going to explode any second now. And why had her hands turned cold and clammy?

She forced herself to go on. "For being so cold to you," she replied, her voice cracking. "For being rude and angry all the time. For insulting you, for screaming at you, for yelling at you to leave me alone…for everything."

She was staring at her fists now. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Those eyes…she just couldn't. Or else she would just crumble and maybe even lose her sanity…

She suddenly felt his fingers on her chin. Before she could register exactly what was happening, he lifted her chin…

Blue-green eyes met brown ones. Daria, though she hated it, flushed at the intensity in his gaze. He was just gazing at her, through her. It was so…unnerving! Argh! It made her shiver, goose bumps travelling all the way up her arms. It was because of those damn eyes…

Or maybe it was because of his touch…she wasn't too sure. Her mind was at a complete daze at the moment. Why was she letting him doing this?! _Why?! _WHY?!

"I forgive you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry too." He dropped his hand slowly, and the warmth radiating from his fingers vanished.

"F-for what?" she asked shakily. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"For giving you reason to be angry with me."

She shook her head. "No," she said quietly, "you never did anything wrong. Sure, you were arrogant at times"—they both half-smiled and half-smirked at this—"but you never _did_ anything…" She trailed off. She was sure that Jerrold understood what she meant.

"I understand." (See?) His face broke into a small grin. "Now that we have that straightened out, what happens now?" he asked.

_What, indeed, _she thought. _I took a big step forward…and here we are now._

She smiled reluctantly. "What about…um…f-friends?"

He gave her a look. Then, after a brief pause (though it felt like eternity to Daria—remember the danger of rejection), he said, "Sure…friends. But on one condition."

"What?"

He smiled charmingly. "Call me Jerrold."

"Deal," she replied with a grinning voice.

They paused, taking in exactly _what_ just happened between them. They didn't expect this understanding to occur. Nevertheless, it did, and they were both glad. No more tension, no more coldness. Finally.

This time, the silence that engulfed them was so comfortable and peaceful that it surprised the both of them. In a good way, of course. They welcomed it with open arms.

It was Daria who broke the silence. "I know about Christian," she said casually.

Jerrold's head instantly snapped at her direction. "What are you talking about?" he asked sharply.

She shrugged. "I know that he's a spy."

He frowned. "Did he tell you?"

"No…I just figured it out, that's all. I put the clues together."

"Oh. Don't tell anyone," he said firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Don't worry. I already promised Christian."

Jerrold nodded and switched to another topic. "You've met Ennael."

"Yes"—a pause—"She is a nice person." (Translation: She is a perfect person.)

He smiled and nodded. "She is," he agreed. "We've been very good friends since we were pretty much toddlers. Our parents are close friends."

Daria didn't know how to reply to that. Did he expect her to compliment Princess Ennael? Should she? Thankfully, Jerrold saved her by talking some more.

"She will make a good queen," he said. He sounded faraway and deep in thought as he said it. Daria looked at him and saw that he was gazing at nothing in particular. He was just…gazing.

"She will," she agreed quietly, though she didn't want to. But it _was _the truth. Ennael _would_ make a wonderful queen.

"She cares for her kingdom very much," Jerrold said, still sounding distant. "And she has spirit in her."

Daria had no choice but to agree. "She does," she whispered. She bit back a weary sigh as she looked down on the ground. _Of course_ Jerrold was in love with Ennael! He saw her as some immortal goddess. He sounded as if he was aching to see her or touch her…

"You must love her a lot."

This little comment did the ultimate trick. Jerrold immediately snapped out of his daze. He turned to Daria quickly and gave her a look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a little loudly.

She frowned at him. "Ennael…you're in love with her aren't you?"

An awkward silence occurred as Jerrold just sat there, staring at her. Daria stared back, confusion all over her face. Why was he looking at her like that? Did she offend him in some way? But he didn't look angry. Just…incredulous?

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. That definitely caught Daria off guard. She stared at him in surprise as he let out low rumbles of laughter. Exactly _what _did she say to make this a situation of hilarity?

She voiced the thought out loud.

"I'm…sorry…" he replied in between chuckles, "but…you…Ennael…and me…" He wouldn't stop laughing.

Daria frowned and crossed her arms as she waited for His Royal Highness to sober up. It took a while, but when he finally did, she gave him an annoyed look and said, "May I ask what amuses you?"

"I'm sorry," he said with a grin, "it's just that…well…I don't love Ennael, simple as that." He paused. "Actually, yes, I do love her, but I'm not _in _love with her." He gave Daria a look. "You thought that I…" He burst into laughter once more.

"It's not funny!" Daria said hotly. Her cheeks were burning, and she hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. "I misunderstood…" She scowled when he wouldn't stop laughing. "Stop it! I made a mistake, that's all."

He was still laughing. "I can't believe you thought I was in love with Ennael!"

She glared at him. "You're making me sound and feel stupid, Jerrold."

That definitely caught his attention. He sobered up immediately. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

She shrugged ruefully. "Guess I _did_ sound stupid."

"No," he interjected, "you didn't. _I _was the one being stupid."

"Let's forget about it," she sighed.

He nodded. "All right."

"So…did you enjoy the banquet?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Jerrold's lips curved into a charming smile. "Because this one annoying girl was plaguing my thoughts the whole time."

"I am _not_ annoying!"

"Oh?" His face broke into a large grin. "And what makes you think that that annoying girl is you? Very modest of you, Daria."

Daria felt herself flush once more. He was absolutely right. How could she assume just like that? Why would he even think about her? A prince had better things to think about. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now he probably thought she was conceited or something.

"My parents want me to marry soon," Jerrold said, breaking the silence. He acted as if Daria hadn't embarrassed herself five seconds ago.

"Oh?" Daria said, her cheeks still flushing. "Well…you _are _in the marrying age." She dreaded the next question she was going to ask. Nevertheless, she _knew _thatshe was going to ask it. "Do…do you have anyone?"

It was as if everything had become still as these words came out of her mouth. The wind grew still, as if it, too, was waiting for an answer. Everything was oddly silent, too silent. Daria felt her breath hitch in her throat as Jerrold stared at her, seriousness in his eyes. No more hints of laughter. Just this…intensity.

"I think so," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

The lump in her throat was burning. "You do?" she said, as just as quietly. "Anyone I know?" It couldn't be Ennael…

Their faces were getting closer and closer. She wasn't sure if she was the one who was leaning forward, or him. Maybe it was both of them. All she was aware of was the power of his gaze and the way her heart was hammering rapidly in her ribcage. The air had gone chillier, crisper, and she felt as if she was going to burst any second now, with the way her heart was pounding.

"Daria…" he whispered huskily. His lips were so close that Daria could feel his warm breath tickling her own lips.

The distance closed between them. It wasn't a very deep kiss, but a brush of the lips. However, it still felt intense and so…sweet. Daria felt her whole body heat up like liquid fire coursing through her veins—even more so when he wrapped his strong arms securely around her waist, bringing her much closer to him. It was as if he was protecting her, shielding her from anything harmful. She felt safe there, in his strong embrace.

It was no longer chilly. The wind was still there, but she felt none of its coldness. In fact, she felt as if she was sitting right in front of a raging bonfire, all nice and warm...so why was she still getting shivers? Why did she feel tingling in the places he touched? The kiss deepened, and Daria unconsiously responded...

A horse neighed loudly. Nobody would ever know if it was Ashwin or Jerrold's steed. But the result was incredible. Daria sprang apart, away from the prince and his heavy warmth. She stared at him with wide eyes, as if trying to register if it actually _did _happen.

_We didn't kiss, did we? No!!! I imagined all that. I made it all up in my head. It didn't happen. That KISS didn't happen! _

It was Jerrold who broke the silence. His voice was barely a whisper. "Daria…" he said hoarsely.

_It DID happen. I can't believe we kissed!_

"I have to go," she said abruptly. She climbed down the boulder hastily and untied Ashwin's reins. All this she did in no time, which was pretty surprising, considering the fact that she was shaking all over, especially her fingers.

She mounted quickly and was about to gallop away when Jerrold's voice stopped her.

"Daria," he said strongly.

It made her turn around, so she did, though she couldn't summon the strength at that moment to look him in the eye. She settled with the boulder he was now standing next to. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"It was you I was thinking about during the banquet, and it was you I was thinking about while sitting on this rock. And no, I do not think you're annoying. I was jesting. And…" He paused.

Daria used this time to force herself to look at him. When she did, she saw that his piercing brown eyes were filled with…what was it? She didn't know. Hellfire, she didn't know! She didn't know what he was thinking or feeling! She was tense and edgy and clearly bothered by the whole thing, while he…he looked so composed. Unreadable.

"And what?" she asked softly.

He gave her a look that she didn't understand. "And…I'm sorry," he whispered.

A brief moment of silence passed between them as they just stared at each other. It was Daria who broke the gaze. She cast her eyes down and pulled her black hood up. She could feel his gaze on her, as if his eyes were burning a hole through her skin, but she ignored it. She ignored him.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. It was so quiet that she wasn't sure if he heard it or not.

She dug her heels in Ashwin's sides. The stallion let out a loud neigh and galloped lightly into the dark horizon, its silent black rider looking straight on.

A/N:

Did you notice that that was the first kiss ever in this story? I can't believe it took me seventeen chapters to get to one kiss!


	18. In the Pub

A/N:

Ugh. I'm in a bad mood. I just took the first half of OSSLT…holy! Stupid me, leaving a few blanks in the first booklet. I didn't mean to, of course. I ran out of time. I thought I had four minutes left, but it turned out I didn't. I'm going to fail. Anyway…

Hi! I'm super sorry for the delay. Really, I am! I've been busy, and I just needed a break from this. Anyway, I would put in all your names, but I want to post this a.s.a.p. Except **Crazayladay**. I have to mention her, or else I'd feel really guilty. Hi, **Crazayladay**! You know, I seriously didn't mean to forget you! Anyway, comments/answers:

1) On ficpress, I am known as angel-kiss1.

2) I didn't put in that kiss because I felt I was obligated to. I put it in because I _wanted _to. And this is not Ella Enchanted, this is A Happy Ending? (which is a crappy title…I'm tempted to change it, but it's too late), and I go by my own rules.

3) I honestly don't know how long this story will be. But I'm sure of one thing: it won't be that soon. There are still too many things to resolve. Are you anxious for this to end? I am. I think. Because I want to start that story for Areida. I'm itching to start.

4) Has Daria been in the palace before? Well, in this story, no. At least not yet.

5) I finally saw the Ella Enchanted movie. Very unlike the book. It was all right, I guess. There were corny moments, especially that scene by the fireplace. I just wanted to die. I'm not going to say what happened (I don't want to ruin it for you guys), but the last part was corny. But that's just me…

6) I was going to say something else, but I forgot. Crap, I hate it when that happens.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**In the Pub**

Daria couldn't believe it. She kissed him! She kissed him, Prince Jerrold, future king of Kyrria. What made her do it! In fact, what made her respond that way? She could have pulled away the moment his lips were _that _close, but nooooo…she just _had _to lean in…and…and…

"Daria!"

Daria snapped out of her thoughts. She turned and gave her governess a questioning look. "Uh…yes?" she said, her voice full of dullness.

Madame Edith scowled disapprovingly. "Pay attention! Now, as I just asked you two seconds ago, what kingdom is well-known for its unicorns?"

"Antares," Daria replied.

Madame Edith smiled in satisfaction. "Good. And why else is it such a well-known country?"

"Because it is ruled by a council consisting of twelve members."

Madame Edith clapped enthusiastically. "Brilliant! I am pleased to know that you are actually capable of learning."

Daria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Madame Edith was so tactless. She would have been angry at such a comment, but she was too drained to lose her temper at the moment. Not to mention preoccupied.

She wasn't dumb. Madame Edith had the wrong idea. Plenty of times Daria would fiddle with her quill or doodle on a piece of parchment during lessons, and what Madame Edith didn't know was that her pupil would still be paying attention, even if it didn't seem like it. She always believed that paying attention meant sitting straight up, looking interested, and nodding vigorously every two seconds.

"I think it would be all right to end the lesson here," Madame Edith announced happily. "You are dismissed, Daria."

A manservant chose this moment to enter the room. He bowed to Daria and said, "Lady Daria, you have a visitor."

Daria instantly felt her heart freeze. Could it be…? No, it couldn't. He had a busy life, didn't he? Didn't he! He wouldn't have had the time to call on her, right? Right!

_Calm down. Calm down. _

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Who…who is it?" she asked nervously.

"Lord Christian, my lady."

Daria relaxed instantly. She felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders, yet…what was this small feeling inside her? Disappointment? It couldn't be.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said, ignoring the servant's and her governess's curious looks.

The servant bowed respectfully and left the room.

* * *

Daria entered the familiar drawing-room and saw Christian, still looking as handsome and arrogant as ever. And casual, too. He was never one to wear elegant clothes. 

"So…what brings you here?" she asked the blond lad.

He rose from the green couch, a tiny smirk playing across his features. "Just wondering if you would like to go for a ride," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "A ride? You mean on a horse?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Daria. On a man-eating dragon," he said sarcastically.

"Sure!" she replied with mock enthusiasm. "I've never ridden a dragon before."

He snorted. "Good. Let's go."

Daria chuckled as they left the drawing-room and headed for the front door. Outside she saw an impressive-looking stallion. It had a shiny brown coat and a jet-black mane. It was standing almost regally, as if it _knew _it was fine-looking. So like Christian. And Gavin.

_And Jerrold, _her mind playfully reminded.

_Oh, hellfire._

"That's quite an interesting dragon," she commented, while at the same time forced thoughts of Jerrold out of her head.

Christian patted his horse affectionately. "Ah, yes. But don't be fooled. He's very fierce."

Daria rolled her eyes. "I'll go get Ashwin."

"Well…I was hoping we could ride on one horse."

Daria froze mid-step at this comment. _Is he serious! _She turned around slowly, actually nervous to see his reaction.

She was greeted by his amused smirk.

"I was jesting, my lady," he replied with a deep chuckle. "Go get your horse."

Daria turned and headed for the stables, but not before shooting him one very _angry_ glare.

* * *

Daria rode through the streets alongside Christian. The streets weren't that crowded, since dusk was fast approaching. People were getting ready to close their shops (except for taverns, of course), and children were safe in their homes. In truth, Lord Ormond, who was strangely way more protective than Lady Gina, almost not permitted Daria to go out, but after realizing that his daughter's companion was _Christian_, he consented. 

"You know, you should really stop it," Daria spoke up, breaking the companionable silence.

Christian gave her a questioning look. "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending to be interested in me one moment, and then laughing it off the next," she replied. "It isn't funny, Christian. I know you're not interested in me, so—"

"And how do you know that?" he cut in. There was a serious tone in his voice. It was almost scary.

Daria paused. How _did _she know that? She frowned. "Well…because I know you…sort of…and you're just…_not_," she finished lamely.

He stared at her with those sharp grey eyes of his. It almost made Daria feel extremely uncomfortable, for there was no hint at all of what was going through his mind. She didn't know if he was _actually_ being serious, or being playful, like before.

But after a moment of all comical moods gone, his face broke into a devilish grin. "All right. Fair enough. We'll be friends."

She stared at him. "Friends?"

"Yes. And you have no say in the matter, so don't bother arguing."

She chuckled. "You're so different from Jerrold."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So it's 'Jerrold' now, eh?"

Daria felt herself flush as last night's events flooded back to her. All in annoying detail. She mentally screamed at herself. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._

It didn't work. And of course, the rosy hue that swept up her cheeks didn't escape Christian's observant eyes.

"Ah," he said, his lips curving slightly, "I see…"

She shot him a haughty look. "What do you see?"

"Something happened between you two?"

"No," she mumbled, then looked down at the ground.

"Bravo, Daria. You're an amazing actress," he said humorously.

She looked up and shot him a glare. But that glare wavered as she noticed something with Christian's eyes. His voice had been light and cheerful when he spoke, yet his eyes…they were the opposite. Or was she imagining it? After all, the sun had now set, and it was hard to see in the dark…no. It was right there. The expression in them looked strained. Almost…hurt? Angry?

_I need more sleep, _she told herself. _That's all. I'm just imagining things._

"Are…are you all right?" she asked cautiously.

He scowled and urged his horse faster. "Of course," he said gruffly. Daria noticed that he was avoiding her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "You just look as if something is bothering you, that's all."

"Nothing's bothering me. I was just…" Christian trailed off as he saw someone approaching him and Daria. Daria just looked at him in confusion…that is, until she realized _who_ that someone was. After that she was just tense.

It was Jerrold. And he was getting closer and closer by the second. He was riding that familiar war horse of his. Thankfully, the streets were almost deserted, so there was nobody there to recognize him.

Daria gulped. "I-I…I have to…"

"Stay, Daria," Christian cut in.

She had no idea why she obeyed, but she did. She stayed where she was, despite the approaching prince. And as she was waiting, she kept chanting to herself one thing: _Don't let him see you flustered. Don't let him see you flustered. Don't let him see you flustered._

And by some miracle, her body _actually_ obeyed. Daria took a deep breath, straightened her back, and put on an impassive face. She was _not _going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her troubled. She had had enough of that. It was always _him_ who was expressionless…it was her turn now.

She was tired of being weak.

"Jerrold," Christian greeted, "what brings you here?"

Jerrold's eyes flickered towards Daria for a very brief moment. She didn't notice because she wasn't looking at him, but Christian did. "Just out for a ride." He paused, then: "Good evening, Daria."

She actually had to force herself to look at him. She noticed that he was wearing commoner's clothes. "Good evening," she replied. Her voice was void of emotion, which resulted into Christian shooting her a look and _something _flashing in Jerrold's eyes.

The entire situation was nothing but tense.

"So…want to join us?" Christian asked his friend.

Daria stopped herself from glaring at Christian. But he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at his long-term friend. Daria turned to Jerrold, waiting edgily—though she was actually able to hide her discomfort—for his answer.

She pleaded with her mind. _Say no. Say no. Say no. Say no._

"Yes," Jerrold replied smoothly. He turned his horse around and took his place slightly in front of Christian.

Daria was seriously about to scream in frustration. She glared at the back of the prince's head. _Has he forgotten what happened last night! The least he can do is give me some damn space!_

Christian grinned. "Great!"

Daria scowled to herself. _Not really._

* * *

A threatening silence was seriously about to choke the three riders. Christian had run out of things to say (or maybe his throat had gone really dry), while the other two were dangerously quiet. Neither Jerrold nor Daria were searching their brains for things to say. They were just…there, as if they were riding alone. 

"I need a drink," Christian announced. "Can we go to a pub?"

Daria shrugged. "Sure."

Christian turned to Jerrold. "You can just pull your hood up, and no one will recognize you."

Jerrold shrugged. "Sure."

It was like seeing déjà vu. Christian wondered if the two realized that they responded the same way.

"You two are fun," he mumbled, almost to himself.

No one answered.

"Ooookay…let's…go."

"Which pub are we going to?" Daria asked.

Christian shot her a look, one that said: "So…she _finally _talks." Daria decided to ignore it.

"Parker O'Kelf's pub," he replied. "He has the best ale."

This got quite the reaction from Jerrold. He glared. "Are you _mad_?" he hissed at his friend. "In case you have forgotten, we have a lady with us!"

Christian pretended to look around. "Where?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Very funny," Daria said dryly.

He smirked. "But seriously, Daria. You don't mind, do you?"

Daria's eyes flickered towards Jerrold for a brief moment. She wanted to see what he was thinking, but of course, his face didn't reveal anything. She frowned inwardly. How did he do that? Did he get some sort of training? It was so intimidating! Why couldn't he show what was going through his mind just once? He was always so…cautious. But then again, he _was_ going to be the king. And kings were always supposed to be cautious.

She shook her head. "No," she said to Christian, "I don't mind."

Christian grinned. "I knew it!"

"Let's go then," Jerrold spoke up. He urged his horse to go faster.

Daria wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she was almost certain that there was an admiring and almost amused tone in his voice. But then again, what did she know about noticing the smallest things? That wasn't her forte.

She rode on, with her in between Jerrold and Christian.

* * *

The first thing Daria noticed when she entered the pub was the smell. It smelled of alcohol, odour, and cat hair all combined together. It wasn't very pleasant. She held her breath and hoped that she didn't look ready to pass out soon. 

"This way," Christian said smoothly. He looked as if he belonged there. Daria supposed that being able to blend easily was a spy skill. And Jerrold wasn't doing too badly either. Except for his hood propped up to conceal his face, every inch of him looked like it belonged there.

She, on the other hand, felt completely out of place. Her dress wasn't extravagant, but it _was_ above commoner's clothes. And she was the only female in there, too. All right, that was a lie. There were barmaids all over the place, but she _was _the only female there who was fully clothed.

"Let's sit here," Christian said. It was a corner table that was slightly hidden in the shadows. Daria pulled a wooden chair and sat down, followed by her two companions. She noticed that the prince kept his head down.

A barmaid, with a big smile plastered on her face, walked seductively towards them, swaying hips and everything. "Can I get you anything, hun?" she asked Christian. Her voice was disgustingly sweet.

"One mug of ale please," Christian replied. Daria rolled her eyes when she saw him flash the barmaid a charming smile. The barmaid giggled, then turned to Daria. Her smile vanished instantly, replaced by a sneer.

"And what can I get _you_?" she asked rudely.

"Um…same?"

Christian chuckled. "I don't think so, Daria."

She shot him a glare, then turned to the barmaid. "One mug of ale," she said firmly. "Just to spite him."

The barmaid sniffed disdainfully, then turned to the cloaked figure. "And what can I get you?" she asked. She leaned over and tried to catch a glimpse of the face hiding beneath the hood.

"Ah, forget him," Christian intervened, pulling the barmaid gently away from the prince. "He's disfigured. Got a really ugly nose and a drooping eyelid. Doesn't want to be seen by people. Just get him the same thing."

Daria resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Christian was such a good actor. She couldn't believe he was actually able to keep a straight face all throughout. Really impressive. He looked convincing.

"Oh?" The barmaid pointedly edged away from Jerrold. "Okay, then. I'll be right back." She smiled seductively at Christian. "Don't go away, doll."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Christian replied suavely.

Daria rolled her eyes again. The barmaid walked away, hips swaying more than usual. Too bad it was all for nothing, because Christian wasn't looking at her. He was too busy smirking at Daria.

"Liked my little act?" Christian asked her.

"Bravo, Christian," Daria said with a smirk. "Impressive."

"Of course you just _had _to make me disfigured, didn't you?" Jerrold spoke up. He sounded irritated, but Daria could tell that he was just amused.

Christian shrugged. "First thing that came in my mind," he said with a grinning voice.

Jerrold rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Daria grinned. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun. When she came in, she had expected the rest of the night to be awkward and really tense. But she and Jerrold were actually getting on quite well. If they both ignored what had happened, then everything would turn out fine, right? She sighed inwardly. Could things really be that simple?

She heard a loud scraping of a chair from behind her. She turned and saw a burly man with dark hair standing a few tables away. He was ready to leave. She was about to turn and dismiss him, but something that he had caught her eye.

It was hanging on to his belt loop, clearly visible. Her bracelet. There was absolutely no doubt about it. The chain still looked as golden as ever, and the pendant, with the intricate phoenix carving, was still there.

_He's walking away! Stop him! _her brain screamed.

It was true. The man was almost out the door.

Daria didn't even stop think. It was as if her body was in control. She stood up, ignoring Christian's "Where are you going?" comment.

"Sir!" She ran and tugged at his sleeve. The man stopped and gave her a look. "I…uh…need to talk to you. Can we sit down and talk?"

The man's eyes pointedly roamed up and down her body. He smirked. "Sure…let's…_talk_," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

She decided to ignore that. "We have to talk," she repeated. She led the way, then motioned him to sit down on an empty table. He sat down, not taking his leering gaze off her. Daria, resisting the urge to scowl at his vulgarity, sat opposite of him.

She began. "I think…"

There was a sharp voice. "Daria!"

Christian and Jerrold stood before her. Both were giving her questioning looks. The man, seeing the two young men, scowled and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Her friends," Christian snapped.

"Go wait somewhere," the man sneered. "We're _talking_."

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by Jerrold's deep and quiet voice. "Daria?" he said, his voice filled with confusion.

Daria shrugged. "You two can sit down. I don't mind," she said, which resulted into the man's face contorting into an ugly glare.

"I'm wasting my time," he said furiously as Jerrold and Christian smugly took their place alongside Daria.

"This won't take long," Daria said.

"You have ten seconds," he growled.

"All right," she replied. "You have my bracelet."

There was a stunned silence. Jerrold and Christian exchanged looks, while the man raised an eyebrow. Daria just sat there, calm as ever. However, inside, she was boiling. She wanted her bracelet back, and judging by the look on the man's face, she knew that he would not give it so willingly.

"Oh? This?" he said amusedly as he touched the bracelet.

"Yes," Daria replied. "It was stolen from me." Her eyes flickered towards Christian for a brief moment, which only Jerrold and Christian noticed. "May I ask where you got it?"

"A good friend gave it to me," he replied casually. "He said his leader stole it from this pretty lass." He looked at Daria, then grinned.

Odd the way the leader he was talking about was sitting a metre away from him. A tiny smirk appeared on Christian's face.

"So…he was talking about you? You _are _pretty." His eyes pointedly roamed up and down again. And he wagged his eyebrows again.

Daria's eyes flickered to the side, and she saw Jerrold's clenched fists. They were clamped so tightly that they almost looked white. She looked up, and her eyes met his. She noticed that they were flashing with anger. She shook her head a bit, and he responded with a soft grunt.

She turned back to the leering man. "Will you please give it back to me?" she asked politely.

The man pretended to frown in thought. "Hmm…let me see…no."

"But it's mine," Daria said, about to lose her patience.

He grinned at her. "And…your point?"

Her face broke into a glare. "It belongs to me!"

"Yes…you said that already. But it's mine now. Get over it, princess."

Daria's eyes flashed with anger. "Look, you—"

Christian cut in. "Daria," he said sharply, "let us take care of this."

Daria quieted at this. She turned and gave him a look. When she saw smug confidence pretty much radiating off him, she sighed in defeat, then shrugged. "Fine."

He grinned at her, then turned to Jerrold. Daria watched carefully as he and the prince shared a brief, yet meaningful look. After this brief communication, Daria noticed mischievous glints appear in their eyes. Her edginess vanished instantly, replaced by curiosity.

_What are these two up to? _she wondered as she saw Jerrold and Christian smirk in amusement. She shot them a suspicious look, but they ignored her.

Christian turned to the man. "So…are you sure you don't want to give the lady her bracelet back?"

The man scowled. "Yes."

Christian leaned back and stared at him with his sharp eyes, no doubt intending to make the man feel intimidated. Daria saw the man shift in his chair a bit. It was almost unnoticeable, but of course, Christian didn't miss it. He smirked, leaned forward, then said, "I have a way to solve this."

The man sneered. "What's to solve? I'm not giving it, period."

Christian ignored him. Daria watched curiously as her friend dug his hand in his pocket, took something out, then placed the mysterious item on the table. She leaned over to see what it was.

It was a dagger. And an extremelynice one, too. The shiny metal blade looked as if it had never been used. The entire hilt was made of gold, with small gemstones on the pommel. It was, without a doubt, very valuable. The man stared at it with wide, greedy eyes. Daria could have sworn she saw some drooling.

"I have a proposition," Christian said calmly.

"I'm…listening," the man said, not taking his unblinking eyes off the dagger.

"An arm wrestling match," Christian said. "If you win, you get to keep the bracelet _and _the dagger. But if you lose, you give up the bracelet."

The man finally looked up. He gave Christian a shrewd gaze. "You serious?" He eyed Christian's arm, then smirked. "You're on! But don't worry…I'll go easy on you." He flexed his large biceps to prove his point.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Wonderful," he said dryly. He turned to Daria. "Daria…if you could give up your seat?"

She quickly stood up. "Sure."

The man gave Christian an impatient look. "Hurry up," he growled. "I don't have all day."

Christian stared at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

The man faltered a bit. "W-what?"

Christian grinned roguishly at him. "I never said that _I'm _the one who will be going against you."

The man glared at him. "Then who is it!"

There was suddenly a scraping of the chair as Jerrold stood up and took Daria's seat. With his hood still propped up, showing nothing but the bottom half of his face, he smirked, then said, "Me."

The man stared at his shadowed face, then at his arm. There was no doubt that he had a stronger build than the blond man. However, _he_ was still more muscular. Surely this cloaked man was easy to beat…?

"Fine," he growled angrily. "It wouldn't matter anyway. I'd still win."

"Whatever you say," Christian drawled.

Jerrold placed his arm on the table, and the man followed suit. Christian, grinning maniacally, began the countdown. "Three…two…"

"Wait!"

All four people turned. They saw many of the people in the bar looking at them in curiosity.

"Who said that?" Christian asked calmly.

"Me," a man said, stepping forward. He was tall and black-haired, with three hoop earrings in each earlobe. He was wearing an apron, which completely looked out of place. "What are you planning?"

"Parker!" Christian said enthusiastically. "Just in time. We're doing an arm wrestling match. Care to watch?"

"A match…in my pub?" Parker paused, then grinned. "Why not?"

The moment he left the counter and headed for the table, activity burst out. People interpreted Christian's invitation to Parker as an invitation to everyone. To them, there was no difference. So, naturally, everyone left their seats and crowded around Jerrold's table, talking animatedly and laughing boisterously. Some clapped Jerrold on the back, which resulted to Jerrold reaching up and pulling his hood down more.

"All right, we're starting soon!" Christian announced loudly. The noise level died down. Christian grinned, then looked at his friend. "Ready?"

Jerrold's brown eyes flickered towards Daria. He gave her a very brief smile, but Daria didn't get a chance to respond because he looked away right after that. Which was probably a good thing…she had no idea on how she would have responded. There was still last night's kiss…she couldn't just forget about that.

Christian started the countdown. "_Three…_"

The man smirked at Jerrold. "You're going down," he whispered arrogantly. (_Two…_)

Jerrold smirked back. "You wish."

_One._

A/N:

I was going to continue this (it wasn't supposed to stop here), but this chapter is already way too long. And my eyes and brain are tired. :) Oh, and the names Aldaran and Antares were given by Alison! Thank you for that!


	19. Out the Pub

A/N:

Okay, here's the next update. And I'm thinking of putting in a new girl character, someone who is Daria's age. If you have any suggestions, send in a description of that girl (as in hair colour, eye colour, height, social status, etc.). Because sadly enough, my girl characters seem to be all the same to me…so, I need variety and someone else's view, you know? And only send in a suggestion if you don't mind me using it! I wouldn't want to use someone's description and have her sending me hate emails for being a stealer (scaaary…).

Hmm…anything else? I don't think so. Thanks to:

**Rl3**

**Tamaran Girl**…Ahhh! You're asking me? What if I give you the wrong advice? Okay, I'll give it a shot. I think you should make it PG13, but I don't think it _really_ matters. People don't care about the difference between PG13 and PG. The R rating…now that's a different story. Anyway, good luck. Remember that you don't have to listen to me. And thank so much for the encouragement! :)

**Bell Quest**…Hi!!! New reader? I love getting new readers. :)

**Bathroomtilesqueen**…Don't worry. I'll keep writing.

**Lacey**

**Coolgirl123**

**Pacem**…Nah, you didn't offend me at all.

**LilliannaRose**

**Wonderxwoman**…You have no idea how guilty I feel for putting Cruising Through in hiatus. But I promise you I WILL continue it! I will! Really.

**Lilsakura**

**Cassie**

**CrypticMaidenRK**

**Awaiting impatient person**…S'okay. And you have such a busy life.

**Pointy Objects**

**CrimsonEnchantress**…Hahaha I wanted to make the barmaid really annoying. And yeeeaah…update!

**Fiery-star90**…Okie, I'll remember that.

**Queena**

**Sealednectar**…Okay, I'm going to put it in my bio page after doing this. If I remember…

**Vanessa-Black and Wood**

**AuthorFairy**

**DevinLeVine**

**Lady Knight19**

**Shima and Tempis**

**Hailie**…Sorry for putting in a cliffhanger last chap (but be warned…there will be more, I think). I honestly meant to continue, but did you see how long last chapter was? I had to have mercy on my eyes.

**cHayE710**

**Fallen Fantasist**

**Vende ned Sere**…What does your name mean? I'm just curious.

**Daffodil8728**

**Miss Piratess**…Hahaha. Yeah. Men. And for some reason, I liked the way you referred to Christian and Jerrold as "our boys." I don't know why, I just did. I'm just weird in some (or many, I dunno) ways.

**Fairiepixie3**

**Lil Bazza**

**SnoopyViz**

**Caronee**…Are you saying that you like Christian more than Jerrold? I dunno if you mean it that way.

**Crazayladay**…Hahaha! I did not forget you!!! And your little story about that seventh grader had me cracking up.

**Slickchick650**

**BlUeAnGel124**

If I missed you (which is purely unintentional, believe me), you can yell at me. No, seriously! Anyway, read on…

Recap:

"All right, we're starting soon!" Christian announced loudly. The noise level died down. Christian grinned, then looked at his friend. "Ready?"

Jerrold's brown eyes flickered towards Daria. He gave her a very brief smile, but Daria didn't get a chance to respond because he looked away right after that. Which was probably a good thing…she had no idea on how she would have responded. There was still last night's kiss…she couldn't just forget about that.

Christian started the countdown. "_Three…_"

The man smirked at Jerrold. "You're going down," he whispered arrogantly. (_Two…_)

Jerrold smirked back. "You wish."

_One._

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Out the Pub**

"One!"

The cheers and yells immediately broke out. Men pounded their fists in a rhythmic pattern on the nearby tables while shouting, "Go, go, go, go!" It was loud and boisterous. A little child would have winced and clamped his ears shut at such a rowdy noise.

Daria watched anxiously as the man and Jerrold pushed out all their strength in the match. She stood silently at the side, her frame tense.

More noise broke out when Jerrold began to inch his way bit by bit towards victory. Daria saw the man's eyes widen with both fury and fear. He let out a growl and pushed harder, but Jerrold maintained his pressure.

Both hands were shaking. Both hands were almost white. It was scary the way how much emitted strength could be seen. It was actually possible to tell how much effort was being put in…a LOT. A _whole_ lot.

"Go, go, go, go!"

The hands were not moving now, but they were tilted more towards Jerrold's winning side. Daria couldn't help being impressed at the man's determination. He was losing, but he was still holding on. But he was _gradually_ losing his strength.

What happened next happened so quickly. Jerrold, who was winning slowly, was so intent on the match that he did not see his opponent's left fist shoot out towards him. He was arm wrestling one moment, then lying on the floor with a quickly bruising cheek the next.

Noise died down. There was a stunned silence as Jerrold, his eyes flashing with dangerous anger, got up—but not before fixing his hood—and stared coldly at the man. Everyone held their breaths when they saw the glint in his hard brown eyes.

"What was that?" he said with a low tone in his voice. Daria was sure that she was not the only one who shivered when she heard that. That was more frightening than angry yelling. His voice had that quiet, dangerous edge to it.

The man glared at him. "I decided not to have a match. I'm not giving the bracelet."

"Mongrel," Christian muttered.

The man heard him. He glared and yelled, "Shut up! You _tricked_ me!"

Christian glared back. "How did I trick you?! I never said that _I _was the one who was going to be fighting you!"

"Just shut up, bastard!" the man screamed. (People around him pointedly edged away.) "You are—"

It was Christian who threw the first punch. The man didn't get to finish his sentence as Christian's fist came in contact with his jaw. He let out an angry yell (more like a howl) and threw a punch, but Christian expertly ducked.

The man's punch accidentally landed on a tall and lanky redhead. And that redhead crashed violently onto someone else and spilled that someone else's expensive drink, which angered the person. He growled and tackled the redhead, and the two bumped into a few people, angering _those_ people.

Here's what pretty much happened: CHAOS broke out. People angered other people, and everything was just a chain reaction. Their drunken minds didn't allow them to think clearly. Their thoughts were mostly like: "Ooh, fight! Let's gooooo! Yeah, take _that_!"

Daria, watching in complete horror, backed up against a corner. She was trapped. Large and drunk men were fighting everywhere, and there was no gap she could slip through to get out. She looked frantically for Jerrold or Christian.

_There's Christian, _she thought. _He's too far away._

Christian was fighting the same man, the one that competed against Jerrold. The two were really into the fight. Punches here and there. Then they began to wrestle on the floor, with Christian surprisingly winning (the man, after all, was way bigger than him). They seemed unaware of what was going on all around.

Then Daria saw Jerrold. He was also far away, and he was also fighting. How he got roped into this gigantic mess, she didn't know. But he was fighting against two people who had ganged up on him. She couldn't scream at him for help. That was too much like a damsel in distress. Honestly, she would rather die.

"Hey there…"

Daria froze as she saw two obviously drunk men walk towards her. Actually, they more like staggered. They were _that _drunk. Their eyes were glazed and clouded, and they wore these eerie, sinister grins.

She would have backed up, but there was no more room. She was already lodged in the corner, trapped.

"Now…what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" one of them, a dark-haired one, slurred.

"Yeah…_something_ can happen to ya," the other one, the blond one, said. His grin grew wider when he said this, and his cold eyes clouded even more.

Daria shot them a defiant look. "Stay away from me," she said icily.

There was silence. Then the two broke into loud, drunken laughter.

"I like you," Dark Hair said in between half-chuckles and half-hiccups.

"Stay away from me," Blond One mocked with a high-pitched voice.

Daria glared at them. "I'm warning you…"

They stepped forward. Their grins grew broader, creepier.

"Come on, lass," Blond One said maniacally, "you'll have _fun_ with us."

All of a sudden, Dark Hair stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Daria reacted immediately. Glaring fiercely, she raised her palm and struck him right on the nose. He howled in pain and clutched his nose as scarlet blood poured out.

"You harlot!" Blond One screamed. He lunged forward, but before he could lay one finger on her, a quick hand shot out and jerked him away. He wheeled around and glared at the intervener. "This is none of your business!" he yelled.

"Actually," Jerrold growled, his eyes flashing with cold fury, "it is."

Daria unconsciously held her breath as she watched the prince raise his fist and punch the blond man right on the jaw, sending him crashing to the hard floor. Jerrold then turned to Dark Hair, his eyes still flashing dangerously.

"Get lost," he growled fiercely.

Dark Hair let out what sounded like a high-pitched squeak and scampered off, losing his footing a few times along the way.

Jerrold then turned to Daria. They locked gazes for a brief moment, but it felt like eternity to the two as blue-green orbs clashed with brown ones. For a moment there, they forgot about the loud and unruly fights going on around them.

It was Jerrold who broke the gaze. His eyes shifted towards the fighting men. He looked disinterestedly at them for a moment, then said, "We have to go. The guards will be coming soon. I don't want them to see me."

"What about Christian?" Daria asked as she let the prince take her wrist and lead her outside.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself," Jerrold said as he pushed a drunk man out of the way.

Daria didn't know how Jerrold did it, but in ten seconds or so, she found herself standing outside the tavern, unharmed. The air was cold (four more days until it was officially winter) and she shivered a bit under her thick cloak. Jerrold didn't notice, for he was busy trying to hear if the guards were approaching or not. They were.

"They're coming!" he whispered fiercely.

Daria let Jerrold take her wrist again. They began to run. When she strained her ears to hear, she realized that he _was_ right. She could hear the guards' shouts and the loud noise their armours were making.

"Wait!" she said, suddenly stopping. "Our horses!"

Jerrold cursed under his breath. "You're right," he said. "They're bound to recognize Cerrus."

Daria suspected that Cerrus was his horse. Very silently and cautiously, they headed back to the tavern. The noise of the approaching guards was getting louder. Daria was sure that they were about to turn the corner very, very soon.

With nimble hands, Jerrold untied his horse, and Daria did the same. They quickly mounted and sped off.

* * *

They were riding in a pasture, the icy wind blowing against their faces. The sky was vast and dark, with a band of stars streaking across it. The moon was pale, barely giving off light. And beneath all these were two mighty horses cantering off, with the two black riders. It was a beautiful night, the kind of ethereal night that made people forget their troubles for a while.

Unfortunately, Daria was an exception. She gulped nervously when she realized that they were alone. Again. She didn't think that it would happen so soon. She had planned on avoiding him for…hmm…maybe eternity.

"Christian will be meeting us here," Jerrold announced as he dismounted his horse. They had reached a line of leafless trees that separated the pasture from normal ground.

Daria did the same. "How do you know?" she asked, an icy flow of cloud coming from her mouth.

Jerrold shrugged. "This is where we usually meet."

"Oh."

Silence. Daria shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Ashwin, as if sensing her discomfort, gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder. She chuckled softly and stroked his neck in great affection.

"Daria."

Daria stiffened. She didn't mean to; it just happened. His deep and quiet voice made her feel so…well, she didn't really know the right word for it, but…

She turned to him slowly. "Y-yes?"

He took one huge step forward. Daria resisted the urge to step back when he did so. She really would have, but that would have been plain rude. She swallowed nervously. They were so close now…

She quickly thought of a way to start _normal _conversation. "It's…uh…a beautiful night, don't you think?" she said with forced casualness.

Jerrold blinked. Then he decided to play a long. "Yes, it is," he said with a nod. "I usually don't get nights like these, you know. Nights when I can just relax."

Daria chuckled. "You call getting into a bar fight relaxing?" she said amusedly.

Jerrold grinned. "No…but I call spending time like _this_ relaxing."

She stared at him intently. _Funny, _she thought, _I'm not relaxed at _all

He took a deep breath. "Daria…"

"Does Christian know that we're meeting here?" She couldn't remember if she already asked that or not, but she didn't care one bit. She didn't want Jerrold to start talking about anything that was connected to last night.

He sighed a sigh that was close to frustration. "Yes, he does," he replied. "We never agreed upon it out loud, but it's already an understanding."

"Oh, so…"

"Daria," he cut in, "we _have _to talk about last night."

A tense silence filled the air. Daria stared at him with blank eyes. Jerrold stared back, then let out a weary sigh.

"We have to, Daria," he said softly. "You can't expect _me_ to forget about it, can you?"

"I…I don't know," she whispered silently.

He took another step forward and looked down at her. Their noses were almost touching. Daria could have sworn she _heard _her heart pounding a million beats a minute.

_DumDumDumDumDumDumDumDum…_

She screamed at herself to step back, but found that her legs couldn't, as if they were made of lead.

Jerrold looked deep into her eyes. "Do you like me, Daria?" he asked quietly.

Daria struggled hard to remain calm. "I…don't know."

"Then tell me whatever you are feeling right now," he said, his voice barely a whisper, "I don't care what it is, but just tell me."

_Light-headed. Confused. Nervous. Scared. Shaky. Uncertain. Tense, yet comfortable. Sad, yet…happy? What?!_

_This isn't making any sense at all! _she thought in frustration.

"Daria?"

She looked up and met his eyes. They were still as intense as before. And they still had that amazing, yet disturbing power to make her feel so drawn to him. And she could see that they were probing for some kind of answer. An answer that she wasn't sure she could give. Her mind was too…hazy. She was too dazed, confused.

It was like reliving last night when she noticed that Jerrold's lips were so close to hers. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips.

Her mind screamed at her. _Step back! STEP BACK!_

Her legs didn't obey. Daria found herself closing her eyes as Jerrold's lips touched hers…

"I'm _finally _here!" came a voice.

They sprang apart. Daria turned and saw Christian, who was looking at her and Jerrold with an expression she couldn't understand. She wondered furiously how he and his _horse _could sneak up just like _that_.

"Did I…ah…interrupt something?" he said as he dismounted.

"No," Daria replied quickly, flushing a bit.

Jerrold exchanged a look with Christian, but said nothing. Christian shrugged in a way that ended the conversation.

"Did you get it?" Jerrold asked his friend.

Daria frowned. "Get what?"

"Yup," Christian replied with a roguish grin.

Jerrold grinned back. "Good. I knew you would."

"Get what?" Daria repeated again.

This time, she wasn't ignored. Christian turned to her, a smirk planted on his lips. Then he held up a gold chain with a charm attached to it. Her bracelet.

"Got it off that man while we were wrestling on the ground," he said smugly as Daria took the bracelet and stared speechlessly at it. "It's funny how people can be so preoccupied with one thing, making them unaware of what else is going on."

Daria flushed. She didn't know if Christian meant for that line to have a hidden meaning, but she flushed nonetheless.

"I think we've rendered her speechless," Christian teased.

Daria finally looked up. "Thank you," she said to both. She then smiled sheepishly. "Lame the way that's all I have to say, huh?"

Christian smiled. "Not really," he said. His smile suddenly turned to broad grin. "So…up for more adventures?"

She laughed. "I think I've had enough of that. At least for today."

He bowed mockingly. "As you wish, my lady. We shall escort you to your home."

She shook her head. "I can go home on my own."

He smiled and shook his head. "Daria, Daria, Daria. Do we really have to go through this again?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Up for a race?"

Surprisingly, that came from the previously silent Jerrold. Daria looked at him and saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Sure." She turned to Christian. "Are you in?"

He grinned. "Is that even a question?"

"At the count of three," Jerrold piped up. "One…two…

"…three!"

They were off, their stallions galloping off through the open fields. Daria could hear the wind howling as Ashwin trod fiercely on the ground. Then—_whoosh! _Her hood abandoned her, in one swift motion. Her long hair blew wildly in all directions. She was tempted to tame it, but decided that she couldn't risk letting go of the reins. That was too dangerous. After all, she was an amateur rider.

They were about neck in neck. She was in between the two, with Jerrold on her right and Christian on her left. Both were slightly ahead of her, though that wasn't surprising.

She slowed down a bit when she reached a few trees. She steered Ashwin clumsily around the branches. Jerrold and Christian, on the other hand, barely slowed down as they expertly manoeuvred their horses through.

Finally, they were riding through a grassy glade beside a wide dirt road. Daria's home was near. Ashwin neighed loudly as his rider urged him to go faster. He obeyed willingly, as if he had this competitive streak in him.

They turned right after passing through a small cluster of rare calden trees, then straight on to the manor. Daria was the first to get there. She snorted at that, knowing that Jerrold and Christian had let her win. How _gallant_ of them, but it was rather annoying.

"Good race," Christian said, grinning at Daria.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Yes, amazing," she said, her voice with a slight sarcastic edge in it. "Good night."

"Good night," the two replied chivalrously.

She smiled. "And thanks for letting me win, though that was completely unnecessary."

She left them looking stunned. She smiled and shook her head. Honestly, did they really think that she was _that _daft not to figure it out? She would have felt insulted had she not known that they were only trying to be gentlemen.

A/N:

Not the best place to end it, but oh well. And how many of you knew that Christian was going to interrupt them? Hahaha. I think it was pretty obvious. And Cerrus was from Alison! Only she suggested Cirrus, but I kinda changed it…but it was still from her!

By the way, my profile tells the status of the next chapter of both WB and AHE? (just in case you have days when you wonder if I'm _ever _going to update). And quick question: it just my computer, or does ficpress have problems? I mean, sometimes I go to a story, or to reviews, or to whatever, and it says: "Communication problem." It really is infuriating, especially when you're reading a great story and can't review or add the author to your author alert. Or you can't get to the next chapter…that's another annoying one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe I'm almost at twenty chapters! Woot, woot. :)


	20. Just One Meeting

**WARNING: There might be something wrong with this chapter. I mean, instead of quotation marks, it has these weird signs and symbols.I'm trying to fix it. I do apologise if that's what you're seeing.**

A/N:

Hi everyone! I finally updated right? Yeah, I know. Thank you for sending in descriptions! And thanks to:

**sonchika **

**Gemm'n2590**…Yeah, I hate it when that happens!

New York Yankees

**ang**…Lord Gavin will appear some other time. And yes, I have a plot ready, though sadly, it's SLOWLY getting there…which isn't what I want.

**turkishjones35 **

**trulyshine**

**Mara **

**Vende ned Sere**

**Ilenya the fair**…Um, this may seem to be a really stupid question (PLEASE don't judge me for it!)…but did Aragorn have a sister? I never knew that! Awesome! Or did you just make it up? I read all three books, but that was a long time ago.

**DivineLevine **

**starry-eyes184**

**LilliannaRose**…Okay, I'll say something…um…when are you going to update?!

**SourJellyBeans56**…You said: "Dudes with dark hair are way better than blonds!" My answer: I wouldn't know because I'm a guy…just joking!!! Hahahahaha, did I scare you? So sorry if I did! I'm in one of those weird moods. But anyway, I completely agree with you. Dark-haired guys are way better. If you go to all my stories, both on ficpress and fanfic, all my main guys have dark hair (mostly black). And sorry again for scaring you (if I did).

**Pointy Objects**

**AuthorFairy& **

**Rowenhood**…Are you serious? You waited for half a year and only got two chapters? (does counting with her fingers then finally gives up) Sorry about that…I'll try to keep updating more frequently.

**Tamaran Girl**…Hahahahaha, your review was hilarious!

**cutie20 **

**Pacem**…But not like a skyscraper…that had me laughing like crazy! :)

**Revi**

**Tallemera Rane**…No, I don't hate it! I'm not the type of girl who hates, hahaha.

**Untamed**…Cool. I did not know that!

**Currently Nameless**…Wow. That was a nice description. Thanks for sending that in! And to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on having this much romance in it…it just happened. But more adventure will certainly come later on. Anyway, don't worry, I will DEFINITELY keep my stories clean. I'm not _that _type of girl, if you know what I mean.

**Miss Piratess**

**Crazayladay**…You stayed up until 1 am to bowl with your friends? That's crazy! (Hence, your name…which is a lame joke, so just forget it.)

**CrypticMaidenRK**

**francesca **

**anonymous **

**jennifer the anarchist **

**Belle Quest**

**fairypixie3**

**CrimsonEnchantress**…I'm adding this character here. Um…I think that's all I can say. I can't reveal a lot, you know? Though I think it's already obvious what her role is.

**lilsakura**…Yes, I will be doing a Jerrold/Christian POV later on.

**cHayE710**…Okay, I'll take it out. If you still see it, remind me again, k? I'm so horrible at remembering things.

**Soccergirl**…Don't worry! I already had a castle scene planned way before. :)

**awaiting impatient person **

**Shima And Tempis**

**VolleyGurly**

**sealednectar**

**wonderxwoman**…No, I didn't forget you! Check again. You're there. And I SWEAR I didn't change it after reading your review.

**slickchick650**

**caronee**…Awww…you like Christian more? That's challenging…for me, I mean. I somehow have to convince you to change your mind. Because you know, she does end up with Jerrold. Well, obviously…

**secludeddark**

It's been how many days since my last update? I don't even know. Read on…do you need a recap? Okay, basically Daria got her bracelet back and she's still confused about Jerrold (haha, what's new?). Read on…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Just One Meeting**

Daria was more than confused. She just couldn't understand why it was HIM she first thought of when her father told her the very shocking news. When she did, she was more than angry at herself. She was boiling mad.

It all started during breakfast this morning…

"Good morning," Daria greeted brightly as she at down at Lord Ormand's left side at the breakfast table. Said person responded with a fatherly grin, while Lady Gina responded with a very cheerful "Good morning."

Daria began to help herself to a good amount of bacon and eggs, then a loaf of bread. When she looked up amidst this task, she found herself looking confusedly at the thoughtful expressions on her parents' faces.

She shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Did I…er…get too much bacon?"

Lord Ormond emitted a deep chuckle. "No," he replied, a smile quirking his lips, "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh? What about?" She paused, then gave them a suspicious look. "Does it have anything to do with me?"

Her father's answer was simple. "Yes."

Daria wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But a feeling did creep inside her, telling her that it was sadly the latter. However, that was just a small, tiny, miniscule gut feeling. Perhaps she was wrong…? She certainly hoped so.

"So…um…care to enlighten me?"

Her parents exchanged looks. Then they nodded simultaneously.

"Well," Lady Gina began awkwardly, "we've been talking…and…."

Daria was about to groan in frustration when her mother trailed off like that. Come _on_! She was at the verge of finding out something that was supposedly BIG!

"Yes?" she said, trying to hide her impatience.

Lord Ormond spoke up. "We've been talking, Daria, and we decided to tell you that…" He paused to wipe his mouth with a napkin. Daria almost smacked herself on the forehead. However, she maintained her composure by sticking to wringing her poor napkin to death.

"And…?"

Lord Ormond smiled at her. Then he said it: "And we've decided that you should marry soon."

It was as if one hundred long years slowly passed by the moment these unbelievable words flew out of Lord Ormond's mouth. Daria sat there, entirely frozen. Her face portrayed complete shock: wide eyes and a gaping mouth, which was extremely unattractive and unladylike. (Madame Edith would have fainted.) She could hardly believe what she had just heard.

"W-what?" she said softly, disbelief etched in her voice. "You want me to marry soon?"

"Oh, Daria," Lady Gina said quickly, "we're not going to arrange a marriage for you! What we're trying to say is that you should…er…start looking. Do you understand?"

"Unless, of course, there is already someone," Lord Ormond piped up.

Here. It was during this precise moment when _his _face popped in Daria's mind. Daria could have sworn she jumped back a whole mile when his stupid _image _appeared all of the sudden…all right, maybe she wasexaggerating, but she _did _jump. She knew because her parents exchanged pointed looks when she did so.

"It is your job to carry on our name, Daria," Lady Gina said, breaking the intense silence. "The lineage of the Loncrars cannot stop. You need to produce an heir. Actually, heirs," she said with a grin. "I prefer heir_s_."

Silence.

More silence.

Silence.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock……….

And then, after what seemed like forever, Daria responded. She forced on a smile and nodded _very _slowly. "I see…" She paused. "…So you want me to find a husband?"

Lady Gina looked uncomfortable. "Erm…yes. Basically," she said sheepishly. "I don't want to put pressure on you, Daria, but you're sixteen! You are in the marrying age. Once you go past that, barely any of the men out there will court you. They'll consider you _old_."

"That's nice," Daria said dryly.

Lord Ormond cleared his throat. "So," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "anyone in mind, Daria?"

The tenseness in the previous silence was nothing compared to the tenseness present at that moment. It was as if there were dangerous sparks of electricity in the air. Daria, who was the centre of attention, had her whole body stiffer than a board, and she had a dark expression on her face.

Lord Ormond cleared his throat again. "So, Daria," he said cheekily, "anyone in mind?"

It hurt a lot when Daria swallowed the lump in her throat. "No," she said hoarsely, "no one."

And that was why Daria was sitting on the boulder (where she had kissed Jerrold…but she was NOTgoing to think about that), looking at Frell with a deep and pensive frown on her face.

_So now they want me to marry, _she thought grimly. _They want me to start LOOKING! I do _not_ want to LOOK for a man to marry like some…predator!_

"Daria?"

She jumped. She was so jumpy today. But she couldn't help it! Any feelings or thoughts connected to _him_ made her so…edgy. And definitely confused. She hoped that it was a mere phase. She didn't want to be like this throughout her life…always feeling anxious, wondering how tense the next meeting would be. And always at the dark side, unable to understand many things.

"Jerrold," she greeted with a short nod. Her voice was void of any emotion.

"Strange how I've been getting free time now," he said as he dismounted Cerrus. "I suppose winter slows everything down." He grinned at her.

Daria frowned, wondering how he could be so laid-back. Did she not have the same effect on him, as he did on her? It just wasn't fair!

"May I sit there?" he asked, looking at the spot next to Daria.

She felt her heart skip a beat. The boulder, after all, was not that big. However, it was rude to say no, so she forcefully put on a smile and nodded. "Yes."

His lips curved into a charming smile, one that certainly would have made more than a dozen girls swoon. He very easily hoisted himself up, with Daria mentally screaming at herself not to stare like some idiot at his graceful movements.

"So," the prince began as he made himself comfortable next to an edgy Daria, "been here long?"

"Not too long," Daria replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Do you always go here?"

"Of course. It is very peaceful here."

He nodded. "I always go here. Though it is odd the way I only saw you here once."

She felt her cheeks heat up at the oh-so-casual mention of that _eventful_ night. "Yes, well, I usually go here in the morning."

He released a soft, pleasant chuckle. "That explains it," he said. "I usually go here at night. And you're right." He grinned at her. "It _is _very peaceful here. I told you that I found this place when I was eleven, didn't I?"

She nodded in response. "You did."

He smiled. "It was by accident. I was very mad about something, so I decided to run away from the palace. A couple of minutes later and I somehow found myself here. I spent almost an hour, just thinking about whatever came to mind." He paused and sighed, reminiscing to that day. Daria just watched him, noticing his guarded expression. She still couldn't tell which emotions played on his face. She wondered vaguely how someone could be so closed, not knowing that she was also like that in a similar way.

He continued. "After that, I returned to the palace, knowing that they were all very frantic at my disappearance. I was right. People were running about in a disheveled and panicked state. When they caught sight of me, I could have sworn a few people almost bawled with joy."

Unexpected laughter escaped Daria's lips. Jerrold smiled and looked at her appreciatively.

"They kept a closer watch on me after that," he said with a chuckle.

She shot him a curious look. "What were you mad about?"

There was a swift and immediate change in him. The laughter in his eyes vanished in a second, replaced by that same guarded expression. Daria was surprised that such a rapid change could occur, and she instantly regretted asking that question.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down on the ground. "You don't have to answer that."

She was met with extreme silence. She felt the hairs on her arms and neck rise at the sparks of tension in the air. She could tell that his piercing eyes were on her, staring intensely.

"Daria…"

The way he said her name made her look up to him. When she did, she almost looked down again after seeing the power in eyes. They were intimidating, and she felt as if he was calculating her. He was going to be a well-respected king, she was sure of that.

"Daria," he repeated, his voice deep and quiet, "know that just because I'm a prince, doesn't mean that I'm happy."

Daria didn't dare speak when he paused after that. She wanted to know what he meant, but she didn't dare probe him. She almost decided to accept that she would never know when he continued.

"My parents are kind, forgiving, and fair," he said. "They are good rulers." His expression then turned grim. "But they are not good parents."

Daria felt herself frown at that. What _exactly _did he mean by that?

"They don't know me," Jerrold said. "They never did. I barely saw them when I was child because they never spent time with me. They were either away or busy. It's still the same now, I think, though my father is now spending more time with me, since I am the future king. But it is in a formal way. When he talks to me, he talks as if he's speaking to his general and not his son." He released a dry laugh. "And my brothers are going through the same thing. Only they have me to take care of them. I had no one."

Daria's reply sounded pathetic to her own ears. "I'm sorry."

He responded with a small smile. "And my mother…she saw me as nothing but a mere heir. I wasn't her son; I was just an heir."

He paused and let this all sink in. Daria was surprised. For the first time ever, she was able to understand him. His barrier was down for now, and she could actually see the pain engraved deep within him. His dark eyes, which were usually unreadable, showed years of loneliness. Years of being in isolation. She suspected that he spent most of his time alone, with teachings, obligations, and expectations being piled on his shoulders day after day, the load getting heavier and heavier after each year of being the Crown Prince.

"But I guess there is good side to this," he said with a dry tone in his voice. He looked at Daria and smiled grimly. "I have years of experience to shape me and guide me. I know what it is like to be neglected, and it is something I don't want my children to go through. So I have promised to myself that I will be a very good parent."

Daria found herself so drawn to him when he said this. Being a girl who never experienced a parent's love during the most crucial point of her life—her childhood—she felt gratitude towards him. She was grateful that he actually cared about something like that.

And because of this, she found herself telling him her story.

"I never knew my parents," she confessed quietly. "I don't even remember them."

Jerrold turned abruptly, surprised at this. Sure, she was adopted, but he had assumed that she had at least a few memories of her real parents.

"I was brought to the Delarin manor when I was two. The only person who cared for me was the cook, Afrella. And when I was old enough, I was put to work immediately, as a servant. That was all my life was about: being a servant. Working for someone."

Jerrold stared at her in shock. Here he was, complaining about his life as a prince, while Daria went through much, much more than him. At least he had some comforts. She had none whatsoever. He mentally cursed himself for being so idiotic and damn selfish.

"Daria," he began, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I…"

"It's all right," she cut in, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You may not think so, but we went through the same thing. Having no parents and having burdens on our shoulders…it's the same, Jerrold. Only different situations."

"But you went through much more," he argued.

She shrugged. "In some ways yes, but in some ways no." She smiled, hoping that it would reassure him. "Look at it this way: I was carrying my own burden, while _you _were carrying the burden of Kyrria."

A heavy silence engulfed them after that. They looked on as Frell beneath them followed the day. But there, on that cliff, it was different. Time was not an element.

Then Daria spoke up. "I'm glad," she whispered.

Jerrold shot her a puzzled look. "Glad?"

She turned to him. "Yes," she said. "I'm glad for your future children." A trace of a smile graced her lips. "Because they will have a good father who will love them." She paused. "I will do the same as well. That is, _if _I ever get children."

"You will," he replied confidently. "And you will be a great mother."

Daria laughed at that. "Me? The girl with the short temper?"

He grinned. "Well, we all have weaknesses."

"Even the mighty Crown Prince?" she said jokingly.

He looked at her dead in the eye. "Yes," he said, a serious tone in his voice, "even the Crown Prince."

* * *

It was way past noon. Daria wasn't sure exactly how long she and Jerrold had been sitting there, but she knew it was more than two hours. Surprising how the minutes flew by so quickly. It didn't even feel as if an hour had passed.

All they did was talk. Jerrold told her of his days of mischief and pranks, and Daria told him her days with Afrella. There were a lot of laughs, but there were also grim moments as well, especially when they got to their older years, when life became more serious and demanding. Daria didn't tell him the amount of suffering she got—it was in the past, so that was where she wanted it to stay—but she did tell them that she "did a lot of hard work."

And she found herself understanding Jerrold more and more as one story went after another. She found out that he was very protective of his brothers, and as she predicted, hated his studies. Daria even got a feeling that if he had been given a choice, he would have chosen not to be the future ruler of Kyrria. However, since he didn't get a choice, he had learned to accept it.

Jerrold was also slow to anger, an opposite of her. While Daria was easily angered, Jerrold knew how to be patient. However, he also confessed that he was slow to forgive, another opposite of Daria. Daria wasn't one to hold grudges. Lady Valene and Babelle were nothing but small, distant memories to her. She no longer cared about them, no matter how much pain they gave her.

They were silent at the moment, but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. Daria was sort of used to him now. Yes, he still had that unnerving intensity in his eyes, but she decided that that was who he was.

"I have another confession to make," Jerrold said, breaking the companionable silence.

Daria raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She looked at him expectantly. But he didn't say anything for a while. He merely stared at his city, a pensive look on his face.

Finally, he spoke. "I have never talked like this before."

She frowned. "Pardon?"

He turned to her, and when he did, Daria was startled at the mixed emotions that she could see in his eyes. "I've never talked like this before," he repeated. "I've never revealed this much before. You are the first person I've truly spoken to, Daria."

Daria stilled at this. Then she found herself just gazing at him. He stared back, seemingly unperturbed by it.

Then she spoke. Her voice was quiet, almost shaky. "I've never talked like this before too," she said, a ghost of a smile creeping her lips.

Jerrold's whole face seemed to light up when she said this. He grinned charmingly at her and said, "Remember the time when you said we just don't go together? That we're too different?"

Daria chuckled. "Yes."

"Well," he said, inching forward, "you were wrong."

He then smirked and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. Daria was too flustered to say anything. She just watched mutely as Jerrold climbed down the boulder, untied his horse, and mounted.

"Daria?"

She gave him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Do you remember the time when I told you about my parents wanting me to marry soon?"

She frowned in confusion. "Yes…"

He smirked, almost arrogantly. "I will visit you tomorrow, at sundown. Don't forget."

Daria just stared in surprise as she watched him ride off. It wasn't until he was long gone when she realized something: He was back. The Jerrold she first met, the smirking Jerrold, was back. That old, confident air had replaced his serious and impassive one.

Who knew that one meeting could straighten many things out? Daria was glad that she didn't run away this time. She was glad that she didn't avoid him. She could have, she could have just climbed on Ashwin and ride away, but she didn't.

And she was thankful for it.

A/N:

They're finally coming together!!! Yay! And if I get this done soon, I can start another story for Areida! Which I already mentioned before…anyway, hope you liked this. And I was just reading my previous chapters, and I must have seen a billion mistakes. So now I'm sad. Anyway, lesson of this chapter: Don't run away from problems. Hehehehe…aren't you glad this is educational? :)


	21. Yellow, White, and Red

A/N:

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive! I'm soooo sorry! I'm horrible, I know. Here's an answer to an important question some of you asked: No, this story is _NOT _going to be over soon. Here's why:

1) Where does Daria come from? We don't know yet, but I have dropped obvious hints…

2) What about Lady Linelle and Antoniette? They're psychopaths. I'm not done with them yet.

3) And this third spot belongs to a reason that I haven't revealed yet. You'll find out in the next chapter.

I'm not saying that there are twenty more chapters to go. No way. What I'm saying is that this _won't_ be over in less than five chapters, as many of you (I think) believe. Anyway, many thanks to:

**Slw**

**Cutie20 or glowing cinderella**

**Luna Leigh**

**Frodocrazi**

**Manda**

**Someone**

**Megan h**

**Loving-life**…Eleanor's love interest should be Peter, since she's going to end up marrying him. I don't think I'd be putting him in this story, though.

**Whiskeygirl**** or soccer girl**…Good question. You'll find out soon.

**Blackfphoenix**

**LilliannaRose**…Of course I forgive you!

**Nessie8**…Yeah, me too. But there's no other way to describe Antoniette/Linelle in a mean way. I can't exactly use the B word, you know?

**Bella**

**Pointy Objects**

**KottonKandy**

**Amelia**…Um…maybe, maybe not. Hehehe…that was evil laugh, by the way.

**Jellybelly**

**Toomuchhomework**

**Pinkpenguin0000**

**Iluvdance89**…Yes, that is possible. Great suggestion.

**Lilsakura**

**Notanauthor**

**Tallemera**** Rane**

**Threeevils**

**Revi**

**FoREvErends**

**SourJellyBeans56**

**Miss Piratess**…Wow. You are soooo good.

**Daffodil8728**

**Ilenya**** the fair**

**Francesca**

**QueenSabriel5**

**Soccergirl**

**BlUeAnGel124**

**Shima**** and Tempis**…Okay, thank you! I'll make sure to change that. If you notice that I haven't, please remind me again. I tend to forget easily.

**Rowenhood**

**Tamaran**** Girl**…Yeah! I kind of liked the serious one too!

**Blue**

**Divinelevine**

**AuthorFairy**

**Sarah**…Wow. I cannot believe I missed that. Thank you sooo much for pointing that out.

**Eclectus**

**CrypticMaidenRK**…Areida is Ella's best friend. The one from Ayortha. I never mentioned her in this story because she wouldn't be born yet.

**CrimsonEnchantress**…Aw, thank you!!!

**Awaiting impatient person**…Hehehe. I dunno.

**Jaid**** Ziaen**

**Sealednectar**

**Madison**

**The-Ever-Lazy-One**

**Lil**** Bazza**

**Fairiepixie3**

**Fiery-star90**

**Gemm'n2590**

**Caronee**

**Danna**

**BelleQuest**

**Secludeddark**…Thank you so much!

**Slickchick650**…I have no idea, actually. Hmm…

**Ginerva**** lily**

**Crazayladay**

If I missed you, you know what to do right? No? Okay, well, you have the right to yell at me. Read on…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Yellow, White, and Red**

It was nearly sundown. Daria paced around the drawing room, while mentally screaming at herself for being so…fidgety. It was only _Jerrold_, for crying out loud! She shouldn't be nervous. She then paused and thought about that. _Only _Jerrold? It was the Crown Prince of Kyrria!

Yet, for some reason, she didn't see him as the prince. In fact, that title seemed insignificant to her at the moment…so _why _was she nervous?! If she wasn't nervous about the prince coming, why was she nervous about plain, old, normal Jerrold coming?!

Did that even makes sense? She snorted and shook her head.

"Lady Daria?"

Daria nearly jumped at the manservant's calling. "Yes?" she said, _almost_ timidly.

"You have a visitor."

She gulped and nodded. "Please show him in."

It didn't take long for the manservant to return, followed by _the_ person Daria had been thinking about not too long ago. He was dressed in very simple clothes, yet he still had that regal and confident air about him. And when Daria's eyes met his, his face broke into a familiar roguish grin.

"Daria," he swept a bow, "so nice to see you again."

The manservant coughed quietly, bowed, and exited the drawing room. Daria, mentally telling herself to stay calm, curtsied.

"Good evening," she said, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Do—"

"Jerrold! So nice to see you!"

The two turned simultaneously and saw Lord Ormond, who had what looked to be a smirk on his face. His eyes darted from Jerrold to Daria, and his smirk grew bigger. Daria rolled her eyes and mentally noted to have a _talk _with her father later on, though she couldn't help smiling amusedly at his brilliant discreetness.

Jerrold grinned and bowed. "Good to see you too, Ormond." He said the marquess's name as if he had been saying it his entire life.

"And what brings you to my home?" the marquess asked jovially.

"I came to see Daria and ask her if she would like to go riding with me," he said, turning to the girl in question.

Daria felt her heart skip a beat, though she successfully maintained the calm expression on her face. "Of course," she replied.

"Just keep her safe, Jerrold," Lord Ormond said lightly, though with a hint of sternness in his face.

Jerrold nodded confidently. "I assure you that she is safe with me."

The two left the drawing room and after Daria donned her cloak, exited the house. They mounted their respective horses, and Daria turned to her companion, an inquiring look on her face.

"Where to?" she asked.

A mysterious smile formed on his lips. "Just follow me," he replied.

They began to move, with him leading the way.

* * *

Daria found herself at the heart of the commoners' territory. Despite that, she didn't feel an ounce of unpleasantness in her. In fact, she felt quite comfortable among these people, even though she _was_ daughter of a high-ranking noble. She did, however, wonder why Jerrold, Crown Prince of Kyrria, was in such a place as this. 

There was a celebration going on in the square. Many torches were lit all around, and the fires roared and danced. It was winter, yet the combined heat of the numerous bright flames warmed the air.

"What's going on here?" Daria asked as she dismounted her horse.

"Just a thanksgiving celebration," Jerrold replied, pulling his hood up. "They hold it every year, on the same day."

"Thanksgiving for what?"

He grinned at her. "Anything. Everything. Come on, the musicians are about to play again." Before Daria could reply, he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. She protested and tried to struggle free, but since he was much stronger than her, it was to no avail.

The musicians had started, and they were playing a lively musical piece. Daria didn't know what type of dancing to do (gavotte or sierana?), but when she looked around, she realized that it didn't matter. The commoners around her were not dancing a specific type of dance, but were just moving along with the beat. They were so relaxed, not caring about looking awkward or being laughed at.

Being preoccupied at observing everyone around her, she jumped when she felt someone touch her gently on the shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Jerrold. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Will you honour me with a dance, my lady?" he said gallantly, holding out his hand.

Daria grinned. "Of course." She stepped closer to him and accepted his hand, while mentally telling herself not to stiffen when he placed a hand at the small of her back. Then they began to dance, spinning, twirling, and weaving their way through the dance floor. They weren't the only ones: there were many other couples doing the same thing. Those who didn't have a partner danced with a large group of friends. No one was left out.

It was a spirited night, full of laughter, music, and dancing. A long table was set out at the side, with different kinds of food contributed by many people. Those who didn't want to dance were at the sides, talking and laughing with others.

And amidst of it all were the son of a king and daughter of a marquess, enjoying each other's company.

A slow musical piece started afterward. The crowd on the dance floor thinned, the couples staying and large groups leaving. Daria looked up uncertainly and met Jerrold's piercing eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was so soft that she could barely hear him. "Would you like to dance?"

Daria swallowed nervously. "Actually," she said, just as softly, "I need to rest for a while. I'm…tired." She had maintained eye contact with him throughout; hence she didn't miss seeing that flash of _something _in his eyes. However, she couldn't tell what it was.

"As you wish," he said with a nod. He broke away from her and led the way out off the dance floor.

As Daria walked with Jerrold at the sides, she saw an elderly woman selling flowers to people. The flowers were bell-shaped. The woman was having quite a busy night, for a lot of people were buying from her. Sometimes she would sell one with red petals, sometimes she would sell one with white petals, and sometimes she would sell one with yellow petals.

"Do the flowers mean anything?" Daria asked.

Jerrold glanced at the woman, then nodded briefly. "Yes," he said emotionlessly, which made Daria look at him in an odd way. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he said, "When you give a flower to someone, it's a way of showing that person that he or she means something to you. You give a white one to your spouse and a yellow one to a relative or friend."

"What about the red one?" Daria asked curiously.

He gazed intently at her before replying. "The red one," he said quietly, "is for someone you really care for, maybe even love. One who you could end up marrying."

Why that made Daria flush, she didn't know. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at her when he said it. She _could_ be imagining things, but…

The musicians began another lively piece. People began to make their way back to the dance floor, but for some reason, Daria didn't want to at the moment. Jerrold seemed to sense it, for he remained silent.

"How come nobles don't have celebrations as this?" she wondered out loud.

"They do," Jerrold said, "but usually in a stiff and formal way. They can be extremely dull."

She chuckled. "I would definitely have to agree with you on that," she said, remembering back to the ball when she was "introduced" to "society".

"Enjoying yourselves?" a voice piped up. Daria turned, and before her stood a cheerful-looking girl her age. She was a scrawny girl, with tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was slightly taller, reaching Jerrold's ear. Her hair was a shocking red. It was fiery and vibrant, spilling down her back. And her eyes were unique: blue-grey with a hint of green. Daria had never such eyes before.

"We are, thank you," she replied.

The girl smiled. "That's good." She turned to Jerrold. "Charmont! So nice of you to come."

Daria raised an eyebrow at the prince. "Charmont?"

"I _like_ that name," Jerrold retorted, though in a good-humoured way.

"Never said I didn't like it," she replied.

The girl leaned forward, close to Daria. "That's his code name when we're in public," she whispered. "Of course, I do know that he's Jerrold."

Daria looked at her in surprise. "I'm Daria."

The girl grinned. "You can call me Rain."

"Rain?"

"Yup. Like the water that comes down from the sky, you know?"

"Uh…sure. All right."

"The Verenéa Dance will be done in an hour, Daria, so we must hurry and practice," Rain said, taking her by the wrist.

Daria started. "W-what…?"

"It's a traditional dance, done by the unmarried maidens who are fifteen and older. It's traditional, Daria, so you have to do it as well."

Daria turned to Jerrold and looked at him pleadingly. Jerrold, catching the look, nodded and turned to Rain.

"Rain, she doesn't want to," he said firmly. "Don't force her."

Disappointment fell on her thin face. She looked at Daria pleadingly. "But it's fun!" she protested. "And it's _traditional._"

"Well, I-I am just a visitor," Daria said weakly. "I'll just watch you from the side."

Rain looked even more disappointed than before, if that was possible. Daria found that she couldn't stand seeing such a crestfallen face.

_This girl is good, _she mused. Rain must be extremely excellent at persuading people. It made her wonder what she did for a living.

"This dance…does it involve drums?" she asked the red-haired girl.

Rain looked confused. "Yes, but…why?"

"I will do the drums," Daria said firmly. "Nothing more. I do not want to be mocked, thank you."

"But you won't be mocked!" Rain protested. "These are good people."

"Nevertheless, I'll be staying at the side."

Rain stared intently at her, then emitted a defeated sigh. "Fine," she said wearily. "I'll go tell Adrienne you'll be a drummer."

"Thank you."

An hour later, Daria found herself sitting at the side, with a drum in her hand. About twenty girls were on the dance flower, with flower wreaths on their heads. Daria chuckled quietly, for she couldn't imagine herself being part of such a group.

The music began. It was slow and melodic, giving a tranquil air. For some reason, it reminded her of calm ocean waves. The beats of the drums were slow and rhythmical. Not to mention very simple. She was thankful for that. She need not disgrace herself in front of so many people by not knowing how to play such a simple instrument.

The dancers were graceful. The dance was very simple and modest, yet strangely intriguing. Perhaps it was because of the way the dancers put their heart into it.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. _Daria was playing almost absent-mindedly. She was busy watching the dancers. Rain, in particular, had caught her attention. The girl was extremely graceful. Her steps were light and silent. She reminded Daria of a proud cat.

When Daria turned her head slightly to the right, she accidentally caught someone's eye. Jerrold's. She started, and because of this, lost her rhythm. The other drummers gave her a confused look, but she didn't notice, and neither did the audience.

_Why is he looking at me and not the dance? _

It unnerved her. She shot him a look, and he replied by smiling just _slightly _and turning to the dancers. She frowned and continued to stare at him, wondering how long he had been observing her.

The dance was over a few minutes later. The audience cheered and applauded, and the dancers, their cheeks rosy and glowing, smiled and bowed. Daria got up, gave her drum to the girl beside her, and headed towards Rain.

"How did I do?" Rain asked her.

Daria smiled. "Wonderful. _I _wouldn't have been able to do such a thing."

Her friend snorted and shook her head. "Nonsense. It's a very simple dance. I'm sure you can do it."

Daria chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Rain laughed, then looked over Daria's shoulder. Her face broke into a large grin. "Hello, Charmont."

Daria turned and saw the prince standing right behind her.

"That was a lovely dance, Rain," Jerrold commented.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think so?"

"I do."

"Well, odd. Because I saw you, and you were barely watching the dance," she said cheekily, her eyes flickering towards Daria. Daria saw it and felt her cheeks flame. She scowled at Rain, but remained silent. Jerrold, on the other hand, looked ready to kill. Rain could perfectly sense his mixed anger and humiliation, but kept on grinning. "I don't know what's so interesting about the drummers…"

"Enough, Rain," Jerrold said sharply.

Rain looked at him with fake innocence. "What did I say?"

Daria rolled her eyes and said, "Excellent dance. I should be going now, so…" She turned to Jerrold and looked at him questioningly.

He nodded. "All right, we'll go." He turned to Rain. "Good night. And _behave_."

Rain's eyes twinkled. "Good night, _Charmont_." She turned to Daria and smiled. "I'll see you again, I hope?"

Daria nodded. "Of course. Come by my manor anytime. It's the—"

"Yes, yes," Rain cut in. "I know which one." She smirked when she saw Daria's startled look. "Don't you know? Lady Daria is not unknown among the commoners." She smiled. "I'll visit you when I can."

Daria nodded dazedly. "All right…"

They left Rain and headed over to their horses. Daria mounted absent-mindedly. Jerrold, noticing her silence, shot her a look and said, "Something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering…what do people say about me?"

"Nothing," he replied breezily. Then his lips curved into a devilish smirk. "Other than the fact that you have caught the attentions of the Crown Prince."

Daria started. She looked up abruptly and gaped at him. His brown eyes were twinkling, but she could plainly see that there was also a hint of solemnity in them.

He smiled at her, then shrugged. "How they found that out, I do not know."

* * *

Jerrold walked with Daria to the front door. She stopped there, and turned to look at him. Contrary to her stiffness, he was standing oh-so-casually before her, his hands in his pockets. 

"Well…um…good night," she said awkwardly. She started for the door.

"Daria, wait," he said, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned back around and looked at him questioningly. He smiled a bit and said, "Did you receive the invitation to my ball?"

Daria paused and frowned. "I think so…yes, I did," she said as she recalled back to a few days ago. She _did_ receive an invitation in a white envelope. She remembered wondering what it was for.

"My parents did not want to tell me what the ball is for, but I do have a guess," he said, answering her unspoken question. "I think the ball is for announcing my engagement."

She remained silent. Engagement? To whom? She stared at him, not knowing that the questions going through her mind were evident in her eyes.

He stepped forward. Now, barely a gap was between them. Daria froze. She felt glued to the spot. Her legs felt like they were made out of lead.

"Daria," he began softly, "I know this may be sudden, but I've never felt surer of anything in my life." He stepped forward once more, completely closing the gap between them. He then took her hand gently in his, sending her his warmth. "Will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?" he whispered.

Daria felt her insides freeze. She started and gazed uneasily at him. For a long moment there, she searched his eyes, looking for a hint of mockery in them. There was none.

She frowned slightly._ He is serious? Is he truly serious about this?! No...this can't be. This is just not..._

"Say something, will you?" he said, slight amusement in his voice.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She blushed a little and cleared her throat. She tried again. "I…" She swallowed nervously. "Jerrold, we…we don't know each other that well…"

"I know," he said, "but we can make it a long engagement. And we can use that time to get to know each other better, don't you think?"

She looked down on the ground. "I don't know…"

He caught her chin and lifted it gently. When she looked up, she was surprised to find him holding a flower in his other hand.

A red flower. He must have bought it from the woman while she was playing the drum.

"I will be gone for three days," he said quietly. "Will that be enough time for you to think it over?"

She gulped, then nodded. "Yes…I…think so."

"Good. For the time being, will you accept this?" he said, holding up the red flower.

All she could do was nod. He smiled and handed it over, and she (to her annoyance) took it with shaky fingers. She held her breath unconsciously and stared at it, as if wondering if she was _actually_ holding it.

"The next time I'll see you will be at the ball," he spoke up, snapping her out of her reverie. "I will meet you by the front steps, where I will ask for your answer."

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and said, "Ogre hunting."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Ogre hunting?!" she _almost _yelled. "That's dangerous! Are you insane?!"

He smirked at her. "Aww…are you worried about me?"

She glared. "No. I hope you get eaten."

He burst out laughing. Daria just continued to glare at him, wondering _how _he could take something like this so…_lightly_. Ogre hunting?! For crying out loud!

"It's not funny, _Jerrold_," she said bitterly.

Jerrold, upon sensing her resentment, sobered up at once. He gazed at her with a serious expression on his face, then said, "Don't worry. I've done this many times before. I promise I'll be back."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do princes ever break their promises?"

"To the ones they love? Never." He grinned and used her startled condition as an opportunity to place a kiss on her cheek, but dangerously close to her lips. She didn't know if he did that purposely, but she decided to let it go.

"Good night," he said quietly, staring deeply into her eyes.

She nodded, not breaking his strong gaze. "Good night."

A/N:

Ugh. So much mush. I promise it won't be like this next chapter. By the way, I have a new story, called _Grey Rain Curtain_ (Lord of the Rings). Check it out, k? Thank you!


	22. The Ball

A/N:

Warning: loooong chapter. And I lied. I'm warning you now: there _is_ mush in this chapter. Anyway, thank you so much to: **flyinghigh808, glowing cinderella, whiskeygirl, Tamaran Girl: **Hehe, you're hilarious. I might bring Afrella back, I might not. We'll see! And your three other questions (the ones you numbered) will be answered in this chapter. Your Gavin question will be answered in this chapter. Just read on!**, Rowenhood, Gemm'n2590, Shima And Tempis, Vanessa-Black and Zabini, slickchick650, secludeddark, Pointy Objects, Skeet, Luna Leigh, Valiant Warrioress: **Yup, yup. I will.**, Fallen Fantasist, Frodocrazi: **Yup, Rain does have a part.**, spazzle.dazzle, Daffodil8728, megan h, glacialrose, Miss Piratess, SourJellyBeans56, carav: **Yes or no? That's hard. Can I answer with 'I don't know yet'?**, Tallemera Rane, manda, Princess Persephone, CrismHeart, lilsakura, CharlyB, loving-life, Laelai, anniebaby of Tortall, Crazayladay, diamond, Melx: **Turning 16 on March.**, wonderxwoman, EragonFan, Goldilocks31890, Jaid Ziaen, slw: **Lol, I have no idea.**, Gothamin, heatherika, Abigail: **Hmmm…maybe!**, MANDA, heatherika,AuthorFairy: **Yeah, I've seen it. It was AWESOME! But he didn't die. Why didn't he die? He was supposed to. In the book, he did, even though I never read the book. My friend told me.**, heatherika, sarah, LuvonWings: **Lol, so true.** smackenberry, hwena, Wayretro**

If I missed you,

It means I made a boo boo,

But then you know what to do,

You do, don't you?

-courtesy of too much S-U-U-U-G-A-A-A-A-R- No, I'm fine. Really I am.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Ball**

"I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?"

Fauna made a face. "I was sick, until yesterday." She shook her head. "I don't like being sick."

Daria chuckled. "I don't think anyone does, Fauna. Are you all better now?"

The little girl brightened. "Yup! I'm not sick anymore!"

"Good. This means you can spend time outside, right?"

Fauna nodded, looking at Daria curiously. "Yes, but what are we going to do outside?" she asked.

"Well," Daria said, smiling mysteriously, "I've decided to teach you how to ride a horse."

Fauna gasped. She stared at Daria with wide, innocent eyes. "Really?" she said breathlessly. "I will actually get to ride a horse?"

Daria laughed. "No, not a horse. A pony."

Fauna's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "A pony…" she echoed softly. She looked at Daria enquiringly. "A real pony…?"

Daria resisted the urge to burst out laughing. "Well," she said pleasantly, "what's the use of a fake one? Come on. We'll bundle up quickly, then go."

After putting on their cloaks, gloves, scarves, and boots, the girls went out through the back door of Daria's manor. A cold winter breeze greeted them, and so did the snow. It was falling down slowly, as if it had all the time in the world. It gave the atmosphere a quiet and serene feeling; it was as if everyone all over the country had stopped what they were doing to watch the snowflakes fall down and gather on the ground.

"It's pretty, the snow," Fauna said, holding up her palms to try and catch the snowflakes.

Daria smiled. "It is."

They stayed there for a short while, admiring the snow, until Fauna deemed herself ready for her lesson. They went to the stables. Daria picked her usual horse, Ashwin, while she chose a tame and gentle pony for Fauna.

Fauna giggled as she stroked her pony's forehead. "She can get lost in the snow," she said to Daria. "I've never seen a whiter horse. Not even Sir Davy has a horse as pretty as this one. What's her name, Daria?"

"Snow," Daria replied with a smile.

Fauna beamed. "I like it." She patted her horse one last time, then said, "What should I do now?"

"Well," Daria said, approaching her student, "the first thing you need to know is how to climb on the saddle. You place your foot here, hoist yourself up, and swing your other leg to the other side."

Fauna's widened, and she shook her head vigorously. "What if I fall?"

"Don't worry," Daria said reassuringly. "I'll be here to catch you."

Fauna bit her lip, then nodded. "A-all right." Silently, she approached the pony.

"Be careful." Daria stood close by, in case anything happened. However, as she watched the girl make her attempt to mount the pony, a certain memory flashed through her, bringing her back to what seemed like a long time ago…

_"I choose this one," Daria said, patting a white mare affectionately._

_Jerrold snorted. "Maybe you should start with a little pony," he said, grinning uncontrollably._

_She glared at him. "Oh, you're very funny."_

_His grin remained. "Well," he said, shrugging, "I'm not sure you can handle a big horse, Daria."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Because…?"_

_"Because you're a beginner."_

_"I can't ride a pony, Your Highness," Daria told him angrily. "Unless you want the pony to collapse after five seconds with me on it."_

_He eyed her up and down pointedly. "Hmmm…you're right. You have a very bulky figure."_

_She scowled. "You're a jerk."_

_"I was jesting."_

_"I know."_

_He grinned. "Why don't you ride this one?" he said, patting a black stallion on the nose. "I like him."_

_Daria stared at him. "Do you want me to die?"_

_"I'm just saying that I think you can handle this one." He turned and gazed intently at her. "You're strong. You can handle a war-horse."_

_She stared back at him, confused and speechless. Then, after what seemed like forever, she blinked and took a big step back. "Well, you're wrong," she said flatly. She patted the white mare. "I like this one."_

_He shot her a look, then shrugged. "Fine."_

_"So…how do I get on?"_

_He smiled, no doubt delighted with the fact that she was turning to him for guidance. "Place your foot here, use it to hoist yourself up, then swing your other leg to the other side. Trust me, it's easy." _

_"That's easy for you to say," Daria said irritably. "You're an expert rider."_

_"But it really _is_ easy," he protested._

_She looked at him sharply. "What if I _fall_?"_

_He smiled and shrugged. "Then I'll be here to catch you."_

That seemed like centuries ago. Who knew that later on, he would be asking for her hand in marriage? She wouldn't have believed it…yet here they were. She was going to see him tonight, for the ball, and give him her answer.

She frowned. _What is my answer? _

"I did it! I did it!" Fauna squealed, snapping Daria out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh…great job," Daria said distractedly.

Fauna looked at her, concern evident on her face. "Are you all right, Daria?"

Daria nodded. "Of course." She smiled at the girl before her. "I knew you could do it. Let's continue the lesson, shall we?"

* * *

A thin layer of ice covered the flowing waters of River Lucarno. The girls were near the river, with Fauna playing eagerly with the snow (which had accumulated to a height of one inch) and Daria watching her…well, she was watching the little girl, but her thoughts were somewhere else. 

Until now, she still didn't know whether to say yes or no to Jerrold's question. She had never been asked to make a decision _this_ serious before. Her silly indecisiveness made her feel weak. It was simply a matter of yes or no, wasn't it? Well, it seemed like it, but to her, it wasn't. It just wasn't. There were consequences and feelings to consider.

Suddenly, she saw darkness as gloved hands were placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

The voice obviously belonged to a man. Daria grinned as she recognized that voice. "A lying thief, no doubt."

The hands let her go. A grinning Christian met her sight. His pale hair almost camouflaged with the snow. "Daria," he said, mock-bowing, "may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Horseback riding lessons," Daria replied. She turned to Fauna, who was looking at Christian curiously. "Come over here for a minute, Fauna."

The little girl obeyed, walking cautiously towards Daria, and not taking her eyes off the blond stranger.

"Fauna, this is Christian," Daria said. "Christian, this is Fauna."

Christian, grinning broadly, gave Fauna a deep bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Fauna."

Fauna nodded shyly. "Pleased to meet you too." She turned to Daria, grinned, and went back to her impossible task of making a snowman.

"So," Christian said, placing himself next to Daria, "are you going to tonight's ball?"

Daria nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

He smiled. "Of course. I am a very sociable person."

She chuckled. "Said the man who is away from Frell half the time, and was leaning against the wall during my banquet."

Christian smiled, then shrugged. "You got me there. I guess I'm not so sociable." He grinned. "Why waste time talking to some narrow-minded elites who only care about how rich they are? Not too mention the ladies' perfume." He cringed. "I may be a high-ranking spy, but when it comes to withstanding such hideous scents, I am a failure."

Daria laughed. "Good to know your number one weakness."

He pretended to be devastated. "And I can't believe I just revealed it to you."

She rolled her eyes and was about to say her sarcastic reply when he interrupted her.

"Save me a dance?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him. "Pardon?"

"During the ball," he said, "will you save me a dance?"

She chuckled. "You want me to go through torture, don't you?"

He blanched. "Oh," he said, faltering slightly, "I…uh…I…didn't think about that…"

Daria stared at him, wondering why he was suddenly so tense. "Christian," she said, cutting him off, "of course I'll save a dance for you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

They were silent. Fauna was still trying to build a snowman. Daria admired her determination, but wondered at the same if she should tell the girl that there wasn't enough snow to build one. She shortly decided later not to do so. She could see that Fauna was obviously having fun, despite her unsuccessful attempts of packing snow bigger than Christian's head.

"What is that?" Christian spoke up, looking at her cloak.

Daria frowned and followed his gaze. She then realized that he was talking about the red flower she had pinned on her cloak yesterday. She flushed and mumbled, "Jerrold gave it to me."

Complete, utter silence. When Daria finally got the courage to look up, she saw a blank expression in Christian's grey eyes. He was gazing at her, yet there was nothing in his gaze. It was unnerving, and it _did_ remind her of Jerrold.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Do…do you know what it means?"

She nodded. "I do," she said, just as quietly.

There was silence once more. Daria fidgeted a bit, not liking the awkwardness that had formed between them. Why there was awkwardness in the first place, she wasn't sure. Shouldn't Christian be teasing her right about now?

Then he spoke up. "Did he propose to you?"

She remained silent.

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

She smiled tightly. "He did," she whispered, turning to him. "He didn't tell you? You're his best friend."

It was Christian's turn to remain silent.

"Christian?" Daria said, looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Christian nodded. "Daria," he said, "Jerrold is proud, like almost every man in this world." He smiled. "He wouldn't have told me unless he has already received an answer from you. And I suspect that he hasn't."

Daria looked away from him. "What doesn't escape you, Christian?"

He chuckled. "Lots of things."

"I doubt it." She sighed and said quietly, "I should be going. I'll see you tonight, all right?"

He nodded, with all traces of his light-heartedness gone. "Of course."

* * *

It was almost time for the ball. Daria was in her room, dressed in her uncomfortable gown. Charlene was fixing her hair expertly, doing some finishing touch-ups here and there. 

She was ready a few minutes later. Lady Gina entered the room and beamed when she caught sight of her daughter.

"How beautiful you look, Daria," she said proudly. "Aren't you glad we chose that gown? It compliments your figure very well."

Daria regarded her mother with an amused expression on her face. "Yes. I suppose," she said.

Her gown was as white as snow. It had a train, tight sleeves, and the like. It was a very beautiful dress, but it was tight, barely allowing her to move. Or maybe it was because of her corset.

Thanks to Charlene, her hair was fixed up very stylishly, yet simply. She was delighted of the fact that she couldn't feel any hairpins drilling into her skull. And she was also glad that her hair didn't feel so _heavy_. She didn't want to get a stiff neck later on.

A few minutes later, she was in the carriage, with her parents. Lord Ormond and Lady Gina were both dressed very elegantly, no doubt to uphold their good reputation of being high-class socialites.

The silence in the carriage was pleasant. Lord Ormond and Lady Gina were in good spirits, each looking forward to have a splendid time at the ball. Daria, on the other hand, was in a pensive mood. After all, the time was near…

"There's something I didn't tell you," she spoke up.

Lady Gina looked at her curiously. "What is it, Daria?"

"It's…it's about Jerrold."

Lord Ormond chuckled. "Well, that doesn't surprise me."

Daria's next line did so: "He proposed to me a few days ago."

They were stunned. A ringing silence followed as they stared speechlessly at their daughter, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Daria knew that this was going to be their reaction, yet she found herself still unprepared for it.

It was Lord Ormond who broke the silence. "What?" he whispered.

Daria shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm really sorry."

"And what did you say?" her father said sharply.

"He gave me time to think about it," Daria replied. "I'm supposed to give him my answer before the ball." She smiled awkwardly. "He's going to meet me at the front steps at the palace."

Lord Ormond raised an eyebrow. "And what is your answer, Daria?"

Daria gulped. "I…"

The carriage jerked to a stop. A well-dressed footman opened the door and bowed politely to the palace guests. Lord Ormond came out first, followed by Daria, then Lady Gina, who was still speechless and still staring at her daughter.

Daria fidgeted under her mother's piercing gaze. "Are you all right, Mother?" she said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really am."

Finally, Lady Gina spoke. "You're going to be queen," she whispered.

Daria's eyes widened. "I am not…"

"Daria," Lord Ormond interrupted. When Daria turned to him, he nodded towards the top steps of the palace. "He's waiting for you."

And with him were about seven or eight girls, fawning over him. Daria realized now that he chose a poor meeting place. Chuckling quietly to herself, she lifted her skirts and proceeded her way to the top.

Her heart was pounding. Her hands were quickly turning cold and clammy, and she resisted the urge to wipe them on her gown.

When she looked up, she saw Jerrold looking past his admirers' shoulders…

…and right at her. Still with that same intensity in his gaze. She gulped and prayed that she wouldn't trip. She thought that that would have been the least of her concerns, but strangely enough, it didn't turn out that way.

She held his gaze, while chanting to herself: _Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip._

Gently, he pushed his way through the admiring girls. He broke his gaze with her when he turned and nodded at the guards standing nearby. The guards nodded back and proceeded to escort the fawning girls into the palace.

Jerrold stayed behind. When he turned back to her, she held her breath unconsciously as he waited patiently for her to reach the top. To her, it felt like years before she did.

But in the end, she was there, standing right before him. Without saying anything or breaking eye contact, they greeted each other: he bowed his head, while she curtsied.

It was the prince who broke the silence. "Daria…"

Daria smiled shakily. "Good evening."

He held out his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

She nodded and took his hand. Jerrold held on tightly to her, as he led her away from the palace doors. Daria didn't know where they were going, but frankly, she didn't care. As silly as it sounded, it all felt like a dream to her.

She found herself in one of the palace gardens. She could tell that it was not the main garden, where many of the court subjects spent their time. No…the garden they were in was too private and too secluded.

The snow crunched softly underneath their feet. It was chilly, but not cold. There was no breeze tonight, no rustling of leaves.

The air was still.

"Have you decided?" Jerrold asked, breaking the silence.

Daria gulped. "Yes. I…I have."

He looked at her expectantly. "And?"

She turned away from him and walked a few steps forward. "And," she said, concentrating on the snowy ground, "before I tell you my answer, there is something that we need to clear up."

He walked forward and placed himself behind her. "What is it?" he said quietly, turning her around.

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Do you love me?" she whispered.

He stared right into her eyes. "I do." He smiled. "Is that what you needed to be cleared up?"

She shook her head. "No."

His smile fell. "Then what is it?" he asked softly, enquiringly.

She bowed her head. "I-I…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know if I love you."

He was silent. Daria closed her eyes and gathered up the courage to look up. When she finally did, the first thing she saw was the pain and sadness in his eyes. It was a first. It hurt her to see them.

"What are you talking about?" he said quietly. His voice shook, which was another first for her.

Daria looked down again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just don't know if I love you. I care about you a lot, but I don't know if…if I love you…"

She trailed off. The silence that followed was too heavy, too intense. Daria sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. He shouldn't have brought her to this isolated place. He shouldn't have…

Jerrold stepped forward and took her hands in his. After what seemed like eternity, he whispered, "Can you learn to love me?" She looked up, and he gave her a sad smile. "If I try," he said, "will you give me a chance?"

She frowned. "You mean…you mean you are still willing to have an engagement, despite what I just told you?"

He nodded silently. "If you tell me that I still have a chance with you, even if it's very small, then yes. Besides, it doesn't have to be a short engagement." He gazed at her. "Will you marry me, Daria?"

She stared bewilderedly at him, then nodded. "Yes…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Daria rested her head against his chest, liking the comfort and sense of protection he gave her.

"You'll grow to love me," he murmured. "I'm sure of it."

Snow began to fall.

* * *

When Daria entered the ballroom alone, the orchestra had just started playing. The music was lively, and on the dance floor were men and women, laughing, twirling, and switching partners. There were elegantly prepared round tables at the sides, and she saw two long tables filled with all kinds of food in an adjacent room. 

"Your name, my lady?" asked the stiff-looking man standing beside the doors.

Daria wasn't sure what type of information to give, so she settled with telling him all that she knew. "Uh…Lady Daria Embleton, daughter of Lord Ormond Embleton, marquess of Frell, and Lady Gina Embleton, marchioness of Frell…?"

He shot her a weird look, then said, "I didn't need to know all of that."

She blushed and muttered an apology. She kept her head bowed down as three bangs resonated throughout the ballroom, and the man spoke over the music, "The Lady Daria Embleton."

Still blushing, she slowly made her way down the stairs, while keeping her head down. She didn't know if she was being stared at, but it certainly felt like it. However, at times like these, people tended to be paranoid when they had no reason to be.

Finally, she reached the bottom. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daria!"

Daria turned and saw her mother sitting at a table, waving to her. With her were her father, Christian, and a man and woman she didn't know. Daria suspected that they were Christian's parents. She headed over to the table and curtsied at the two strangers and Christian. The men stood up and bowed, while the woman smiled pleasantly and bowed her head.

"Daria, I'm sure you haven't met these two?" her father said, gesturing towards the unfamiliar man and woman.

Daria shook her head. "No, I haven't."

He smiled at her. "Daria, meet Lord Sander and Lady Rhian. Sander, Rhian, this is Daria, our daughter."

The couple smiled at Daria.

"Very pleased to meet you, Daria," Lady Rhian said. "My son has told me a lot about you."

"Nothing bad, I hope," Daria said as she took her place between Christian and her father.

Lady Rhian chuckled. "Don't worry. You are perfectly safe."

Suddenly, Daria felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see Gavin standing before her, still looking as handsome as ever.

"A dance, Lady Daria?" he said, blue eyes twinkling.

Daria smiled and took his hand. Gavin led her to the dance floor, but not before greeting the others at Daria's table.

"I must warn you," Daria said, as they weaved their way through other couples, "I'm not a very good dancer, so I apologize beforehand if I ever do tread on your toes. It's bound to happen, unfortunately."

Gavin chuckled. "Apology accepted. Now, it's my turn to apologize."

Daria looked at him curiously. "What for?"

"For being unable to escort you on your banquet. I'm deeply sorry, Daria."

She smiled. "It's fine. It's all in the past."

"Did you find a replacement?"

She chuckled. "My mother did."

"And are the stories I hear correct? That it was Prince Jerrold himself?" he said cheekily.

She sent him a sharp look. "Yes."

"I've been hearing a lot about him…and you," Gavin said. "It really is tiring when people have nothing to do but gossip. Don't worry," he said with a smile, "I shall not intrude."

She nodded. "Thank you."

A man tapped Gavin on the shoulder, asking to cut in. Gavin bowed his head, and handed Daria to him.

Daria groaned mentally. _Another night of endless dancing. _

* * *

While dancing with her third partner, Daria heard three bangs echo throughout the ballroom. The orchestra stopped, and she knew that it was now time for the royal family to make their entrance, for the orchestra did not offer this kind of treatment to the palace guests. 

There was a pregnant pause as everyone turned to the side doors—the ones that had not been opened yet that night.

"The Royal Family of Kyrria: His Majesty King Alaric; Her Majesty Queen Cynthia; His Royal Highness Prince Jerrold, Crown Prince; His Royal Highness Prince Damien; His Royal Highness Prince Logan."

The doors opened, and everyone remained completely silent as the royal family walked into the ballroom. The King and Queen came in first, followed by a serious Jerrold, then his brothers. The palace guests created a path for the royals and either bowed or curtsied as they passed.

Jerrold was almost an exact replica of his father. They had the same hair, the same muscular figure, and almost the same height. The younger princes took on their mother's looks, with their straight brown hair and lighter skin.

When the royals took their places up on the dais, the King smiled and gave his speech. He thanked everyone for coming tonight, and Daria found it somewhat difficult to believe that he was a neglectful parent. He had a very kind smile and a pleasant air. The Queen was the same as well. Her face was angelic, with her cheerful smile and twinkling brown eyes.

When all the royals were seated, the orchestra recommenced. Spirited music filled the ballroom, and everyone began to laugh and dance once more. Daria did the same, but she didn't do any laughing. As she did the gavotte with her partner, her eyes constantly trailed towards the serious-looking prince sitting up on the dais.

"Prince Jerrold is quite the man, isn't he?"

Daria's eyes turned to her partner, who was grinning widely. She flushed and said, "I'm sorry."

"I understand. After all, most ladies are infatuated with him."

A small scowl appeared on her face. "I am not _infatuated _with him."

"Oh, forgive me," her partner said. "In love. Not infatuated."

She glared at him. "I am not…"

She trailed off. _Am I or am I not in love with him? _She felt incredibly stupid for not knowing her own feelings. She had heard of the "When you are in love, you just know it" saying, so she couldn't help but feel like a total dunce, since it was certainly not like that in her case.

Her partner took her silence as a confession of her love for the prince. He chuckled quietly.

"So you are in love with him," he said humorously. "Like every other maiden in this kingdom, I suppose. You have heavy competition, my lady."

She shot him a look and was about to say something, when Christian tapped her partner on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Her partner stepped out of the way, and Christian took his place.

He grinned at Daria roguishly. "Remember your promise?" he said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She smiled and accepted his other hand. "Of course."

The music was slow and soft. They danced a sarabande. Around them, the air seemed to still; the music gave that kind of effect. Even the people sitting at the tables either stopped or quieted their conversations.

"So," Christian said, breaking the silence between them, "can I congratulate you on your engagement with the prince?"

Daria lips curved into a tiny smile. "Yes."

He merely nodded. Daria paused, expecting his best wishes. He gave none. She frowned, but said nothing.

They danced quietly for a while, until Christian spoke up once again.

"Congratulations," he said softly.

She gave him a look. "Thank you…"

He paused and gazed at her. Then he took a deep breath and said, too casually, "When are you getting married?"

"Not anytime soon," Daria replied. "We agreed to take things slow."

He nodded. "I see…" he said impassively.

She smiled uneasily at him and remained silent. Suddenly, when she looked over her partner's shoulder, Daria caught sight of a couple, also dancing a sarabande. They looked quite the sight, for they looked as if they _belonged_ together.

Jerrold and Ennael. Ennael was dressed in a beautiful gold gown. Her dark hair spilled down her back in smooth waves, and her tanned skin was _glowing_. And not in a sweaty way, either. It was a nice glow, and Daria couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as she watched the two speak quietly to each other while they danced.

Christian, noticing her distracted manner, frowned and glanced behind. After seeing the prince and princess together, he shook his head and said, "They've known each other since they were children, Daria. Don't worry."

Her gaze turned to him. "I'm not worrying," she said flatly.

He smiled. "Good," he whispered. "Because there is no reason for you to do so. Ennael doesn't stand a chance."

She offered him a wry smile. "How smooth, Christian."

He chuckled. "I thought so, too."

The dance ended. Christian bowed, while Daria curtsied. When the orchestra started to play another slow and soft music, Christian turned to her and said softly, "Another dance?"

She nodded. "All right."

They began to dance a sarabande once more. Conversations died down as melodic echoes filled the ballroom. Even the dancing couples barely exchanged words as they let the music captivate them.

Daria's eyes travelled around the dance floor. She caught sight of the beautiful Ayorthaian princess dancing with an unfamiliar man. She frowned and searched for Jerrold.

She found him sitting back up on the dais, looking right at her. The expression on his face was blank, yet, as always, there was sharpness in his eyes.

She turned back to Christian and caught him gazing fixedly at her.

"Do you love Jerrold?" he asked quietly.

She frowned. "I…" She paused. "I care about him. A whole lot." She gazed back at her partner and said firmly, "There is a chance that I do love him."

"But you are not sure yet," he stated simply.

Her frown deepened. But before she could open her mouth and reply to him, they were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" said a deep voice.

Daria turned and gaped at Jerrold. How he reached so quietly, quickly, and stealthily, she wasn't sure. Christian raised an eyebrow at his friend, then grinned.

"Of course," he said, stepping aside.

"Thank you."

Daria silently watched as Christian walked off the dance floor. Then her eyes flickered towards her new partner, who was gazing at her intently, similar to what Christian had been doing earlier. Without saying anything, he stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and placed his hand at the small of her back.

Their hands met. His hand was still warm and comforting. For some strange and unknown reason, Daria began to get flustered, despite the fact that he was her fiancé.

They began to dance to the slow music. Daria found herself concentrating on the floor.

"Am I really that ugly to look at?" said Jerrold later on.

Daria looked up. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Sorry for what?" He smiled at her. "You know, I'm pretty sure that this ball is about me finding a bride-to-be. My parents have barely dropped obvious hints, but this is the only plausible explanation I can think of." He chuckled. "Imagine everybody's surprise when I announce tonight that I've already found someone."

She stared at him. "Are you sure you want to announce it tonight?"

"Why not?" He frowned. "If you want to keep this a secret for a longer while, it's fine by me. Just say the word."

Daria shook her head. "No," she said. "It's all right."

He smiled. "Good." He then switched to a different topic. "It has been a while since I last saw Christian dance."

She chuckled. "Men dance with me to feel better about their dancing abilities." She then looked at her partner pointedly. "You and Ennael make a wonderful couple," she joked.

"She used clever tactics to get me to dance with her," Jerrold replied. "She said, and I quote, 'Dance with me, Jerrold. You wouldn't want to offend a lady, would you?'"

"She certainly is cunning," Daria agreed.

"Yes," Jerrold said amusedly. "My parents practically adore her witty ways."

"They seem like nice people," she remarked.

"They certainly are," he said. "But there is a difference between 'nice people' and 'good parents'." He gave her a look. "But enough about that. This night is not about them."

"Have you told them about me?" Daria asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No, but I will. Tonight. Right before I make the big announcement."

"How will they take it, do you think?"

"I think they'll be overjoyed. After all, this is what the ball is about, right? Me finding a future bride."

"No, that is what _you _think," Daria countered. "You could be wrong."

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

The dance ended. Jerrold bowed, while Daria curtsied.

"Unfortunately for us," Jerrold said, "my mother has strictly instructed me to socialize with everyone."

"I understand," Daria said.

He smiled. "I'll come back to you later. You can count on that."

* * *

Daria was admiring the two swans expertly carved from a block of ice (they were the centerpiece), when someone bumped her roughly on the shoulder. She turned and managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she saw Antoniette. 

"Oh," Antoniette gasped. "Forgive me, Lady Daria. I did not see you there."

Daria raised an eyebrow. "Fake apology accepted," she said coolly, and brushed past the blond beauty.

Antoniette, however, would not have that.

"I barely recognized you without all the soot on your face," she sneered.

Daria faced her and scowled. Antoniette, receiving the reaction she had been aiming for, smirked triumphantly.

"You'll always be a servant, Daria," she said. "Jewels and elegant dresses can never hide that."

Daria clenched her fists. After counting for a few seconds, she smiled dryly and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Antoniette."

It was the truth. Antoniette looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a peach gown that made her look like an angel. Her hair was done stylishly, with little crystals sprinkled here and there.

A confused frown formed on Antoniette's face. "I know I do," she replied. "So?"

Daria shrugged. "So nothing." She walked closer to Antoniette and said, "I'm learning how to control my temper, Antoniette." She smiled at the bewildered girl before her. "After all," she said, "future queens should learn how to hide their angry side from their subjects."

Antoniette's jaw dropped. Then, after recovering from her shock, she glared at Daria fiercely. "You lie."

Daria chuckled. "Unlike you, I am an honest person."

Antoniette narrowed her eyes. "Jerrold would _never _marry someone like you."

"We'll see," Daria said, shrugging. "And I don't think you'd want to leave the ball so soon, Antoniette, or you'll miss the announcement."

Antoniette, fuming, clenched her fists. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "We'll see."

She whirled around and stomped away. Daria smiled amusedly. She knew that it was immature and low of her to taunt Antoniette like that, but she couldn't help it. It made her feel a lot better.

She turned and headed back to the ballroom.

* * *

"What a socialite you are, Christian," Daria joked as she placed herself next to him. He was leaning against the wall by himself, with a glass of red wine in his hand. 

He smiled at her. "You caught me. I was just talking to my imaginary friends here."

She rolled her eyes. "That explains it."

"Watch it," he said laughingly.

She snorted, then turned when she heard someone call her name. It was Eleanor. Like always, she looked beautiful. Her dress was blue, with a silvery petticoat.

"Come join us!" she called.

She was standing in a circle that consisted of people her age, which included Gavin, Ennael, and four other people. Jerrold was not there. Daria looked at the dais and saw him in deep and serious conversation with his parents.

_He's talking about me and our engagement, _she thought. _I'm sure of it. _

Since she was too far away, she couldn't see their facial expressions; therefore, she couldn't tell if the conversation was going well or not. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Daria!"

Her eyes trailed back to the circle of young nobles. She nodded at them, then turned to Christian. "Join me?"

He snorted. "I think I'm fine here with my imaginary friends."

She chuckled. "You can be so strange sometimes."

"And don't I know it."

She smiled. "I'll see you later."

He nodded. "Later."

Daria approached the group and took her place between Eleanor and a girl named Jocelyn.

"Ennael, do you know what the purpose of this ball is?" Jocelyn asked, resuming conversation.

Everyone turned to the princess of Ayortha, who smiled (almost mysteriously, according to Daria) and shook her head. "No, but I do have a pretty good idea," she said, her hazel eyes flickering towards Daria for a fleeting moment.

Daria was the only who caught it. Her cheeks began to burn.

"Maybe this ball doesn't have a purpose," Eleanor mused. "Perhaps it's only to bring…joy?"

"I don't think so," Gavin said, looking at Eleanor with amusement. (And affection? Daria thought so.)

Ennael spoke up. "Whatever it is, I…"

Suddenly, the Queen called for attention. Conversations died down immediately, including the one from Daria's circle. Everyone looked at the Queen curiously, wondering why she looked so overjoyed. Her eyes were shining, and a large grin was on her face.

"I'm sure that you have all been wondering what this ball is for," she said, as she made her way down the dais. The King and Crown Prince followed after her, while the younger princes stayed where they were.

"We all have our own notions," the Duke of Demby, a close friend of the royal family, said.

The Queen laughed. She had a nice laugh. "I'm sure you all do," she said jovially. "But now is the time to reveal the reason for this ball."

Everyone held their breaths as the Queen paused. Daria's heart was pounding at a rough rhythm.

_This is it, _she thought. _This is it. _She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

The Queen continued, saying, "I am pleased to announce that my son, Prince Jerrold, is engaged…"

Daria held her breath.

"…to Princess Ennael of Ayortha!"

And the world around her stopped.


	23. The Aftermath

A/N:

_Tickledblue__ tries to dodge hurling objects thrown by readers._

_Hurling objects hit her. Thankfully, nothing too sharp._

_Readers: HA! That's what you get for not updating!_

_Tickledblue__: I'M SORRRRRRRRRY!_

And yes, I changed my name. And yes, I know that the correct term is tickled pink.

Well, um, hi everyone…yes, I know it's been centuries. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and I feel like a neglecter. Which I am. But anyway, I want you to know that I wouldn't have put that cliffhanger if I had known that it would take me _this _long to update. You guys have probably already forgotten this story…I'M SO SORRY! I feel horrible.

Thanks to my super awesome reviewers! Honestly, you guys are the ones that keep me going.

**Baby perfectionist: **I'm sorry they placed the blame on you. But if it makes you feel any better, your review actually helped me. After reading it, I was like, "Finish the chapter NOW!"** Kestrel; KayBee; Clarylissa: **I'm glad you don't like Ennael. That was my intent, hehehe.** Manda: **I KNOW! I'M SORRY!** shadowed ambience: **Explanation? Um…um…laziness…? Yeah, yeah, you can stop rolling your eyes (are you rolling your eyes?). I know it the lamest excuse ever. I'm sorry!** CuriousAngel; devlish angel; Shokhida; Dreamer at heart: **Welcome to this story! **Lil**** angel: **I think I have some idea what it's like. I am a reader too. And yes, I know, it's frustrating. I hate it when authors don't update for a long time…aw…meaning I'm supposed to hate myself…? Erm…anyway, I never got an email from you! And are you kidding me? I write like Jo? Erm…no…I wish…but no…but thanks. And Darrin will come back…um…soon? Yes, soon.** Sakura Blossom:** THANK YOU!** Quistislm; Honey Herm; Manda; Satan's Advocate: **Wow, thank you! **another**** reader: **That's actually a pretty awesome idea. Hehe, hmmm…** Kat; turkishjones35; fairybells4: **You read my reply? Hehehe…** DivineLevine; rani singla; somethingdifferent; Manda; Elvislivesagain: **Um…chapter 22 isn't even near the end. I can't put an epilogue just yet.Soon, though, I hope…**Eveiveneg; mello80; blue-hello-kitty; Sirael; Nessie8: **Congratulations! School captain of what?** dancrchick; Rose: **Hahahahaha…okay, I just did.** Henriettakidd; ElvislivesAgain; Josephinelee**: I hope so too! Thank you!** Laelai; Lisa; knight-whosays-ni; dancrchick: **Hmm…I think I do. Sorta. I have received…um…a billion threats so far. I really do hope none of them mean it.** Aka Yuki-hime: **Awww, thank you so much!** real3; heatherika; lilsakura; glacialrose; CARI: **Yeah, I like Christian too…more than Jerrold, I think (GASP!).As for the Eleanor/Gavin thing, in the book, Eleanor ends up with a man named Peter, then she has Ella. I wish I can bring them together, but sadly, I can't…** Noooo: **For the sake of your sanity, here is the next chap.** Alison; inima de la Tara; glowing cinderella; candyluvr4554; Princess Persephone; Frodocrazi; slw; starlight; flammingirl; Tamaran Girl: **Um…I don't know if it's a common name, but it is a name…okay, I don't think that even made sense.Lol, don't you have a funny doctor. And your poor, poor nails…maybe I should not put Christian moments in for the sake of your nails. Hehehe, too late. I'm warning you now: there are Christian moments in this chapter.** Bella; whiskeygirl: **Hehehe. And was it a smirking look? Hmmm…maybe.** Tami; UruvielTinuviel: **Plays are fun! And being depressed sucks.** Goldilocks31890; Berekka; seizingthemoment; littlelambug; Dee; em; Kat; Jaid Ziaen; Indian Ink; CrimsonEnchantress: **Hey there! Welcome back! You doing okay?** LuvonWings: **Yeah, I know…where's MY Mr. Darcy? **Mailgirl****; Miss Piratess; LilliannaRose; anniebaby of Tortall; ****New York**** Yankees: **I gave a hint that Gavin likes Eleanor. And thank you!** Me; Fandun: **omg, your review was hilarious! I'm like grinning like an idiot while typing this!** Notaboy: **Um…huh?** BlUeAnGel124; smackenberry: **Past 26 chaps? Hmm…yes, most likely.** Gummiebr; Rowenhood; smartblondee: **Hmmm…I guess Cruising Through is on hiatus because I've lost interest in it. I think it's because of Leigh. I don't know. Her character seems…bland, so I need to edit CT before I continue it.** Manda; OH MY GOD! NO I 'M NOT AN ONE FROM THE CAST OD FRIENDS; Tallemera Rane: **I don't remember anything about Jerrold's siblings. Hmmm…but Char has one sister (Cecilia). KILL OFF CHRISTIAN? GASP…excuse me while I pass out…j/k. Yeah, maybe I will kill him off. Heheheheh….**Wayretro: **NoooOooO! Christian would never whip someone! (the horror: I love him too much to make him a villain.) **sealednectar****; Shima And Tempis; QueenSabriel5: **Oh yeah, the bracelet! Soon…soon…** threeevils; butterscotchwarrior; The-Ever-Lazy-One: **Hehehe, thanks!I meant to make it funny. I hardly carry a grudge.** Daffodil8728; fairypixie3; crypticmaidenrk; Lil Bazza; slickchick650; hwena; Belle Quest; Pointy Objects: **Your character will always be gorgeous just for you. At least gorgeous on the outside.** Antikia Lighten; SourJellyBeans56; Vanessa-Black and Zabini livingdead2010**

Love you all, tell me if I missed you! Thank you for your unending support!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Aftermath**

And the world around her stopped.

Time froze. Daria froze. All she did was stand there, dumbfounded. "No…" she whispered.

After what felt like centuries later, she blinked slowly and looked around. Everywhere she turned, she saw people smiling, cheering, and clapping enthusiastically.

But she heard nothing. There seemed to be a loud roaring in her ears.

She turned and saw Princess Ennael surrounded by many people. They were congratulating her, and she looked jubilant. Prince Jerrold seemed to be getting the same treatment as well. But because he was surrounded, she couldn't see a single part of him.

Trembling violently, she glanced across the dance floor and saw Antoniette sneering at her. Her eyes were dancing with pure, malicious triumph.

She squeezed her eyes shut, whirled around, and opened them again. She felt like the biggest fool that had ever walked the earth. She nearly burst out crying, but pride stopped her in time. _HOW COULD I FALL FOR HIM? _she cried to herself. _It was all a game to him! He was toying with my emotions! I'm a FOOL! It was idiotic of me to open up to him and actually BELIEVE him! NEVER AGAIN!_

A small touch on her arm snapped her to her sense. She turned and saw Eleanor, looking rather worried.

"Daria?" she said anxiously. "Are you all right? You look very pale."

Daria was barely able to find her voice. "F-fine," she whispered. "Just…a headache." She looked over the girl's shoulder and saw that Jerrold and Ennael were still surrounded by many people. She still couldn't see one bit of Jerrold, and was thankful for that. She had no idea how she would react if they happened to make eye contact. Those eyes…those cold, dark, deceitful eyes!

"A dance, my lady?" a young man before her asked. Daria frowned; she hadn't realized that the orchestra had recommenced.

Eleanor was the one who answered for her. "She would love to," she said, pushing Daria forward gently. Daria, who had quickly fallen into another reverie, did not consent nor protest. It was only when her partner asked her a question when she came out of her thoughts.

"No," she said icily, "I do not know the prince at all."

The man frowned, but did not make any comment on her hostility. "There was a hint of possible engagement between the two, but no one had been sure of it yet. I guess everything has been cleared now," he said, trying to continue the conversation.

Daria sent him a frigid smile and remained silent. She didn't care about her rudeness. She was too angry, too miserable, too confused to talk. Her dance partner also remained silent. The result was a long tension between them.

And finally, when Daria happened to glance over her partner's shoulder, she saw him. And he was looking right at her.

Christian. His smoky grey eyes were intense, and she felt naked under his gaze. She didn't like it all. She was feeling complete and utter humiliation. Didn't she tell him about her engagement with Jerrold? Did he think that she had been lying earlier? What was he thinking about now? Those eyes were revealing nothing!

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him head towards her. She stiffened noticeably. _No, _she thought, beginning to panic, _I CANNOT face him! _

_Move it, _a voice whispered. _Get away from here._

"F-forgive me," she spoke to her partner, "I need fresh air."

He looked offended. Daria was already walking away when he was halfway with his curt nod. She walked quickly, managing to avoid people who wished to have a friendly word with her or perhaps a dance. She tried not to look suspicious.

_Everything is fine. Everything is just dandy. Don't look upset._

As she weaved her way through the crowd, she knew that Christian was trying to catch up. She never looked back once, but she could strangely sense him. He was following her determinedly. _That _she knew.

After passing the long hallway and its guards (and making sure that she was not being watched), she broke into a run. Tears began to form. She mentally cursed everything about her. Each step was shaky, each step was tiring. She felt as if she was going to collapse soon.

"Daria! Stop!"

_Move faster, _the voice whispered.

She obeyed. Despite the numb feeling in her legs, she quickened her pace.

_Faster._

She raced through the palace doors. As she was vaulting down the never-ending palace stairs, the guards, who had been standing by the doors, began to chase her; after all, she did look guilty, running like that.

A few seconds later, Christian arrived at the main doors and ordered the guards to stop (and to leave it to him). The guards obeyed. Daria felt slight gratitude for that, but no more than that because _he_ was still chasing her.

"Stop, Daria!"

At the bottom of the stairs…

Through the garden…

She didn't know how it happened, but a few seconds later, she found herself in the palace stables. Many horses were in their stalls, and she quickly picked the best one. It was a stallion with a jet-black coat.

"Cerrus," she whispered. She hurriedly released him from his stall and mounted, dismissing the thought of using a saddle.

She kicked his sides. Cerrus reacted immediately. He neighed loudly, raised his front legs, and galloped off.

Daria could hear the wind whistling loudly. She rode past someone—Christian—but did not bother to slow down. The air was cold, but she could barely feel it. All she was concentrating on was escaping from there—the ball…Christian…_Jerrold_…

Miraculously, no one stopped her as she rode away from the palace.

* * *

Daria didn't know where to go. She wanted to go to the cliff, but that spot would surely bring too many memories of _him_. No. That was definitely _not _a good place to be. She considered just returning home, but then realized that the servants would start talking and asking questions. _Why did she not go home with the master and mistress? _Daria snorted. She could already imagine their gossips. No. Definitely not home.

She vaguely considered being sought for due to theft. Would guards be searching for her because she had stolen the prince's horse? She shook her head. Christian would most likely prevent that.

A few minutes later, she found herself by Lake Coriel, a small lake that joined with River Lucarno. She flopped down on the grass ungracefully and stared at the glistening water, for the moon was shining down on it.

It was cold. No…it was not cold. It was _freezing_. It was winter, and all she had on was her gown. She sighed, mentally adding this to her list of idiotic doings.

As she gazed at the calm lake, tears began to fall once more. They streamed down her pale, frozen cheeks. She began to shiver, from both the cold and this _wretchedness_ she was feeling.

A few minutes later, she was trembling violently. Daria wanted to get up, but her legs were too numb. She couldn't even feel them. She wrapped her arms around her, closed her eyes, and leaned against a boulder. A few minutes later, it seemed as if it was getting warmer and warmer.

_It would be nice if I could take a nap for a short while…_

"Daria? **_Daria!_**" The voice sounded distant, but Daria knew it was someone familiar. She struggled to open her eyes and tried to speak, but ended up croaking out something completely inaudible.

"Take her, Christian!" Rain screeched. Daria winced slightly. She didn't know whether or not to scold Rain for disturbing her. She was about to fall asleep, for crying out loud!

Suddenly, she felt the _warmest _sensation cover her body. She blinked slowly, realizing that it was a very thick cloak. Then two strong arms lifted her effortlessly and positioned her on a horse. According to what Rain had said (or shrieked), she assumed that her carrier was Christian. She felt him mount behind and wrap his arms tightly around her as he took the reins.

"Promise me you'll stay awake," he whispered in her ear.

Daria nodded weakly, choosing to ignore the fact that their positions were too close for comfort. "All right," she mumbled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

The ride to the Embleton Estate was quiet. Daria was too cold and too tired to speak. She wasn't sure about Christian and Rain. She had a feeling that they wanted to say words of comfort, but were silent for her sake. Those words of comfort would have been unnecessary anyway. She told herself that she didn't need any comforting.

_Oh, who am I jesting? _she thought desperately. _I'm miserable! _A few tears escaped her eyes, and she unconsciously wiped them away. The move did not escape Rain or Christian's notice. The two exchanged grave looks, which she missed.

Finally, Rain spoke up. "I know what happened," she said quietly. "I wasn't at the ball, of course, but…Christian told me. You have to let Jerrold explain, Daria. There must be a good explanation for this."

Daria laughed bitterly. "What is there to explain?" she whispered hoarsely. "He was toying with me. He was playing with my emotions. It was all a game to him."

"But Jerrold loves you!" Rain protested. "I know he does. I can tell. I can tell, Daria…"

"He's simply a good actor," Daria snapped. "People can be deceiving."

Rain shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "Jerrold has a good heart. He would _never _do that."

Christian had remained gravely silent throughout. Daria wondered what he was thinking, but did not dare start a conversation with him. She had no idea what he felt about this whole situation. Did he think that she was a liar? Did he think that she was some shallow maiden?

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on her neck rise, and she shivered. Something was going to happen…

Sure enough, she heard hoofbeats. She shifted slightly and pulled her hood more forward. Then she was still.

"_Daria!_ Is that you?"

She felt Christian stiffen. She did, too, but only slightly.

"Daria!"

She closed her eyes as she heard the rider dismount. It was him. She knew that he would be coming. He walked quickly, as if afraid that the horse she was on would suddenly run away. It would have been true, had she been the one holding the reins.

"Daria," he said strongly (and shakily too; he was a good actor, wasn't he?) "That wasn't supposed to happen. I swear it wasn't! I was just as shocked as you. I couldn't believe it when my mother announced it…Daria? Daria! Daria, _please _talk to me…I-I…please…"

Daria remained silent. She mentally thanked her hood. It was covering the upper half of her face. Had it not been, he would have seen her eyes so full of expression.

"_Daria_," Jerrold repeated, more strongly this time, "I beg you to just…just understand. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me. Talk to me. Please."

Daria remained still and silent. _Go away…just go away…_

"She's sleeping, Jerrold," Christian spoke up. There was strange aloofness in his voice.

"No, she's not," Jerrold said, a bit angrily.

They were silent. Daria could almost imagine the two staring unflinchingly at each other.

Christian was the one who broke the thick silence. "She's not ready to speak to you, Jerrold," he said, a bit gentler this time. "Give her a couple of days."

There was silence once more. This time, Jerrold was the one who broke it. "All right," he said softly. Daria imagined hearing pain in his voice…but that was just her imagination, right? Right? "I'll see you in a couple of days, Daria," he whispered. A few more seconds of silence passed before he added: "Please…give me a chance…"

Angry tears blurred her vision as she listened quietly to the retreating hoofbeats.

* * *

The three horses stopped in front of Daria's manor. Christian dismounted first, not giving Daria a chance to protest as he gallantly helped her down. She remained silent, though she offered him a small, thankful smile.

"Do not worry about Cerrus, Daria," Rain spoke up. "I will take him back to the palace."

Daria nodded. "All right."

Rain smiled at her. "Good night."

"Good night."

And then Rain was gone, along with the prince's dark stallion. An awkward silence grew quickly as Daria and Christian stood out there in the dark. Finally, the girl turned and headed towards her house. She wasn't surprised when Christian fell into step beside her. She did, however, felt tension.

He spoke first. "Is your engagement with Jerrold over?"

So he _had _believed her. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he had never thought of her as some shallow maiden who made up stories.

"I suppose," she replied quietly. "Christian…this is all too sudden. Everything happened in just one night, and…I-I…I…"

"I understand," he cut in. "You need some time to think things over."

She sighed. "Yes…perhaps Jerrold…_HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?_" she suddenly burst out. "I'm…I'm…_HUMILIATED_! It won't be long before people around here will start talking about what is going on here! They will start _gossiping_! _Christian_," she said exasperatedly, "there were guards who saw Jerrold and me go to the garden just before the ball. From witnessing that, they would have concluded…_things_…and they will _surely_ tell others about it!"

Then she burst out crying. She felt incredibly foolish for doing so in front of _Christian _(of all people!), but she couldn't help herself. She buried her face in her hands (due to the humiliation of the situation) and continued to cry. She had already proven herself idiotic; therefore an attempt to preserve dignity was out of the question. For sure she had none left.

All of a sudden, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her. Odd. Those arms were starting to feel familiar now. She allowed him to embrace her, and she cried into his doublet, like the stupid, foolish girl that she was.

Finally, she broke away. "Thank you," she whispered, very much avoiding his eyes. She had no courage whatsoever to look up at him.

"You're welcome," he replied softly.

She scoffed. "I must look like a mess. Are my eyes red?"

There was a long silence before Christian replied, saying, "I won't be able to tell if you don't look at me."

Daria stiffened. She gulped and forced herself to look up.

Stunning grey eyes. They stared into her intently before the owner smiled softly and shook his head.

"You look fine," he said. "You just look…exhausted…but people always are after a ball, right?"

Daria was about to reply when the front door suddenly opened, revealing Lady Gina.

"Oh, Daria! How was your ride with Christian?" Her voice was pleasant-sounding, but there was obvious worry in her eyes.

"Tiring," Daria replied. When she stepped in, she saw two maids, pretending to look busy. She knew that they were only acting because one, who would dust at 12:30 in the morning, and two, they had been dusting the same area just this late afternoon. Plus, she could _see_ their thoughts based on the curious glances they were sending her way. It was…pathetic.

"Won't you stay, Christian? Perhaps have a hot drink?" Lady Gina asked courteously.

"I thank you, but it is late, and I must be off." And with a polite bow to the two ladies (and perhaps a somewhat lingering look on Daria, who looked sickly), he turned and walked out of the door.

It wasn't until Daria was preparing for bed when she realized that she had been wearing a cloak that didn't belong to her…and that Christian left the manor without wearing one.

* * *

He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand _them_. When he returned from his mission to find Daria and settle things right with her (and how very unsuccessful _that_ task was), there were still many guests talking, laughing, and dancing in the ballroom. Many paraded themselves before him the moment he entered, and he just couldn't _stand_ it!

So now, there he was, standing in the balcony, hardly feeling the bitter cold. His thoughts were keeping him away…

_Jerrold approached his parents up on the dais and cleared his throat. "Mother, Father, may I have a word with you?"_

_His mother smiled at him. "Of course. Sit down and be comfortable."_

_He nodded silently and took his accustomed seat. "I am here to talk to you about this ball," he began. _

_Something flashed in his mother's eyes. "Yes…go on…"_

_"Does this ball have anything to do with me and a future wife?"_

_She broke into a large grin and laughed pleasantly. "Why, Jerrold! How clever of you to figure it out!"_

_Jerrold nodded. "You made it pretty clear to me. Anyway, I am here to tell you that there already is—"_

_"I know, I know," said the Queen. "I know that, Jerrold. And I was just telling your father about how we should announce your secret engagement with her tonight."_

_Jerrold was shocked. He frowned, with evident confusion on his face. How on Tierra did they know about his secret engagement with Daria? Was it possible? No one knew besides Daria…right? This wasn't making any sense!_

_"You know already?" he asked in disbelief._

_She waved her hand impatiently. "Yes, yes. It is pretty obvious that there is something_ _between you two. A very strong affection…or dare I say love?" She smiled. "And Jerrold, I saw the way you two danced." She turned to her husband. "Alaric, should we make the announcement now?"_

_The King shrugged. "I don't see why not."_

_"Wonderful! I shall do it myself!"_

_"Wait, let me just make sure that we are talking about D—" _

_Jerrold didn't get a chance to finish what he wanted to say, for Queen Cynthia had already called for silence. The crowd obeyed immediately, and all turned to the royal family; curiosity was the dominant expression on their faces._

_"I'm sure that you have all been wondering what this ball is for," his mother began as she made her way down to the dais. Jerrold was anxious. For some reason, he felt that there was something…not right. It was this strong, nagging feeling inside him. _

_The Duke of Demby spoke up, but Jerrold didn't hear a word from that man. He was too busy wondering about this tension building up inside him. He frowned confusedly when the Queen laughed in response._

_"I'm sure you all do," she said cheerfully. "But now is the time to reveal the reason for this ball."_

_There was a pause. Jerrold began to stand up. What was this he was feeling? What was wrong? Why was he worried? About what, for crying out loud!_

_"I am pleased to announce that my son, Prince Jerrold, is engaged…"_

_Jerrold began to stand. He had to stop her…but WHY? "Mo—"_

_"…to Princess Ennael of Ayortha!"_

_THERE was the reason. Jerrold froze completely and stared at his smiling mother. He felt as if he had just suffered a fierce blow on the stomach. _

_Before he knew what was happening, Ennael was beside him, her arm very tightly linked to his. All around them were faces…people congratulating them._

_He couldn't get free._

Jerrold cursed under his breath. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this? He felt like a monster! He unconsciously tightened his grip on the railing and stared (or perhaps glared) out into the distance; his eyes were much darker than usual, for there was deep anger and misery in them. He had never felt this way before…

He didn't know how long he had been standing out there, but before he knew it, the ball was over, and the guests were gone. He was surprised that he wasn't called in to say farewell to them.

"Jerrold?" Ennael came out, but his gaze remained fixed on the dark horizon. He didn't want to be rude, but he did _not_ want to talk to the Ayorthaian princess. Why did she not speak up? Why did she…_agree_? He would have protested against his mother's false announcement, but that would have humiliated the princess. And despite the fact that his heart was already fixed on someone else, he still had to be the courteous gentleman.

"Jerrold?" Ennael repeated.

He took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Are…are you all right?"

He turned and gazed impassively at her. "Um…yes…actually, _no_. Ennael," he began, suppressing his anger, "why did you not say anything? Why did you not object?"

She was confused. "To what?"

"To our supposed engagement!"

"_Supposed?_" She sounded incredulous. "Jerrold, we _are _engaged!"

He stared at her, hardly believing his ears. "_What?_"

"We've been engaged since birth. Our parents formed an arranged marriage."

"WHAT?"

"You mean…you never knew?"

"_No!_"

She looked shocked. "I thought you knew…"

"How come you never spoke of it before, Ennael?" Jerrold asked sharply.

"Because I only found out three days ago!" There was frustration in her voice. "Yes, that's right," she said, in response to the shocked expression on his face. "I only found out three days ago, through a letter from my father. I didn't speak of it afterward because it would be so awkward." She paused. Jerrold would have spoken, but he was too shocked to utter a word. How could this be? Engaged since _birth_? HOW COULD HIS PARENTS NOT TELL HIM? **DAMN THEM!**

The princess sighed, then took a deep breath. "The truth is, Jerrold…this engagement doesn't bother me at all," she said softly. "I think I've loved you ever since our childhood. Every summer, I looked forward to visiting Kyrria because it meant seeing _you_…"

Jerrold still could not speak. Ennael studied him with her intense hazel eyes. Then she sighed softly and looked away. She gazed quietly at the city before her, just like what he had been doing earlier.

"I do love you, Jerrold," she whispered. "I just hope that you feel the same way…"

* * *

The doors of the royal bed chamber burst open. The King and Queen frowned when they saw their son enter with a dark expression on his face.

"Why did you not tell me?" he said, close to yelling at them.

Their frowns deepened. Then the Queen stood up and said, "What are you talking about, Jerrold?"

"My engagement with Ennael!" Jerrold exclaimed. "_Why did you not tell me that we have been engaged since birth?_"

King Alaric frowned thoughtfully. "We never told you? I always thought that we did… Oh, well," he said with a shrug, "does it matter if we never told you? You love Ennael, don't you?"

"Yes, b—"

"Then there is no problem," Queen Cynthia cut in breezily. "Really, Jerrold. Why are you so overdramatic?"

"I DO LOVE ENNAEL, BUT NOT IN _THAT_ WAY!" Jerrold burst out. "I only love her as a _sister_!"

His mother looked shocked. "But in the ball…you said that—"

"I wasn't talking about Ennael!" Jerrold said, glad that he finally got a chance to interrupt her. "I was talking about someone else! Had you let me explained, this wouldn't have happened! Now she HATES me! She HATES me, thanks to YOU!"

There was a ringing silence as the King and Queen stared speechlessly at their son. The expression on his face had darkened, and he carried with him a very menacing air. He was, without a doubt, extremely intimidating.

King Alaric then broke the cold silence. "Then who were you talking about?" he asked softly.

Jerrold took a deep breath. "Lady Daria Embleton."

The Queen gasped. "The orphan?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Jerrold, honestly! You would choose a lowly orphan over a powerful princess?"

"She is not an orphan, but the daughter of a highly respectable marquess and marchioness," Jerrold said through gritted teeth. How dare she? How DARE she say that?

The Queen laughed and shook her head once more. "She's not really _their _daughter, Jerrold. Did she not used to be a _maid_?"

"STOP IT, MOTHER!" Jerrold burst out. "_I mean it!_"

The Queen was rendered speechless once more. The King breathed in sharply and took over. "We signed a contract with Ennael's parents after she was born," he said. "Mind you, it was a secret agreement, and therefore a secret engagement. Why do you think she always visited Frell during the summer? It was so that she would become more acquainted with you."

"Why?" Jerrold asked hoarsely. "How could you do this to me?"

His father gave him a look. "Really, Jerrold. You already know the answer to that. The merging of two powerful kingdoms—"

"I don't want to hear about it," Jerrold cut in sharply. "It's always about the kingdom isn't it? Whatever you do, you do for the kingdom."

His father looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Well, that is the job of a ruler, Jerrold. You of all people should know that."

"And your son's happiness doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter…but the kingdom's happiness always comes first."

Jerrold clenched his fists. "I _cannot _marry Ennael," he said, his anger building up once more.

"I am sorry, Jerrold," his mother said coolly. "According to the contract, the engagement can only be broken if both sides agree to it. You can try to convince Ennael…but I'm very much certain that she will refuse to break it off. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Jerrold glared at them. Afraid that he was about to lose all tolerance and just explode with rage, he turned and walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

Knowing that he would not be able to get any sleep tonight, the Crown Prince of Kyrria headed over to the training field. The moon was thankfully very bright. He set up the target, then assumed position. He nocked an arrow, aimed, and released.

Centre.

"Nice shot."

Jerrold grunted. Then he wiped away his scowl, and turned to the new arrival. "How is she?" he asked softly.

Christian shrugged. "I won't lie to you. She is very upset."

Jerrold closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You have to understand," he said, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Then explain it to me, Jerrold," Christian replied. "Go."

Jerrold frowned and looked at his friend intently. Christian raised an eyebrow and returned the gaze.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

Jerrold sighed. Then he began to relate the whole story. Christian listened in silence and without interrupting. His eyebrow rose at various points, especially when Jerrold told about the secret engagement.

Finally, when Jerrold was done, he spoke. "All I can say is this: you have to tell Daria."

"_Really_, Christian?" Jerrold rolled his eyes. Then he sighed, quickly losing his sardonic manner. "I tried talking to her," he said quietly. "_You_ saw me. But she wouldn't listen."

"She will after a few days. All she needs is time."

Jerrold nodded. A few seconds later, a somewhat uncomfortable silence began to develop between them. Jerrold turned and nocked another arrow. As he was aiming, he spoke. "You like her, don't you?" he said gravely.

There was a short pause. Then Christian said, with an impassive voice, "Yes. I do. Very much."

_Thwang! _Centre. If Jerrold had not mastered archery, the arrow would have completely missed the target. He stood there, staring fixedly at the arrow. His lips were pursed together tightly.

"I'm not surprised," he replied tersely. "I saw and sensed your protectiveness when I tried talking to her."

Christian nodded, then said, "This contract concerning you and Ennael…is it fixed?"

Jerrold raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said coolly. He turned and nocked another arrow.

"So you have to marry Ennael," Christian remarked. "And Daria…"

_Thwang! _Centre. Again, it was all due to impressive skill. Jerrold turned to Christian. A dark expression was on his face.

"What are you saying?" he said menacingly.

"You have always been bound to Ennael," Christian said simply. "You were never supposed to court Daria."

Jerrold now had a death-grip on his bow. "I do not love Ennael," he said, glaring fiercely, "I _will _settle things right with Daria. Ennael will _not_ be my wife."

"Yet she's your _fiancée_," Christian replied. "You are already duty-bound, Jerrold. However, since I know now that you will not be yielding, I shall not intervene…unless it is _Daria_ who breaks away and calls it an end. After that, you cannot stop me."

Jerrold frowned and studied his friend carefully. Then he nodded. "Fine," he said with a grim voice. "Fair enough."

Christian nodded and took the bow. He nocked an arrow, aimed, and released.

Centre.

A/N:

I had to include archery in because I made it in the archery team (surprisingly)! It's really fun…not that you guys care, but…IS IT JUST ME OR SHOULD DARIA END UP WITH CHRISTIAN?


	24. Departure

It's very hard to get back into this after a long hiatus, so I'm sorry if the quality of the chapter is not good.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Departure **

It had been a week since the disastrous ball. Many people knew that _something _had occurred between Daria and Jerrold. It was inevitable. Many had seen her run away from the castle, and many had seen him follow later on. Subjects were bound to talk.

Daria hadn't seen Jerrold since the ball. He tried to see her plenty of times at her manor house, but she refused to meet with him. Hence, he was always forced to return home dejected. She spent most of her time looking out the window. Every time Jerrold left the house rejected, she would watch him, his head bowed in an uncharacteristic way. She would always be tempted to open her window and yell out, "I'm here!", but a moment later, she would always find the power to resist that desire. Instead, she would clench her fists and simply stare blankly out the window.

And that was what she was doing now.

"Daria, when will you ever stop?"

Daria turned, face devoid of any emotion. "Stop what?"

"Stop locking yourself up in this room. It's been a week. You should talk to him."

Daria didn't even try to suppress her humourless laugh. "Talk to him? See him? I don't think so, Mother."

Lady Gina sighed. "Will you not even let him explain?"

"No."

"That is selfish of you."

Daria gave her a look. "What is there to explain? He…he…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "He lied to me." She knew that that sounded lame, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Lady Gina said understandingly. "Even princes. Just talk to him, Daria. Please."

Daria sighed again. "I'll go out for a ride. If I happen to come across him, then I will take it as a sign for me to listen to him."

Lady Gina smiled bemusedly. "That seems illogical, but fine. Go and take Ashwin."

It seemed as if Fate was in Jerrold's side that day. Daria wasn't even far from the manor when a familiar voice called out her name. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that her heart had quickened the moment she heard his voice.

_No! _she thought angrily. _I WILL be polite to him. I will act as if I don't care about him or Ennael. He can marry her, for all I care._

She turned and gave the Kyrrian prince a polite smile—the kind of smile that one would give a stranger. "Good morning, your Highness."

Jerrold's face darkened the moment he heard the formality come from _her_. "Your Highness? Are you acting as if you do not know me now?"

Daria was surprised by his harshness, but did not let her aloof expression slip. "But it's true. I do not know you," she said simply.

He cursed silently. "We were _engaged_! Do _not _act as if _that_ never happened!"

Her eyes flashed, and she swallowed the scream that was threatening to emerge. "That was not real." She kept her voice levelled. "You were simply—"

"I was _not _playing with your feelings," Jerrold cut in, his voiced laced with anger and hurt. "I am _not_ heartless, Daria. Don't you dare think that." Then his voice grew soft. "Please believe me."

Daria studied his face. The dark expression had not left, but there was something else in it as well. It was as if he was pleading, begging her to understand. After a moment of contemplative silence, she sighed and nodded. "I believe you."

Jerrold was definitely not expecting _that_. He was expecting an angry outburst or a hurtful sigh, but not…not understanding. He looked at her cautiously. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"But…"

"So now that I told you that I believe you, explain to me why you are engaged to Ennael," Daria cut in with a sharp tone of voice.

Jerrold gave her a look, then began to tell her everything that his parents had told him. When he was done, he studied Daria's face, to see if he could read anything, but found the task futile. It was as if her face was carved out of stone.

"So you've always been engaged with Ennael," Daria concluded silently.

"Yes, b-but—"

"Which means that _our _engagement wasn't valid," she cut in once more.

He shook his head vigorously. "I'll call it off," he said hopelessly.

She gave him a look. "You said that that can only happen if both you _and_ Ennael agree with it. And I know Ennael. She won't."

"I'll talk to her," Jerrold said. "I'll make her…"

Daria shook her head. "_Stop_, Jerrold," she whispered. "Make Kyrria happy. Go to Ennael." She gave a curt nod and prepared to ride away. Jerrold, however, seized her reins, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I don't love Ennael," he said quietly, reaching out to touch her cheek. Daria immediately turned away, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could sense his remorse, as well as resentment. "So now you won't allow affection," he said bitterly.

She glared at him. "How dare you!" she yelled. "You are engaged! _And_ _not to me!_"

"You're right," he said, bowing his head. "But...but I still don't want to believe it. I _can't_. I love _you_. Not Ennael. YOU." He almost sounded desperate.

"You'll learn to love her," Daria countered.

"No," he said firmly. "Never."

Daria looked away, unable to maintain contact with his piercing eyes. He was only making things worse. It hurt her to let him go, but she realized that that would be the best. Ennael was much better compared to her. Ennael was the princess of a powerful kingdom. A princess of beauty, grace, wit, and charm. And her? She was nothing. A mere orphan girl. Kyrria _needed_ Ennael. They needed a queen just like her.

_Besides, _she argued with herself, _it would be best to part with him now, before I find myself too deep in to let go. _She pursed her lips. _We have to go our separate ways before I grow to love him._

She shook her head at Jerrold. "No, you don't. You don't love me."

He looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about!" he cried.

Her eyes flashed. She was quickly losing her patience. "Use your common sense, Jerrold!" she yelled at him. "You barely know me, so how you can you love me! You're _blinded_, Jerrold! You _think_ you love me, but you really don't!"

His grip on her reins tightened. "Do _not_ presume what my feelings are, Daria. Do not act as if you know _exactly _what I am feeling. Because in actuality, you are clueless."

Daria scowled. "All right. Fine. You love me," she said flatly. "But I don't love you." She shot him a dark look. "And our engagement is over. Do you understand?"

She knew that her words cut through him like a razor-sharp knife. He stared at her, extreme pain and disbelief etched on his face. "Just like this, huh?" he whispered hoarsely. "It will end just like this?"

She looked at him coldly. "Yes." Her voice took in a polite tone. "May your life be filled with happiness, your Majesty."

She pulled the reins from his loosened grip and rode away.

* * *

Two days after her encounter with Jerrold, a young man surprised Daria with a visit. 

"Christian!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her. "Am I not allowed to visit a friend?"

She smiled remorsefully. "I'm sorry. It's just that…you're Jerrold's best friend and I thought…well, you know…"

He nodded. "I understand. But just because it didn't work out between you and Jerrold doesn't mean that I can no longer be friends with you. Would you like to go riding with me?"

Daria chuckled. "Of course."

They were out of the manor house in a minute, each on their own horse. Christian led the way, with Daria following him. She had no idea where they were going. It was only after she found herself on a familiar trail when she realized that they were heading for Lake Coriel. A few minutes later, they dismounted and tied their reins onto a branch. Snow crunched softly underneath their boots as they walked toward a boulder.

They sat down in silence.

A moment later, Christian spoke up, his voice rather tense. "Daria," Christian said quietly, "is it really over? Between you and Jerrold?"

She sighed and looked down. "He is engaged with Ennael," she mumbled. "And the engagement cannot be broken. Of course it is over."

"But if it _can _be broken, would you—"

"_Christian_," Daria cut in venomously, "why are you bringing this up? Can't we just put this all behind?"

He stared at her, then nodded. "I just wanted to make sure," he said softly. He jumped off the rock and stood before her. Daria looked at him strangely, but said nothing. "I wanted to know if I have a chance."

She stared at him, trying to comprehend what he just said. "A chance? What chance? With what?"

His gaze softened. "You know what I mean," he said quietly.

She froze. All she could do was gape at first, stare dazedly at his hopeful face. However, when it finally registered to her _exactly_ what he meant, she snapped out of her stupor, and she began to study his face carefully, to see if he was mocking her.

She saw no traces of ridicule. All she detected was frightening solemnity.

Christian was being serious.

"_What?_" she whispered. She shook her head. "N-no…no, you told me—you specifically told me that all you want is to be friends," she said accusingly, her voice rising.

Christian's grey eyes blazed. "I was _lying_," he replied darkly. "It's what spies are good at. The only reason I didn't tell you this was because of Jerrold. And now that he's with Ennael…"

"You're making your move," Daria said bluntly. She scowled. "It's as if it's a game for you two. To see who can win."

Christian shot her an incredulous look. "You can't possibly think that. We're not playing a game, Daria," he said irritably. "Jerrold and I are not controlling what is going on."

Daria shook her head and jumped off the rock. She began to walk to Ashwin, but Christian stopped her.

"Say something," he demanded gently.

"What is there to say?" she replied with a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no. I don't want to get involved in anything like this."

"You won't even give me a chance?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. But I do want us to stay friends, Christian." She looked up hopefully at his face. "All right?"

"Friends? Sure," he said, laughing bitterly. "Fine." He turned away from her. "I have to go."

As she watched Christian ride away, Daria knew that they would not stay friends. Polite acquaintances, maybe. But not friends.

She rode away, knowing that a chapter of her life had just been closed.

* * *

It had been a month since her meetings with Jerrold and Christian. She had not met up with any of them ever since. She saw Gavin a few times, but it was only during times when she was with Eleanor. Daria strongly suspected that he was interested in her friend. However, she chose to stay away from the matter. Love and romance were stupid. It was the last thing she wanted. 

Talks about her and Jerrold had died down now. Nowadays, it was all about the upcoming marriage between Ennael and the Prince, which was happening in spring. Ennael was still in Frell, spending quality time with her future husband. Daria didn't care. At least she pretended not to.

"You're doing that face again."

Daria looked up and smiled at Clarisse. Clarisse saw that the smile had an evident hint of sadness in it, but chose to ignore it.

"I was not," said the raven-haired girl.

Clarisse laughed as she hung up a bed sheet. "Yes, you were. Your nose was all scrunched up, and there was a line between your eyebrows."

Daria sighed. "I was just thinking about…" She shook her head. "I don't even know why." She rubbed her forehead tiredly and sighed again. "It's been a month, for crying out loud!"

"Forgetting is never easy."

"Daria!"

"Your mother calls."

Daria nodded and went inside. Lady Gina was there, a tiny smile on her face. Daria knew that the woman was up to something. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know.

"I have a proposal," Lady Gina announced.

Daria's curiosity was piqued. "I'm listening."

"Well, your father and I were wondering if you'd like to visit Antares."

She stared at her. "Antares? Antares the kingdom?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful country. And, it's just south of Kyrria, a five day's ride. Your father and I think that a change would do you good. Frell has become so tiring, don't you think? We know a family there who will gladly take you in for a while. You can stay there for a month. If you want to stay longer, fine. And if you want to leave sooner, that's fine as well."

Daria smiled amusedly. "Trying to get rid of me, are you?"

Lady Gina chuckled. "Oh, yes. How did you ever find out our master plan?"

"Well, a visit there does sound nice. And it won't be as cold. When do I leave?"

"In two days. You will really love it there, Daria. It's the home of the unicorns. They're so lovable…if you mean them no harm, of course."

After discussing other things with her mother, such as what to pack, who she was staying with, etc., Daria returned outside to Clarisse.

"So what did your mother want?" Clarisse asked casually.

Daria beamed. "I'm leaving," she announced. "Time away from this place will do me a lot of good. I will be staying in Antares for a while." When she looked at Clarisse, she was shocked to see that the woman was openly staring at her, her face pallid. "Clarisse?" she said worriedly. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Clarisse jumped, as if she had been brought out of a deep trance. "Um…y-yes. Fine." She turned away quickly and hung up a chemise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daria. So…so when are you leaving for Antares?" she asked, her voice strained.

"In two days. I can't wait. I've heard that it's a beautiful country."

Clarisse nodded. "I suppose. I've never been there."

"Why don't you come with me then?"

Clarisse shook her head. "No. I can't leave Fauna or Phil."

Daria nodded. "I understand. Maybe someday all four of us can go there. Perhaps during the summer."

There was a long silence. Daria looked at the elderly woman, noting her distracted manner.

Then Clarisse nodded, her thin lips pursed tightly together. "Perhaps," she whispered.

* * *

Two days later, Daria found herself in a carriage, on her way to the kingdom of Antares. Terell was there to accompany her on her journey; he was a manservant and most trusted friend of the Embletons. 

Five days they rode in the snow, stopping at inns for the night. In the evening of the fifth day, Daria awoke when she felt the carriage jerk to a stop. She looked out the window and saw that they had stopped in front of a large, impressive manor house. The carriage door opened, and she was aided by a footman.

She was helping with the luggage when a voice called out to her, saying, "You must be Daria!"

Daria turned and saw a middle-aged woman, wearing a very extravagant dress and bright smile. She seemed like the type of woman who was an extreme socialite, knowing everyone's affairs, but very kind all the same.

Daria smiled and nodded. "Good evening, Lady Aelis."

"You must be exhausted from the journey. Come, follow me. I will show you to your room."

Daria's jaw dropped when she saw her room. It was larger and fancier than her room in Frell. She felt so miniscule compared to the vastness of the bedroom. It was a waste of space, really. She was not going to be able to occupy the whole place. She only had two trunks with her. The wardrobe, carved with intricate designs, looked like it could fill hundreds of dresses.

Then she looked past the wardrobe. "I have a balcony!" she said in disbelief.

Lady Aelis smiled. "Of course, dear. I hope you will be comfortable here."

"I will be more than comfortable, thank you," Daria replied.

"Well, I'll let you settle in. Good night."

It was already time to go to bed, so Daria changed into her nightgown after unpacking. She had a very restful sleep; the bed felt heavenly. The entire manor house was unbelievable. Lady Aelis and her husband must be very important members of society.

The next morning, she found Lady Aelis in the dining room.

"My husband is out of town at the moment. I'm sorry, but he won't be here for another week," Lady Aelis announced.

Daria nodded. "I understand," she said, taking a seat.

"Did you have good rest?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good, because the daughter of Lady Erin and Lord Hamil is being presented to society tonight. Did you bring a gown fit for a ball?"

"Just one."

"Just one? My dear, that won't do. Certainly more than one ball will be held during your stay here, and you can't possibly wear the same outfit. However, do not worry. We will have a gown made for you."

"But—"

"I know what you are going to say. It is no trouble at all, Daria. I insist."

Daria knew that she would not be able to argue with Lady Aelis. Her mind was decided, and she was the type who wanted things her way. Extremely few people would dare insist on doing things differently.

At approximately 6:30 in the evening, Daria found herself in a carriage, heading for the ball. Her gown was the same one she wore in her own debutante ball: the off-shoulder crimson dress with white roses and a white petticoat. She was more than a little nervous. In fact, she was terrified. She was not a charming socialite. Half the time, during occasions like these, she would find herself either tongue tied or running out of things to say. She was a better listener than talker.

Finally, they were there. A footman opened the carriage door and held her hand as she stepped out. She could already hear the lively music from outside.

"Are you ready, Daria?"

She nodded. "Um…yes…"

They went in. The ball was not as fancy and beautiful as Jerrold's ball; therefore, she didn't need to tell her name to a crier and have him announce it for everyone to hear. She just went in and followed Lady Aelis, who introduced her to elderly or middle-aged people. She settled with smiling politely and answering whatever questions they had.

Finally, she was introduced to someone her age. "Daria, this is Lady Ophelia and Lord Randal, and their son, Henry."

Daria curtsied, while he bowed. "I have not seen you here before, Lady Daria," Henry said politely.

"No, I am only here for a visit," Daria replied. "I come from Kyrria."

"Frell, to be exact," Lady Aelis said.

"Ah," Henry said, nodding politely. He was so…proper. So formal. "And may I have the honour?" he said, indicating towards the dance floor, where couples were dancing a spirited gavotte.

Daria curtsied. "You may." Inside, she was groaning.

_Well, at least this doesn't require any talking, _she thought as Henry led her to the floor. _Which do I prefer? The torture of trying to think of things to say or the torture of painful feet?_

_Neither. They're both…torturous._

After the gavotte, another gentleman asked for a dance. Then another. Each one said the same thing: They had not seen her before. And each answer was the same: I am from Kyrria. I am here for a visit.

Blah, blah, blah. She almost wished for a deep, meaningful conversation.

And she got it. The fifth gentleman, in his late teens and handsome in a rugged way, began to talk about the situation in Antares. It was a slow sarabande, perfect for a conversation.

"This entire pretence is ridiculous," he said gravely, as they moved their way through the dance floor.

"Pretence? What do you mean?"

He smiled grimly. "I forget that you are not from around here. But I suppose you do know that Antares has no monarchy?"

Daria nodded. "I do know that the royal line ended after the death of the king seven years ago."

He nodded. "Yes. After that, twelve councillors took over the kingdom. They managed its affairs. It was going well at first, but after the death of the king's most trusted councillor just a year ago, everything began to fall apart. They began to fight over who would take his place. The one who would lead. Now, we are on the verge of a civil war, but everyone is pretending that all is fine and dandy."

"Was the councillor's death sudden?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because if it hadn't been sudden, if he knew that he was going to die, he would have appointed someone to take his place. Then this whole confusion would not have happened."

He laughed bitterly. "Confusion? No. It's more than that. It's hunger. Everyone knows that Lord Maurier deserves the position, but the others are unwilling to give it to him. They want the position for themselves. They're hungry for power. Because of that, Antares is falling apart. Everywhere you go you smell the stench of impending treason."

"And what of the people? Why do they pretend that a war is not coming?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps because they're too afraid to admit it. There are others who are already fleeing from this place, but those who are in denial go about their lives as if this kingdom isn't in the brink of war."

"I wonder why my mother sent me here if it's dangerous to be here."

"Your mother most likely does not know," he replied. "We are an extremely exclusive bunch, and we are very proud, my lady. We dare not reveal our troubles to other kingdoms. And I suspect Lady Aelis is in denial, which is why she let you come here."

The music ended. Daria curtsied, and he bowed. Then he took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. His eyes bore into her when he looked up.

"You are in danger, my lady," he whispered. "It can happen anytime now. I suggest you leave before it's too late."

Her throat felt parched. "I…I…" She didn't know what to say. "Um…thank you?" She wondered why she was saying thank you. Perhaps it was because he was kind enough to warn her of imminent danger?

He nodded. "Goodbye."

Then he was gone. Daria walked off the dance floor and headed for the balcony where it was nice and quiet. It was cold, yes, but she wanted the silence.

_How is it possible? _she wondered. _How is it possible for this kingdom to hide their troubles from the other kingdoms? How are they able to keep it to themselves? Surely others know? Something as big as this cannot be hidden…right?_

She shook her head. She was not getting any answers. Antares was on the verge of a war, yet the other kingdoms had no idea. Her entire body turned numb all of a sudden.

_I am in danger. _The statement struck Daria right there and then. _I AM IN DANGER! _Her blood turned cold. _Should I leave immediately! How! What am I going to say to Lady Aelis? Will she force me to stay? Will I be able to knock some sense into her?_

_Wait._

_Wait…_

_WAIT._

_What if he was lying? What if this whole thing is just in his mind? Why should I trust what HE said? I don't even know him! I had ONE dance with him! He could be a madman, for all I know!_

She was becoming very confused. And she started to panic, which was not good. _The silence is doing things to my mind…I should go back…_

She turned and headed back to the ballroom.

* * *

"I had a few gentlemen enquire after you, Daria," Lady Aelis said when we were in the carriage, heading back to the manor house. "They wanted to know if you had a beau, and I said no." A pause. "Well do you?" 

Daria shook her head. "Um…no…but I am not interested, Lady Aelis."

She seemed very surprised by this. "Why not? You are in the marrying age and you have a well-respected family. Not to mention you have a pretty face."

"Erm…" Daria shrugged. "I'm just not ready. And marriage is not in my mind right now."

"If you say so, dear. But remember: time is running out. If it's love you're waiting for, then you need to wake up. Noble girls do not marry for love."

Daria remained silent. She need not tell Lady Aelis that marriage had been in her mind once, but hopes of having a husband to love (yes, love!) and having children to care for and _also_ love were crushed the moment the announcement was made about Jerrold's betrothal. Now marriage was the last thing on her mind. All because of the prince of Kyrria, future king…

But Lady Aelis need not know about that. That mysterious gentleman was right about one thing: Antares was an extremely private kingdom. No one outside knew of its affairs, while no one inside knew of the affairs of the other kingdoms.

"Lady Aelis, may I ask a question?" Daria said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, my dear."

"Is…is Antares in a…um…difficult situation?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…is there a war coming?"

"Daria! Where ever did you get such a ridiculous idea? Of course not. Antares is as safe as Kyrria. Who told you that?"

"This gentleman I met in the ball…a Lord Vaughn."

Lady Aelis stiffened. "Do not mind that foolish boy. He is paranoid. Do you understand, Daria?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but I—"

The carriage lurched to a stop. Lady Aelis emitted a cry of surprise, and after recovering from the sudden movement, she frowned and rapped on the carriage wall. "John!" she cried out. "What are you doing?"

There was no answer.

"John! Why did we stop? Did a wheel break? Are we stuck? Answer me!" When she was answered with silence, she cursed under her breath and opened the carriage door. "John!" she called out. "Jo—" There was a sudden movement, and a split second later, Lady Aelis fell to the ground. Before Daria could open her mouth to scream, she felt something pierce her neck. It was a small prick, but it clouded her senses and created a dizzying effect. She lost all control of her body and felt herself start to collapse…

She did not feel any pain when her head smashed into the velvet seat. Her vision darkened as she began to succumb to a deep, lifeless sleep…


	25. Back to Kyrria

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Back to Kyrria?**

When Daria awoke, the first thing that came to her mind was how bouncy it was. The ride. She was on a horse, with a stranger's arms wrapped securely around her. The hood of her cloak was pulled way down, no doubt to protect her face from the bitter wind. She looked around her, noting the grassy plains and the small dirt road. Judging from the position of the sun, it was just after noon.

She stirred. The rider seemed to have noticed her awakening, for his arms tightened, as if he was afraid that she would start fighting him. Daria did not have the strength to fight him. She felt very drowsy, as if she had been sleeping for two days.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she croaked out.

"Two days." His voice, soft and deep, was soothing to the ear.

"Why?"

"Because you got drugged."

Her temper flared. "I mean, why are you doing this?" she said in annoyance.

Silence. Daria frowned, wondering whether he did not hear her or was ignoring her on purpose. "I said, why—"

"I heard you," he cut in silently. "Are you thirsty? You must be thirsty."

Daria scowled. What on earth was he asking at a time like this?

"Well?"

"Yes," she said stiffly. He handed her a flask; she accepted it grudgingly and drank.

"We are now reaching the border of Kyrria and Antares. We shall cross into Kyrria in a few hours."

Daria frowned. "Wait, wait. I went to Antares for a _holiday_! I do _not _want to go back to Kyrria! Take me back to Lady Aelis's house!"

"Of course, _Your Highness_," he said dryly. "Let me, the person who kidnapped you, obey your orders."

She despised him. Really. Daria began to struggle, but he held on tight.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded again. "What do you want from me? For ransom?"

He did not answer.

"Answer me!"

"Be quiet!" he hissed. "I need to get you across the border!"

She stared at the path before them. "Why?"

"To keep you safe."

This time, she whirled around and faced him. "_What?_"

She had expected to see a typically rugged face—two day's stubble and everything. Instead, she saw black—the man was wearing a mask. She smiled wryly. "How clever."

"What?"

"Your mask. You don't want me to identify you."

He snorted. "Sure. Why not," he replied condescendingly.

Glaring, she turned away. "To keep me safe? From what?"

He did not answer.

"I just love your silent responses."

"I'm sorry I had to drug you. I had to take you away without any struggles. You would have fought; admit it."

"Of course I would have fought!" she said hotly. "Am I so idiotic that I'd thrust my wrists to you and say, 'Please, sir, bind me and kidnap me'?" Upon saying this, she looked down and noticed that her wrists were not bound. Either the man was confident in his abilities or he did not have confidence in hers. If the latter was the case, then she did not blame him. She was not a fighter.

"Lady Gina was wrong in allowing you to go to Antares," he said calmly, ignoring her outburst. "She should have known better. She acted without thinking. And you should have been stopped from the beginning."

"_What _are you talking about? Stop speaking in riddles and just explain yourself!"

Silence.

"Fine! Don't answer! I don't care!" In truth, she did, but she was not going to give him that kind of satisfaction.

He chuckled. "You do. I know you do. Are you hungry?"

Now it was her turn to bring the silence.

"I don't care if you stay silent, for it brings a disadvantage only to you and not me. Again, are you hungry?"

"No!"

Her stomach growled. The man chuckled and handed her a loaf of bread. "I'm sorry it is not a feast." She did not take it. "You try my patience, Daria. Eat this or die." When she gave him a frightened look, he sighed. "From starvation, I mean. I'm _not_ going to kill you."

She took the loaf of bread and began to eat, though grudgingly. "So you're not going to answer any of my questions?"

"If I do, it will put me in a rather difficult position."

"How come?"

He did not answer.

"How about this: what's your name?"

He did not answer.

"You know, we _really_ need to work on your communication skills."

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

A few hours passed. They had only stopped once. Daria hated to admit it, but she was starting to feel comfortable in his presence. There was something about this strange rider that was so…_gentle_. When he spoke, his deep voice brought comfort, and she knew (or rather felt, for she could not have _known_) instinctively that he meant no harm. It was foolish of her to let her guard down, but she could not help it. She could not help yielding without guilt or caution.

"Are you betrothed?"

She blanched. "What? No."

"That's odd. A girl your age should be either married or about to be married."

"Well, I guess I'm an exception," she said dryly. "And how is it any of your business?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's not."

"I'm glad we agree on something."

"Are you in love?"

Daria fell off the horse—figuratively speaking. The man's hold on her was too secure. He would not have even let her _almost _fall off the horse.

She did not answer.

"Judging by your silence, I will assume it's a yes."

"Wrong," she said coolly. "If you are going to judge my silence, you should assume that it's because my being in love or not is also none of your business."

"Oh, touchy. I see." She could almost imagine the smile on his face. "But judging by your touchiness, I will assume it's still a yes."

"_Wrong!_" she answered testily. "If you're going to judge my touchiness, you should assume that it's because you're trying my patience, all right?!"

He did not answer. Even though he opted to remain silent, Daria did not feel as if she had won the fight. This brought some resentment, of course. She glared at the road ahead.

A long moment later, he spoke.

"Maybe you _are _in love, but you just don't know it."

This time, she turned around and glared straight into his dark eyes. "Stop it," she said icily.

He stared back. Daria faltered as his strong gaze met evenly with hers.

"As you wish," he replied. The fact that this remark was said so nonchalantly, so unaffectedly, made Daria feel as if he had won the fight once more. How could he maintain such a cool temper? Was he even human?

She faced the road. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was it because of her anger? Her frustration? She was not sure.

A piercing cry distracted her from her thoughts. Daria looked up, eyes widening when she saw a falcon soaring above, heading straight towards them. She gasped and ducked as the falcon flew swiftly, landing on its owner's gloved hand.

"Glad to see you," the rider said softly. Daria watched in fascination as he untied a small piece of parchment from the falcon's leg. She tried to discern the expression in the rider's eyes as he read the note, but they revealed nothing. He concealed his thoughts well.

"What is it?" she said, at the same time wondering why she even bothered asking.

"Nothing important," he said lightly. He lifted his arm, and the falcon flew.

"You lie!"

"Of course. But I thought that that would have been better than mere silence."

"It wasn't."

"Well, I tried."

"Try harder."

He chuckled, but said nothing. The sun began to set as they reached the outskirts of a fairly young but vast forest.

"What's going to happen once we arrive in Kyrria?" Daria asked. "Will you explain everything to me then?"

"Probably not."

"Despicable," she muttered to herself. It was, however, still audible to him.

"My apologies," he murmured.

Daria pursed her lips and shifted in her seat. "I can't feel my legs," she mumbled.

"Do you think you can make it till we reach the border? I really don't want to stop right now. Not when we're so close."

"I suppose. But if—"

An arrow whizzed past her ear. Startled, the horse neighed loudly and stood on its hind legs. As Daria cried in alarm, the rider's arms tightened around her, to prevent her from falling off. He gripped on the reins and tried desperately to calm his horse. However, by the time the horse was ready to obey, it was too late. Figures jumped out from the trees, one after another, blocking the path and surrounding them completely. The rider jumped off the horse gracefully, bringing Daria with him, and drew his sword.

"Stay close to me!" he shouted, assuming a fighting stance.

Daria looked around her. There were too many of them. There was no way they could win.

A tall, lanky man with an ugly leer stood haughtily in their way. "Did you really think that you could escape from Antares unchallenged? Just hand over the girl, and we'll spare you," he said to her companion.

The rider stood defiantly between him and Daria, giving him his answer.

"Fine. You just made your death wish." He held up his hand in signal, and the rest flocked towards them.

Daria hated her helplessness as she watched the rider fight so skillfully and gracefully. She hated just standing there. She hated not knowing how to wield a sword. Despite the numbers, the rider proved to be a magnificent swordsman. He did not let anyone come close enough to lay a finger on her or him.

However, he was just one man, despite his skill with a sword. There were too many of them. Daria cried out as a man finally managed to grab her hair. The rider, however, took him out before he could do anything else.

He cursed under his breath. "There are too many of them." Daria looked at his eyes and saw helplessness. They could not win, and he knew it.

The leader of the band knew it, too. He guffawed loudly, watching his men wear the opponent down.

"Kill him! Kill him and bring me the girl!"

A man, heartened by his leader, leaped forward—

An arrow shot him. Daria stared at him in shock as his eyes glazed over, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. She turned around. Three riders in hooded cloaks rode forward, swords in hand. They dismounted gracefully and joined the rider.

"About time!" the rider cried.

"Sorry," said a tall man with a muscular build. He, along with the second rider, began to fight. The third person, however, stood by Daria, taking her gently by the arm.

"Are you all right? Stay with me."

He was not wearing a mask. Daria looked into the hood and gasped. "_Christian?_"

Grey eyes smiled at her. "It's been a while," he said pleasantly.

She looked over her shoulder. "Behind you!"

He pierced the axe-wielding man with his sword without even turning around. "I know," he said casually. "I could hear him breathing a mile away."

"You arrogant, arrogant man," she said, her smile quivering. Her eyes began to tear up. "I don't know why I'm starting to cry."

He chuckled. "Just stay close to the four of us, all right?"

She nodded. He began to fight seriously. All four were skillful and agile. They made the fight look like a dance. Daria didn't like being the "damsel in distress," but what could she do? Take up a sword and fight with them? She snorted. That was ridiculous. She would only be in their way. She would probably also get herself killed in the process. But what was going on? What was Christian doing here?

One of the rider's hoods fell back. Daria gasped again. "_Phil?_"

WHAT WAS GOING ON? What was Phil, mere gardener and humble husband of Clarisse, doing there?

Her head ached. She brought a hand to her brow and rubbed it.

Soon, only a few enemies were left. The leader of the band had no choice but to join in, drawing his sword and heading for the masked rider, who was already busy with three other opponents. Blood and bodies were scattered everywhere. Daria suddenly felt extremely ill. She forced herself to remain calm, despite the fact that her stomach really wanted to be emptied.

She did not succeed. Bending over, she began to retch violently. She closed her eyes and berated herself. _Great, I'm so pathetic…_

"Daria!"

There was a cry. Daria opened her eyes and froze when she saw the leader's blade wedged in the masked rider's body. All feeling and courage drained from her as the leader, sneering in triumph, pulled his sword out. The rider, his body stiff and weak, fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. Daria felt as if it was she who had been slain.

This grave act gave the other fighters the last surge of power they needed. Furious and desperate at the same time, they charged, attacking with full power. Christian slew the leader, hate in his swing.

Daria ran. Forgetting about everything else, she ran to the fallen rider. She already knew…she already knew…

Even though she already knew, she removed the mask.

"No no no no no no no no…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, landing on Jerrold's pallid face. She cried, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed violently. She never knew such pain could exist. She thought she was going to die, for her heart hurt so much.

Jerrold's eyes fluttered open. "I love you," he whispered. "You know that, don't you?"

Because she was sobbing too much, she could not answer. She tried to speak, but her words came out as breathless gasps. She could only stare back and cry, her tears flooding down and landing on his cheeks.

She shook her head. "D-don't…d-don't…" She could not even whisper. "Don't" came out as a thought rather than a word.

Christian and the others ran to Jerrold's side after defeating the last enemy.

"Jerrold, hold on," Christian said in desperation.

"Let me see," said another. Daria looked at the man. There was something familiar about him…but she could not tell what it was… Where had she seen him? Why was his face familiar? She did not know. But there was just something about him…

When the man opened up Jerrold's shirt and looked at the wound, Daria knew that it was serious. She could tell by the way the man's eyes darkened with despair and desperation.

Suddenly, he looked at her, his gaze softening a little. "I—"

Daria cried out. A sharp, sudden pain exploded in her back, as if an angry arrow had hit her. Time stopped for her, but not for everyone else. She watched rage quickly fill the man's despairing eyes. She watched him rise quickly and charge after the hidden archer. She watched Jerrold's eyes widen upon seeing the arrow on her back.

Then, silently perceiving Christian and Phil's horror, she closed her eyes and fell right next to Jerrold.


	26. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Revelations**

When Daria opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the epitome of beauty. Beautiful chestnut waves, glowing tanned skin, alluring gold eyes…

Despite the fact that her face was angelic, stunning, and whatnot, Ennael was the last person Daria wanted to see.

She let out a long, awkward groan. "Ow, my baaaack…"

Ennael looked startled. "Oh, you're awake! I-I better call someone."

Within seconds, she re-entered, bring Lady Gina, Lord Ormond, and a doctor with her.

"Daria! You're finally awake!" Lady Gina embraced her, but making sure that she did it very gently.

Lord Ormond, smiling as usual, kissed her forehead. "Welcome back."

Daria was too confused. "What…what…" Suddenly, it all came crashing down on her. Her eyes widened. "Jerrold! Where's Jerrold? Is he all right? Where is he?" She bombarded them with questions, ignoring the fierce pain in her back as the stress accumulated in her body.

"Please calm down," the doctor ordered gently. "Do not strain yourself. Your body is very, very weak, and you need a lot of rest and medicine, Lady Daria. We didn't know that you would make it, but I think you're out of danger now…that is, _if _you obey my instructions and rest."

"_Where's Jerrold?_" Daria said fiercely.

The doctor paused and looked at her. "His Highness is fine," he replied. "His fever has broken and his wound is starting to heal. Your wound was worse than his, so please rest." He handed Daria a cup of…_something_. Daria, upon hearing the good news, drank obediently. She began to feel much calmer within moments. The potion dulled her senses and soothed her nerves. She sank into the bed and sighed contentedly.

"She _must_ rest," the doctor addressed Lady Gina and Lord Ormond. "Do not let her strain herself."

"I'm fine," Daria murmured. "Just a little…sleepy."

"We better leave her to rest," Lord Ormond. The others nodded in agreement, except for Ennael.

"Erm…is it all right if I stay for a short while? I need to speak with Daria," she said shyly. As usual, her voice was sweet and melodious.

Daria wanted her to leave, but her mind was too dulled. She vaguely wondered if it was all right to be drugged up like this.

"I don't know, your Highness…"

"I won't stress her," Ennael said firmly. "I promise. I give my word as the Princess of Ayortha."

_Using her title is a nice way to get what she wants, _Daria thought drearily.

Lady Gina sighed. "All right. But please do not take long."

"I won't. I promise."

Promises, promises.

The door closed behind them. Ennael approached the bed and smiled at Daria. It was a small smile. A sad smile.

"Why are you here?" Daria asked.

Ennael lowered her eyes. "Because I wanted to see the person who has taken Jerrold's heart."

Daria eyes widened. "I—"

"Please don't strain yourself," Ennael begged. "Just listen to what I have to say. I bear no ill will, Lady Daria. I came to say this: You win."

Daria stared at her, mouth open. "What?"

Ennael smiled sadly. "You win," she repeated.

Daria stared at her some more. "I-I don't…I don't understand."

Ennael wiped away a stray tear. "Well, I thought…I thought I could get him to love me," she said quietly. "I believed that my love would be enough. But I was wrong." She shook her head. "I was a fool. My love wasn't enough, and I could never get him to love me. This became clear during his delirious days, when I visited him everyday." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "All I heard from his lips was your name." She took a deep breath and bravely met Daria's bewildered gaze. "It is you who holds his heart. No one else. Therefore, I renounce our engagement. He is now free to marry whom he wishes." She smiled and turned away. "Rest, Lady Daria. I will not forgive you if you die now."

Then she left her bedroom, her footfalls light and graceful.

Daria lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _She broke her promise, _she said half-jokingly.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She rested for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only two weeks. On the fifteenth day, the doctor finally allowed her to leave the house. However, she could only travel by carriage. Horseback riding was strictly forbidden.

Daria was determined to know the truth. She wanted to know why Phil was there. Why Christian was there. Why Jerrold was there. And who was the fourth rider? Why did he seem so familiar to her? She dressed quickly and called for a carriage, intending to visit Christian first. He did not visit her during those fourteen days of rest. Neither did Phil. Or the strange man. She was tired of being in the dark. She needed answers.

When Daria crossed the drawing-room of her manor, she was stopped by Lady Gina's voice.

"Come into the drawing-room, Daria," she called out.

Daria stopped and peeked into the drawing-room, blanching when she saw who were there: all of them. Christian, Phil, Lady Gina, Lord Ormond, the stranger, and even Clarisse. Heart beating furiously, she entered slowly, unnerved by all the stares.

"I'll finally know what is going on?" she said quietly.

Clarisse nodded gravely. "Please sit down."

She sat. Silence settled in.

"Well…?"

Phil cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should start. Daria, Clarisse and I are not mere servants."

"I can believe that, judging from the way you fought that day," Daria said with a nod. She paused and stared at him. "Then who are you?"

Phil scratched his head. "I don't really know how to say this, but…well…we were loyal servants of King Alannder XVI."

Daria frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Oh…the last king of Antares, right?"

Phil nodded. "He died along with his wife seven years ago, just after the queen gave birth to a daughter, who was stillborn. The queen's death was not mysterious, for there were complications in the delivery, but his own death was. Lord Reanon, Head Councillor, suspected a conspiracy, and so did the rest of us. We decided to take action. Lord Reanon made arrangements to hide the princess—"

"Wait, wait," Daria cut in. "Princess? What do you mean?"

"The king's daughter was not stillborn," Phil said solemnly. "That is what the country was made to believe, to protect the princess. Anyway, Lord Reanon decided to hide her here, in Kyrria, and have two loyal servants of the Crown protect her. Clarisse and I were given that honour."

Suddenly, it became clear to Daria. "Fauna," she said quietly. She looked at Phil. "Fauna…she's the princess?"

Phil nodded. "Yes."

"But I still don't understand…what does this have to do with me?"

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, well. You're her cousin."

Silence…

More silence…

Time stood still…

"What?"

Phil cleared his throat again. "I didn't know how else to say it, but…yes, you're her cousin. King Alannder XVI was your uncle."

"Again, _what?_"

"Perhaps I should speak now," said the strange man. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He began. "Lady Daria, my name is Des. Fourteen years ago, your father was convinced of conspiracy in the court. He tried to tell your uncle, the king, but he would not believe him. The two grew apart even more after that; their relationship had been strained from the start. Anyway, I was your father's most trusted servant. I believed him. But the conspirators were clever, and they acted quickly. Your parents died in a 'fire', and they tried to kill you too, but I managed to save you. Afterwards, I decided to hide you in Kyrria, in a secluded place—the Bronchwell Manor."

Daria felt her heart grow cold at the mention of the place. The man, perceiving her anguish, shot her an apologetic look. He bowed low.

"I am sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know that it would be such a horrible place. I sent you there because I thought it would be safe. I made the servant, Afrella, promise to look after you. Then I returned to the capital, hoping that this time, the king would listen. He did. For seven years he tried to defeat the conspirators, but they were clever, with rich resources. Traitors were everywhere, and they won in the end. I knew nothing about Princess Fauna. I visited the Bronchwell Manor as often as I could, at pretence that I was a merchant. Many times I wanted to take you away from that horrid place, but I did not know where else to bring you. One day, when I came for a visit, I was shocked and angry to find out that Afrella had let you go. Afrella said that her decision to let you go was justified, for she did not like seeing you suffer in that place. After that, I began my search for you. It led me to Frell, where I reunited with old acquaintances: Phil and Clarisse."

"But…I still don't understand. Forgive me," Daria murmured. She looked at Phil and Clarisse. "How can anyone be certain that I am _the_ Daria?"

"That's where I come in!" Christian piped up, grinning roguishly. He approached Daria, bowed low, and handed her something. "This belongs to you." He opened his hand.

Daria's eyes widened. "My bracelet…" She held it in awe.

"Forgive me for keeping it all this time. I'm a spy, you know, and I was on a mission the day I robbed you—by the way, I'm really sorry about that, but I had to do it to gain the bandits' trust—anyway, I kept that bracelet, and when I saw the phoenix crest, _something_ about it caught my attention. It looked familiar. So, I decided to do some research on it, with Jerrold's help. One day, I finally came across it in a book; the crest belonged to the Du Vanche Family—your family. I was really shocked, but I decided to keep this information to myself. I was crossing Grover Street when Fate happened…I accidentally dropped your bracelet, and Clarisse saw it. Being the nimble woman that she is"—he bowed gallantly to Clarisse—"she got to it before me and demanded that I tell her where I got it. She said, 'Where did you get this? This belongs to the Du Vanche Family! It is not yours to keep!' I told her the truth; Daria, you should have seen her pale. 'So it is her,' she mumbled to herself. 'I suspected it, for she looks _exactly_ like her mother…but this bracelet confirms it—"

"And now, it is my turn," Clarisse cut in with a smile. She turned to Daria. "When Phil first saw you, he was shocked by how you looked so much like your mother. But he shrugged the thought off, believing that the Du Vanche line had ended during the fire. He thought it was just coincidence. When _I_ saw you, I thought, 'No. They're too alike. The resemblance is too uncanny.' Thus I began to hope. When Christian told me about the bracelet, I rejoiced. Now knowing that you were Daria Du Vanche, I could not let you stay at Lady Linelle's harsh household and be mistreated there. Fauna I could protect, since Lady Linelle did not dare mistreat my 'daughter', but you were alone, without family and protection, and therefore an easy target. I could not let you stay in that house."

"And that's where I come in," Lady Gina spoke. "One day, Clarisse came to me, asking for an audience. She seemed to know a lot about the Du Vanche line, which I am distantly related to. She also knew that I owed the king's brother a favour from many years ago. Therefore, in order to return the favour, I took you in as my daughter. I promised to protect you. Sending you to Antares was a mistake on my part. I was not fully aware of the situation there. I thought that it would be safe."

"No, it was my mistake," Clarisse said. "I should have stopped you. But I perceived your grief over what happened in the ball with Prince Jerrold, and I knew that you could not bear to stay in Kyrria. Plus, I wanted you to see your home country. I, too, made a mistake. I erred in my judgement, believing that Antares would be safe at the moment."

Daria did not know how on earth she was taking this all in. Her head was starting to spin. Christian walked over and handed her a glass of wine, which she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you," she murmured. "And…the attack?"

They grew solemn.

"We don't know for sure," Phil said gravely. "They could have been repulsive outlaws who saw a pretty girl…or they could be worse. Men who worked for the traitors. Do not fear, Daria. We will keep you and Fauna safe."

Daria nodded silently. "And…and Jerrold?"

"We decided to tell him the truth about you, after you left for Antares. When Phil received information stating that the situation in Antares was very bad, he set out to retrieve you. However, Jerrold insisted that he do the job. We had to give in to him; he was very adamant about it. He could not sit still while knowing that you were in danger."

"I see…"

"Perhaps now you realize how much he cares about you."

Daria looked up at Christian. His eyes were filled with sadness. She did not know what to say to him.

"Go to him," Christian said quietly, breaking the silence.

Daria swallowed nervously, feeling the painful lump in her throat. "Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know."

Daria looked at the rest of them. Lady Gina smiled encouragingly. "Find him, Daria."

Daria nodded and rose. "All right…" Her heart was starting to pound. She was going to see Jerrold…see Jerrold…see Jerrold…

She climbed into the carriage. She could only think of one person as the carriage headed for the palace. When she reached it, she climbed down, stopping awkwardly in front of Ennael, who happened to pass by.

Ennael smiled at her. "He's not here. He left half an hour ago."

"Oh. Um…thank you."

"Hurry up and find him."

Daria climbed back into the carriage. The menagerie. To the menagerie.

Exotic animals greeted her. The snow-white unicorn and its foal neighed as she rushed past them. The centaurs blinked. The colourful parrots spoke in their foreign tongues.

No Jerrold.

Daria stopped abruptly in the middle as something dawned on her. "I know where he is," she whispered.

She returned to the carriage. This time, the place she had in mind was inaccessible by carriage. She bid the coachman to stop near a grassy field. Then she dismounted and began to cut through the grass at a brisk pace.

"Lady Daria! Lady Daria!" the coachman cried out. "Are you supposed to be doing this? Stop! Don't strain yourself! Lady Daria!"

She waved at him and continued to walk. She followed the usual path, ignoring her weariness and the dull ache in her back. She must see Jerrold…she must see him…

His face was fresh in her mind. The swarthy skin…the deep brown eyes…

His voice, gentle and rich in tones…

And she could still feel his warm embrace.

She pleaded silently. _Please be there… _She quickened her pace. _Please be there… _

She began to run. She crossed the field, then entered the forest. She continued to run.

_Jerrold…_

Finally, the trees cleared. She looked ahead of her. A lone figure sat on a huge boulder, gazing at the bustling city. From the top, however, the city looked quiet and still. Daria felt her heart freeze at the sight of him. She approached, almost timidly. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to face him…

He turned around. His eyes widened. "Daria?" He took in her breathless and weary appearance. His eyes flared. "How far did you walk?" he demanded angrily. He jumped off the boulder and hurried towards her, placing two hands on her arms to support her. "Why did you strain yourself?" he said, his voice mixed with frustration and worry.

Daria shook her head. "I-I'm fine." She tried to mask the fatigue in her voice, but failed.

Jerrold cursed under his breath. Silently, he picked her up effortlessly (she flushed when he did so), and ignoring her weak protest, leaned her against the rock. She sighed and rested, becoming only a little anxious as he sat down beside her.

Silence engulfed them. Daria's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Are you all right?" he spoke quietly.

"W-what? Yes, I am…I…" She turned to him. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Almost fifteen days," Jerrold said solemnly. He avoided her eyes as he spoke. "Did the doctor say that you'll be all right?"

"Yes. Honestly, he did."

"I'm glad."

More silence.

"J-Jerrold…"

Finally, he faced her. His gaze was intense. "You said my name."

She paused, realizing that he was right. The last time she called him, she used "your Highness" out of bitterness. "Um…is that all right?"

He maintained his gaze. "You know the answer to that," he said softly.

He was not making it easy. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. "I just wanted to say…to say…t-to…"

"What is it, Daria?"

"Why did you drug me?"

**OF ALL THE THINGS TO SAY!** Daria inwardly berated to herself. **_WHAT ON _EARTH_? That was _not_ what I wanted to say! _Why_ can't I form the right sentences!_**

The question caught him off guard. "Well…uh…I knew that you would not go with me even if I had said, 'Daria, you're in danger, so come with me.' You're too stubborn. You would have fought me."

"True," she muttered, looking down at her very interesting lap. "W-well…u-um…uh…" She froze when he lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. The contact was so…surprising, and yet…comforting.

"Ennael and I are not getting married," he whispered.

"I know," she replied, just as softly.

This time, he was touching her cheek. "Well?" he said quietly. "Will you not give me a second chance, Daria? I know that you do not love me"—he smiled sombrely at this—"but I think…no, I _believe_ that if you just give this—give _us_—time, then maybe you'll learn to love me."

"Wrong," Daria whispered.

"What?" His voice was filled with hurt. He dropped his hand.

"I-I mean…you're wrong in the sense that…that…" She took a deep breath. "I love you already, Jerrold. So much."

Shock filled him. She could tell by the way he looked at her. "What?"

She looked away, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "When you were there, lying and bleeding on the ground, I knew that I loved you. I felt so helpless; all I could do was cry and cry and cry…" She paused, focussing her eyes on the ground. "And then I thought about something," she said quietly. "I thought, 'He can't die now. Because if he dies, I swear I think I'll die with him.' Because it hurt _that _much. I couldn't imagine a life without you…" She smiled mournfully. "That was when I knew."

He stared at her. Just stared.

It was unnerving. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walk slowly towards the edge of the cliff. "Frell is so beautiful," she whispered, desperate to change the subject. She had never opened up to anyone this much. The whole thing was new to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Silence. The cold wind blew. Daria suddenly felt chills and grew afraid. Afraid that he would reject her. Why would he not say something? Why was he so silent?

She stared determinedly at the city. _No matter what happens, stay strong, _she said to herself as her body trembled. _No matter what happens…don't cry…_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She relaxed instinctively as she felt his warmth, with his lips against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Oh, I don't know..."

His hold tightened. "You're paying me back for refusing to answer your questions, aren't you?"

"Well, that didn't occur to me, but thanks for the idea…"

"How on earth would you have reacted if I had said, 'Well, sorry about the mask, but it's actually me, Jerrold, and I came to rescue you?" he murmured against her ear. "You would have fallen off the horse! Would you have wanted that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you would have wanted that?" he said dubiously.

"No—yes, I'll marry you." She turned around and smiled. Jerrold stared at her and chuckled softly.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Actually, it's the other way around." Feeling her face burn, Daria focussed her gaze on the buttons of Jerrold's doublet. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she mumbled.

Jerrold lifted her chin gently. "You're welcome."

Then he kissed her.


End file.
